Sweet Child O'Mine PL
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec jest prawie typowym nastolatkiem, z jednym małym wyjątkiem; Alec ma trzy letniego syna. Stara się ukryć tę tajemnicę w nowej szkole, gdzie poznaje Magnusa i się w nim zakochuje. Gdy jego tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw, jego życie zacznie się sypać, zwłaszcza, gdy wróci matka jego dziecka(...)
1. Sekrety Alec'a Ligthwood'a

Hej, heloł.

Tak dawno nie pisałam czegoś dłuższego dla tego fandomu, w języku ojczystym; po drugie byłam ostro nagabywana na fejsie przez pewną osobę, by napisać nowe opowiadanie po polsku, toteż postanowiłam dać temu szansę. Trzymajcie kciuki, bo piszę to w obu językach! Tak, jak 'Czas'.

Historia dzieje się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie wszyscy są ludźmi. Zatęskniłam za pisaniem AU/AH po Days.

No to teraz, chyba czas na summary:

**Alec jest prawie typowym nastolatkiem, z jednym małym wyjątkiem; Alec ma trzy letniego syna. Stara się ukryć tę tajemnicę w nowej szkole, gdzie poznaje Magnusa i się w nim zakochuje. Gdy jego tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw, jego życie zacznie się sypać, zwłaszcza, gdy wróci matka jego dziecka. Czy uda mu się w zatrzymać syna i stworzyć mu prawdziwą rodzinę? Czy Magnus nie odejdzie od niego, gdy dowie się o dziecku? Przekonajcie się.**

No dobra, wiem, nie za najlepsze summary, ale nie mam zbytniego pomysłu. To opowiadanie nie jest tak dobrze przemyślane jak moje poprzednie, ale mam nadzieję, że coś z niego wyjdzie.

Bohaterzy należą do Cassie Clare, zwyjątkiem moich własnych postaci, których będzie kilka.

Tytuł opowieści został zaczerpnięty z piosenki Guns'n'Roses 'Sweet Child O'Mine'. (Pozostaję przy angielskiej wersji tytułu, z racji tego, że tłumacznie nie brzmi już tak fajnie. - to tak w gwoli wyjaśnienia)

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział I**

**"Sekrety Alec'a Lightwood'a"**

\- Bądź dziś grzeczny dla Tii, dobrze? A jak wrócę, zabiorę cię do parku na huśtawki. – Chłopak włożył dziecko z powrotem do łóżeczka, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Mały chłopczyk o równie intensywnych błękitnych oczach, niebo letnią nocą, jak to określała jego matka, odwzajemnił uśmiech pokazując swoje białe ząbki i mały ubytek w górnej trójce; drobny wypadek, a raczej owy ząbek pozostał na ziemi w parku po ostatniej eskapadzie z wujkiem. Starszy chłopak ubrał swoją czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, nie zapinając jej; bądź co bądź, była wczesna jesień, powietrze jeszcze muskało ciepłem. Jeszcze na chwilę przykucnął przed łóżeczkiem, łapiąc jego szczebelki i wciskając nos między nie. Mały chłopczyk od razu stanął na nóżki i chwycił ręce starszego chłopaka w mocny uścisk, a przynajmniej tak mocny, jak tylko trzylatek może. – Daj buzi tatusiowi.

Chłopczyk zachichotał, jak miał to w zwyczaju i przycisnął swoje usta do ust starszego chłopaka, w obślinionym całusie; jednak drugiemu to wcale nie przeszkadzało.

\- Spóźnimy się! – do uszu chłopaka doszedł głośny, dziewczęcy głos.

\- Kocham cię synku.

\- Kosiam tatusia – wydusił mały po swojemu i pomachał ojcu na do widzenia, biorąc swoją ulubioną pluszową małpkę z różowym kapeluszem do drugiej rączki – Pa pa.

\- Alec, do cholery! Spóźnimy się pierwszego dnia! – Młody chłopak, jeszcze raz spojrzał na chłopczyka w łóżeczku i czym prędzej ruszył do przedpokoju, bojąc się o swe życie: nikt nie powinien się zapoznawać z gniewem panny Isabelle Lightwood, nikt.

\- Gotowi? – Jace chwycił z haka kluczyki od samochodu i otworzył drzwi – To jedziemy.

\- Nie prowadzisz mojego samochodu Jace, nie chcę jeszcze umierać. – Alec wyrwał mu kluczyki z ręki i pognał na miejsce kierowcy. Isabelle wybuchła śmiechem na obu swoich braci nim wdrapała się na tylne siedzenie.

Droga do nowej szkoły nie była aż tak długa, jakby Alec tego sobie życzył; zdecydowanie za krótka, by mógł poukładać sobie myśli.

Gdyby ktoś miał spisać jego historię, zdecydowanie doznałby szoku, i to nie małego. Alec Lightwood nie był zwykłym siedemnastolatkiem, który za trzy miesiące miał uzyskać pełnoletność. Pewnie, miał większość piątek w szkole, nawet niezłe osiągnięcia w konkursach, kiedyś nawet był częścią drużyny piłkarskiej, czasem zdarzało mu się imprezować, na tyle na ile wtedy czternastolatek był w stanie. Jednak jedna noc zmieniła wszystko. W ciągu, o zgrozo, krótkiego czasu, życie Alec'a obróciło się o 360 stopni; zrobiło ostry zakręt prosto w nowe życie.

Pożegnał się z życiem typowego nastolatka, który uwielbia imprezy; nie żeby Alec był jakimś wielkim entuzjastą rzeczonych zabaw. A powitał, nie zbyt entuzjastycznie, dorosłe życie, w które musiał tak nagle wkroczyć, jako nastoletni tatuś, w wieku lat piętnastu.

\- Hej jesteśmy już. – Głos Izzy wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Alec dostrzegł, że rzeczywiście stoją teraz przed wejściem do St. Raziel's High. – Znajdźmy miejsce parkingowe.

\- Ja znajdę, a wy już idźcie do szkoły – powiedział najstarszy, pospieszając młodsze rodzeństwo do opuszczenia auta.

Koniec końców, Alec znalazł wolne miejsce parkingowe, obok jaskrawo-żółtego, tak to przynajmniej wyglądało, Camaro z brokatem na masce, o niecodziennej rejestracji '**Ciacho**'. Właściciel owego samochodu musiał mieć ogromne ego, Alec pomyślał.

Spojrzawszy na zegarek na ręku, i dostrzegłszy iż była za trzy ósma, Alec pognał, czym prędzej do szkoły; nie mógł się spóźnić już pierwszego dnia, ojciec by na niego wrzeszczał. Co jak co, ale Alec musiał być wciąż prymusem, w końcu nie chciał ich zawieść, już i tak byli zbyt rozczarowani faktem, że Alec ma dziecko, wciąż będąc w szkole. Oczywiście, nie było to jedyne rozczarowanie, które czekało na państwa Lightwood ze strony Alec'a, jednak o tym, chłopak wolał jeszcze, albo i w ogóle ich nie informować.

Nowa szkoła okazała się być, taka sama jak poprzednie liceum, **normalna**, przynajmniej takie było pierwsze wrażenie. Alec lubił swoją poprzednią szkołę, a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy stał się młodym tatusiem. Potem, szkoła stała się koszmarem. Kiedy tylko rozeszła się plotka, że Alec Lightwood, lat 15, z Dziesiątej klasy zrobił dziecko dziewczynie, a żeby śmieszniej było, córce dyrektorki, dziecko, przestał być zwykłym szaraczkiem w szkole. Co przerwę, na samym początku, ktoś, brzydko mówiąc nabijał się z niego, przezywał go '_tatuś' _lub _'Wpadka- Lightwood'_. Po rzeczonym incydencie z '_wpadką_', jak to mówiono, żadna dziewczyna nie chciała się zadawać z Alec'iem, obawiając się, że jej również zrobi dziecko; nie żeby Alec'a to obeszło, on i tak nie lubił dziewcząt.

Alexander, bo tak jego pełne imię brzmi, choć nie lubi, kiedy tak się go nazywa; zdecydowanie nie lubi dziewcząt, żadna z nich go nie pociąga. Z samego początku było to dziwne uczucie, nie czuć tego '_czegoś_' do dziewcząt, o czym rozprawiali godzinami jego koledzy i brat. Niech go piekło pochłonie, ale umawiał się z dziewczynami, by być może odkryć przyczynę tego, dlaczego on, zwykły chłopak tego nie czuje. Po trzech randkach z trzema różnymi dziewczynami, Alec doszedł do wniosku, że jest z nim coś nie tak, i że woli płeć męską. Był właśnie na randce; miał z 14 lat, tuż przed owym _incydentem_; jego partnerka była piękna; blondyneczka o kształtnych biodrach, pięknych zielonych oczach, długich nogach, których wcale nie kryła pod krótką spódniczką, nawet biust miała pokaźny; Jace wtedy zazdrościł Alec'owi tej randki, oj jak on mu zazdrościł. Bądź co bądź, Helen Blackthorn była jedną z najpiękniejszych dziewcząt w szkole; każdy chłopak marzył o randce z nią, a już nie wspominając, że daliby wszystko by została ich sympatią. A Helen właśnie zwróciła uwagę na niego, nie na blond mięśniaków, tylko na niego; choć z drugiej strony, wiele dziewcząt podkochiwało się w Alec'u, bo i było na czym oko zawiesić.

Wysoki, szczupły; kruczoczarne włosy, może odrobinę za długie, jak na chłopaka, jednak wciąż nieziemskie. Jednak to jego oczy przyciągały najwięcej uwagi; ten elektryzujący, głęboki błękit, przypominający ocean nocą. To one sprawiały, że dziewczynom kolana obracały się w watę, gdy na nie spojrzał, policzki stawały się rumiane, gdy ot chwyciły jego spojrzenie.

Jednakże, choć wszystko wydawało się idealne, wcale takie nie było. Na ów randce, Alec, nie można powiedzieć, że się źle bawił; tak nie było; Helen była przesympatyczną dziewczyną, radosną, a co najważniejsze, nie plotła trzy po trzy o cheerleaderkach i makijażu jak inne dziewczyny. Zdecydowanie, Helen różniła się od pozostałych dziewcząt, z którymi Alec chadzał na randki, jednak i ona nie spełniała jego oczekiwań.

Bo jakby mogła? Przecież nie była chłopakiem. Tak, Alec był gejem, choć zrozumiał to o wiele później, niż na owej randce. Na tej właśnie randce, z Helen Blackthorn, zrozumiał, że pociągają go chłopcy. Kiedy poszedł po napoje i popcorn, tuż przed seansem w kinie; jakiś film dokumentalny wybrany przez Helen; Alec dostrzegł tego chłopaka. Wysoki, wyższy od Alec'a wtedy, blondyn o zielonych oczach; chłopak przypominał jego przyrodniego brata z budowy; muskularny, dobrze zbudowany. Stał sam, oparty o kolumnę, z jedną nogą podpierającą kolumnę; ręce w kieszeni, na głowie biały kaptur od bluzy. Wyraźnie czekał na kogoś, kto musiał stać w kolejce do kasy. Alec wodził oczami po jego ciele; po tych zgrabnych udach, szczupłych łydkach, idealnie widocznych w obcisłych niebieskich rurkach; owe spodnie również pokazywały pewną wypukłość na przedzie, której bystre oczy Alec'a nie pominęły, i na której rzeczone oczy się zatrzymały na dłuższą chwilę, powodując u Alec'a nieopisane uczucie gorąca w dolnych częściach ciała. Z jednej strony go to przeraziło, a z drugiej napawało czymś dziwnym, czego jeszcze nie umiał określić; czymś co później okazało się być niczym więcej jak pożądaniem. Alec przesunął swoje oczy wyżej i prowadził je po klatce piersiowej, ukrytej pod obcisłą czerwoną koszulką z jakimś napisem; szedł coraz wyżej, po szyi; podbródek; wąskie, różowe usta, które zdawały się błyszczeć z oddali; odrobinę szpakowaty nos; o dziwo nie krzaczaste brwi; i w końcu jego cudne zielone oczy, które nagle zaczęły się wpatrywać w chłopaka.

Alec myślał, że zejdzie na zawał, gdy ten chłopak, opierający się o kolumnę, skrzyżował z nim wzrok. Policzki Lightwood'a musiały nabrać barwy burgundu w tym momencie; czuł, że jest gorący na twarzy. I wtedy ów chłopak zrobił coś, co Alec początkowo nie wiedział, jak odebrać; mrugnął do Alec'a, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Ale na tym się nie skończyło; do tego chłopaka podszedł inny, i chwycił go za rękę, splatając ich palce. Następnie pociągnął go w stronę Sali kinowej, po drodze mijając Alec'a. Wzrok niebieskookiego podążał za chłopakiem, a kiedy byli blisko siebie ten chłopak właśnie delikatnie do niego pomachał i jeszcze raz mrugnął, szepcąc _'cześć piękny'_

Serce Alec'a kołatało jak oszalałe, a stopy zdawały się być przyklejone do podłogi; wzrok wciąż wpatrzony teraz w pustą już przestrzeń, gdzie sekundy temu stał ów chłopak; ciało Alec'a oblało się gorącem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. I pewnie stałby tam jeszcze przez długi czas, zmrożony tą sytuacją, gdyby nie fakt, że jakiś starszy dzieciak popchnął go do przodu, omal nie przewracając go, bo Alec blokował kolejkę.

Siedząc już w Sali kinowej z Helen po boku, Alec dostrzegł, że chłopak z holu, jest tu z tym drugim chłopakiem, nieco dalej, dwa rzędy dalej. Kiedy tylko światła zgasły, a sala wypełniła się kadrami z filmu, oczy Alec'a znów podążyły w kierunku pięknego chłopaka z holu. Siedział tam, zdawało się, że dość blisko swojego kolegi; jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu kolegi i Alec mógł przysiąc, że ich ręce znów są splecione. Gdy Alexander ich tak obserwował, czuł, że się rumieni, i nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego. Sam trzymał ręce z Helen, przez pięć minut, potem oboje stwierdzili, że jest to '_dziwne_', jednak patrząc na tych dwóch chłopaków, rumienił się, jakby robili nie wiadomo co. A zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ci sami chłopacy, zaczęli szeptać, a później złączyli usta w pocałunku. Alec nie mógł oderwać od nich oczu; w jego głowie był to podniecający widok; tak mu się spodobał, że mimowolnie uniósł palce do swoich ust, zamykając przy tym oczy i wyobrażając sobie, że to on całuje blondyna o zielonych oczach. Nie skończyło się to dobrze dla Alec'a; w trymiga poczuł, że jego spodnie robią się zbyt ciasne w pewnym rejonie, i zszokowany wytrzeszczył oczy. Czym prędzej wybiegł z Sali kinowej, powodując mały rozgardiasz i zostawiając otępiałą tym wszystkim Helen; prosto do łazienki, by zająć się drobnym problemem między nogami. I tak właśnie odkrył, że podobają mu się chłopacy. Oczywiście, potwierdził swoją teorię, gdy raz, jeden jedyny raz, tuż po tym, jak zwierzył się Isabelle ze swych wątpliwości, siostra dała mu do obejrzenia krótki, lecz bardzo treściwy film dla dorosłych z dwójką mężczyzn w roli głównej. To rozjaśniło całkiem sytuację, kiedy Alec po obejrzeniu poczuł się jeszcze bardziej podniecony niż wtedy w kinie.

Tak, dobrym stwierdzeniem jest to, że Alec jest gejem; lecz o tym wie tylko jego siostra i sam zainteresowany. Jego orientacja, jest najlepiej strzeżonym sekretem w jego życiu. I Lightwood zdecydowanie nie planował, by ta tajemnica ujrzała światło dzienne, co to, to nie.

Tak samo, jak Alec nie chciał, by w nowej szkole, ktoś wiedział o jego synu.

Jacob Gabriel Lightwood, Jake w skrócie, był oczkiem w głowie Alec'a. Nie, nie żałował, że Jake się pojawił w jego życiu; kocha go ponad wszystko. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Alec nie wyobraża sobie, że Jake'a mogłoby nie być. Jasne, nie było prosto być nastoletnim ojcem, samotnie wychowującym dziecko, starając się być dla niego obojgiem rodziców. Jednak nie zamieniłby tego na nic; tych nieprzespanych nocy, kiedy Jake ząbkował; tych obaw, że nie da sobie rady, kiedy nie wiedział co robić na samym początku; tych rzeczy które musiał zostawić za sobą; swoich marzeń o byciu nauczycielem, choć to jeszcze nie jest tak do końca zaprzepaszczone. Nie, Alec by tego nie zamienił, na życie które mógłby mieć, wypełnione imprezami, alkoholem, zabawą, studiami na prestiżowej uczelni daleko od domu. Czasem miał wątpliwości, czy dobrze robi, ale jego obawy znikały, gdy Jake leżał w jego ramionach, mówiąc po swojemu, że go kocha; kiedy nazywał go tatą. Za nic nie zamieniłby tej radości w sercu, którą czuje, za każdym razem, gdy wraca do domu i Jake podbiega do niego chcąc się przytulić; lub kiedy Jake w nocy wychodzi ze swojego łóżeczka, które stoi tuż przy łóżku ojca i wdrapuje się w ramiona Alec'a. Nie, nie zamieniłby tego za nic, nawet nie za skarby świata.

Co nie oznaczało, że Alec chciał by w nowej szkole wiedzieli o Jake'u. Chłopak miał dość szykan już w starej szkole. Tu, w nowej chciał mieć czysty start; bez tej łatki – _nastoletni tatuś._ Chciał być tylko zwykłym chłopakiem, Alec'iem Lightwood'em, przeciętnym chłopakiem, który miał nadzieję, na ukończenie liceum.

Chciał być jak każdy inny; toteż postanowił trzymać w sekrecie swoje dwie największe tajemnice. I naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie tak do końca szkoły.

Alec biegł jak oszalały, w stronę Sali, gdzie już od minuty trwał język angielski, przeklinając się w duchu za swój brak orientacji. Zdecydowanie powinien kogoś zapytać, jak znaleźć tę salę, oszczędziłoby mu to zbędnego biegania jak kurczak bez głowy.

Jednak przeznaczenie, zdało się wysłuchać jego modłów. Biegł właśnie, już zaraz miał skręcać w inny korytarz, i właśnie wtedy wpadł na kogoś, kto miał twardą klatkę piersiową. Jak dłudzy padli na podłogę, Alec na tej osobie.

\- Woah – ta osoba powiedziała. Alec uniósł głowę z klatki piersiowej osoby, na którą wpadł i spojrzał na jej twarz. Wpadł na chłopaka, o azjatyckich rysach; zdecydowanie był to chłopak. Jego oczy, były niesamowite; złoto-zielone przypominające trochę kocie oczy; teraz wpatrywały się w błękity Alec'a z równym zaciekawieniem, może nawet zatraceniem. Coś było magnetyzującego w tych kocich tęczówkach, coś czemu Alec nie mógł się oprzeć. To tak, jakby zaczarowały go, tymi iskrami które w nich tańczyły. Nigdy, Alec jeszcze nie widział czegoś równie pięknego. Ów chłopak zdawał się opamiętać pierwszy, i odezwał się do Alec'a, głosem płynnym jak miód – Jestem w niebie? A ty jesteś mym Aniołem, piękności?

Te słowa zdawały się wybudzić Alec'a z pewnego rodzaju hipnozy, w której się znalazł w momencie spojrzenia w oczy temu chłopakowi. W sekundzie, policzki Alexandra spowiły się szkarłatem, i odskoczył od drugiego chłopaka prawie, jak poparzony. Oczywiście, nie wszystko wyszło, jak w zamyśle, Lightwood'a i tak szybko jak się podniósł, tak szybko padł ponownie w ramiona chłopaka na ziemi, wywołując u tego drugiego śmiech i jęk bólu.

\- Przepraszam! – Tym razem powoli podniósł się z ciała chłopaka, i podał mu rękę by pomóc i jemu wstać. Kiedy ich ręce się dotknęły, Alec poczuł dziwne nie tyle gilgotanie ile uczucie porażenia w swoim ciele; coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. I nie do końca wiedział, co o tym myśleć. W końcu, spojrzał całościowo na tego chłopaka; był wysoki, wyższy o kilkanaście centymetrów od Alec'a; miał długie czarne włosy, pokryte pasemkami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jego strój, był bardzo jaskrawy, kolorowy i błyszczał się, bodajże od cekinów lub brokatu, Alec nie był pewien. Wyglądał pięknie, Alec stwierdził w myślach, bardzo pięknie. – Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem.

\- Och, nie musisz przepraszać – rzucił, posyłając Alec'owi niezwykle intrygujący uśmiech. – Piękni chłopcy zawsze mogą na mnie wpadać, a zwłaszcza piękni chłopcy o cudownych błękitnych oczach, jak ty. Jestem Magnus, Magnus Bane.

\- Alec Lightwood. – Potrząsnął wyciągniętą ręką Magnus'a, odwzajemniając, nieco bardziej nieśmiało, uśmiech.

\- Jesteś tu nowy, prawda? Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem. – Magnus poprawił swoja zieloną, zmiętoloną przez Alec'a koszulkę – Zapamiętałbym taką piękność jak ty.

Policzki Alec'a musiały być teraz w kolorze rubinu.

\- Jestem tu nowy – potwierdził, poprawiając swoją kurtkę i biorąc plecak do ręki, który spadł, podczas upadku. – Mógłbyś mi może pomóc?

\- Jasne, złotko.

\- Wiesz może, gdzie znajdę salę 146? Zagubiłem się tutaj, a lekcja angielskiego już trwa.

\- Angielski z panią Herondale? – Alec wyciągnął plan z kieszeni spodni i spojrzał na nazwisko nauczycielki; następnie pokiwał głową Magnusowi – Więc, masz szczęście, Aniele, ja też mam teraz z panią H. Możemy iść razem.

\- Oh, dziękuję. – z Magnusem, o dziwo Alec szybko trafił do Sali języka angielskiego, choć i tak już był poważnie spóźniony.

\- Panie Bane, jak zwykle spóźniony. – Kobieta, na oko trzydziestoletnia spojrzała na dwóch chłopaków wymownym spojrzeniem. – Ty chyba lubisz posiaduszki w naszej kozie, co Magnus?

\- Tym razem mam dobre wytłumaczenie, proszę pani – odparł Bane, wskazując dłonią na Alec'a, który stał tuż za nim. – Alec wpadł na mnie i postanowiłem pokazać mu drogę na naszą wspaniałą lekcję.

\- Ach, ty musisz być Alec Lightwood – żywo się zwróciła do niebieskookiego, praktycznie wyciągając go zza pleców Magnusa, tuż na środek sali. – Witaj, mam nadzieję, że nasze lekcje i szkoła ci się spodobają.

\- Dziękuję. – Alec nie lubił być w centrum uwagi; za każdym razem kiedy to się działo, oblewał się rumieńcem, i miał wrażenie, że ludzie zaraz zaczną się z niego śmiać; i nie inaczej było w tym przypadku.

\- Dobrze, chłopcy. – Pani Herondale machnęła na nich ręką. – Magnus, odpuszczam ci, bo przyprowadziłeś Alec'a. A teraz oboje siadajcie i otwórzcie książki na 31 stronie, dziś pouczymy się o Frost'cie.

Oboje ruszyli w stronę ławek, Alec trochę niepewnie, w końcu to jego pierwszy dzień, nikogo nie znał, no poza Magnusem. Pewno by rozglądał się po Sali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdyby Magnus nie pociągnąłby go do ostatniej ławki, która była pusta. Jeden z chłopaków, blondyn o oliwkowym odcieniu skóry posłał Bane'owi dziwne spojrzenie, na co on tylko machnął, siadając i pociągając za rękaw Alec'a.

\- Więc, niebieskooki Aniele – Magnus zaczął, gdy Alec otworzył książkę od angielskiego – opowiedz mi coś o sobie.

I w ten sposób, Alec przetrwał pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole; opowiadając o sobie Magnusowi Bane'owi, pomijając swoje dwa największe sekrety.

* * *

A/N: I jak wyszło?

Z góry muszę zaznaczyć, że to opowiadanie, nie będzie prowadzone regularnie (wiem, dziwne co nie.), ale muszę się skupić na tej idiotycznej pracy licencjackiej, która niestety sama się nie napisze. Wierzcie mi, powinnam po Days zrobić przerwę w pisaniu opowiadań, minimum do czasu, kiedy napiszę tę cholerną pracę, ale wyszło jak wyszło, nie umiem przestać pisać, zwłaszcza, kiedy pomysły same pchają mi się do głowy. Toteż przemyslałam wszystko i znalazłam sposób, bym nie musiała tak całkowicie robić przerwy. Po prostu będę pisać w wolnej chwili, stąd ta nieregularność, by skupić się na pisaniu pracy lic. która moim zdaniem jest idiotyzmem na studiach, ale cóż zrobić? Jak mus to mus. No, to chyba tyle biadolenia.

Z chęcią usłyszę wasze opinie

Uściski

Intoxic

PS. Naprawdę, dziwnie jest znów pisać po polsku ;)


	2. Czy to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?

A/N: Heloł!

Joana: Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się ten pomysł. I dziękuję za tak miłe słowa.

Roxx: W takim razie, cieszy mnie twoja opinia. Cóż, jest wiele scenariuszy na to, co Magnus może zrobić jak się dowie o Jake'u. A i matka Jake'a dorzuci swoje, przysłowiowe 'trzy grosze' do tej opowieści.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterzy należą do Cassie Clare, poza oryginalnymi boh.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział II**

**„Czy to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?" **

Magnus nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, ani nie zagłębiał w sprawy, można rzec duchowe. Jednak tego poranka to się diametralnie zmieniło. Od momentu, gdy jego oczy napotkały, bądź co bądź wymuszenie; choć to mogło i być przeznaczenie; oczy tak niebieskie jak nocne niebo, albo ocean, w którym wręcz pragnął zatonąć. Oczy należące do Alec'a Lightwood'a.

Od tamtej chwil zaczął kwestionować swą wiarę w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie wierzył, że coś takiego istnieje poza kartami romansów z XIX wieku, lub filmach o miłości, które były non stop puszczane w kinach. Bo przecież, jak coś takiego mogło istnieć w realnym świecie?

A jednak, tego ranka, gdy poznał Alec'a Lightwood'a, Magnus Bane zaczął wierzyć w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia; co więcej, zdawało się, że właśnie otworzył jej szeroko drzwi do swojego serca.

\- Chyba się zakochałem – Magnus westchnął, siadając, a właściwie opadając na krzesło obok Ragnora w szkolnej stołówce. Blondyn o prawie białych włosach i oliwkowej cerze spojrzał na niego z pewnym wyrzutem. Tuż obok niego siedziała niewysoka blondynka o bladej cerze, typowa cera dla Europejczyków z północy. Tak, Catarina Loss miała przodków pochodzących z Europy, z Norwegii, jeśli ktoś chciał szczegółów.

\- Stary, co się z tobą dzieje?! – Ragnor Fell rzucił, patrząc wymownie na Bane'a; chłopak posłał mu spojrzenie pełne ogłupienia – Co to miało być na angielskim, co?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Wystawiłeś mnie dla jakiegoś nowego szczyla. – Fell łyknął odrobinę pepsi z puszki stojącej tuż przed nim.

\- Co? – Magnus nadal był ogłupiały, patrząc na przyjaciela. Wtedy to też jego oczy napotkały znajome mu już niebieskie oczy.

Szedł niepewnym krokiem, rozglądając się po całej stołówce, wyraźnie szukając wolnego miejsca. Magnus już machał do niego, chcąc by usiadł przy nim, lecz w tym samym momencie jakiś umięśniony blondyn zarzucił mu ramię na jego ramiona i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie, całując w policzek.

\- Co to za blond wywłoka, co się wiesza na Alec'u?! – warknął Magnus, siadając z powrotem na krześle; nie mógł przestać mrozić wzrokiem owego blondyna.

\- Jeśli Alec to ten szatyn – wtrąciła Catarina, a Magnus przytaknął – to ta blond wywłoka, jak to określiłeś, to Jace Lightwood. A szatynka obok niego to jego siostra, Isabelle Lightwood. Są w mojej klasie. No, a Alec, najstarszy z całej trójki, jest w twojej klasie.

\- On nie wygląda jak ich brat.

\- Bo jest adoptowany – dziewczyna dodała, kończąc swoją sałatkę. – Byłam w parze a WF-ie z Isabelle; fajna dziewczyna, choć trochę za bardzo się rządzi, i straszna gaduła z niej.

\- Ma szczęście, że jest tylko bratem Alec'a – Magnus mruknął i podążył wzrokiem za Alec'iem. Chłopak wraz z rodzeństwem siedzieli przy stoliku z Sebastianem Morgensternem, Jordanem Kyle'm, jego dziewczyną Mayą Roberts, siostrą Sebastiana; Clary i jej kujonowatym przyjacielem Simonem. To cud, że się pomieścili wszyscy przy jednym, sześcioosobowym stoliku. – Racja, Alec o tym mówił, ale byłem tak zapatrzony w jego oczy, że musiało mi umknąć – wydukał Magnus, nie opuszczając oczu z Alec'a, który teraz rozmawiał z Sheldonem. – Boże…jaki on jest piękny…

\- Oho. – Fell wywrócił teatralnie oczyma. – Czyżbym wyczuwał koniec depresji z zeszłego miesiąca? Już nie płaczesz po Camille?

\- Co? Jakiej Camille? – Jego oczy wciąż były wpatrzone w Alec'a, który teraz żwawo stukał w swój telefon.

\- Tak – rzuciła lekko Catarina – ogłaszam koniec depresji u Magnusa. Wpadł ci w oko ten Alec, co nie?

\- Oczywiście. – Zwrócił swoją uwagę na przyjaciółkę, która się teraz uśmiechała.– Widziałaś go? To chodzący ideał. Czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy; moja ulubiona kombinacja. Chłopak marzenie.

\- A skąd wiesz, że on jest gejem, i że poleci na ciebie? Dla mnie wygląda na hetero. – Ragnor spojrzał w kierunku Alec'a i pokiwał głową. – Mówię ci, że on jest hetero.

\- Wiesz co, Rags. – Magnus chwycił frytki z jego tacy, na co Ragnor próbował go uderzyć po rękach; jednak Bane szybko się cofnął. – Mam magiczne zdolności. Wiesz, że dzięki mnie, nawet hetero chłopcy byli zmuszeni do zastanowienia się nad swoją orientacją seksualną. Poza tym Alec… cholera, to musi być zdrobnienie, co nie?

\- Tak, od Alexander – wtrąciła panna Loss – Isabelle powiedziała, że on ma na imię Alexander, ale woli jak mówi się na niego Alec.

\- Alexander. – głos Bane'a brzmiał jak mruczenie. – Brzmi cudnie. Alexander…och kochany…wkrótce będziesz moim nowym chłopakiem.

\- A ja ci mówię, że on nie jest gejem. – Ragnor chwycił ostatnie frytki i wepchnął je do ust, nim Magnus mógł je skraść.

\- A ja ci mówię, że Alexander wkrótce będzie moim chłopakiem.

…

Ponownie, Magnus ujrzał Alec'a na historii. Pierwotnie Magnus nie chciał przychodzić na tę lekcję, nie trawił nauczyciela i vice versa, ale od momentu spotkania chłopaka tego ranka, chciał być obecny na wszystkich wspólnych lekcjach. Szczęściem, Alec zaprezentował mu swój plan i Magnus zdążył już zapamiętać wspólne lekcje z Lightwood'em. Mieli sporo wspólnych lekcji, nie koniecznie ciekawych, ale Bane jest w stanie je przeżyć, jeśli może się wpatrywać w niebieskooką piękność.

Alec właśnie siedział na krześle w przedostatniej ławce, która była jedną z dwóch wolnych; pierwsza była całkiem na przedzie, tuż przed biurkiem nauczyciela; nikt tam nie siadał, prócz kujonów lub spóźnialskich. Niebieskooki był pochłonięty rozmową przez telefon.

\- Kończę o trzeciej, także możemy umówić się w parku? Niedaleko mojego domu – mówił do słuchawki. – Tak, ten sam, w którym byliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu. Jasne… - Zrobił króciutką przerwę, i zmienił ton na bardziej łagodny. – To świetnie…tak…jeszcze trochę i wrócę, ok? Kocham cię… Do zobaczenia Tia.

Oczy Magnusa otworzyły się w niemałym szoku na te słowa, sądził, że Alec jest singlem, a co ważniejsze, że jest gejem. A tu taka niespodzianka, bardzo niemiła niespodzianka. Szedł powoli w jego stronę, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy, który w sekundę się rozpromienił gdy tylko Alec się rozłączył, zauważając Magnusa i posyłając mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Czy to miejsce jest wolne?

\- Ja…jasne. – Policzki Alec'a spłonęły rumieńcem, kiedy się zająknął. Magnus usiadł po jego prawej stronie i wyciągnął notatnik.

\- To jaka ona jest? Ta twoja dziewczyna? Tia? – Twarz Alec'a wyrażała tylko zdziwienie, kiedy spojrzał na Magnusa – Przepraszam, słyszałam fragment twojej rozmowy przez telefon. Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać…

\- W porządku. – Alec przełknął ciężko ślinę. – Tia nie jest moją dziewczyną. Nie mam dziewczyny; znaczy nie spotykam się z nikim. Znaczy…

Magnus lekko się zaśmiał, a Alec zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej; teraz jego policzki były szkarłatne.

\- Dzień dobry. – Głęboki, męski głos poprzedził dźwięk zamykania drzwi. Nauczyciel, Hodge Starkweather; 45-letni mężczyzna; samotny odkąd zaczął pracę w szkole ponad piętnaście lat temu, zajął miejsce za biurkiem i wyciągnął podręcznik i dziennik ze swojej torby. – No dobrze, przejdźmy do listy obecności. Atherman Joe?

\- Obecny – jakiś chłopak powiedział na przedzie sali.

\- Bane Magnus, jak zwykle nieobecny…

\- Jestem. – Chłopak wstał z krzesła, by nauczyciel mógł go zobaczyć. Oh, i jakże był on zaskoczony widokiem nastolatka; przez dobre dwie minuty wgapiał się tępo w niego, jakby minimum był ósmym cudem świata, co nie było dalekie od prawdy w umyśle Magnusa.

\- Na Boga! Ten dzień przejdzie do historii – mówił starszy, głosem pełnym swego rodzaju zadziwienia. – Magnus Bane zaszczycił swą obecnością lekcję historii. Toż to cud! Co się stało?

\- To taki dzień cudów, panie Starkweather – powiedział Magnus, mrugając do Alec'a, który teraz już przypominał buraka na twarzy.

…

Magnus całą lekcję wpatrywał się w piękne oczy Alec'a, na tyle ile mógł. Chłopak wyglądał jak anioł; jego blada cera idealnie kontrastowała z kruczoczarnymi włosami, które opadały na jego twarz. Z każdą sekundą, Bane coraz bardziej zatracał się w jego pięknie, i coraz bardziej pragnął zbliżyć się do niego. Jeszcze nie znał go dobrze, a już czuł, że chłopak jest inny od wszystkich, że jest niezwyczajny.

\- Liczę, że weźmiecie sobie do serca moje rady dotyczące prezentacji – nauczyciel mówił znad swojej książki. – I przyłożycie się do tego. Pamiętajcie, ta prezentacja to 30% waszej semestralnej oceny. A teraz proszę dobrać się w pary.

\- O czym on mówi? – Magnus zwrócił się do Alec'a, wytrącając się z zamyślenia.

\- Mamy zrobić prezentacje dotyczące II wojny światowej, każda para ma wybrać sobie jeden kraj uczestniczący w wojnie i zrobić o tym prezentację.

\- Och – skomentował. – Chcesz być moją parą?

\- A twój kolega? – Alec podążył wzrokiem w stronę Ragnora, który tylko przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się do chłopaka siedzącego obok.

\- Bez obaw. – Magnus się uśmiechnął, klepiąc Alec'a po dłoni, była wyjątkowo ciepła w dotyku i bardzo przyjemna. – Ragnor ma już parę. To co, Alexandrze…w ogóle, powinienem się obrazić, że nie powiedziałeś mi, że tak naprawdę masz na imię Alexander.

\- Wolę Alec.

\- A mnie się bardziej podoba Alexander. – Magnus mrugnął do niego, wywołując niewielki rumieniec na bladych policzkach chłopaka .– W takim razie, Alexandrze, zostaniesz moją parą w tym projekcie?

_I może w czymś więcej – dodał w myślach._

\- O…Ok.

\- Panie Bane i Panie Lightwood. – Przerwał im głos nauczyciela, który stał tuż przed ich ławką, mrożąc ich wzrokiem. Alec natychmiastowo oblał się jeszcze większym rumieńcem, a Magnus mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał, jak serce chłopaka nagle przyspieszyło. – Czyżbyśmy wam w czymś przeszkadzali?

\- Ni…Nie – Alec wydukał, spoglądając na zeszyt leżący na ławce. – Przepraszamy.

\- Panie Starkweather, my tylko omawiamy plan naszej prezentacji. – Bane jak zwykle starał się oczarować swoim językiem, co nie raz wyratowało go z opresji. – Czyż nie to mieliśmy robić?

\- Lepiej żeby tak było. – Nauczyciel obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę swojego biurka. – Na koniec zajęć, chcę usłyszeć jakie kraje wybraliście.

\- Już możesz odetchnąć kochanie – Magnus zwrócił się do Alec'a, który nadal był czerwony na policzkach. – Więc, jaki kraj wybieramy?

\- A jaki chcesz?

\- Aniele, wierz mi, zdam się na twój wybór. – Lightwood wyglądał na zmieszanego tymi słowami. Wyraz jego oczu obracał kolana Magnusa w kłębek wełny; dobrze, że siedział na krześle, inaczej mógłby wylądować z hukiem na ziemi. Co ten chłopak z nim wyrabiał, tylko przez jedno spojrzenie. Magnus nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co się stanie, gdy coś więcej się wydarzy między nimi; coś na co Bane liczył. – Niestety, ale moja wiedza z historii jest niewielka…no dobrze, może wiedziałbym więcej, gdybym skupiał się na lekcji, a nie na twoich cudnych oczach.

W tym momencie Magnus się zastanawiał, ile jeszcze odcieni czerwieni mogą przybrać policzki Alec'a, póki co miały winny kolor. I Bane skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie podobało mu się to, uwielbiał ten rumieniec i pragnął widywać go tak często jak tylko mógł. I to nie tylko dlatego, że ten kolor cudnie pasował Alec'owi, ale również dlatego, że powodowało to u Magnusa dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. Kto wie, może to i były te motylki, o których rozprawiały godzinami dziewczęta, może to zwykła fascynacja jego wyglądem, który bądź co bądź był bardzo w typie Magnusa. Cokolwiek to było, Magnus chciał by trwało jak najdłużej, chciał poddać się temu 'czemuś', czego jeszcze nie umiał dobrze określić, a co uderzyło go jak grom z jasnego nieba.

\- To może Polska? Skoro właściwie to Niemcy napadły pierwsze na ten kraj? – Bane stwierdził, że głos Alec'a; nieważne co mówił; brzmiał jak śpiew ptaków, płynnie i melodyjnie. – Chyba, że wolisz Stany.

\- Możemy trzymać się Europy – Bane odparł. – Może być Polska, ale jakim problemem się zajmiemy? Całym krajem, czy czymś konkretnym?

\- Pomyśli się – podsumował Alec i zamknął swoją książkę. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Alec podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę biurka nauczyciela, Magnus stwierdził, że sposób, w jaki porusza biodrami idąc jest bardzo kuszący, toteż Bane nie mógł się powstrzymać przed oblizaniem ust.

\- Przestań się ślinić. – Odezwał się głos tuż obok niego. Magnus uniósł wzrok na blondyna stojącego tuż obok niego. Ragnor Fell patrzył na niego wymownie, wzdychając i wciskając torbę Bane'a prosto w jego ręce. – Zachowujesz się jak jakiś nakręcony. Co on ma w sobie takiego, że tak się zachowujesz? Jeszcze nawet go dobrze nie znasz, a już odbija ci na jego punkcie.

\- Bo chyba się zakochałem od pierwszego wejrzenia. – Ragnor ponownie westchnął i dosłownie wyciągnął Magnusa z ławki, za rękaw jego kurtki. – Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Za każdym razem gdy patrzę mu w oczy mam ochotę go pocałować, nawet więcej mam ochotę się rzucić na niego i…

\- Boże…wolałem cię, jak miałeś depresję po Camille. – Fell puścił jego ramię, gdy tylko wyszli z Sali od historii; szli teraz w stronę parkingu, gdzie już czekały na nich Catarina i Tessa. – Ogarnij się Magnus, nawet nie wiesz czy ten Alec jest gejem, a co więcej, nie wiesz, czy będzie tobą zainteresowany.

\- Bez obaw. – Czarnowłosy chłopak poklepał go po ramieniu, nim wdrapał się na miejsce kierowcy w swoim żółtym Camaro. – Wkrótce się dowiem wszystkiego o nim.

\- Odbija ci – skwitował Fell, zamykając drzwi od strony pasażera, i zapinając pas bezpieczeństwa. – I to mocno ci odbija.

\- Nie, to chyba jednak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Trochę patriotyzmu wrzuciłam w to opowiadanie ;)

Komentarze będą mile widziane.

Ah, i gdybym nic nie dodała przed świętami, to tak na zaś : wesołych świąt.

Intoxic


	3. Może warto dać temu szansę?

A/N: Witam, po ogromnie długiej przerwie. Wiecie, to takie dziwne pisać dla mnie opowiadanie z takimi przerwami, jestem przyzwyczajona do dodawania rozdziału minimum raz na tydzień, ale cóż, nauka nie wybiera, trzeba się skupić na pisaniu tej pracy licencjackiej (bleh!)

Aczkolwiek, kończę z paplaniem.

Roxx: No oczywiście, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, choć Magnus jeszcze będzie to przemyśliwał, czy aby na pewno.

Joana: Wirtualne 'high five!' Ja też uwielbiam Magnusa, a że wciągnęłam się w serię czytając najpierw Piekielne Maszyny, pokochałam go jeszcze w tamtej serii, a już w DA stał się mą miłością. I cieszę się, że podoba ci się to opowiadanie.

Susan: Bez obaw postaram się nie skakać z fabułą ;)

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, poza oryginalnymi boh.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział III**

„**Może warto dać temu szansę?"**

Pierwszy tydzień w nowej szkole minął całkiem normalnie dla całego rodzeństwa Lightwoodów. Jace, jak zwykle, zdążył już poderwać część dziewcząt z jedenastej i dwunastej klasy. Isabelle już oceniła, kto ma świetny styl i koło kogo należy się zakręcić by mieć wejściówkę na każdą możliwą imprezę do końca szkoły, a przynajmniej do końca roku szkolnego. A Alec, cóż, Alec zdążył już wtopić się w tłum zwykłych, szarych studentów; i pewno by się nie wyróżniał, aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie jego…_relacja_ z chodzącą choinką i tęczą w jednym; tak go w myślach określał; Magnusem Bane'm.

Rzeczona relacja była…Alec nawet nie wiedział, jak ją dokładnie określić. Czy byli tylko kolegami z ławki; tak, bo Magnus ostatnimi czasy prawie na każdej lekcji siedzi właśnie z Alec'iem; mogłoby się zdawać, że porzucił swojego przyjaciela, Ragnora Fell'a, na rzecz Alec'a. Z jednej strony było to sympatyczne, Alec nie czuł się całkiem jak outsider w nowej szkole; bądź co bądź, chłopak nie był zbyt towarzyski, a poznawanie nowych ludzi wiązało się dla niego z pewnego rodzaju wewnętrzną katorgą i trudnością. Do tej pory się zastanawiał, jakim cudem udało mu się zakolegować z Magnusem; choć jego teoria bazowała na tym, że wpadł na niego i to zadecydowało o zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Bane'm.

Tak, póki co można było nazwać ich relację koleżeńską, choć Alec czuł, że nie jest to dobre określenie; a przynajmniej nie po jego stronie. Cóż, Alexander zdecydowanie czuł coś, czego nie umiał określić, w stosunku do Magnusa Bane'a.

Za każdym razem, gdy go widział; te jego piękne złoto-zielone oczy z tańczącymi iskierkami, kiedy się śmiał; ach, jaki wspaniały był to śmiech! Muzyka dla uszu. Ten jego zamarzony wyraz twarzy, kiedy nie skupiał się na zajęciach, tylko ukradkiem spoglądał na około i na Alec'a; za każdym razem, policzki Alec'a oblewał szkarłatny rumieniec, gdy tylko czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Te delikatne, a zarazem bardzo pociągające ruchy bioder, o których Alec później śnił nocami. Lightwood często łapał się właśnie na podziwianiu piękna Magnusa Bane'a; bo piękno to było egzotyczne i niespotykane.

\- Ziemia do Alec'a – głos Isabelle wyrwał go z zamyślenia; dziewczyna machała mu przed oczami rękami, wpatrując się w niego wymownie – Przestań śnić na jawie bracie. Mama mówi, że kolacja za pół godziny.

\- Jasne, dzięki Izzy – dziewczyna wyszła z jego pokoju, a Alec ponownie skupił się na rysowaniu z Jake'iem. Chłopczyk właśnie kończył kolorować jeden z samolotów, kiedy telefon Alec'a zaczął dzwonić. Wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni spodni i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie widząc numer na ekranie. – Cześć.

\- Cześć Alexandrze, przeszkadzam? – głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki zdawał się być bardzo wesoły.

\- Ależ skąd – Alec podniósł się z podłogi, mając wciąż na oku swojego syna i podszedł do okna; ulice o tej porze już były prawie puste, tu i tam jakaś osoba przeszła, lub samochód przejechał. – Co słychać?

\- Wszystko cudnie. – Magnus odchrząknął, nim kontynuował – Dzwonię, byśmy mogli się umówić na zrobienie tego projektu. W następnym tygodniu jestem wolny w końcu, więc może się spotkamy?

\- Jasne…poczekaj chwilę – Alec odłożył telefon na biurko i podszedł do Jake'a, który zaczął malować czerwonym pisakiem po książce od matematyki – Jake! Nie wolno. To moja książka do szkoły. Masz – dał mu kilka czystych kartek – tu rysuj kochanie.

\- Dobzie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i potrząsnął głową, nim sobie przypomniał, że właśnie prowadzi rozmowę telefoniczną. Natychmiast wrócił do biurka, stojącego pod oknem, i chwycił telefon.

\- Przepraszam, już jestem. – wyjaśnił, rumieniąc się odrobinę; szczęściem nikt go teraz nie widział. – O czym to…a tak, projekt. Jasne, możemy się spotkać w następnym tygodniu. Może być poniedziałek po szkole? Ja też mam wolne w poniedziałek, więc…

\- Poniedziałek mi pasuje – odpowiedział, niemal natychmiastowo Bane. – To do zobaczenia w szkole, Alexandrze. Słodkich snów, kochanie.

Nim Alec mógł wykrzesać z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo na pożegnanie, Magnus już zdążył się rozłączyć. Był zszokowany, jak za każdym razem, gdy Magnus nazywał go jakimś nowym określeniem. W przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, pierwszego tygodnia ich znajomości, Bane zdążył już go określać przeróżnymi miłosnymi określeniami; jak to twierdziła Isabelle. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Alec nie miał bladego pojęcia, co o tym sądzić; być może jest to spowodowane tym, że nikt wcześniej tak go nie nazywał, przynajmniej nikt z poza rodziny. Jasne, jego matka mówiła do niego czule, jak był małym chłopcem, jego ojciec też raz po raz rzucił jakieś czułe określenie, Isabelle często używała czułych słówek, by Alec coś za nią zrobił, tak samo jak Max. A Jace…cóż, bezpiecznie jest powiedzieć, że Jace nie bawił się w takie rzeczy; twierdził, że czułe słówka są przeznaczone tylko dla dziewcząt w fazie podrywania, ewentualnie później, gdy chce się z nimi chodzić.

A tu, Magnus obsypywał go przeróżnymi miłosnymi określeniami niemalże każdego dnia. I Alec był tym zmieszany, jak dobre francuskie wino.

\- Alec, kolacja! – rozległ się głos Maryse.

Chłopak wziął Jake'a za rękę i zszedł z nim na dół. Cała rodzina już siedziała przy stole, kiedy on usadowiał małego na wyższym krześle, by mógł sięgnąć stołu. Maryse natychmiastowo podała przygotowane jedzenie dla dziecka; zdawało się, że to było spaghetti, tylko jak zwykle w wersji mniej ostrej i podziabane na drobniejsze kawałki, by łatwiej było chłopcu jeść. Alec był wdzięczny swojej matce, że to ona gotowała posiłki dla jego dziecka, on był beztalenciem w kwestiach kulinarnych; jedyne co umiał zrobić to owsianka z musem, którą Jake pochłaniał na śniadanie, niemal każdego dnia.

Maryse właśnie kończyła nakładać każdemu członkowi rodziny spaghetti, i wszyscy przystąpili do konsumpcji. Kolacje rodzinne, jak ta, zdarzały się często w domu państwa Lightwood, jeszcze gdy mieszkali w Waszyngtonie. Gdy tylko się przeprowadzili do Nowego Jorku, trzy miesiące temu, rodzinne posiłki przeminęły z wiatrem; nikt nie miał na to czasu; każdy wracał o różnej porze i praktycznie od razu znikał do swoich obowiązków. A dziś, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu udało im się zasiąść do rodzinnej kolacji.

\- To jak wam idzie w nowej szkole, dzieci? – Robert zagaił rozmowę, odstawiając szklankę z mrożoną herbatą na stół. – Jace, kiedy dyrektor wezwie mnie i matkę do szkoły?

\- Tato! – blondyn niemal opluł stół czerwonym sosem; otarł końcówką rękawa swojej białej bluzki pozostałości sosu z brody; zyskując tym samym lawinę okrzyków od Maryse, za zniszczenie nowego ciucha. – Tym razem dyrektor was nie wezwie.

\- Mam taką nadzieję, Jace.

\- Chyba, że, by pogratulować – dodał chłopak. Oboje rodziców spojrzało na niego z zainteresowaniem i zaskoczeniem jednocześnie. – Dostałem się do drużyny piłkarskiej. Zakumplowałem się z kapitanem drużyny i on polecił mnie trenerowi. Trener powiedział, że na razie będę w rezerwowych, ale jak sprawdzę się, weźmie mnie do składu.

\- Jestem taka dumna, kochanie – Maryse pocałowała czubek jego głowy. – Isabelle, a ty?

\- Och, ja dostałam się do drużyny cheerleaderek. – odpowiedziała wesoło, nawijając kolejną porcję makaronu na widelec – Wkrótce zostanę ich kapitanem, jestem pewna.

\- To świetnie – skwitował pan Lightwood i przeniósł swój wzrok na najstarszego syna. – A ty Alec?

\- Nie najgorzej – chłopak nie przestał patrzeć na swojego syna – Nie mam czasu na kluby, ale… um w poniedziałek, przyjdzie…znaczy zaprosiłem kolegę z klasy, bo robimy projekt z historii. Może przyjść?

\- Oczywiście, Alexandrze – Maryse posłała mu jeden ze swoich ciepłych uśmiechów. – Max?

\- Super! – wykrzyknął dziewięciolatek, prawie rozrzucając makaron który ledwo co trzymał się na jego widelcu – Mam dużo nowych kolegów!

\- I jeszcze znalazłem pracę – dorzucił Alec, łapiąc uwagę wszystkich domowników – W kawiarni, jako kelner na razie, praca głównie po szkole, po kilka godzin i w weekendy. Zaczynam od środy.

\- Świetnie – Robert poklepał go po ramieniu, gdy wstał odnieść talerz do kuchni – Jestem z ciebie dumny synu.

...

Wieczorem, gdy Jake już spał, Alec był pochłonięty pracą domową na poniedziałek; miał jeszcze dwa dni, ale przy Jake'u nigdy nie było czasu cokolwiek zrobić, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy ulubioną zabawą chłopca było uciekanie przed ojcem i chowanie się w najmniejszych zakamarkach domu. Alec nie miał chwili dla siebie, poza nocami, kiedy Jake smacznie spał w swoim, w końcu ukończonym, nowym pokoiku; tuż obok pokoju Alec'a. Poza łóżeczkiem, zabawkami i dwoma komodami z ciuchami, oraz starym fotelem, nie stało tam jeszcze nic. Błękitne ściany były pokryte kolejkami, które ostatnio stały się obsesją chłopca.

\- Mogę wejść? – głos Isabelle wystraszył Alec'a; gdyby nie to, że był już zmęczony pewno jego ciało zmusiłoby się do podskoku ze strachu. Chłopak obrócił głowę w stronę drzwi i pokiwał głową. – Co robisz?

\- Lekcje, przecież nie mam czasu w ciągu dnia. – przewrócił kartę w książce od fizyki, próbując rozwiązać zadanie. – Co chcesz?

\- Pogadać.

\- O czym? – Alec zamknął książkę, wiedząc, że i tak Isabelle nie da mu dalej rozwiązywać zadań.

\- O tobie i Magnusie Bane'ie – szczęka Alec'a, przysłowiowo, zwisała teraz otwarta do podłogi; jego oczy non-stop mrugały.

\- Ja…że…że…co?! – niemal wykrzyknął, jednak zdrowy rozsądek przypominał mu o dziecku śpiącym tuż za ścianą. – O czym ty do cholery mówisz?!

\- Proszę cię, bracie. – posłała mu jeden z tych swoich wymownych spojrzeń. – Tylko ślepiec by nie zauważył.

\- Czego?

\- Jak on na ciebie patrzy – powiedziała to, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą. – No, to mów, jak na spowiedzi, jesteście razem?

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie Isabelle Lightwood wypowiedziała przez ostatnie kilka minut, ta była najgłupsza i najbardziej śmieszna, według Alec'a; toteż nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak zaśmiać się. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z pewną dozą złości i znudzenia. W końcu Alec się opamiętał i spojrzał na siostrę.

\- To śmieszne – podsumował sam siebie. – Magnus to tylko mój kolega.

\- A czy on o tym wie? – to pytanie zbiło Alec'a z pantałyku. On sam lubił Magnusa, nawet bardzo, ale wiedział, że Bane lubi go tylko w koleżeński sposób; I gdyby miał się przyznać, wolał, by tak na razie zostało.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Isabelle. – dopytywał się, bardziej zainteresowany.

\- Boże Alec, czasem mam wrażenie, że nie używasz tego, co masz pod czaszką. – ułożyła się wygodnie na łóżku, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie; Alec posłusznie usiadł bliżej siostry i spojrzał na jej twarz. – Obserwuję go od momentu, kiedy dostrzegłam po raz pierwszy, że patrzy na ciebie; od drugiego dnia szkoły na stołówce. Wpatrywał się w ciebie, jak…jakbyś był minimum ze złota, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Wręcz pożerał cię wzrokiem. – z każdą sekundą policzki Alec'a przybierały bardziej rumiany odcień. – On cię lubi Alec, wierz mi, wiem co widzę. Magnus Bane cię lubi i to bardzo.

\- Nie.

\- Owszem, ale to dobrze – twarz Isabelle zdobił jeden z jej uśmiechów, który zwykle zwiastował jakieś szatańskie przemyślenia, które zawsze prowadziły do jakiejś katastrofy. – Dowiedziałam się, że Magnus jest biseksualny, znaczy, że lubi chłopców i dziewczyny…

\- Wiem co to znaczy, nie jestem idiotą Izzy.

\- I właśnie ponad miesiąc temu zerwał z Camille Belcourt. – Alec wzruszył ramionami na to – Głupku, to znaczy, że jest samotny i masz wolną drogę by go zdobyć. Boże, Alec, czy ja muszę o wszystkim za ciebie myśleć?

\- Po pierwsze…- uderzył ją lekko w ramię, zyskując od niej głośnie '_Auć_' – A po drugie, to co mnie obchodzi, że Magnus Bane jest samotny?

\- Oj Alec, wiesz, że mogę czytać z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi – chłopak tylko pokręcił głową – widzę, że on też ci się podoba. Widzę jak na niego patrzysz, jak się rumienisz, kiedy z nim rozmawiasz. Widziałam was na korytarzu, kiedy słuchaliście razem muzyki, Magnus miał gdzieś co leci w słuchawce, oczy miał wlepione w ciebie. A gdy tylko się zorientowałeś, on uciekał wzrokiem. A kiedy on się zorientował, że ty na niego spoglądasz, uśmiechał się do ciebie; nie jakiś głupawy uśmieszek, którego często używa, ale prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech. No i jeszcze dochodzi do tego fakt, że mam wspólne lekcje z Catariną, która jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką; a wiesz, my dziewczyny lubimy plotkować.

\- Jeśli cokolwiek jej powiedziałaś…

\- Przestań, jesteś moim bratem, twoje sekrety to moje sekrety – wzięła jego dłoń w swoją i złączyła ich palce. – Ale wiem, że i Magnus cię lubi.

\- Co z tego, nigdy nie będę w jego typie – Alec westchnął ciężko – Ja to ja, nudny ja, a on to…najpiękniejszy chłopak, jakiego widziałem. – chłopak ściszył głos, że teraz był bliski szeptania – za piękny dla mnie.

\- Teraz to gadasz jakieś dyrdymały bracie.

\- Poza tym, nie w głowie mi romanse. – stwierdził już bardziej pewnie. – Mam inne obowiązki.

\- Alec, to, że masz Jake'a, nie znaczy, że powinieneś rezygnować z życia. – przerwała mu – Wielu samotnych rodziców znajduje sobie drugą połówkę, mając dziecko. Dlaczego ty byś nie miał tego robić?

\- Wiesz, samotnym matkom jest o wiele łatwiej znaleźć faceta, samotnym ojcom znaleźć nową matkę dla ich dziecka też jest łatwiej, ale samotnym ojcom, którzy są w dodatku…no wiesz…

\- Gejami? – przytaknął szybko i kontynuował.

\- Jest o wiele trudniej. – tym razem to Izzy westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. – Poza tym, który chłopak chciałby mieć chłopaka z dzieckiem, hmm? Żaden. Nie zamierzam robić sobie na nic nadziei.

W tym momencie do jego uszu doszło ciche kwilenie Jake'a; natychmiastowo Alec podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do swojego synka. Wyciągnął go z łóżeczka i przycisnął do piersi, lekko kołysząc, by uspokoić chłopca, który powtarzał, że ma potwora pod łóżkiem. Po dwudziestu minutach zapewnień ojca, że żaden potwór nie chował się pod łóżkiem, Jake się uspokoił i ponownie zasnął, wtulony w pierś ojca. Alec delikatnie położył go na powrót w łóżeczku, całując czubek jego główki.

Kiedy się obrócił, ujrzał Isabelle stojącą w progu z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Jake jest moim priorytetem, to on się liczy dla mnie najbardziej.

\- Wiem i nie wymagam od ciebie niczego więcej – podeszła bliżej i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu; Alec objął ją w pasie, gdy oboje spoglądali na śpiącego chłopca otulonego kołderką i ściskającego pluszową małpkę w rączkach. – Jake zawsze będzie najważniejszy dla ciebie, Alec, ale chcę byś dał sobie szansę na miłość, chociaż spróbuj. Daj sobie szansę.

\- Może kiedyś dam sobie szansę… - po tym oboje wyszli z pokoju Jake'a. Nim się rozstali, telefon Alec'a zawibrował.

'_Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. Słodkich snów jeszcze raz. – Magnus'_

Isabelle patrzyła bratu przez ramię z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Daj mu szansę, kto wie, może coś dobrego z tego będzie.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Spoiler z nowego rozdziału:

**"(...)Jego usta znajdowały się teraz milimetry od ust Alec'a; jeszcze odrobina i złączy swoje usta z ustami Alec'a, w słodkim, pierwszym pocałunku; pocałunku o, którym marzył od ich pierwszego spotkania.(...)"**

Miło mi będzie usłyszeć waszą opinię.

Następny, mam nadzieję, że niedługo. A przed tym, zapraszam do czytania Role Play's, za które ostatnio znów się wzięłyśmy z Olą.

Uściski

Intoxic


	4. O przedziwnych uczuciach

A/N: Witam, witam.

Joana: cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Roxx: Och, przecież ja lubie was drażnić!

Guest: I'm really glad. If I may ask, if you do understand Polish: I assume, since you reviewed here; why review in English?

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, śledzenia, polubienia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie, z wyjątkiem moich oryginalnych boh.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział IV**

„**O przedziwnych uczuciach"**

Magnus Bane wyczekiwał poniedziałku z ogromną dozą ekscytacji; która nie była wywołana tym, że należało zrobić projekt z tak znienawidzonego przedmiotu, jakim jest historia, ale dlatego, że miał spędzić nieokreśloną ilość czasu z Alexandrem Lightwood'em, lub jak on nazywał go w myślach – _chłopakiem marzeniem._ A kiedy w końcu poniedziałek nadszedł, Magnus omal nie skakał z ekscytacji; nie wiedział, czemu tak się zachowuje, czy rzeczywiście to było zakochanie od pierwszego wejrzenia, czy po prostu czuł niewyobrażalny pociąg do Alec'a; cokolwiek to było, przyprawiało to go o dreszcze, te przyjemne dreszcze, za każdym razem, gdy jego oczy napotkały chłopaka.

\- Coś ty taki radosny, co? – zapytała Tessa, gdy zamknęła swoją szafkę, znajdującą się tylko trzy szafki dalej niż Bane'a. – Mam wrażenie, że zaraz zaczniesz skakać z radości, jak opętany.

\- Czy chłopak nie może się po prostu cieszyć, że jest poniedziałek? – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Mamy taki piękny dzień.

\- Na zewnątrz leje jak z cebra. – skwitowała go panna Gray. – Zaczynam się martwić, że coś ci się stało. Uderzyłeś się w głowę? Mam zadzwonić po Laylę?

\- Spokojnie, nie trzeba wzywać ciotki Layly. – wtrącił Ragnor, który właśnie do nich dołączył. Kiedy spojrzał na Magnusa westchnął i przewrócił oczyma, nim przeniósł wzrok na Tessę. – Magnus dziś robi projekt z historii.

\- I to cię tak cieszy? – rzeczony chłopak przytaknął, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Odbija ci? Przecież ty nigdy nie cieszysz się na robienie jakiegokolwiek projektu, a co dopiero projektu z historii, przedmiotu, który szczerze nienawidzisz.

\- Tessa, tu nie chodzi o projekt. – Ragnor podszedł bliżej Magnusa i chwycił go za ramię. – Tu chodzi o to, z kim on robi ten projekt.

\- Z tobą, jak zwykle, prawda? – Fell pokręcił głową, a jego oczy podążyły za oczami Magnusa; kocie tęczówki były teraz wpatrzone w czarnowłosego chłopaka na końcu korytarza, który śmiał się do swojej siostry. Tessa również spojrzała w ów kierunku, a następnie dostrzegła zamarzony wyraz twarzy Magnusa. – Och! Och! Już rozumiem. Ten chłopak, to jest to ciacho, o którym Magnus nie mógł przestać mówić w zeszłym tygodniu?

\- Dokładnie, ciesz się, że byłaś chora, inaczej byś była skazana na… - zrobił przerwę i odchrząknął, nie zważając na wciąż wpatrującego się z rozmarzeniem w Lightwood'a, Magnusa. – Och, jaki on jest piękny! – zmienił ton głosu, by przypominał bardziej głos Bane'a. – Taki cudowny, chyba go kocham! Wezmę z nim ślub i urodzę mu gromadkę dzieci.

\- Idioto, tego nie powiedziałem! – Magnus zdawał się obudzić ze swojego stanu zapatrzenia i porządnie uderzył w ramię Ragnora, aż ten jęknął z bólu; należało mu się, za wygadywanie takich bzdur. – Poza tym, tępaku, dwóch facetów nie może mieć ze sobą dzieci, śpisz na biologii? To jest fizycznie niemożliwe.

\- Jestem pewien, że coś byś wymyślił.

\- Czasem jesteś tak głu… - w tym momencie, Alec i Isabelle minęli ich; niebieskooki posłał Magnusowi nieśmiały uśmiech i ciche 'cześć'. – Cześć Alexandrze, witaj Isabelle.

\- Magnus, świetna kurtka – panna Lightwood okrążyła Bane'a, przytakując z aprobatą na jego nową, karminową, skórzaną kurtkę. – Gdzie kupiłeś?

\- W LA, w zeszłym tygodniu, ale widziałem podobną w centrum handlowym na Manhattanie, możemy się wybrać razem na zakupy, jak chcesz. – Izzy niemal pisnęła z radości. – Może w czwartek?

\- Jasne, dogadamy szczegóły… - w tym momencie, przerwał im dzwonek, anonsujący kolejne lekcje. – To ja biegnę na wf. Alec widzimy się później, Jace jedzie do Clary…to pa.

\- A my gdzie się spotkamy? – Magnus zwrócił się do Alec'a, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. – Ja mam ostatnią muzykę…

\- Poczekaj na mnie na parkingu, koło mojego samochodu, ok? – Bane przytaknął. – Później cię odwiozę do domu.

\- Super, to widzimy się później, Alexandrze.

\- Do później.

…

Owo **później**, przyszło nadzwyczaj szybko, wg. Magnusa; nim się obejrzał, zegar wybijał już trzecią, a to oznaczało koniec lekcji i spotkanie sam na sam z Alec'iem. Jak strzała wybiegł z Sali muzycznej, zostawiając rozsypane na wokół pianina nuty i zdezorientowaną pannę Stein za sobą, wrzeszczącą na jego zachowanie. Biegł, niemal potykając się o własne nogi, w kierunku parkingu. W końcu znalazł się przy samochodzie Alec'a; czarnym volvo, wnioskując po wyglądzie samochód miał już kilka, a może kilkanaście lat, ale wciąż wyglądał dobrze; Magnus zgadywał, że tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu, że Alec rzadko pozwala swojemu rodzeństwu na prowadzenie auta. Rodzeństwa Lightwood jeszcze nie było widać na parkingu, więc Magnus miał chwilkę dla siebie, by poprawić wygląd; w lusterku samochodu dostrzegł, że makijaż wciąż wyglądał dobrze, natomiast włosy były zbyt rozchwiane, choć nałożył na nie ogrom żelu i lakieru o poranku. Z wysiłkiem poprawił fryzurę, nim zorientował się, że ktoś stoi tuż obok niego.

\- Mama mówiła, że jedziesz dziś do swojego chłopaka. – niewysoka ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, o równie azjatyckich rysach, co Magnus, zwróciła się do niego. – Jak mam wrócić do domu?

\- Alli, Ragnor cię odwiezie. – wepchnął jej do dłoni kluczyki od swojego auta i pomachał na przyjaciela. – Powiedz cioci, że będę wieczorem.

\- Masz pieniądze na taksówkę? – spojrzał na nią wymownie; jak na czternastolatkę, Alliah Daphne Stewart była dość odpowiedzialna i mądra, w przeciwieństwie do swojego kuzyna Magnusa Bane'a. Jej rodzice adoptowali go gdy miał dziesięć lat, więc w teorii był jej starszym, przyrodnim bratem. – Wiesz, że mama nie lubi, jak wracasz o późnych porach autobusem.

\- Alec mnie odwiezie. – pocałował czubek jej głowy. – Już zmykaj, będę w domu wieczorem.

\- Miłej zabawy z twoim chłopakiem. – wytknęła na niego język, nim oddaliła się w stronę Ragnora.

\- Jeszcze nie jest moim chłopakiem! – krzyknął za nią, a w tym samym momencie dostrzegł, że Alec i Isabelle wyszli ze szkoły. Magnus, jak trącony piorunem, przybrał nonszalancką postawę i oparł się o bok samochodu, czekając na dwójkę, która była coraz bardziej się zbliżała. – Cześć.

\- To, co jedziemy? – rzuciła Isabelle, nim wdrapała się na tylne siedzenie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, na co Alec tylko ją spiorunował wzrokiem.

Droga do domu Lightwoodów okazała się nie być bardzo długa; Magnus nim się spostrzegł, został wytrącony ze swojego stanu podziwiania niebieskookiego Anioła, przez zaparkowanie na podjeździe. Dom nie różnił się bardzo od innych w okolicy; duży żółty, dwupiętrowy, z ogrodem, jak większość tutaj.

Alec otworzył przed Magnusem drzwi do domu, by chłopak mógł wejść pierwszy; _gentelman_\- pomyślał Bane. W środku było widać, że jeszcze nie do końca przestrzeń jest zaaranżowana; w holu wciąż stało kilka pudeł podpisanych '**ZIMA**'.

\- No tak, mama jeszcze nie znalazła miejsca, gdzie to upchnąć. – Alec nerwowo potarł tył swojej szyi, nim odłożył swoją kurtkę na wierzch pudeł. – Przejdźmy może do salonu.

Magnus podążył za chłopakiem, ściągając w trakcie swoją kurtkę. Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł tupot małych stóp, a tuż za nim dziecięcy głosik.

\- Ta… - mały chłopczyk, o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, mniej intensywnych niż Alec'a, wbiegł do pokoju i stanął jak wryty, kiedy jego oczy napotkały Magnusa. Dziecko nie mogło mieć więcej niż trzy, może cztery lata, Bane nie był pewien. Przed długą chwilę oboje wpatrywali się w siebie, nie mówiąc nic; dziecko z przerażeniem w oczach, Magnus z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Alec podążył za wzrokiem Magnusa, obracając się, lecz nim miał okazję w pełni dostrzec na co patrzy Bane, poczuł, że coś, a raczej ktoś mocno ściska go za jedną nogę.

Chłopczyk, teraz ukryty za nogami Alec'a, raz po raz wychylał główkę i spoglądał na wysokiego mężczyznę w kolorowym ubraniu.

\- Jaki on uroczy. – Magnus w końcu odezwał się, starając się utrzymać jak najbardziej przyjazny ton. – Cześć mały. – chłopczyk ponownie wychylił się zza nóg Alec'a, nie puszczając go z uścisku. Magnus kucnął i przechylił głowę w lewo, by lepiej widzieć dziecko. – Jestem Magnus, a ty?

Alec przeczesywał delikatnie włosy chłopczyka, uśmiechając się bezwiednie. Wtem do pokoju weszła kobieta, długonoga blondynka w zielonych jeansach i białym swetrze.

\- Alec, już jesteś, musimy porozmawiać... – odezwała się do chłopaka, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Jej oczy podążyły wpierw na Jake'a, następnie na Alec'a i Magnusa. – Cześć.

\- Cześć – Bane odezwał się, z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Jestem Magnus.

\- Och! – jej głos jakby stał się zaskoczony i zaciekawiony jednocześnie. – Jesteś ten Magnus? Ten, o którym Alec non stop mówi?

\- Tia! – Lightwood spiorunował ją wzrokiem, nim wyplątał się z mocnego zacisku dziecka. Kucnął przed nim, obracając się plecami do Bane'a. – Jake zostań tu na chwilkę, ja zaraz wrócę, dobrze?

Chłopczyk, Jake, pokiwał głową, mocno ściskając w dłoniach pluszową małpkę z kapeluszem, wciąż wpatrując się w Magnusa. Alec pociągnął Tię do ogrodu, a Magnus przestał słyszeć ich rozmowę.

\- Masz fajną małpkę. – odezwał się do chłopczyka, odkładając torbę na kremową sofę. – Podoba mi się jej kapelusz. Myślisz, że twoja małpka by mi go pożyczyła? – Jake jeszcze mocniej przycisnął pluszaka do swojej piersi, jakby w obawie, że Magnus mu ją zabierze. – Hm…a może…może narysujemy twoją małpkę? Jasne, narysujmy ją, czekaj mam tu jakąś kartkę…

Wyrwał kartkę z zeszytu od historii; przynajmniej jakoś lepiej ją wykorzysta niż na zbędne notatki. Następnie wyciągnął czarny długopis z torby i zaczął rysować ów maskotkę. Nim się spostrzegł, Jake podszedł bliżej niego; teraz stał niemal tuż obok jego dłoni, która tworzyła kolejne linie na papierze; i spoglądał na jego pracę.

\- Domalujemy małpce kapelusz? – zwrócił się do chłopca, nie spodziewając się żadnej odpowiedzi; a jednak, został bardzo zaskoczony.

\- Tak! Łóziowy! – oczka Jake'a zabłysły, kiedy się uśmiechnął do Magnus'a; Bane skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że ten uśmiech nie wywołał w nim ciepła w sercu, które odwzajemnił równie ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Różowy? – chłopczyk przytaknął energicznie, przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej do Magnusa i pokazując mu jaki kapelusz musi mieć narysowana małpka, na swojej własnej przytulance. – Chyba nie mam różowego pisaka…

Nagle został złapany za rękę przez Jake'a i praktycznie pociągnięty; podniósł się, nie puszczając dłoni dziecka i oboje ruszyli do stołu w jadalni. Na ów stole znajdowały się rysunki i puste kartki, jak również i zestaw kredek. Magnus chwycił je w jedną rękę i razem z Jake'm wrócili do kanapy w salonie. Jake wyciągnął różową i żółtą kredkę i wepchnął je w ręce Magnusa, wskazując drugą rączką na malunek.

\- Mam też pokolorować małpkę?

\- Tak! – Magnus tylko się roześmiał i przystąpił do kolorowania rysunku. Nim dobrnął do końca, Jake już niemal siedział na jego kolanach, wpatrując się w kolory na kartce i szeroko uśmiechając się, ukazując szereg białych ząbków z małym ubytkiem.

\- Cześć? – inny, chłopięcy głos dobiegł uszu Magnusa, wytrącając go z kolorowania. Tuż przed nim stał chłopak, na oko dziesięcioletni, z brązowymi oczyma. Bardzo podobny do Alec'a, pomijając okulary. – Kim jesteś?

\- Magnus Bane, jestem kolegą Alec'a, mamy dziś robić projekt z historii…

\- Racja, Alec mówił, że przyjdziesz, a gdzie jest mój brat? Ja jestem Max – wyciągnął do niego, szczupłą rękę, a gdy Magnus ją chwycił, chłopak potrząsnął nimi jak mocno tylko mógł.

\- Rozmawia z Tią na zewnątrz. – w tym momencie usłyszeli odgłos zamykających się drzwi i kroki, z pewnością należące do Alec'a.

\- Dobra, to zabiorę Jake'a, by wam nie przeszkadzał. – chwycił chłopczyka za rączkę i pociągnął delikatnie w swoją stronę. Magnus jeszcze na odchodne dał Jake'owi rysunek, za co został obdarowany uroczym uśmiechem od małego. – Poczytamy sobie komiksy.

\- Pa! – Jake pomachał Magnusowi, nim Max wziął go w ramiona i udał się z nim na górę, z pewnym trudem; bo w końcu jaki dziesięciolatek jest w stanie dobrze utrzymać małe dziecko?

\- Gdzie Jake? – panika malowała się w głosie Alec'a, gdy tylko wrócił do salonu, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Max zabrał go na górę. – Alec zdawał się odetchnąć z ulgą, nim usiadł obok Magnusa. Dosłownie chwilę później podniósł się i pognał na górę, by moment później powrócić ze swoim laptopem i kilkoma ciężkimi książkami. – Twój braciszek jest uroczy.

\- Max?

\- Jake. – Magnus się uśmiechnął, gdy Alec popatrzył na niego odrobinę zdezorientowany. – Taki słodki, i chyba mnie lubi, przynajmniej dzielimy te same pasje względem żółtych, pluszowych małpek z różowym kapeluszem. Doprawdy, uroczy chłopczyk.

\- Tak…uroczy – skwitował Alec, opuszczając wzrok na swój laptop.

…

Alexander Lightwood pogrążony w myślach, pracujący, tłumaczący coś, co dla Magnusa nie miało większego sensu, był cudnym zjawiskiem. Jego niebieskie oczy wypełnione iskrami, usta, poruszające się wręcz zapraszały do pocałunku; Magnus wielokrotnie, w przeciągu ostatniej godziny musiał się powstrzymywać by nie zrzucić książek i wręcz rzucić się na Alec'a, przyklejając się ustami do jego różowych, słodkich ust.

\- A co ty myślisz, Magnus? – nagle głos Alec'a zdawał się złapać uwagę Magnusa.

\- Absolutnie się zgadzam. – chciał wyjść z tego obronną ręką, karcąc się w myślach za nieuwagę.

\- Z czym?

\- Z tym co właśnie powiedziałeś? – Magnus starał się, by jego wypowiedź brzmiała jak najdalej od pytania, ale Alec wyczuł jego zamiar.

\- Mhm – skwitował, cicho się śmiejąc. – W ogóle mnie nie słuchałeś, prawda?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że cię słuchałem! – wymowne spojrzenie Alec'a wcale mu nie pomogło. – No dobrze, przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się skupić bo jesteś za piękny. Czy ktoś kiedyś ci powiedział, że wyglądasz bardzo pięknie? – Alec tylko pokręcił głową, rumieniąc się jak burak; zza ucha wymsknęły mu się kosmyki czarnych włosów, tuż na twarz. Automatycznie, dłoń Magnusa powędrowała do skroni Alec'a, by delikatnie wsunąć kosmyki za ucho chłopaka. Gest ten wywołał u Magnusa dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, gdy tylko dotknął twarzy chłopaka; wpatrując się w jego oczy, gładził czarne loki przez dłuższą chwilę. Bezwiednie jego ciało się przysunęło do Alec'a na kanapie, tak, że teraz stykali się kolanami; książka, która leżała na kolanach Bane'a, zsunęła się, ciężko lądując na podłodze; jednak żaden z chłopców nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Wciąż wpatrywali się sobie w oczy; błękity w złoto-zielone. Oboje czuli, że coś jest między nimi, jakaś nić, więź, nie umieli tego określić. – Nie mogę się skupić, gdy jesteś ze mną…

\- Magnus… - Alec wyszeptał, kiedy Bane przeniósł swą dłoń z powrotem na skronie chłopaka i teraz delikatnie muskał jego zaróżowione policzki.

Oczy Magnusa powędrowały na usta Alec'a, które były lekko roztwarte. Powoli zaczął nachylać się w stronę Alexandra, mając na uwadze jego reakcje; póki co, chłopak nie odskoczył jak poparzony, więc Bane wziął to za dobry znak. Jego usta znajdowały się teraz milimetry od ust Alec'a; jeszcze odrobina i złączy swoje usta z ustami Alec'a, w słodkim, pierwszym pocałunku; pocałunku o, którym marzył od ich pierwszego spotkania.

Już czuł ciepły, przyspieszony oddech Alec'a na swoich ustach; jeszcze milimetr lub dwa; niemal już się stykali wargami. Magnus czekał na ten moment od tygodnia; w końcu jego marzenie miało się ziścić.

\- Już jesteśmy! – Oczywiście, marzenia Magnusa rzadko się spełniały, toteż i teraz nie mógł być tak bardzo zaskoczony, że ktoś im przerwał. Z jego ust jednak wydobył się cichy wark, kiedy to Alec odskoczył od niego, jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy i z cichymi przeprosinami wymalowanymi w jego oczach.

Do salonu wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, na oko czterdziestoletni, w ciemno-brązowych włosach; tuż za nim szła odrobinę niższa kobieta, czarnowłosa z niebieskimi oczyma, jak Alec i Jake, ubrana w bardzo elegancką, czarną garsonkę. Owa kobieta musiała być ich matką.

\- Dzień dobry – odezwał się Magnus, podnosząc z sofy. Uśmiechnął się do dwójki dorosłych i wyciągając w ich stronę dłoń. – Jestem…

\- Mamo, tato – Alec go ubiegł, szybko stając obok niego. – To właśnie Magnus Bane, kolega, o którym wam mówiłem.

\- Oczywiście, witaj. – kobieta pierwsza potrząsnęła wyciągniętą dłonią Magnusa. – Jestem Maryse, a to Robert. – Mężczyzna powtórzył jej gest i udał się w nieznanym chłopakowi kierunku. – Zostaniesz z nami na obiedzie?

\- Nie chciałbym sprawiać kłopotu, pani Lightwood. – Maryse już szykowała się do odpowiedzi, ale Magnus kontynuował. – Poza tym – spojrzał na zegar na ścianie, który właśnie wybił piątą. – Już późno i powinienem zbierać się do domu, tak. Miło mi było panią poznać.

\- Wzajemnie, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nas odwiedzisz. – Bane posłał jej uśmiech, nim zebrał swoją torbę.

\- Odwiozę Magnusa i wracam z powrotem. – Alec zwrócił się do matki. – Jake jest na górze z Max'em i Izzy.

\- Alec nie musisz mnie odwozić – Magnus szepnął do niego w holu, gdy wiązał swoje buty. – Mogę wezwać taksówkę, albo wrócić metrem…

\- Nie pozwoliłbym ci wracać metrem, kiedy jest tak ciemno, kto wie, kogo tam możesz spotkać. – chłopak zapiął swoją czarną kurtkę i otworzył drzwi Magnusowi. – Poza tym, to żaden problem dla mnie.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Dość szybko znaleźli się pod domem Magnusa, za szybko jak dla niego; nie zdążył nawet przemyśleć tego _'prawie-pocałunku'_. Teraz kiedy Alec parkował, Magnus prowadził sam ze sobą wewnętrzną debatę: czy spróbować jeszcze raz, czy może Alec nie chce?

\- Magnus? – oczy Alec'a były wpatrzone w Magnusa z niemym zapytaniem. – Wszystko gra?

\- Tak. Posłuchaj, ja dziś zrobię swoją część prezentacji i jak się spotkamy, jutro? – Alec przytaknął. – Będziemy mogli ją w końcu skończyć. Przepraszam, że dziś nie byłem skupiony, ale naprawdę, trudno być skupionym, kiedy taka piękność siedzi naprzeciwko ciebie, kochanie. – ach, policzki Alec'a znów były szkarłatne; Magnus osobiście uwielbiał ten odcień na chłopaku. – Ale obiecuję ci, że zrobię swoją część, obiecuję.

\- W…wierzę ci.

\- Do jutra. – Magnus otworzył drzwiczki od samochodu, lecz nim wysiadł, szybko odwrócił się jeszcze do Alec'a i złożył krótki pocałunek na jego twarzy; tak, że jego usta w połowie były na ustach Alec'a, a w połowie na zachodziły na policzek. Przez kilka sekund Alec był nieruchomy, Magnus pomyślał, że chłopak tego nie chce, ale wtedy został zaskoczony. Alexander ruszył głową tak, że teraz ich usta się złączyły w prawdziwym pocałunku.

Pocałunek ten nie był jakiś super profesjonalny, skąd, był bardziej niepewny, może nawet momentami niechlujny; ale z drugiej strony był słodki i taki niewinny, jak Alec; przyprawił Magnusa znów o to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu.

Przerwał im dźwięk wydobywający się z kieszeni spodni Magnusa; oboje ciężko oddychali, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli; oboje niemal równie gorący na twarzy. Bane wydobył swój telefon i otworzył wiadomość.

'_Przestań się migdalić. Mama mówi, że kolacja stygnie' – Allie. _

\- Chyba powinienem iść do środka. – Alec tylko pokiwał głową, jakby bojąc się otworzyć usta. – To…tak…do zobaczenia jutro, Alexandrze. Tak, do zobaczenia…

\- Do zobaczenia… - Lightwood wyszeptał, kiedy Magnus zamykał drzwi. Kiedy znalazł się na ganku, tuż przed drzwiami wejściowymi, jeszcze raz obrócił się w stronę samochodu i pomachał na pożegnanie Alec'owi. W następnym momencie patrzył, jak czarne volvo znika z jego podjazdu.

Stał na ganku jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, rozpamiętując słodki pocałunek z Alec'iem.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Ha! Pocałowali się! No i Magnus poznał Jake'a! Myślicie, że Alec powinien pozwolić Magnusowi dalej wierzyć w to nieporozumienie, czy powinien wyjaśnić, że Jake nie jest jego bratem?

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic

PS. Gdyby ktoś chciał poczytać, dodałam one-shota, który może być traktowany jako one shot do Ty I Ja To Jedno.


	5. Detektyw potrzebny od zaraz!

A/N: Witam!

Roxx: My to wiemy, a może i Magnus wkrótce to odkryje. Może rzeczywiście łatwiej mu się będzie oswoić z wiedzą, o Jake'u.

Szerlotka: Dziękuję bardzo. Cieszę się, że się podoba.

Dziękuję za wszystkie śledzenia, polubienia i komentarze.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem moich oryginalnych.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział V**

„**Detektyw potrzebny od zaraz!"**

Alec wrócił do domu w zawrotnie szybkim tempie, nie łamiąc żadnych przepisów ruchu drogowego w międzyczasie, choć jemu zdawało się, że jedzie ekstremalnie szybko. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane tym, że chciał w rekordowo krótkim czasie znaleźć się w domu, czy też tak wpłynął na niego pocałunek z Magnusem.

Kiedy Alec wyobrażał sobie ten pocałunek w głowie, już wcześniej; chciał złączyć swoje usta z ustami Bane'a już od pewnego czasu, lecz był zbyt nieśmiały by wykonać pierwszy krok, w końcu on był typowym szaraczkiem, a Magnus był…Magnus jest najbardziej otwartą osobą jaką Alec dotychczas poznał. Kiedy wyobrażał to sobie wcześniej, miało to wyglądać bardziej filmowo, może nawet z dozą romantyczności, jak w filmach miłosnych. Nie, Alec nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie jak te wszystkie dziewczęta z filmu, że uniesie mu się nóżka, gdy chłopak go pocałuje pierwszy raz. Nie wyobrażał sobie też, że omal nie zemdleje z emocji przy pocałunku, że będzie trzeba go cucić solami trzeźwiącymi, jak zwykła to opowiadać jego pra-babka, gdy pra-dziadek pocałował ją po raz pierwszy. Miał to być zwykły pocałunek, najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. A jednak był całkiem inny. Był **niezwykły.**

\- Halo – ktoś popukał w szybę samochodu; Alec otworzył okno i spojrzał na wymownie spoglądającą na niego Isabellę. – Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tu siedzieć?

\- Już idę. – wysiadł z samochodu i razem z siostrą udał się na górę, wprost do pokoju Jake'a. Chłopczyk właśnie słuchał, jak Max czyta mu jeden ze swoich komiksów, czy książek, Alec nie był pewien co to było, ważne było, że Jake był o dziwo zainteresowany. Nie co dzień, najmłodszy z Lightwoodów był tak pochłonięty przez czyjeś czytanie, zwłaszcza dość długie, a ów książeczka miała kilkanaście stron na pewno.

\- Tatuś! – Jake wykrzyknął, gdy tylko jego oczka spoczęły na Alec'u, wyciągnął rączki w stronę ojca by ten wziął go w ramiona. Nawet teraz, gdy Jake miał już prawie trzy lata, uwielbiał być na rękach u Alec'a, zostało mu to od urodzenia, choć już nie był tak lekki jak niedawno.

\- Chodź tu małpko – Starszy chłopak wziął go na ręce, a Jake automatycznie oplótł swoje nóżki dookoła brzucha Alec'a, kładąc główkę na jego ramieniu; swoje drobne rączki ułożył na szyi ojca, starając się go mocno ścisnąć. – Jadłeś już kolację?

\- Tak!

\- Tak – Max mu zawtórował, podnosząc się z podłogi, z komiksami w rękach. – Mama już dawno zrobiła kolację, twoją porcję zostawiła w kuchni, bo cię nie było. – Alec tylko przytaknął i poczochrał włosy młodszego brata. – Hej, ten twój kolega, wygląda jak postać z mojej mangi.

\- Magnus? – Max przytaknął, ruszając w stronę drzwi. – Przekażę mu.

\- A przyjdzie tu jeszcze kiedyś?

\- Z pewnością – tym razem to Isabelle się odezwała z tym tajemniczym i jednocześnie przerażająco szaleńczym uśmieszkiem, który zwykle pokazywała, gdy jakiś szalony, bardzo szalony plan formował się w jej umyśle. – Magnus będzie tu bywał bardzo często.

\- Izz…

\- Wykąp i połóż spać Jake'a, a potem sobie pogadamy. – po tych słowach opuściła pokój chłopczyka. Alec już wiedział, że Isabelle będzie go przesłuchiwać, jak agentka CBŚ.

Pół godziny później, Jake był już czyściutki i gotowy by pójść spać, jeszcze gdyby tak chętnie zamknął oczka w swoim łóżeczku, które teraz bardziej było łóżkiem dla niego z opuszczonymi do połowy barierkami, Alec byłby najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi; jeszcze nie dowieźli ze sklepu nowego łóżka, które Alec wybrał dwa dni temu. Już wkrótce miał zakończyć urządzanie pokoju dla swojego syna, by w końcu mały chłopczyk mógł się nim cieszyć całkowicie.

\- A co to za rysunek? – błękitne oczy Alexandra natrafiły na żółtą małpę z różowym kapeluszem, namalowaną na kartce papieru. Podniósł ów rysunek z podłogi i przypatrzył się liniom. Jake, wciąż na jego rękach, ubrany w zieloną piżamkę w małpki; ten chłopczyk zdecydowanie miał obsesję na punkcie tych zwierząt; spoglądał również na rysunek, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Kto ci narysował taki piękny obrazek, kochanie?

Przez chwilę Jake był pogrążony w ciszy, wyglądał na skupionego, kiedy patrzył na malunek w dłoni ojca.

\- A…M…- znów popatrzył na żółtą małpkę i nagle jakby coś go olśniło – Agnu…s…

\- Magnus? – chłopczyk żywo pokiwał głową, nim z jego buzi wyrwał się półgłośny ziew. – Czas spać małpko.

Po dwudziestu minutach i kołysance, Jake w końcu zasnął, ze swoim pluszakiem pod ręką; wyglądał słodko. Za każdym razem serce Alec'a wręcz rozpływało się na ten widok; nigdy nie miał tego dość.

Kiedy Alec wszedł do swojej sypialni, Isabelle już siedziała wygodnie na środku łóżka, na stoliku nocnym paliła się lampka, teraz skierowana na dziewczynę. Chłopak poczuł się prawie jak a przesłuchaniu.

I dużo się nie pomylił. Isabella natychmiast chwyciła go za rękaw swetra i pociągnęła w dół, by siadł obok niej.

\- Już, mów, jak księdzu na spowiedzi.

\- Co mam mówić? – wzruszył na nią ramionami i próbował uciec wzrokiem, lecz panna Lightwood na to nie pozwoliła; chwyciła go za podbródek, zmuszając by patrzył w jej orzechowe oczy.

\- Co jest między tobą a Magnusem? – przewróciła oczami, a Alec popatrzył na nią odrobinę zmieszanym wzrokiem. – No, jesteście już parą, czy jak?

\- Nie. – Izzy westchnęła głośno, a jej ramiona opadły. – Znaczy nie wiem.

\- Nie wiesz? Czyli coś zaszło między wami na dole? – w tym momencie oczy Izzy zabłysnęły, jak miliony monet, na jej usta wstąpił zawadiacki uśmieszek. – Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, ze szczegółami.

\- Nie będę ci mówił o swoim życiu prywatnym – Alec chciał wstać, ale jego siostra złapała go mocno za ramiona i popchnęła na łóżko. W mgnieniu oka usiadła na nim okrakiem i przyszpiliła jego ramiona do łóżka. Izzy nie była ciężka, ale kiedy wkładała całą swą siłę w powstrzymywanie czegoś, bądź kogoś jak w tym przypadku, nie sposób było jej się pozbyć.

\- Mów!

\- Nie!

\- Mów! – powiedziała głośniej, napierając na niego jeszcze mocniej. – Mów Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwoodzie! Co zaszło między tobą a gorącym Magnusem?

\- No dobra! – syknął na nią, próbując ponownie zrzucić ją z własnego ciała, lecz po raz kolejny jego plan spalił na panewce. – Całowaliśmy się… - na twarz Izzy wstępował powoli szeroki uśmiech – Ale tylko raz!

\- I jak było? Z języczkiem? Długo? Krótko? Dużo śliny?

\- Ew – to był jedyny komentarz Alec'a na słowa jego siostry. – Normalny pocałunek. I nie, nie było w nim dużo śliny. Fuj. Było…przyjemnie.

\- Przyjemnie? – Isabelle spojrzała na niego wymownie, a uśmieszek nie schodził z jej twarzy. – Zdaje mi się, że było bardziej niż przyjemnie, co? Rumienisz się jak burak, braciszku.

\- Było… - na chwilę w umyśle Alec'a znów pojawiła się scena pocałunku z samochodu. Ponownie mógł prawie poczuć, usta Magnusa na swoich; ten słodki smak owocowej gumy, którą chłopak żuł kilka minut wcześniej. Tę miękkość jego doświadczonych ust, które przypasowały się do ust Alec'a. Te dokładne ruchy jego warg, którymi łapał wargi Alec'a. I w końcu to przyjemne ciepło, które Alec czuł na policzkach, ciele i w sercu, kiedy pocałunek się zakończył. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł i bardzo mu się to podobało, że to właśnie Bane był pierwszym, z którym miał okazję doświadczyć czegoś tak… - Było **niezwykle**…

Izzy tylko zachichotała i pocałowała czerwony policzek Alec'a; cieszyła się ze szczęścia brata. Co jak co, ale Alec zasługiwał na odrobinę szczęścia w miłości w swoim życiu. I być może to Magnus Bane będzie tym, który da mu to szczęście.

…

Kiedy Jace dotarł na stołówkę tego popołudnia, natychmiast zlokalizował swoich nowych kolegów; siedzieli przy ich stoliku, jak zwykli go nazywać. Sebastian droczył się ze swoją, piękną siostrą, a Jordan miał oczy wlepione w Mayę, która żywo dyskutowała z Simon'em o grach komputerowych.

\- W końcu jesteś Jace – Sebastian uśmiechnął się lekko, pokazując puste miejsce obok jego siostry. – Alec i Izzy już poszli na jakieś zajęcia, więc dziś jemy w mniejszej grupie. Co tam? Masz dziwną minę, wszystko gra?

Jace rozejrzał się po całej Sali, lokalizując osoby, które jadły lunch.

\- Jace? – tym razem to Jordan się odezwał, który przestał wgapiać się w swą ukochaną. – Stary, co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Co wiecie o Bane'ie? – nagle wydukał, spoglądając na osoby przy ich stoliku. Od wczorajszej nocy ten plan formował się w jego umyśle, odkąd usłyszał rozmowę jego rodzeństwa.

\- W jakim sensie? Co chcesz wiedzieć? – Clary spojrzała z ukosa na blondyna, nieśmiało się uśmiechając.

\- Muszę o nim wiedzieć wszystko. Jak najszybciej. – jego przyjaciele patrzyli na niego zmieszanymi wzrokami. – Chodzi o to, że Bane podoba się mo…mojej siostrze i chcę wiedzieć o nim wszystko, nim pozwolę jej się z nim spotykać.

\- Ale Izzy wie, że on też lubi chłopaków, prawda? – wtrącił Jordan, a jego oczy pomknęły w kierunku omawianego chłopaka. Bane siedział przy stoliku ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, spoglądając raz po raz na swój telefon; Jace podejrzewał, że konwersował właśnie z Alec'iem.

\- Jest bi? – cała piątka siedząca przy stoliku przytaknęła.- Był z kimś ze szkoły w związku?

\- Ze Scottem – wzrok Jace'a był pytający. – Woolsey Scott, chłopak z wymiany międzynarodowej. On był z Londynu i przeniósł się do naszej szkoły, gdy ja byłem w dziesiątej klasie. – mówił Sebastian. – On przeniósł się tu na ostatni rok. I wtedy też wyszło na jaw, że Bane'a kręci jedno i drugie. Potem był taki krótki epizod z tym…ten koleś co był u nas przez miesiąc…z Peru taki…

\- Imasu – przerwał mu Simon. – Ale nazwiska nie pamiętam, chłopak był w klasie jedenastej, w klasie Magnusa wtedy.

\- Ah i ostatnia ofiara Bane'a, lub odwrotnie, to Bane był jej ofiarą – Jordan się zaśmiał. – panna Camille Belcourt, zwana przez wszystkich wampirzycą Belcourt, bo wysysa miłość z naiwnych chłopców. – westchnął dramatycznie – Biedni ci, którzy staną się jej ofiarami. Rozkocha was w sobie, a potem zdepcze wam serce na waszych oczach…

\- Kółko dramatyczne było wczoraj, Jordan – Maya posłała mu krzywy uśmieszek. – Ale tak, chłopaki mają rację, co do partnerów i partnerek Bane'a. Było ich wiele. Chodzą pogłoski, że Bane lubi szybkie numerki i rzadko jego związki trwają dłużej niż dwa miesiące.

\- Mhm – Jace zapamiętywał każdą informację, dostarczoną mu przez znajomych. – A powiecie mi jeszcze jaki typ lubi?

\- Och, chyba każdy o tym słyszał. – Jordan ponownie się zaśmiał. – Jego ulubionym typem są osoby z czarnymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Zdaje się, że Izzy ma choć jeden z tych atrybutów.

\- No, a Alec ma oba. Niech się ma na straży. – dodał Simon, cichym tonem jakby tylko do Clary i Jace'a.

\- Racja, Alec jest wręcz idealnym typem dla Bane'a – rzucił Sebastian, dokańczając swoje frytki. – Szczęściem, nie jest przebrzydłym fagasem.

Jace tylko sztucznie się uśmiechnął i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Magnusa, próbując pogrupować to, co wie do tej pory.

…

\- Clary, cześć – Catarina uśmiechnęła się do rudowłosej dziewczyny, która właśnie wyciągała zestaw pędzli; za moment miała się zacząć lekcja sztuki. – Co słychać?

\- W porządku? – nie co dzień panna Loss rozmawiała, a przynajmniej sama zagajała rozmowę z Fray. – A u ciebie?

\- Świetnie. – odparła blondynka, również wyciągając swoje pędzle. – Przyjaźnisz się z Lightwoodami, prawda? – Clary potwierdziła – Co mi powiesz, o Alec'u?

\- Alec'u?

\- Tak, o Alec'u Lightwoodzie.

\- Alec to cichy i zamknięty w sobie chłopak. – zaczęła mówić, a jednocześnie chwyciła zieloną farbę w dłonie. – Małomówny, lubi mocniejszą muzykę i czytać, często widzę go z książką.

\- Aha, a w kwestii uczuć? – na to panna Fray spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem w oczach.

\- O co ci chodzi, Catarino?

\- O to, kogo lubi Alec.

\- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? – wzruszyła ramionami i odstawiła farbę. – Jeśli ci się podoba, to pogadaj z nim. Albo lepiej pogadaj z Izzy, ona jest w końcu jego siostrą, będzie wiedziała więcej o Alec'u niż ja.

I na tym zakończyły rozmowę, przerwaną przez wtargnięcie do Sali nauczycielki od sztuki.

\- Clary nic nie wie – godzinę później, Cate wzdychała na ramieniu Ragnora, siedząc przed szkołą na ławce. – Może trzeba zagadać Izzy albo Jace'a?

\- A może nie powinniśmy się mieszać, do życia miłosnego Magnusa – zawtórował jej Fell, zarzucając ramię na jej ramiona. Nie, nie byli parą; byli bardziej jak rodzeństwo dla siebie. Ragnor był od kilku miesięcy zakochany w kimś innym, lecz jak zwykle był zbyt nieśmiały by zrobić pierwszy krok; z kolei Cate miała starszego chłopaka – studenta drugiego roku medycyny. – Zawsze się to źle kończy, nie tylko dla nas; ugh, wciąż mam w głowie ten obraz, gdy nakryliśmy go z Woolsey'em w mojej sypialni, na imprezie.

\- Przestań, gdyby nie my, to wciąż by był w związku z tą harpią. – westchnęła głośno, starając się wymyśleć, kogo mogłaby wypytać o najstarszego Lightwood'a. – A może tak Simon Lewis? On też się trzyma z Alec'iem, prawda?

\- Nie sądzę, Simon siedzi przy ich stoliku, bo przyjaźni się z Clary, a Clary jest siostrą Sebastiana.

\- Racja. – przez chwilę oboje byli pogrążeni w ciszy. – No to jak sprawdzimy tego Alec'a?

\- Nie wiem, Catie.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, dopuścić by ten chłopak złamał serce Magnusowi. – oświadczyła stanowczo, złączając swoją dłoń z dłonią Ragnora. – Nie pozwolę, by po raz kolejny miał złamane serce, już wiele razy cierpiał z miłości.. – podniosła się z ławki i pocałowała Ragnora w policzek. – Ah, popytam jeszcze tu i tam, poobserwuję. Idę zrobić rekonesans.

\- Hej Holmes'ie! – Ragnor rzucił za nią, kiedy Cate się oddalała; dziewczyna obróciła się do niego z jej typowym uśmiechem i radością w oczach. – A nie potrzebujesz Watson'a?

\- Chodź ty mój Watson'ie – W mgnieniu oka Ragnor znalazł się przy dziewczynie i chwycił jej dłoń w swoją. Razem weszli ponownie do szkoły, by dalej prowadzić swoje małe śledztwo w sprawie Alec'a Lightwood'a.

W tym samym czasie, Jace Lightwood robił to samo, wciąż dowiadywał się coraz to nowszych informacji o Magnusie Bane'ie.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Wiem, zabrakło tu Malec'a, ale chciałam wam pokazać, jak to rodzeństwo/przyjaciele potrafią się wmieszać w życie miłosne brata/przyjaciela.

Opinie będą mile widziane

Intoxic


	6. Miłosne zawirowania

A/N: Witam!

Szerlotka: Jak zwykle, bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa! Miłość Ragnora niedługo sie ujawni, ale myślę, że nie będzie to zaskoczenie. Ja po prostu głęboko wierzę, że ta dwójka się kochała, nawet jeśli to nie było pokazane.

Roxx: Ktoś musi się troszczyć o nich ;)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych postaci.

Ten rozdział dzieje się podczas poprzedniego i po nim. Chciałam uzupełnić/ wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy z poprzedniego rozdziału.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział VI**

„**Miłosne zawirowania" **

Magnus wciąż miał nogi z waty, kiedy zamknął drzwi od domu. Słodki smak pocałunku z Alexandrem wciąż pozostawał na jego ustach. To było niesamowite doznanie. Jasne, Magnus wielokrotnie wcześniej się całował, ale nigdy żaden pocałunek nie był tak słodki, czysty, niewinny, prosty a jednocześnie przyprawiający go o milion przeróżnych uczuć, z których części nawet nie umiał nazwać; ale bardzo mu się podobały te odczucia.

\- Rany, szczerzysz się jakbyś wygrał konkurs na Miss Świata - Alli patrzyła na niego wymownie, gdy Magnus wciąż opierał się o drzwi frontowe. - Twój chłopak jest tak dobry w całowaniu?

\- Nie jest jeszcze moim chłopakiem - pocałował czubek jej głowy - Ale jest...cudownie się z nim całuje.

\- To kiedy go przyprowadzisz, by mama i tata go poznali?

\- Kogo przyprowadzi? - w holu rozległ się głęboki męski głos, gdy Arthur Stewart wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu. Był wysokim, blondynem o zielonych oczach; z kwadratową szczęką, wysoko osadzonymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Gdyby Magnus go nie znał całe swoje życie, pomyślałby, że kiedyś był modelem.

\- Swojego nowego chłopaka - Alli uśmiechnęła się do ojca i porwała Magnusa w stronę kuchni. - Mamo Mags ma nowego chłopaka!

\- Doprawdy skarbie? - Layla Stewart, 42- letnia kobieta, matka trójki dzieci; dwoje biologicznych i jedno adoptowane. Nauczycielka gry na pianinie, posiadająca własną szkołę muzyczną. Patrzyła teraz na Magnusa z matczyną miłością. Odkąd tylko Bane trafił do ich rodziny, 8 lat temu, pokochała go jak własne dziecko; i to nie tylko dlatego, że był synem jej młodszej siostry, ale dlatego, że Magnusa po prostu nie da się nie kochać. - To kiedy go przyprowadzisz, byśmy z ojcem go poznali?

\- Alexander jeszcze nie jest moim chłopakiem, ciociu. - Magnus nie mówił do niej _'mamo',_ ani do Arthura _'tato'_, zawsze **'ciociu'** i **'wujku'**, ale starszym to nie przeszkadzało. Nie to, że Magnus nie uważał ich za rodziców, bo uważał, byli jego opiekunami przez połowę jego życia, ale nie mógł się zmusić by nazywać ich mamą i tatą, te tytuły należały do innych ludzi; ludzi, których nie było przy nim od wielu, wielu lat.

\- Alexander? Ten chłopak, z którym robisz projekt do szkoły? - tym razem to pan Stewart się włączył do rozmowy, siadając na krześle przy stole w kuchni. Magnus przytaknął, uśmiechając się sam do siebie, kiedy bezwiednie w jego umyśle znów pojawił się obraz niebieskookiego chłopaka.

\- Tak - Alli ponownie zaczęła mówić - A jaki on przystojny! szkoda, że nie ma tak przystojnego młodszego brata. Jace nie jest tak piękny jak Alexander. Poza tym Jace łasi się do siostry Sebastiana, widziałam na własne oczy.

\- Rośnie nam tu mały detektyw - Magnus potargał włosy dziewczynie, zyskując od niej za to kuksańca w bok.

Właśnie wtedy przerwał im telefon. Arthur podniósł się z krzesła i odszedł, by odebrać. Po kilku minutach wrócił z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Kto dzwonił? - Layla zapytała, nakładając każdemu jego porcję lasagne.

\- Seth, wraca w weekend do domu.

\- Super! - Alli i Magnus wykrzyknęli jak jeden mąż, nim wszyscy zaczęli spożywać kolację

...

Magnus się spóźnił, co nie było jakąś nowością, na lekcję historii następnego dnia. Na szczęście, to nie on i Alec byli pierwszą grupą, która prezentowała swoją pracę.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - szepnął do Alec'a, gdy zajął miejsce obok niego, spoglądając na niego z wymalowanym żalem w oczach. - Zaspałem, a Alli mnie nie obudziła. Ciocia rano wyszła, a wuje…

\- W porządku Magnus - Alec się zaśmiał, klepiąc go delikatnie po dłoni - Zdążyłeś na naszą prezentację. Masz swoją część?

\- Mam, wszystko zrobiłem w nocy. Nie zawiodę cię, Alexandrze.

Ostatecznie ich prezentacja wyszła całkiem nieźle, przynajmniej tak uważał Magnus. Czego im brakowało w wiedzy, Magnus nadrabiał oczarowywaniem słuchaczy swoim uśmiechem, w tym nauczyciela. Koniec końców, pan Starkweather postawił im po piątce, komentując, że jeszcze nikt tak nie zainteresował całej klasy w ten sposób.

\- Wyszło dobrze, prawda? - Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko do Alec'a, tuż przed dzwonkiem. - Alec, możemy porozmawiać? O wczorajszym wieczorze?

Jak na zawołanie, policzki Alec'a oblały się szkarłatem, a jego usta zacisnęły się w linię.

\- Jasne, ale...um...muszę teraz lecieć...pogadamy później, pa…

\- Ale Alec… - i już go nie było, jak starzała wyleciał z sali, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie Bane'owi przez ramię. - Ale co z nami? - Magnus dodał po cichu, sam do siebie.

...

Magnus był nieco zaskoczony plotką, która się pojawiła w szkole jeszcze tego samego dnia, tuż po lunchu. Nie był zaskoczony samą istotą plotki, ale drugą osobą, która była w centrum rzeczonego komunikatu. Chciał by to ktoś inny był w centrum tej plotki, ktoś inny z tej rodziny.

Właśnie dlatego teraz przedzierał się przez korytarz w stronę sali gimnastycznej; nie, nie miał w tym czasie zajęć wf-u, ale musiał to jak najszybciej wyjaśnić.

\- Magnus! To damska przebieralnia! - jedna z pół roznegliżowanych dziewcząt rzuciła głośno, zakrywając się koszulką. Bane zamknął oczy, kładąc dłoń jeszcze na oczach, by podkreślić iż 'nie patrzy'. - Wynoś się stąd!

\- Chcę tylko pogadać z Izzy Lightwood. Izzy, możesz wyjść na zewnątrz, to ważne. - krzyknął praktycznie w przestrzeń, nie wiedząc gdzie znajduje się w tym momencie rzeczona dziewczyna. - Izzy?

\- No już jestem - ktoś złapał go za ramię i zaciągnął w stronę drzwi; miał nadzieję, że to panna Lightwood. Gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, natychmiast otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dziewczynę przed sobą. – O co chodzi?

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem, jak mam to powiedzieć. – zaczął niepewnie; po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się niepewnie, rozmawiając z dziewczyną. Magnus nigdy nie był wstydliwy, nie należał do tego typu chłopaków, zawsze mówił otwarcie o wszystkim. A jednak teraz, stojąc tu przez Izzy, która swoją drogą dziwnie na niego spoglądała, nagle jakby zabrakło mu języka w gębie. – Dobra, będę mówić prosto z mostu. Pochlebia mi to, że Ci się podobam Izzy, jesteś piękną i cudowną dziewczyną, ale ja nie jestem zainteresowany w ten sposób. Chodzi o to, że mnie się podoba ktoś inny, t…

\- Moment! – przerwała mu stanowczo – Jakie, ty mi się podobasz? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Jesteś seksowny, ale nie w moim typie Magnus. Stanowczo nie w moim typie.

Na te słowa Magnus Bane zgłupiał, patrzył na dziewczynę przed sobą z prawie wydętymi oczyma. Jak na zawołanie, słów mu zabrakło; mógł tylko mrugać z ogłupienia i co chwila otwierać i zamykać usta.

\- Nie rozumiem – odezwał się w końcu, po kilku może kilkunastu minutach. – Przecież Jace zaczął pytać o mnie po szkole, bo ci się podobam i chce; i tu cytuje co mi powiedziano; 'wybadać czy jestem odpowiednim kolesiem dla jego siostry, nim zacznie się z nim spotykać'. W sensie zanim ty zaczniesz się ze mną spotykać.

\- Kto ci to powiedział?

\- No dziewczyny na zajęciach z geografii; znaczy usłyszałem jak mówią o mnie i Jace'ie, więc grzecznie zapytałem o co im chodzi, a wtedy one wyjaśniły, że Jace o mnie pytał tu i tam, dla ciebie.

\- Jace? Mój brat? – Magnus tylko przytaknął – Rozumiem, wyjaśnię to, bez obaw.

…

I rzeczywiście wyjaśniła. Godzinę później, po zajęciach z wf-u, Izzy wręcz dorwała i porwała Jace'a, nim mógł zniknąć z kolegami, tuż po jego lekcji angielskiego.

\- Ał – krzyknął, gdy wbiła mu paznokcie w rękę – Oszalałaś Izzy?!

\- A ty? – blondyn spojrzał na nią na poły zmieszany, na poły poddenerwowany – Co ci strzeliło do głowy, by rozpowiadać w szkole, że podoba mi się Magnus, co? Odbiło ci, do reszty Jace?

Chłopak rozejrzał się po korytarzu i zaciągnął siostrę w stronę toalet, szczegółowo mówiąc, do toalety męskiej. Dzieciak z dziewiątej klasy właśnie kończył myć ręce, kiedy Jace się do niego zwrócił.

\- Ty, wypad stąd, no już! – głos Lightwood'a był głośny i dość przerażający dla młodszego chłopaka, toteż natychmiast wybiegł z łazienki. Jace jeszcze się nachylił i zajrzał pod drzwi od kabin; nikogo nie było. Obrócił się do siostry, która teraz spoglądała na niego z wyrzutem w oczach. – A co innego miałem powiedzieć, co?

\- Ale skąd ci tak idiotyczny pomysł przyszedł do głowy, co? Mnie podoba się Magnus?

\- Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Alec'iem wczoraj. – na to oczy Izzy zrobiły się ogromne, usta jej się otworzyły w szoku. – Przestań Izz, ja wiem.

\- Ale skąd? Jak? Kiedy ci Alec powiedział?

\- On tego nie pamięta, ale tej nocy, na imprezie, gdzie upił się i przespał z nią… - Jace nie lubił matki Jake'a, a znienawidził ją bardziej gdy zdecydowała się porzucić dziecko. – był tak wstawiony, że nie bardzo wiedział co mi mówi. Ale przyznał się, że jest gejem, nawet wspomniał, że wtedy mu się podobałem. Powiedział mi wszystko. Oczywiście jak wytrzeźwiał to już nie pamiętał ani słowa z tego co mi powiedział, ale ja pamiętałem. Nie chciałem się zdradzać, że wiem, skoro nie jest jeszcze w stanie mi tego powiedzieć wprost, ja poczekam, aż Alec będzie gotów mi powiedzieć. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, by Bane go skrzywdził, dlatego powiedziałem, że to tobie się podoba, żebym miał jakieś podstawy w prowadzeniu mojego śledztwa. – Izzy tylko kiwała głową – to dziwnie by wyglądało, gdybym tak bez przyczyny rozpytywał się o Magnusa, prawda? Mógłby pomyśleć, że na niego lecę czy coś.

\- Tak, pomyślał, że to ja na niego lecę. – w tym momencie drzwi do łazienki się otworzyły i jakiś dziesiątoklasista wszedł, ale gdy jego oczy spoczęły na dwójce, natychmiast się wycofał. – Dobra Jace, trzymajmy tę farsę dalej. Możesz wypytywać o Magnus, mówiąc, że podoba mi się. Też nie chcę by on skrzywdził Alec'a, nie pozwolę na to. A ja też popytam tu i tam o przeszłość Magnusa, będę też miała na uwadze, jak się rozwija związek między naszym bratem a Bane'm.

\- Super – przybili sobie piątkę, jak zwykli robić to jako dzieci. – To co? Do dzieła partnerko.

\- Do dzieła.

…

\- Alec, możemy w końcu pogadać? – Magnusowi w końcu udało się złapać Alec'a samego; idealna okazja by porozmawiać, nim odjadą do domów. – Unikasz mnie cały dzień.

To była prawda, Alec unikał Magnusa; nie dlatego, że nie chciał go widzieć, skądże znowu, ale dlatego, że nie wiedział co mu ma powiedzieć. Nie wiedział co Magnus chciałby usłyszeć od niego w związku z wczorajszym pocałunkiem. Sam nie wiedział, gdzie ten pocałunek ich przenosi, na jaki poziom znajomości. Alec był w tym wszystkim porządnie zagubiony.

\- Chcesz czy nie, pogadamy. – I tak Magnus wręcz władował się do samochodu Alec'a, zatrzaskując drzwi od strony pasażera. – Nie ruszę się stąd dopóki nie porozmawiamy, Alexandrze. Radzę ci posadzić tyłek na fotelu obok i zamknąć drzwi od środka.

Alec wziął głęboki wdech i zajął miejsce obok Magnusa, w samochodzie, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Wziął jeszcze jeden wdech i obrócił twarz w stronę Bane'a, który spoglądał na niego wymownie. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez kilka minut, pozostając w ciszy, w tle tylko było słychać odgłosy silników samochodów, którymi uczniowie odjeżdżali do domu.

\- Unikasz mnie cały dzień. To chodzi o pocałunek? Nie podobało ci się? Rozumiem, jeśli…

\- Mój boże, pomyślałeś, że mi się nie podobało? – przerwał mu stanowczo, a Magnus spojrzał na niego odrobinę zdezorientowany – Magnus, ten pocałunek z tobą…to było coś niesamowitego… - Alec był już czerwony na twarzy, kiedy oczy Magnusa wypełniły się iskierkami radości. – Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyłem. Bardzo mi się podobał ten pocałunek.

\- To czemu mnie unikałeś cały dzień, jak diabeł święconej wody?

\- Bo nie wiem, czego ode mnie teraz oczekujesz - w końcu wydusił z siebie, po kilku minutach ciszy. – Nie wiem, jak mam się teraz zachowywać w twoim towarzystwie, nie wiem co mam mówić, co robić, po prostu nie wiem tego.

\- Jestem twoim pierwszym chłopakiem? – wyrwało się Magnusowi, a Alec oblał się jeszcze bardziej rumieńcem, o ile to było możliwe. – Znaczy, jeśli chcesz bym był twoim chłopakiem, znaczy… wróć, jestem pierwszym chłopakiem, który chce być z tobą?

\- Tak – Alec odpowiedział niemal szeptem – teraz pewnie się będziesz śmiał, co? Że nie jestem doświadczony, tylko, że jestem jakimś nie…

Magnus zamknął mu usta, skradając mu krótki pocałunek. Alec był zbyt zaskoczony by cokolwiek zrobić, jednak Bane zdawał się nie wyczuwać tego chwilowego zamrożenia Alec'a; kiedy się odsunęli od siebie, a raczej Magnus oderwał się od jego ust, uśmiechał się jak szalony.

\- Kotku wcale mi to nie przeszkadza – nadal szczerzył się do Alec'a, a chłopak nie mógł wręcz nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. – To nawet lepiej, bo możesz być tylko mój. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mi to pochlebia, że to ze mną się pierwszy raz całowałeś…

\- To nie jest do końca prawda – Magnus spojrzał na niego zmieszany, a uśmiech powoli schodził mu z ust. – Znaczy nie jestem pewien, czy pocałunki podczas gry się liczą? Kiedy miałem 14 lat byliśmy na imprezie u takiego kolesia z mojej klasy i wiesz…trochę piliśmy, jak to dzieciaki na imprezach – Bane kiwał głową – I graliśmy w butelkę, za każdym razem gdy…

\- Znam tę grę Alec. – w jego tonie słychać było lekkie chichotanie, zwłaszcza kiedy sobie wyobraził młodszego Alec'a całującego dziewczyny. – Więc całowałeś się z dziewczynami? – Lightwood przytaknął – I chłopakami?

\- Nie, tylko z dziewczynami. Ty jesteś moim…znaczy pierwszym chłopakiem, z którym się całowałem. – i znów policzki Alec'a miały ten cudowny, czerwony odcień, który Magnus osobiście uwielbiał. – I bardzo mi się to podoba.

\- Mnie też – Magnus złapał dłoń chłopaka w swoją, złączając ich palce; zaskakująco Alec nie wyrwał swojej dłoni. Podobało mu się to, ich dłonie zdawały się pasować do siebie jak ulał, jakby były dla siebie stworzone. – I chciałbym dać nam szansę. Alexandrze, jeszcze nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego, w tak krótkim czasie, do nikogo. Nawet nie umiem tego opisać, jak się czuję kiedy jesteś obok. Bardzo cię lubię, a może nawet więcej, nie umiem jeszcze tego określić, ale bardzo mi się podobają te uczucia. Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć, gdy cię nie widzę, a gdy tylko patrzę na ciebie, chce mi się uśmiechać, aż boję się, że szczęka zacznie mnie boleć. – na to, Alec zaczął się śmiać – Nie śmiej się, to prawda, tak się czuję kiedy jesteś obok mnie.

\- Naprawdę? – głos Lightwood'a był niepewny.

\- Tak Alexandrze, jesteś niesamowity – jego policzki natychmiast się zaczerwieniły – I taki uroczy kiedy się rumienisz, że nie mogę się powstrzymać… - powoli znów zaczął się nachylać w stronę Alec'a; tym razem chłopak wiedział, co się stanie, więc sam zaczął przybliżać swoje usta do ust Magnusa. I wszystko byłoby pewnie cudownie, gdyby nie przerwał im telefon Alec'a. – Telefony, to naprawdę piekielne urządzenia.

\- Przepraszam – cicho wydukał i spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu.

'_Wychodzimy do parku, spotkamy się za pół godziny? – Tia'_

\- Am…

\- Rozumiem, musisz iść. – Magnus dopowiedział za niego. – Ale, zanim odjedziesz…Alexandrze, umówisz się ze mną na randkę? Znaczy jak nie chcesz to, to nie musi być randka, możemy po prostu pójść jako…

\- Z miłą chęcią pójdę z tobą na randkę – oczy Magnusa zabłysły niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie, na usta wstąpił mu szczery, szeroki uśmiech – To gdzie pójdziemy?

\- To będzie niespodzianka. – Magnus pocałował policzek Alec'a i otworzył drzwiczki od samochodu, kiedy wysiadł, jeszcze spojrzał na niebieskookiego. – W piątek, o 19:00?

\- Piątek, o 7, a gdzie?

\- Przyjedź po mnie, kochanie. – Alec uśmiechnął się delikatnie na to słodkie określenie. – Nie mogę się doczekać naszej randki.

\- Ja też – Alec wyszeptał, kiedy Magnus zamknął drzwi i pomachał na pożegnanie. – Ja też nie mogę się doczekać.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Jesteście gotowi na ich randkę?

A teraz dwa małe spoilery z następnego rozdziału:

**(...)Pragnę czegoś więcej, czegoś głębszego; i czuję, że ty możesz mi to dać.(...)**

**(...)Albo będzie chciał być ze mną i zaakceptuje Jake'a, albo nie będziemy razem.(...)**

Miło mi będzie usłyszeć waszą opinię.

Intoxic


	7. Miłość nigdy nie jest prosta

A/N: Witam, witam. Jest tak wcześnie rano, a ja właśnie zbieram się na egzamin z prawa prasowego (ugh, masakra).

Guest: But this story is written in English as well. It's titled 'Sweet Child O'Mine'.

Szerlotka: Cóż, w końcu musieli iść na randkę ;) A kogo kocha Ragnor, to się niedługo okaże.

Roxx: Tak, randka musi być. I cóż, zobaczymy jaką reakcję będzie miał Magnus.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterzy należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych bohaterów.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział VII**

„**Miłość nigdy nie jest prosta" **

\- Jake, obiecasz tatusiowi, że będziesz dziś grzeczny dla babci? – Alec spoglądał na swojego syna, bawiącego się pociągiem.

\- Biende – chłopczyk nawet nie uniósł główki, pozostając skupionym na prowadzeniu zielonej kolejki, na której siedziała jego ulubiona przytulanka. – A dzie idzieś?

\- Tatuś musi dziś wieczorem wyjść, kochanie. – Alexander usiadł obok niego na podłodze, w końcu łapiąc jego uwagę. – Wrócę, kiedy już będziesz spał.

\- A ktio mi poczita? – wdrapał się na kolana Alec'a, zarzucając mu swoje, drobne rączki na szyję. – Chciem bajke na dobłanoć.

\- Babcia, albo poproś wujka Jace'a, lub ciocię Izzy. – Jake pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się szeroko; Alec nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odwzajemnieniem tego uśmiechu. Gdzieś na nowym łóżku Jake'a; które w końcu dowieźli wczorajszego popołudnia; zadzwonił jego telefon. Alec podniósł się z podłogi, trzymając Jake'a w ramionach i chwycił urządzenie do jednej ręki. Przesunął palcem po ekranie by się zaświecił, i odczytał wiadomość.

'_Nie mogę się doczekać wieczora. Do zobaczenia o 19, kochanie. – Magnus'_

\- Ktio to? – Jake spojrzał na wiadomość na wyświetlaczu, a następnie na twarz ojca, na której teraz malował się niewielki uśmiech. – Tatusiu?

\- Pamiętasz Magnusa? – chłopczyk ochoczo przytaknął. – To właśnie od niego wiadomość.

\- I ź nim idzieś? – Alec czuł, że się zaczyna rumienić; jego policzki nagle stały się niewyobrażalnie ciepłe, niemal gorące; ale w końcu przytaknął. – A pszijdzie tu jeście?

\- Oczywiście, że tak Jake – w drzwiach do pokoju chłopca stanęła Izzy, z rękami opartymi na biodrach, wymownie spoglądająca na Alec'a. – A ty jeszcze nie ubrany? Toć masz randkę za godzinę.

\- Cio to landka? – Jake zapytał, spoglądając na ciotkę. – Siosiu Izzi, cio to landka?

\- Kochanie, randka, to kiedy dwoje ludzi, którzy się bardzo, bardzo lubią lub kochają, spotykają się gdzieś – zaczęła wyjaśniać. – poza domem, idą na kolację, do kina.

\- Tatusiu, ty idzieś na landke ź Magnusiem? – Alec nie wiedział, czy może się jeszcze bardziej rumienić w obecności swojego dziecka; nie sądził, że Jake zacznie zadawać takie pytania, zwłaszcza o jego potencjalne życie miłosne. – Tatusiu, idzieś na landke ź Magnusiem?

\- Tak, Jakey, twój tatuś idzie na randkę z Magnusem – odpowiedziała za niego Isabelle, uśmiechając się szatańsko w stronę Alec'a. – A teraz Jakey, twój tatuś musi się przyszykować na randkę z Magnusem, żeby ładnie na niej wyglądać. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do Max'a, pooglądacie sobie bajki, co ty na to?

\- Bajki! A obejzimy klóla lwa? – po chwili opuścili pokój małego, udając się do salonu.

Alec ruszył do swojej sypialni, konkretniej w stronę szafy, by w końcu wybrać strój na dzisiejszą okazję. Przez kilkanaście dobrych minut po prostu gapił się na wieszaki z ciuchami; jednak nie było tam nic, co by mógł założyć dzisiejszego wieczora. Wszędzie swetry; czarne lub te które kiedyś były czarne, a teraz przybrały barwę brązową, tudzież ziemistą; jeansy, mniej lub bardziej wytarte; kilka koszul, białych, wizytowych, kupionych jeszcze w Waszyngtonie; garnitur ze ślubu wujka Max'a, który już teraz był o wiele za mały na Alec'a; ale nic nadającego się na pierwszą randkę z chłopakiem.

\- Co tak stoisz? – głos Isabelle przerwał mu rozważania modowe. – W tej szafie nie ma wróżki chrzestnej, co ci wyczaruje fajny strój. Chodź, pożyczymy ci coś fajnego od Jace'a.

\- A co mu powiemy? – przerażenie malowało się w oczach Lightwood'a na samą myśl, że miałby powiedzieć prawdziwy powód pożyczenia ciuchów od młodszego brata; wciąż miał opory przed ujawnieniem się przed Jace'm i rodzicami, a także Max'em; póki co tylko Izzy znała jego sekret, a dla niego i tak to czasem było zbyt wiele.

\- Nic, Jace siedzi na dole, ogląda z chłopakami kreskówki. – wzruszyła ramionami, ciągnąc za sobą Alec'a, do pokoju ich brata. – Nie musi wiedzieć, a w razie gdyby zauważył, wymyślę coś. Nie stresuj się, tylko ciesz się z randki.

Alec wyglądał całkiem dobrze, a przynajmniej po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu podobał się sobie, w granatowej koszuli Jace'a, która odrobinę opinała jego mięśnie i podkreślała jego oczy – a przynajmniej tak twierdziła Izzy, a to ona się znała na modzie w tym domu. Do tego, wręcz wcisnęła go w czarne jeansy, które; szczerze mówiąc; były zbyt obcisłe dla Alec'a.

\- Jestem pewna, że Magnus nie będzie wstanie oderwać od ciebie dziś oczu. – Izzy napawała się swoim dziełem, z uśmiechem na twarzy – Tylko pamiętaj, jeśli będziecie uprawiać seks, zadbajcie o ochronę; wiem, że ciąża nie wchodzi w grę, ale choroby…

\- Nie zamierzam z nim dziś uprawiać seksu!

\- Dziś? Ha! Czyli chcesz tego? – przekrzyczała go – Tylko pamiętaj, by robić to u niego w domu, tu są małoletni.

\- Izzy! – dziewczyna tylko się szatańsko uśmiechnęła i chwyciła jego dłoń w swoją, by sprowadzić go na dół. Tuż przed wyjściem z domu, lub wypchnięciem przez Isabelle, Alec spojrzał w kierunku salonu, gdzie jego syn oglądał filmy z jego braćmi.

\- Czy Magnus już wie? – Alexander przez moment był zdezorientowany pytaniem siostry. – O Jake'u? Czy on wie, że Jake jest twoim synem?

\- Nie, nadal myśli, że Jake to nasz brat. – Izzy westchnęła głośno, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu brata. – Wiem, co powiesz; nie powinienem go okłamywać, ma prawo wiedzieć, że chce się spotykać z chłopakiem, który ma dziecko. Wiem to, ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie mu to powiedzieć. Chciałbym, ale też nie chcę by coś się między nami popsuło. Sam nie wiem, przecież jeszcze nic tak na dobre się nie zaczęło…

\- Ja nie powiem ci, co masz zrobić – wtrąciła dziewczyna, otwierając mu drzwi. – Ale wiem, że ja bym nie chciała, być okłamywana przez chłopaka, zwłaszcza w tak ważnej sprawie.

\- Masz rację, Izzy. Muszę mu powiedzieć, nim to, co jest między nami się bardziej rozwinie. – Alec wziął głęboki oddech i smutno uśmiechnął się do Izzy. – Albo będzie chciał być ze mną i zaakceptuje Jake'a, albo nie będziemy razem.

…

Drzwi otworzył mu wysoki, ciemny blondyn, z niebieskimi oczami; ubrany na sportowo.

\- Słucham? – patrzył na niego przenikliwie, jakby starał się zobaczyć duszę Alec'a. – W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Ja…am…czy…czy Magnus jest w domu?

\- Ah, ty musisz być tym Alexandrem, o którym słyszałem wiele. – mężczyzna wprowadził go do środka, zamykając za nim drzwi. Prowadził go do salonu, gdzie siedziała dwójka dorosłych, kobieta i mężczyzna; mężczyzna był podobny do mężczyzny, który mu otworzył. Natomiast kobieta bardziej przypominała Magnusa i jego młodszą kuzynkę. – Jestem Seth, starszy brat Magnusa.

\- Miło mi poznać. Alec Lightwood – przedstawił się Seth'owi i rodzicom Magnusa.

\- Magnus! – Seth krzyknął głośno – Twój chłopak już przyszedł!

Alec był czerwony jak burak, gdy Seth nazwał go 'chłopakiem' Magnusa, a jego rumieniec bardziej przybrał na barwie, gdy matka, ciotka Magnusa uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

\- Zaraz zejdę!

\- Zanim on zejdzie – Seth odezwał się ponownie, łapiąc delikatnie Alec'a za łokieć i ciągnąc go w stronę holu. – Teraz nadszedł czas, bym cię przestrzegł; jeśli go skrzywdzisz w jakikolwiek sposób, wierz mi, Alec pożałujesz. Nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić mojego brata, jasne?

\- Jak słońce – odpowiedział szeptem, gdy jego oczy napotkały schodzącego z góry Magnusa. Bane wyglądał, cóż pięknie to zbyt nieadekwatne określenie. Zielone, obcisłe jeansy; biała, dopasowana koszulka, która podkreślała delikatnie zarys mięśni brzucha Magnusa; do tego zielona skórzana kurtka, z czymś co się świeciło, lecz Alec nie umiał określić co to było. Zdecydowanie Magnus wyglądał nieziemsko, zwłaszcza z makijażem i włosami ułożonymi w kolce.

\- Cześć, Alexandrze. – Magnus chwycił jego dłoń w swoją i złączył ich palce, jak kilka dni wcześniej w samochodzie; po raz kolejny Alec poczuł to dziwne, ale przyjemne ciepło w okolicy jego serca. – To co? Idziemy?

\- Bawcie się dobrze, skarbie – kobieta, ciotka Magnusa rzuciła im na odchodne. – I pamiętaj kochanie, nie wracaj zbyt późno, jutro jedziemy rano do babci.

\- Dobrze, pa. – i już zamykali za sobą drzwi. – To co, gotów?

\- Zanim pójdziemy… - zaczął niepewnie. – Magnus, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – Bane spojrzał na niego zmieszany, kiedy chłopak bił się z własnymi myślami; 'dalej Alec, musisz mu powiedzieć. On ma prawo wiedzieć.' – powtarzał sobie w myślach. Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy, próbując uspokoić swoje walące serce. – Magnus, mam s…

\- Wiem.

\- Wiesz? – Alec ogłupiał teraz. – Kto ci powiedział? Izzy? Jace?

\- Nie, sam do tego doszedłem. – powiedział, delikatnie muskając policzek Alec'a – W porządku Alec, mi to nie przeszkadza.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – z sekundy, na sekundę Alec był coraz bardziej zszokowany; nie sądził, że Magnus tak łatwo się z tym pogodzi. – Naprawdę?

\- Tak, Alec ja rozumiem, że jeszcze się nie ujawniłeś w szkole ani pewnie w domu. Rozumiem, że to twój sekret. – Magnus nachylił się by pocałować policzek Alec'a, gdzie chwilę wcześniej jego palce muskały zaróżowione miejsce. – I obiecuję ci, że nikomu nie powiem, nie przeszkadza mi to. Poczekam, aż będziesz gotów by powiedzieć o nas, jeśli chcesz być ze mną. Nie będę cię zmuszał, być obwieścił wszystkim o nas, powiesz, kiedy będziesz gotów.

Minęło kilka sekund, może nawet minut nim umysł Alec'a zarejestrował poprawnie słowa Magnusa. Kilkakrotnie jeszcze je powtarzał sobie w myślach, by zrozumieć dogłębnie co mu chłopak obwieścił.

\- Alexandrze, wszystko w porządku? Zbladłeś. Dobrze się czujesz? – Magnus chwycił twarz Alec'a w swoje dłonie i zmusił go, by niebieskooki spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Alec, kochanie?

\- Wszystko gra… - w końcu wydukał z siebie, opuszczając wzrok na dłonie, które teraz mocno zaciskały koniec jego koszuli.

\- To chciałeś mi powiedzieć, prawda? To, że jeszcze nie jesteś gotów, by się ujawnić? Byśmy trzymali nasz związek w sekrecie na razie?

\- Tak… - wypuścił powietrze, którego nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał. – To właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć.

\- To co, gotów by iść na randkę ze mną?

\- A gdzie idziemy?

\- To niespodzianka. Zaufaj mi, będziemy się dobrze bawić.

…

Cóż, Magnus miał rację, Alec świetnie się bawił na randce; bo któż nie bawiłby się dobrze na takiej randce z Magnusem Bane'm? Chłopak zabrał go na pokaz filmów w jednym z parków, dziś pokazywali stare filmy z Bond'em. Nie było tu wielu ludzi, może kilka amatorów dobrego, starego kina, którzy uwielbiali Sean'a Connery'ego i Roger'a Moor'a; nie było nikogo znajomego, więc Alec mógł się zrelaksować i cieszyć z randki. I pewno by tak zrobił, gdyby nie to, że jego umysł w kółko powtarzał, że musi powiedzieć Magnusowi o Jake'u. Bane miał prawo wiedzieć o jego synu i Alec zdawał sobie z tego sprawę; nie mógł oszukiwać Magnusa, nie w tej kwestii; w zasadzie w żadnej kwestii nie powinien go okłamywać, nie jeśli chce z nim stworzyć związek, a tego Alec bardzo chciał. Nie sądził, że polubi kogoś tak bardzo, by pragnąc być z nim, by pragnąc wprowadzić go do swojego i Jake'a życia. Magnus był tym kimś, kto zjawił się tak nagle i niespodziewanie zawirował jego całym światem.

\- Nie bawisz się za dobrze, prawda? – głos Bane'a wytrącił go z zamyślenia; kociooki spoglądał na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem, trzymając rękę na jego kolanie. – Jeśli chcesz możemy…

\- Nie, nie, bawię się dobrze – wzrok Magnusa ewidentnie mówił, że nie wierzy on słowom chłopaka – Naprawdę, świetnie się bawię tu z tobą, tylko…

\- Tylko co?

\- Myślę, jak to teraz będzie. – Magnus w końcu siadł naprzeciwko Alec'a, na zielonym kocu w kratkę; chwycił jego dłonie w swoje i ścisnął w geście zachęcenia i pocieszenia.

\- To znaczy?

\- Z nami? Jak to teraz będzie? Jutro? W poniedziałek w szkole?

\- Martwisz się, że ktoś się dowie? – Alec pokiwał głową niepewnie. – Obiecuję ci, że nikt się nie dowie, o ile sami nie powiemy. W szkole nie musimy zmieniać naszego zachowania, nie musimy nagle siadać razem podczas lunchu, choć chciałbym, nie będę cię zmuszać. Nie musimy się trzymać za ręce ani obściskiwać w szkole, jeśli nie jesteś gotów. Nigdy bym cię nie zmuszał. Wiem, że to pewnie brzmi abstrakcyjnie, bo znamy się dwa tygodnie, ale zależy mi na tobie Alec, jak na nikim wcześniej. Jeszcze do nikogo czegoś takiego nie czułem. Nie chcę, by nasz związek był jak moje poprzednie, by się szybko skończył. Pragnę czegoś więcej, czegoś głębszego; i czuję, że ty możesz mi to dać. Wiem, że ty możesz mi to dać, że ja mogę dać to tobie. – Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do Alec'a, niemal siadając mu na kolanach. – Chciałbym byśmy spróbowali stworzyć związek. Chciałbym, byś został moim chłopakiem, Alexandrze, co ty na to?

Alec'owi odpowiedź na to pytanie zajęła mniej czasu, niż by się spodziewał. Kiedy Magnus patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, jedną dłonią muskając jego zaróżowiony policzek w kierunku linii żuchwy; a drugą dłoń złączając z dłonią Alec'a; serce Lightwood'a zabiło tak szybko, jakby było kanarkiem, który chciał się uwolnić z klatki.

\- Tak – jego głos wtopił się w muzykę lecącą z filmu, ale Bane i tak go doskonale usłyszał; na jego usta wstąpił szeroki uśmiech, tuż przed tym, gdy przywarł nimi do ust Alec'a w namiętnym pocałunku.

Początkowo Alec zareagował na pocałunek niepewnie, starając się podążać za ruchami Magnusa, kopiując je wręcz; lecz szybko dał się ponieść emocjom. Naparł na usta Magnusa, w tym samym momencie, gdy Bane wodził językiem po dolnej wardze chłopaka, domagając się by Alec rozchylił je trochę. W końcu Lightwood spełnił jego życzenie i po chwili poczuł, jak język Magnusa dotyka jego własny, rozpoczynając taniec o dominację; taniec, w którym Alec był prowadzony przez doświadczonego Magnusa. Dłonie Magnusa przeniosły się na szyję niebieskookiego, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie; jeszcze chwila a wciągnie go sobie na kolana. Alec z kolei położył swoje dłonie na biodrach Bane'a, czując pod palcami niemal gorącą skórę chłopaka, która wręcz zapraszała do dalszego dotykania.

Pewnie by się tak całowali całą noc, gdyby nie przerwał im grom oklasków; niemal jak poparzeni oderwali się od siebie, oboje pozostając zdezorientowanymi przez dłuższą chwilę. Rozejrzeli się na około, szukając źródła oklasków; okazało się, że film dobiegł końca, a widzowie dali gromki aplauz po pokazie. Magnus się roześmiał, a Alec odrobinę zarumienił, nim też wpadł w śmiech.

\- Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu – Alec zaproponował, podnosząc się z koca i podając Magnusowi, by pomóc i jemu wstać.

Kiedy stali na ganku, przed drzwiami do domu Magnusa, wciąż trzymając się za ręce i z uśmiechami na twarzy, obaj przeciągali pożegnanie; żaden z nich jeszcze nie chciał kończyć tego cudownego wieczoru. Ale koniec musiał nadejść.

\- Świetnie się dziś bawiłem. – Alec delikatnie głaskał wierzch dłoni Magnusa. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję, że zechciałeś pójść ze mną na randkę – pocałował delikatnie policzek Lightwood'a, po raz setny dzisiejszego wieczoru przyprawiając go o rumieniec. – Cudownie spędziłem z tobą czas, Alexandrze.

\- Dobranoc. – Alec czuł się odważniejszy w tym momencie i pochwycił Magnusa w pasie, by przyciągnąć go bliżej do siebie. Bane zaskoczony takim zachowaniem, nieznacznie pisnął, nim Alec zamknął mu usta swoimi, w krótkim lecz namiętnym pocałunku.

\- Dobranoc – Magnus odetchnął, gdy Alec się od niego odsunął.

…

Będąc już w domu, Alec został porwany przez Izzy do jej sypialni; dziewczyna spoglądała na niego z ekscytacją w oczach, gdy opowiadał jej jak przebiegła randka z Magnusem.

\- A jak zareagował na Jake'a?

\- Jeszcze nie wie…- panna Lightwood westchnęła ciężko – Nie miałem odwagi, by mu to powiedzieć. Ale powiem mu, wkrótce.

\- Musisz Alec, musisz mu powiedzieć o Jake'u.

\- Wiem – tym razem to Alec westchnął ciężko i padł na łóżko dziewczyny. – Powiem mu, powiem też rodzicom, Jace'owi i Max'owi, że jestem gejem. Jak tylko zbiorę w sobie odwagę, powiem im wszystko.

\- A ja będę cię w tym wspierać.

Tuż przed pójściem spać, Alec jeszcze zajrzał do swojego syna; Jake już smacznie spał w łóżku, ściskając swojego pluszaka. Alexander nie mógł się powstrzymać przed złożeniem pocałunku na czubku głowy chłopczyka, starając się go nie obudzić.

\- Kocham cię Jakey, najbardziej na świecie – wyszeptał, delikatnie przeczesując jego czarne włoski. – Jesteś najważniejszy dla tatusia.

Już w swojej sypialni, Alec odkrył, że ma wiadomość na telefonie. Gdy ją odczytał, na usta wstąpił mu niekontrolowany uśmiech.

'_Słodkich snów, chłopaku :* - Magnus'_

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Mały spoiler z kolejnego rozdziału:

**"Jak długo to trwa?(...) To twoje bycie…" "Gejem?(...)"**

To tyle ode mnie,

Zostawcie swoją opinię, jeśli chcecie.

Intoxic


	8. Prawda nie zawsze boli

A/N: Witam!

Roxx: Kochana, ja zawsze coś zakręcę. Cóż, ja z natury nie robię czegoś łatwo. Muszę trzymać was, choć troszkę, w niepewności.

Szerlotka: Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Oh, jestem ciekawa twoich domysłów dot. potencjalnej miłości Ragnora Fell'a, ale tak, masz rację, jego miłość jeszcze się nie pojawiła w opowieści.

Pati: Brawo for us! Ja kompletnie zapomniałam się wylogować, także serio sie zdziwiłam, gdy na mailu mi wyskoczyło 'A new review from Intoxic'. Takie to śmieszki, heheszki. No, ale co do treści komentów, to już ci odpowiedziałam.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, śledzenia, polubienia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych bohaterów.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział VIII**

„**Prawda, nie zawsze boli" **

Pierwszy tydzień ich związku był ekscytujący dla obojga; oczywiście nadal nie ujawnili swojego związku w szkole, nawet nie przed rodziną, a przynajmniej nie rodziną Alec'a. Magnus szanował to, że Alec nie był gotów by się ujawnić, a co więcej, by powiedzieć, że ma chłopaka.

Magnus jest chłopakiem Alec'a, to cudownie brzmiało w uszach Bane'a, powodując u niego dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, które Seth nazwał motylami; napomniał też, że Magnus zachowuje się co najmniej jak jakiś stuknięty, w kółko mówiąc o Alec'u, spoglądając na jego zdjęcie na telefonie, czy głupio chichocząc podczas czatowania z Lightwood'em. Tak, Seth stwierdził, że Magnus jest zdecydowanie zakochany.

To było wspaniałe uczucie, wiedzieć, że Alec jest tylko jego, a on tylko Alec'a; że są razem, że są parą. Pewnie, żałował, że nie trzymają się za ręce w szkole, lub nie skradają sobie pocałunków podczas przerw lub lunchu, powodując u innych grymasy na twarzach. Jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać, za bardzo mu zależało na Alec'u, by go stracić tylko przez swoją głupotę i brak cierpliwości.

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia już trzy razy byli na randkach, oczywiście krótkich, ze względu na popołudniową pracę Alec'a; ale Magnus cieszył się z każdej chwili spędzonej z chłopakiem, z każdego pocałunku, z każdej słodkiej wiadomości, która wynagradzała czekanie by mogli być oficjalnie razem.

_M: 'Dzień dobry, słonko'_

**A: 'Słonko?'**

_M: 'Pasuje do ciebie'_

**A: 'Skoro tak twierdzisz ;)'**

_M: 'Widzimy się dziś po południu? Stęskniłem się od wczoraj'_

**A: 'Tak szybko się stęskniłeś?'**

_M: 'Po prostu nie mogę się tobie oprzeć, najchętniej w ogóle bym nie wypuszczał cię z ramion'_

Przez dłuższą chwilę żadna odpowiedź nie przychodziła.

_M: 'Rumienisz się teraz, prawda?'_

**A: '…nie…'**

_M: 'Kłamca, rumienisz się. Zrób zdjęcie, albo lepiej włącz kamerę w komputerze'_

**A: 'Wolę nie, jestem w piżamie i w łóżku'**

_M: 'Mmm, Alexandrze, teraz to zdecydowanie włącz kamerę, bym mógł cię zobaczyć. Mrau.'_

**A: '(przewraca oczami ) zboczuch ;)'**

_M: 'Teraz nie mogę przestać wyobrażać sobie ciebie w łóżku, najlepiej bez niczego ^^'_

**A: 'Kończę tę rozmowę'**

_M: 'Żartuję, kochanie.'_

**A: 'Afgjkjslkeimabn nfmka'**

_M: 'Em, Alec? Coś się stało?_

**A: 'Sorki, to Jake, przypadkowo położył nogi na laptopie'**

_M: Cześć Jake! (Magnus Bane dodał załącznik)_

**A: 'Jake mówi, że podoba mu się ta małpka i pyta, kiedy znów mu coś narysujesz.'**

_M: 'Powiedz Jake'owi, że kiedy przyjdę do was to porysujemy razem.'_

**A: 'Jake mówi, że super. Oh, muszę iść, widzimy się po południu, w kawiarni?'**

_M: 'Jasne, do zobaczenia kochanie! Cześć Jake!'_

…

W szkole, ich stosunki pozostały nadal takie, jakie nim zaczęli się spotykać; jasne czasem siadywali razem na przerwach, udając, że słuchają muzyki, albo rozmawiają o lekcjach, jak większość uczniów w szkole. Czasem, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu, lub siedzieli z dala od wścibskich oczu, przez chwilę trzymali się za ręce, lub któryś z nich kładł głowę na ramieniu tego drugiego. Na razie to wystarczało Magnusowi; nie chciał by ten związek był taki, jak jego poprzednie. Z jednej strony, to, że trzymali ten związek w sekrecie, czynił go głębszym, bardziej znaczącym. To była tylko ich rzecz, ich sekret, przez to, ten związek wydawał się odrobinę magiczny dla Magnusa. Był czymś, co chciał zachować na długi, długi czas.

\- Mówię ci, Izzy na niego leci – kilka dziewczyn, ustawionych w pół okręgu, przy dystrybutorze wody, rozmawiało między sobą. – No, Izzy Lightwood, ta nowa dziewczyna z jedenastej klasy.

\- A czy ona ostatnio nie oglądała się za Simonem Lewisem?

\- Nie, Izzy leci na Magnusa Bane'a, tak słyszałam – jakaś blondynka się zaśmiała – A myślicie, że Izzy już wie, że Magnus lubi też chłopaków?

\- Chyba jej brat, Jace, się tego już dowiedział, prawda? – inna dziewczyna dopowiedziała – O matko, a widziałyście tego Jace'a? Takie ciacho! A ogląda się za tą Fray. Ugh, zawsze największe ciacha to albo geje, albo są zajęci, albo oglądają się za jakimiś brzydulami.

\- Clary nie jest brzydka…

W tym momencie, Magnus obrócił się na pięcie, zamknął drzwiczki od swojej szafki i ruszył w stronę parkingu, wiedząc, że spotka tam Alec'a i jego rodzeństwo. Miał coś do wyjaśnienia z Izzy. Nie pomylił się, rodzeństwo Lightwoodów właśnie zbierało się by wsiąść do samochodu.

\- Izzy poczekaj! – cała trójka się obejrzała na niego, z zmieszaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Musimy porozmawiać, to ważne.

\- Ok, mów.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że miałaś to wyjaśnić z Jace'm dlaczego rozpytywał o mnie, ale – zaczął patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Ja już wiem.

\- Wiesz?

\- Spodobałem ci się, rozumiem, wielu nie może się mi oprzeć, ale musisz zrozumieć, że mnie się podoba ktoś inny, Izzy. Przepraszam…

\- Magnus, am… - Isabelle spojrzała wymownie na Jace'a, błagając go o pomoc. – To nie tak…

\- Moment, o co tu chodzi? – Alec włączył się do rozmowy, wyraźnie będąc zagubionym w tym całym galimatiasie. – Izzy, Magnus ci się podoba?! Isabelle?!

\- Nie, Alec, Magnus mi się nie podoba – tym razem to Magnus spojrzał na nią zagubiony – Bez obrazy, po prostu musieliśmy…znaczy ja musiałam…znaczy…och, cholera jasna, wspomóż mnie Jace, to był twój pomysł.

\- Co?! – przerażanie, czyste przerażenie malowało się w oczach Alec'a, kiedy przeniósł wzrok na młodszego brata. – Jace…

\- To nie jest miejsce na tę rozmowę – blondyn odparł nonszalancko, siadając za kółkiem samochodu Alec'a. – Porozmawiamy w domu, wsiadajcie.

\- To ja też już pójdę – Magnus powiedział niepewnie, spoglądając na Alec'a, który wciąż stał zszokowany obok swojego samochodu. – Zadzwonię później? – wyszeptał w jego stronę, a Alec tylko pokiwał głową. – Pa.

…

\- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – Alec zaczął, gdy tylko usiadł na kanapie w salonie; Tia właśnie kończyła podawać obiad Jake'owi, którego niedawno przyprowadziła z przedszkola; dziś się zaczynał jego drugi tydzień w przedszkolu; póki co, podobało mu się, zwłaszcza zabawa z innymi dziećmi. – Co Magnus miał na myśli, mówiąc, że Jace pytał o niego, że on ci się podoba Izzy? Wyjaśnijcie mi to, natychmiast.

\- No dobrze – westchnęła panna Lightwood. – Chyba czas skończyć z tą farsą. Posłuchaj Alec, po prostu martwimy się o ciebie. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić Magnusa nim zaczniesz… - na to Alec poderwał się z kanapy i zakrył Izzy usta swoją dłonią, bojąc się tego, co zaraz powie.

\- Alec ja wiem. – Jace powiedział, odrywając jego dłoń od ust Isabelle. – Ja wiem, że jesteś gejem.

Jego oddech nagle stał się nierówny, serce zaczęło bić szybciej; natłok myśli pojawił się w umyśle, czyniąc jego głowę cięższą. Powietrze, którym oddychał nagle stało się cięższe, powodując, że trudniej mu było zaczerpnąć oddech. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz osunie się na podłogę; jego nogi nagle stały się chwiejne, ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa.

\- Alec! Alec! – słyszał nad sobą, choć słowa starały się odbijać jak echo od niego. W głowie grały mu tylko słowa Jace'a.

'_Ja wiem, że jesteś gejem'_

\- Skąd? Jak? – wydusił z siebie po jakimś czasie; dla niego zdawało się, że minęła wieczność.

\- Nie pamiętasz. – Jace pociągnął go na kanapę i sam usiadł obok niego, biorąc jego trzęsące się dłonie w swoje. – Na imprezie, na tej na której wiesz, przespałeś się z nią, wtedy mi powiedziałeś. Byłeś kompletnie pijany, dlatego nic nie pamiętasz. Przyznałeś się mi wtedy, że jesteś gejem, że ci się podobam. – na to, policzki Alec'a spłonęły rumieńcem i spróbował wyrwać swe dłonie z uścisku Jace'a, ale ten drugi m na to nie pozwolił; jeszcze mocniej ścisnął jego dłonie w swoich. – Alec, jesteś moim bratem i kocham cię, bez względu na to, czy jesteś hetero, gejem, bi. Nie obchodzi mnie to, kocham cię takiego jakim jesteś, i zawsze będę cię kochał. Jesteś moim starszym bratem, moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I kocham cię, idioto. I będę cię kochał tak samo, nawet jeśli spotykasz się z chodzącą tęczą. Choć ja bym wybrał dla ciebie mniej, kolorowego chłopaka, ale w końcu to nie ja się będę z nim spotykał, tylko ty. – posłał Alec'owi swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, choć Alec wciąż pozostawał w ogromnym szoku, wywołanym słowami brata. – Muszę go przestrzec, wiesz, jak skrzywdzisz mi brata, to wyrwę ci nogi z tyłka itd.

\- Jace! – najstarszy z rodzeństwa w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku. – I…i nie przeszkadza ci to, że ja…

\- Nic nie usłyszałeś z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałem? – Jace przewrócił oczami i westchnął głośno – Mam gdzieś kogo lubisz, chłopak mógłby być nawet transwestytą i nie przeszkadzałoby mi to, ważne jest dla mnie to, że ty go lubisz. Mam gdzieś, czy wolisz dziewczyny, czy chłopaków, dla mnie jesteś moim starszym bratem i kocham cię.

\- Rany Jace – wtrąciła się Isabelle – tyle miłości od ciebie nie słyszałam od czasu, gdy zbiłeś ulubioną wazę mamy, gdy miałeś 11 lat i w kółko powtarzałeś, kocham cię mamusiu, nie chciałem. Przez dwa bite dni.

Jace już chciał odgryźć się za to wspomnienie, ale został przebity przez donośny głos Jake'a, który wparował do salonu, niemal potykając się o koniec dywanu; tuż za nim do salonu wpadła Tia, w ręku trzymając talerz z obiadem.

\- Jacob, wracaj do stołu, natychmiast!

\- Nie kcie juś! – Wdrapał się na kanapę, tuż obok ojca, by chwilę później wskoczyć mu na kolana. – Juś nie kcie jeść, tatusiu.

\- Zjadł cokolwiek? – Alec zwrócił się do Tii, która ze zrezygnowaniem postawiła talerz z warzywami na stolik w salonie.

\- Połowę, ale przedszkolanka mówiła, że mało zjadł w przedszkolu. – Alec spojrzał na Jake'a, który teraz przyciskał główkę do jego piersi, chowając się przed opiekunką.

\- Misiu, spójrz na tatusia. – chłopczyk uniósł swoje błękitne oczka, by spojrzeć na ojca. – Czemu nie jesz?

\- Nie kciem. Mam duzi bziuch juś, ziobacz. – podciągnął swoją czerwoną koszulkę z Iron Man'em i wyprostowanym palcem dotykał swojego nabrzmiałego brzuszka. – Widziś? Pełny bziusiek. Nie musie jeść juś.

\- No dobrze – Alec pocałował czubek jego głowy – Zjesz później kolację.

\- Dobra, to ja już pójdę. Jutro odbiorę Jake'a, ale ktoś musi wrócić wcześniej do domu; idę do lekarza na czwartą.

\- Jasne – Alec posadził Jake'a na kanapie, a sam odprowadził Tię do drzwi. – Ja kończę o trzeciej, a do pracy idę na piątą, więc od razu po szkole, przyjadę do domu. Mama będzie w domu gdzieś przed piątą, więc w porządku. Ach, w piątek dam ci pieniądze za ten tydzień.

\- Nie ma sprawy, akurat ty jesteś wypłacalny, Alec – uśmiechnęła się do niego, nim złożyła krótki pocałunek na jego policzku. – Do jutra. Cześć Jake! Pa Izzy, Jace!

\- Cieść! – chłopczyk pomachał jej ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Kiedy Alec wrócił do salonu, zauważył, że Jace i Jake są głęboko pogrążeni w rozmowie; spojrzał na Izzy, która chichotała tuż obok nich. – Tatusiu, a ty kochaś Magnusia?

\- Słucham?

\- Pani w pśedśkolu powiedziała, zie, jak ktoś chodzi na landki, to źnaci, że kocha tie ośiobe. Kochaś Magnusia? – przez dłuższą chwilę Alec stał jak wryty; z zawstydzenia i szoku jednocześnie. – Powiedziała jeście, zie biolą ślup, cio to ślup?

\- Kochanie – zaczęła Izzy, przeczesując włoski Jake'a – Ludzie, którzy się kochają biorą ślub w kościele, ale najpierw muszą długo być ze sobą.

\- A tatuś i Magnuś weźmą ślup? Tatusiu?

\- Nie, Małpko – Alec w końcu się odezwał, biorąc Jake'a w swoje ramiona. – Tatuś nie będzie brał ślubu.

\- Jakiego ślubu? – jak trąceni prądem, cała trójka stanęła jak wryta; włosy im się zjeżyły na głowie. Alec przełknął ciężko, czując jak serce znów zaczyna mu walić; tym razem chłopak był pewien, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Oddech ponownie mu przyspieszył, utrudniając Alec'owi skupienie się na tym, co działo się dookoła niego.

\- Tatusia i Magnusia! – Jake odpowiedział radośnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z napiętej atmosfery, która nagle się zrodziła między starszymi Lightwood'ami. – Pani w pśedśkolu powiedziała, zie jak ktoś chodzi na landki to się kocha i potem biezie ślup. A tatuś był na landce z Magnusiem.

W tym momencie, Alec zrobił się bledszy, niż biała ściana w salonie; czuł jak jego ciało wręcz płonie, nieprzyjemnie płonie, ze wstydu, strachu, może czegoś więcej. Obrócił się do trójki osób stojących w drzwiach do salonu.

Robert spoglądał na niego z…właściwie Alec nie mógł dobrze odczytać jego reakcji; na pewno malował się na jego twarzy szok, ogromny szok. Jego matka, cóż, ona zdecydowanie była zaszokowana słowami wnuka; a Max, Max stał jak gdyby nic, nonszalancko; jak zwykł to robić Jace; i spoglądał po wszystkich zgromadzonych w salonie. Izzy podeszła do Alec'a i złapała go za jedną z dłoni, ściskając ją w geście pocieszenia, by dodać mu odwagi. Jace poklepał go po ramieniu, z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy i wziął Jake'a w swoje ramiona.

\- Jace – Maryse w końcu się otrząsnęła, a przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie, z pierwszego szoku. – Zabierz Jake'a i Max'a na górę, dobrze?

\- Dobrze, mamo. Chodź Max – zwrócił się do młodszego brata. – pogramy na komputerze.

\- Isabelle, ty również dołącz do nich – tym razem to Robert się odezwał, znacząco patrząc na córkę. – Chcemy porozmawiać z twoim bratem.

\- Alec… - Izzy zwróciła się do brata, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy; niemym językiem dał jej do zrozumienia, że sobie poradzi. Dziewczyna przytuliła go mocno, szepcąc mu do ucha – Pamiętaj, nie ważne co się stanie, my cię kochamy, ok? Będzie dobrze.

Gestem dłoni, Robert nakazał Alec'owi, by podążał za nim do gabinetu; właściwie nie był to jeszcze całkiem gabinet; bardziej pokój, z biblioteczką, biurkiem, komputerem i skórzanym fotelem. Kiedy cała trójka znalazła się w ów pokoju, Robert wskazał Alec'owi krzesło, stojące obok jego biurka, by chłopak na nim usiadł. Sam, Lightwood senior zajął miejsce na skórzanym fotelu, a Maryse usiadła na oparciu rzeczonego fotela.

Cisza, głucha cisza zapadła między nimi; słychać było tylko przyspieszone bicie serca Alec'a, jego niespokojny oddech i ciężki oddech Roberta. Żadne z nich nie odważyło się odezwać pierwsze; Alec nawet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Bał się przyznać, w końcu jego rodzice nie należeli do najbardziej tolerancyjnych ludzi na świecie; od najmłodszych lat dawali mu do zrozumienia, że oczekują od niego przedłużenia linii Lightwood'ów; cóż Alec to zrobił, choć nie tak, jak to sobie wymarzyli jego rodzice.

\- Słucham, co masz nam do powiedzenia. – Robert patrzył na niego przenikliwie, w jego oczach malowała się złość i wciąż szok. – O jakiej randce mówił Jake? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Alexandrze?

\- Jestem gejem – wymamrotał cicho pod nosem, w głębi duszy modląc się, by już było po wszystkim; jednak to był dopiero początek.

\- Niedosłyszałem.

\- Jestem gejem – tym razem jego głos był odrobinę głośniejszy. Maryse zaczerpnęła ostro powietrza; na co Alec zamknął oczy, bojąc się reakcji rodziców. Spodziewał się, że zaraz ojciec zacznie na niego wrzeszczeć, może nawet podniesie rękę na niego; że matka się rozpłacze i będzie błagała, by powiedział, że to kłamstwo. A w konsekwencji, spodziewał się, że wyrzucą go z domu, wprost na ulicę, pozbawiając wszelkiej możliwości opieki nad Jake'iem; Alec dopiero skończy 18 lat za dwa miesiące, jeszcze nie miał pełni praw rodzicielskich nad swoim synem; wciąż jego prawnymi opiekunami byli jego rodzice.

Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza w pokoju, cisza, która przyprawiała Alec'a o mdłości; miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę a zemdleje bądź zrobi mu się niedobrze z tego całego stresu. By się odrobinę uspokoić, zaczął wsłuchiwać się w głośne dźwięki starego, drewnianego zegara; pamiątki po przodku z rodziny – Benedykcie Lightwoodzie. Minuty zdawały się mijać jeszcze wolniej niż zwykle, sprawiając wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu.

\- Alec… - Maryse wyszeptała, podchodząc bliżej do syna; Alec nie otworzył oczu, nawet gdy matka głaskała go po policzku. – Kochanie, spójrz na nas.

\- Błagam, nie wyrzucajcie mnie z domu. Ja muszę być z Jake'iem, on jest dla mnie wszystkim. – łzy powoli napływały do jego niebieskich oczu, rozmazując obraz przed nim. – Błagam, przepraszam, ja…

\- Nikt cię nie chce wyrzucać z domu, synu. – stanowczo podkreślił senior Lightwood, po czym głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust. – Jak długo to trwa? – Alec spojrzał na niego przez chwilę zmieszany – To twoje bycie…

\- Gejem? – Robert przytaknął – Odkąd skończyłem czternaście lat; tak wtedy byłem już pewien, że nie pociągają mnie dziewczyny. Nie chciałem tego, to samo…znaczy tak już jest.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie…jakaś faza, taki bunt młodzieńczy?

\- Tato…- Alec westchnął zrezygnowany; wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo to wyjaśnić rodzicom, nie jego rodzicom. – To nie faza, ja po prostu wolę chłopaków. I to się nie zmieni. Ja nie chcę by to się zmieniło, wolę chłopaków i tak już zostanie. I chciałbym, byście to zaakceptowali, byście mnie nie odrzucali…

\- Hm…- Robert wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z Maryse, która teraz ściskała dłoń Alec'a w swojej. – Jednak czegoś tu nie rozumiem; twierdzisz, że jesteś gejem, że wiesz o tym, odkąd skończyłeś 14 lat, a Jake urodził się tuż przed tym, jak skończyłeś 15…

\- Na tej imprezie…za dużo wypiłem…oboje za dużo wypiliśmy, ja i ona. – Maryse pokiwała dezaprobująco głową; oczywiście miała przeczucie wcześniej, że jej syn musiał dużo wypić, by pójść do łóżka z ledwo czternastoletnią dziewczyną wówczas, kiedy i on sam miał czternaście lat. – Ja nawet nie pamiętam tego, już wam opowiadałem.

\- Jest jeden plus z tego, że jesteś…gejem – na to i Alec i Maryse spojrzeli skonfundowani w stronę Roberta – Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie będzie już żadnej wpadki. Co jak co, ale nie da się zapłodnić mężczyzny…

\- Tato! – Alexander był czerwony jak burak na twarzy.

\- No co? – zaśmiał się, a Maryse dołączyła do niego. – Przecież nie zrobisz dziecka, temu tam, jak mu na imię?

\- Magnus…

\- Właśnie, nie zrobisz dziecka temu Magnusowi.

\- I nie przeszkadza wam to, że jestem gejem? Akceptujecie to? – zapytał szeptem, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Posłuchaj synu, nie zaakceptuję tego w pełni, wiem to – ponownie, oddech Alec'a przyspieszył, a sam chłopak miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie się pocić z nerwów i wciąż pozostałego, choć w niewielkim stopniu, strachu. – Ale jesteś moim dzieckiem, moim synem, moim pierworodnym. Kocham cię i zawsze będę cię kochał. Mogę się nie zgadzać, mogę nie akceptować w pełni twoich życiowych wyborów, ale cię kocham i to się nie zmieni. Zabierze mi sporo czasu, nim oswoję się całkowicie z tym, że nie ożenisz się, że nie znajdziesz matki dla Jake'a…

\- Jake ma już matkę – wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Taka matka, to żadna matka. – kontynuował Robert, uśmiechając się nieznacznie do syna. – Musisz dać mi czas, bym mógł to sobie poukładać, może kiedyś w pełni to zaakceptuję i pogodzę się z tym, że jesteś gejem. Wiedz, że cię kocham, mimo wszystko, może tego nie okazuję na co dzień, ale kocham cię Alec, tak samo jak kocham Izzy, Jace'a, Max'a. Jesteście moimi dziećmi; nie ważne, jakie kierunki w życiu sobie obierzecie, my z matką, zawsze was będziemy kochać tak samo. Sam jesteś ojcem, Alec; gdy Jake dorośnie, zrozumiesz wszystko; też może nie będziesz akceptował wszystkiego w jego życiu, ale jedno pozostanie niezmienne, zawsze będziesz go tak samo kochał, bo jest twoim dzieckiem; tak jak ty jesteś moim.

W którymś momencie, łzy zaczęły ciurkiem lecieć po policzkach Alec'a; łzy radości, szoku; nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po ojcu, że Robert przyjmie to do wiadomości i spróbuję zaakceptować. Alec czuł się, jakby właśnie wygrał milion dolarów na loterii, albo jakby właśnie znalazł drogę do nieba, gdzie wszystko miało być idealnie dobrze.

Nim się spostrzegł, jego ciało, bezwarunkowo, podniosło się z krzesła; bez chwili wahania okrążył stół i rzucił się w ramiona ojcu; to mu przypomniało czasy, gdy był dzieckiem i wyczekiwał powrotu ojca z pracy, tylko by zostać przez niego przytulonym przed snem. Robert odwzajemnił uścisk, gładząc delikatnie włosy syna.

\- Kocham cię tato.

\- Ja ciebie też, synu. – wypuścił go z ramion, tylko by Alec mógł zostać porwany w ramiona matki, która ściskała go tak mocno, że miał wrażenie iż połamie mu żebra.

\- Kochamy cię synku – dodała matka, całując jego czoło. – Bardzo cię kochamy.

\- Musisz przyprowadzić tego twojego chłopaka – Alec zatrzymał się przy drzwiach; już miał wychodzić z pokoju, ale słowa ojca go powstrzymały. – Chyba mamy prawo z matką, poznać twojego chłopaka, prawda?

\- Przecież znacie Magnusa.

\- Znamy go, jako twojego kolegę, nie jako chłopaka – dodała Maryse, szeroko się uśmiechając. – Och, przyprowadź go na kolację w piątek, nie idziesz do pracy, prawda? – Alec pokiwał głową. – Wyśmienicie, przyprowadź go w piątek, a ja przygotuję coś smacznego.

\- Jasne, mamo…

\- Ach, Alec? – Robert się ponownie odezwał. – A Magnus już poznał Jake'a?

\- Tak – jego głos był niepewny. – Ale jeszcze nie wie, że Jake jest moim synem. Powiem mu, nim w piątek przyjdzie, o ile jeszcze będzie chciał przyjść.

\- To znaczy?

\- Tato, a który normalny chłopak, chciałby się spotykać z chłopakiem, który ma dziecko? – Robert wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, czy gdy Magnus się dowie prawdy, nadal będzie chciał być ze mą.

\- Jeśli nie, to nie jest ciebie wart, kochanie. – Maryse czule pogładziła wierzch jego dłoni. - No już zmykaj, bo twojej siostrze zaraz ucho się przyklei do drzwi na stałe.

Kiedy Maryse otworzyła drzwi od gabinetu, Izzy i Jace wpadli do środka, oboje lądując z hukiem na ziemi. Cała trójka: Alec, Robert i Maryse spojrzeli na nich wymownie.

\- My…

\- Gdzie Jake i Max?

\- Na górze, w moim pokoju, grają na komputerze – Jace podniósł się z podłogi i podał dłoń Izzy, by i jej pomóc.

Rodzeństwo Lightwoodów opuściło gabinet i udało się do sypialni Jace'a.

\- Przyjęli to dobrze, co nie? – blondyn rzucił wesoło. – Naprawdę sądziłem, że ich reakcja będzie gorsza.

\- Przecież to nasi rodzice, tumoku – Izzy uderzyła go lekko w ramię. – Kochają nas. Och Alec – zwróciła się do drugiego brata – Przyprowadzisz Magnusa na kolację w piątek?

\- Tak, o ile znajdę sposób by oznajmić mu, że mam dziecko. I jeśli nadal mnie będzie chciał, mnie i Jake'a.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Mały spoiler:

**"Jak długo chciałeś ciągnąć to kłamstwo?"**

Ha! Ciekawe, do kogo i czemu i kto to powie? Zostawię was z tą zagadką.

To tyle ode mnie.

Intoxic


	9. Syn, czy nie syn?

A/N: Witam!

Szerlotka: Miło mi. Cóż, Jace tak jak i rodzice Alec'a kochają go, więc zaakceptowali to, że jest gejem. Nie chciałam pisać, jak sporo tutaj osób, że Robert jest takim... kut...dla Alec'a przez jego orientację. Plus zatęskniłam za sposobem w jaki pisałam o Lightwoodach w MWAAF. Przystojny Włoch z wymiany? Cóż, nie Włoch...ale powiedzmy, że Ragnor to jak Mags, jest biseksualny. Także, zgaduj dalej. Mogę ci jedynie powiedzieć, że jego potencjalna miłość nie została wymyślona przeze mnie, zaistniała ta osoba na kartach książek pani Clare. A jeśli dobrze znasz angielski, to w jednym z moich opowiadań, już pisałam o ów potencjalnej miłości Ragnora. Co do pdf. To umówmy się tak, po zakończeniu, wrzucę to w pdf. i umieszczę na jednej ze swoich stron, podam później link.

Roxx: Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Cóż, nie zrobi dziecka facetowi, nieważne, jak bardzo się będzie starał.

Dziękuję za komentarze, śledzenia, polubienia. Jesteście wspaniali.

Ważne info: Cokolwiek co się pojawi z dziedziny prawa, pochodzić będzie z gałęzi prawa polskiego, które znam. Tylko znikome rzeczy pojawią się typowo z prawa USA.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych postaci.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział IX**

„**Syn, czy nie syn?"**

\- Co?! – Magnus poderwał się z kanapy zaskoczony, mało co nie upuszczając Prezesa; który leżał na jego brzuchu; na podłogę. – Żartujesz, Alexandrze.

\- Nie. – odezwał się chłopak w słuchawce; Magnus wyraźnie słyszał jego radosny ton. – Powiedziałem rodzicom, że jestem gejem i, że się spotykamy.

\- I jak oni to przyjęli?

\- Lepiej niż się tego spodziewałem.

\- Rozwiń, kochanie. – Alec wziął głęboki wdech, a Magnus usłyszał szelest materiału; zgadywał, że Alec położył się na łóżku lub rozbierał. Obie wizje bardzo mu się podobały. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyobrażeniem sobie Alec'a, który na jego oczach ściągał ciuchy, drażniąc go w tak przyjemny, a zarazem okrutny sposób.

\- Słuchasz mnie?

\- Tak, rozbieraj się dalej…- powiedział rozmarzonym głosem, wciąż wyobrażając sobie swojego chłopaka.

\- Słucham?!

\- Znaczy, rozwijaj dalej! – w końcu do niego doszło, co przed chwilą powiedział do niebieskookiego. – Rozwijaj.

\- Słowa nie usłyszałeś z tego, co powiedziałem, prawda? – kiedy Magnus nic nie odpowiedział, Alec kontynuował. – Do cholery, Magnus! Przestań mnie rozbierać w myślach i skup się!

\- Wolałbyś bym robił to rękoma? Bo ja bardzo chętnie! – na samą myśl, jego usta stały się nagle suche. Szybko musiał się otrząsnąć z tych myśli, jeśli nie chciał mieć za chwilę, bardzo twardego problemu między nogami. – Wybacz, groszku, ale jesteś tak anielsko piękny, że nie mogę się powstrzymać. Ale kontynuuj, jeszcze raz opowiedz, jak przyjęli to twoi rodzice, a ja będę grzecznym chłopcem i będę słuchał.

I tak Alec jeszcze raz zaczął opowiadać, jak ujawnił się rodzicom.

…

Magnus spacerował po Central Parku z Alli, po zakończonych zakupach. Dziewczyna za tydzień będzie miała swoją imprezę urodzinową; kończyła 16 lat.

\- Cudna jest ta sukienka, prawda? – rzuciła radośnie.

\- Oczywiście, a ten fiołkowy kolor bardzo ci pasuje, kochana.

\- Ach, co ja bym zrobiła bez ciebie, braciszku?

\- Pewno byś miała okropny styl. – oboje wpadli w głośny śmiech. Choć nie byli rodzeństwem, z krwi i kości, byli prawie identyczni. Cate kiedyś nazwała Alli, mniejszą i żeńską wersją Magnusa.

\- Hej, czy to nie twój Alec? – Magnus natychmiast spojrzał we wskazywanym przez dziewczynę kierunku. Rzeczywiście odrobinę dalej dostrzegł swojego chłopaka; poznałby go nawet w ciemnościach. Te piękne niebieskie oczy, czarne włosy, linie ciała, które Magnus miał nadzieję szybko poznać fizycznie. – A z kim on tam jest? Co to za dziecko? Jego?

\- To Jake, młodszy brat Alec'a. – Magnus obserwował przez dłuższą chwilę obu chłopców.

Alec uciekał przed Jake'iem, powoli, by mały go mógł złapać; a gdy w końcu Jake dobiegał do niego, brał go w ramiona i unosił w powietrze, robiąc 'samolot'. Byli bardzo uroczy w swojej zabawie, aż do momentu, gdy podczas jednego z biegu, Jake potknął się i przewrócił na ziemię. Momentalnie wpadł w płacz, a Alec już go podnosił z ziemi. Magnus chciał do nich podejść, ale powstrzymała go dłoń Alli na jego ramieniu. Bane ponownie spojrzał na Alec'a i Jake'a. Starszy chłopak przyciskał teraz małego do swojej piersi, głaszcząc po główce, mówiąc do niego; choć Magnus nie mógł usłyszeć słów, był pewien, że to słowa pocieszenia. Teraz, z Jake'm w ramionach, Alec wyglądał bardzo dojrzale, bardzo opiekuńczo. Spoglądał na Jake'a, prawie w rodzicielski sposób. Magnus nie mógł się nadziwić, że starszy brat może aż tak się troszczyć o rodzeństwo.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to jego brat? – zażartowała Alli –Strasznie opiekuńczy jest wobec tego brata. Może to jednak jego dziecko.

\- Jake to brat Alec'a. – stwierdził z pewnością i po raz ostatni spojrzał w kierunku obu Lightwoodów. Alec wciąż trzymał Jake'a w ramionach, spoglądając na niego z czułością, którą Magnus widział wyraźnie ze swojego miejsca. – To jego brat.

Magnus puścił mimo uszu mało zabawny żart jego kuzynki. Aż do tamtego dnia.

…

Ten dzień był jak inne, choć Magnusa zadziwiło ciepłe powietrze, tak rzadko spotykane pod koniec listopada. Dzień, jak co dzień, można by rzec. I pewno nic by nie zaskoczyło Bane'a, w owym dniu, gdyby nie fakt, że tego dnia, Alec'a nie było na pierwszej lekcji – matematyce. Nie było go na drugiej, ani na trzeciej, aż w końcu nadszedł czas lunchu. Nieobecność na jednej lekcji, Magnus mógł sobie łatwo wyjaśnić: może Alec zaspał, choć to się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło. Ale obecności na trzech lekcjach? Tego Magnus już nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Bo, co jak, co, ale jego chłopak od prawie dwóch miesięcy, Alec Lightwood, nigdy nie opuszczał dnia w szkole, chyba, że działo się coś bardzo ważnego. A i zwykle Magnus znał przyczynę nieobecności swojego chłopaka. Jednak tym razem, Bane był w kropce.

\- Ej, ziemia do Magnusa! – Ragnor machał dłonią przed oczami przyjaciela. – Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Nie ma Alec'a.

\- Rany i co z tego? Może jest chory? – rzucił lekko Fell, nie omieszkując przewrócenia oczyma na swojego przyjaciela. – Wyluzuj.

\- Po prostu się martwię. – westchnął Bane, spoglądając po raz setny dziś na wyświetlacz telefonu. – Zadzwonię do niego.

Minęły trzy sygnały, nim usłyszał ściszony i jakby zmęczony głos swojego chłopaka.

\- Tak?

\- Kochanie, czemu cię nie ma w szkole? – usłyszał w słuchawce dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. – Wszystko w porządku, Alec?

\- Tak, Jake jest chory i muszę zostać z nim w domu. – odpowiedział szybko. – Zobaczymy się jakoś pod koniec tygodnia. – nagle do uszu Magnusa dobiegł głośny płacz dziecka, połączony wołaniem, które brzmiało dość podobnie do 'tatusiu'. – Och, muszę kończyć. Do zobaczenia, Mags.

\- Alec…- nim miał okazję dokończyć, Alec się rozłączył. Bane tylko spoglądał na telefon w zadziwieniu. Alec mało kiedy się z nim rozłączał w takim pośpiechu, to było do niego niepodobne. Musiał się naprawdę przejąć zdrowiem jego młodszego braciszka.

Z jednej strony było to bardzo urocze, to świadczyło, że Alec jest bardzo troskliwy i uczuciowy. A z drugiej, było to nieco dziwne. Magnus naprawdę nie znał żadnego starszego brata, który by się w taki sposób troszczył o rodzeństwo. Nawet jego brat Seth, nigdy nie opuszczał szkoły, gdy Magnus chorował w dzieciństwie. Tak samo, jak Magnus nigdy nie opuszczał szkoły, gdy Alli chorowała, jako dziecko. Oczywiście, opiekował się nią, jak Seth nim, ale nigdy nie opuszczał z tego powodu lekcji.

To było dziwne i Magnus nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć.

\- Hej, bracie. – Alli dołączyła do nich, siadając obok Magnusa w stołówce. – A gdzie twój ukochany?

\- W domu.

\- Mówiłem mu, że pewnie jest chory. – wtrącił Ragnor, próbując skraść serowe chrupki z tacy Alli. Rzadko się zdarzało, by młodsza dziewczyna siadała z nimi, zwykle wolała jeść w towarzystwie kolegów z równoległej klasy.

\- Nie on. – Magnus spojrzał na Fell'a. – Jake jest chory i Alec dlatego został w domu.

Ragnor już się szykował, by coś powiedzieć, ale Alli go uprzedziła.

\- Jego brat, Jake? – Magnus przytaknął. – Został w domu, bo jego braciszek jest chory? To trochę dziwne, co nie? – tym razem to Ragnor przyznał jej rację. – Izzy i Jace są w szkole, nie zostali w domu, jak Alec. Poza tym, czemu Alec został w domu z Jake'm, a nie jego rodzice? Zwykle to rodzice, chociażby jedno z nich zostaje w domu z chorym dzieckiem. Przecież, jak któreś z nas było chore, to mama zostawała z nami w domu.

\- Młoda ma rację. – Ragnor dokończył swój lunch. – To trochę dziwne, że Alec został z młodszym bratem, a jego rodzeństwo jest normalnie w szkole.

\- Może jednak ten Jake to jest jego syn, a nie brat? – Alli spojrzała jej poważnym spojrzeniem, na Magnusa. – Wtedy w parku zachowywał się bardzo opiekuńczo, jak rodzic a nie brat.

\- Alec jest gejem. – Magnus niemal krzyknął. – Nie ma opcji, żeby miał dziecko. Bo niby jak? Poza tym, Alec mówił, że z nikim wcześniej nie był w związku. Więc skąd…

\- Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że Jake wygląda prawie jak kopia Alec'a. – wtrąciła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- A Alec jest prawie, męską kopią swojej matki. – odparł niemal natychmiast, podnosząc się z krzesła, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. – Tak samo jak Jake.

\- Dobra, nie wściekaj się. – uniosła ręce w górze w geście poddania. – Tylko żartowałam.

…

Żarty Alli zostały w głowie Magnusa, przez następne godziny. Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Musiał przyznać, że słowa młodszej kuzynki, zasiały w nim ziarno niepewności. Z jednej strony było to tak surrealistyczne, że Magnus nie chciał w to uwierzyć. A z drugiej, układało się w całkiem ładną historię. W głowie Bane'a pojawiały się co rusz to nowe wspomnienia, które dotyczyły Alec'a i Jake'a; wszystkie momenty, w których ich razem widywał, wszystkie czułości, wszystkie spojrzenia, jakie chłopak posyłał dziecku; nie tylko wtedy w parku, ale też na placu zabaw, gdzie Magnus znów przypadkiem ich zauważył; ich dwoje i Tię, pochłoniętych w zabawie. To wszystko się układało w jedną całość, w całość, której Magnus nie chciał i nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości.

\- Przecież, to niemożliwe… - wyszeptał sam do siebie, tuż przez dzwonkiem ogłaszającym koniec lekcji tego dnia.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się na drodze w znajomym kierunku na Manhattan, cały czas rozmyślając o wydarzeniach z dnia dzisiejszego i rozpamiętując wspomnienia. Wszystko nadal było tak surrealistyczne, a jednak gdzieś w głębi zdawało się być prawdziwe.

Zatrzymał się na podjeździe; tym razem nie było tu żadnego samochodu; i jeszcze przez kilka dłuższych chwil siedział w aucie. Próbował sobie to wszystko jakoś poskładać w całość, ale jego umysł był pełen zbyt chaotycznych myśli w tym momencie. Postanowił po prostu działać instynktownie, iść na żywioł, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Drzwi otworzył mu Max, który z uśmiechem się przywitał i wpuścił do środka, mówiąc, że Alec jest na górze. Bane odmówił chłopakowi, gdy ten zaproponował, że zawoła brata; wolał sam znaleźć swojego partnera. I zastał go, siedzącego tuż obok łóżka w pokoju z tapetą w pociągi; Magnus założył, że ów pokój należał do Jake'a. Alec delikatnie głaskał Jake'a po policzku; choć Magnus nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, był pewien, że patrzy na chłopca z tą samą troską, co zwykle.

\- Śpij kochanie, tatuś będzie cały czas przy tobie. – na to Magnus odchrząknął głośno. – Max, przyniosłeś mi so…

Mina Alec'a przedstawiała wiele emocji; głównie zaskoczenie i przerażenie. Wpatrywał się w Magnusa z oczyma szeroko otwartymi, jego usta co chwilę się otwierały i zamykały, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł odnaleźć głosu.

\- Max kazał przekazać, że nie ma już soku pomarańczowego. – Bane powiedział z niezręcznością w głosie. Teraz obaj się w siebie wpatrywali; Magnus wymownie, a Alec z zażenowaniem.

\- Co tu ro… - Jake ponownie zaczął wołać Alec'a, przebudzony ze swojego pół snu. Alec automatycznie obrócił się do chłopczyka i przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła; Magnus zgadywał, że Jake musi mieć gorączkę. Alec przystawił chłopcu do ust kubek z napojem, by powoli wypił zawartość. Kiedy Jake ponownie zapadł w sen, Alec obrócił się do Magnusa, wciąż będąc zaszokowany jego obecnością w pokoju. – Co tu robisz?

\- Chciałem coś wyjaśnić, ale zdaje się, że już wszystko wiem. – ton jego głosu zamieniał się w ostrzejszy. – Jak długo chciałeś ciągnąć to kłamstwo?

\- Przejdźmy do mojej sypialni, nie chcę by Jake się obudził. – obrócił się po raz kolejny do chłopca i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. Alec chwycił Magnusa za ramię i poprowadził do swojej sypialni, zostawiając drzwi od Jake'a i swojego pokoju otwarte, by móc słyszeć chłopca. – To nie tak, że cię okłamałem.

\- Nie? – Magnus strząsnął dłoń Alec'a ze swojego ramienia i stanął naprzeciwko niego by patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebyś mi wspomniał, że masz trzyletnie dziecko, Alec. Co więcej, wmówiłeś mi, że to twój młodszy brat.

\- Hola, hola! Nic ci nie wmówiłem. – bronił się niebieskooki. – Sam wywnioskowałeś, że Jake jest moim bratem.

\- Ale ty tego nie naprostowałeś! To prawie to samo, Alexandrze. – odetchnął ciężko. – Okłamywałeś mnie, Alec. Do cholery, spotykamy się już dwa miesiące, a ty okłamujesz mnie w takiej sprawie? Jak długo chciałeś ciągnąć to kłamstwo?

\- Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą randkę? – Bane przytaknął. – Chciałem ci wtedy powiedzieć, ale ty ubzdurałeś sobie, że wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie dałeś mi dokończyć, bo myślałeś, że chodzi o to, że chcę nasz związek trzymać w sekrecie, co było po części prawdą. Nie jestem gotów by tak otwarcie w szkole ludzie wiedzieli, że jestem gejem i spotykam się z tobą. A potem stchórzyłem. Spojrzałem na ciebie i… - na chwilę głos mu się zawiesił. – Wiedziałem, że jak ci powiem, to zostawisz mnie. Choć na chwilę chciałem pożyć w ułudzie, że moje życie jest normalne, jak każdego innego chłopaka w moim wieku. Potem, kiedy miesiąc temu powiedziałem rodzicom, że jestem gejem, chciałem ci powiedzieć. W końcu moja matka zaprosiła cię na kolację do nas, ale ty musiałeś pojechać wtedy do babci, bo była chora. Z jednej strony, cieszyłem się, jak głupi, że wciąż mogę udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. A z drugiej gryzłem się z własnym sercem i sumieniem, bo wiedziałem, że to nie w porządku cię okłamywać, nie w takiej sprawie; w sumie w żadnej nie powinienem cię okłamywać, ale… nie chciałem jeszcze się z tobą rozstawać. Zależy mi na tobie Magnus, a wiedziałem, że gdy dowiesz się prawdy, to mnie zostawisz. – Alec wziął jeden głęboki wdech. – Teraz, skoro już znasz prawdę, możemy się rozstać, nim…

\- Moment. – przerwał mu stanowczo Bane. – Jeszcze nie wiem wszystkiego. Tego dnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyszedłem tutaj, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Jake'a, dlaczego wtedy nie powiedziałeś mi, że on jest twoim dzieckiem?

\- Bo jestem tchórzem. – Alec spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak serce mi waliło, gdy Jake wpadł wtedy do salonu, kiedy go zobaczyłeś. W duchu się modliłem, by nie powiedział wtedy do mnie tatusiu…wiem, że to okropne z mojej strony mówić tak, o własnym dziecku. Ich miało nie być w domu. Tia miała go zabrać do siebie, ale jej chłopak zrobił awanturę, że zajmuje się Jake'm, więc Tia wróciła do nas i próbowała dzwonić, ale ja nie odbierałem…byłem śmiertelnie przerażony wtedy. Wierz mi, nie chciałem i nadal nie chcę by ktokolwiek w szkole wiedział o Jake'u. Nie po tym, co przechodziłem w poprzedniej szkole. – po raz kolejny zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Alec starał się patrzeć gdziekolwiek, byle nie prosto w kocie oczy Bane'a. – Możesz już to powiedzieć. Powiedz.

\- Co mam powiedzieć?

\- Powiedz: to koniec, Alec, nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. – Magnus przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się swojemu chłopakowi, nie dowierzając słowom, które wyszły z ust chłopaka. Alec ze stresu, a przynajmniej tak tłumaczył to sobie Bane, zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę, wciąż unikając wzroku kociookiego.

\- A chcesz bym to powiedział? – zapytał ściszonym głosem, pełnym obaw. – Chcesz bym z tobą zerwał? Chcesz byśmy się rozstali?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – niemal natychmiast powiedział, w końcu podnosząc wzrok na Magnusa. Jego błękitne oczy, które Magnus tak uwielbia, były teraz załzawione i Bane pragnął go wziąć w ramiona, przycisnąć do piersi i powtarzać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Chcę byśmy byli razem, ale wiem też, że nie chcesz Jake'a. A nie chcę wybierać, bo to zawsze będzie on, wybacz. Nie chcę cię wiązać do siebie, kiedy ty nie jesteś w stanie zaakceptować faktu, że mam syna. Nie chcę cię zmuszać do bycia ze mną, a tym bardziej nie chcę byś znienawidził mnie, bo mam dziecko.

\- Większych bzdur w życiu nie słyszałem. – Magnus mu przerwał, biorąc jedną z jego dłoni w swoje. – A wierz mi, Ragnor czasem plecie takie bzdury, że szok. Alec, posłuchaj mnie, nie powiem ci, że jest w tym momencie okay, bo bym skłamał. Okłamałeś mnie i o to jestem zły. I mam ci coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, myślałem, że mnie znasz, Alexandrze. Naprawdę myślisz tak nisko o mnie? Uważasz mnie za takiego dupka, który by cię odrzucił, bo masz dziecko?

\- Wierz mi, Magnus, nikt normalny nie chciałby się wiązać z chłopakiem, który ma dziecko.

\- W takim razie, jestem nienormalny. – kąciki jego ust uniosły się w niewielkim uśmiechu. – Boże, Alec, jesteś idiotą, wiesz? Kompletnym idiotą, ale masz szczęście, że bardzo mi zależy na tym idiocie. Uwielbiam Jake'a, to taki uroczy dzieciak. I wcale mi nie przeszkadza, że jest twoim synem; co więcej, teraz to wszystko wyjaśnia, tą twoją nadopiekuńczość i troskliwość wobec niego. Chyba po prostu byłem ślepy, albo zbyt zapatrzony w twoje piękne oczy. – na to Alec spłonął rumieńcem. – Nigdy bym ci nie kazał wybierać, między nim a mną, bo bym przegrał na całej linii. Nieważne, jak bardzo będziemy ze sobą związani, to ja wiem, wiem, że Jake jest najważniejszy. I akceptuję to w pełni. Nie przeszkadza mi, że Jake jest twoim synem, tylko powinienem cię strzelić po głowie, że tak długo mnie okłamywałeś.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Och, potrzebuję czegoś więcej, niż przepraszam. – zaśmiał się odrobinę. – Jeszcze dorzuć do tego kubek gorącej czekolady, kilka całusów i będziemy kwita, kochanie.

\- I akceptujesz mnie i jego?

\- Ach, biorę was w komplecie, Lightwoodowie. – Alec ponownie zszokowany słowami Magnusa, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, jakby Bane był ósmym cudem świata, albo co najmniej bogiem, który mu się objawił w całej swej świętości. Kiedy słowa Magnusa dotarły w końcu do niego, Alec rzucił się na szyję chłopakowi. Zaskoczony takim zachowaniem, Magnus, trzymając w ramionach Alec'a, opadł na łóżko chłopaka. Oboje wpadli w niekontrolowany śmiech, z początku głośny, ale szybko przypomnieli sobie o dziecku śpiącym tuż za ścianą.

\- Naprawdę akceptujesz nas oboje i chcesz być dalej ze mną, wiedząc, że Jake jest moim synem? Czy tylko żartowałeś? – tym razem Alec zapytał bardziej poważnie.

\- Naprawdę. – Magnus musnął delikatnie blady policzek niebieskookiego chłopaka. – Biorę was oboje. Chcę być z tobą, Alexandrze, a Jake też nie jest mi obojętny. Cholera, no kocham tego dzieciaka, jest tak słodki, że nie da się go nie kochać. Ma to po tobie. – policzki Alec'a w tym momencie były czerwieńsze niż pomidory. – Jest tak samo uroczy, jak ty, groszku.

Alec, w przypływie emocji, nachylił się w swojej pozycji; a wręcz siedział na kolanach Bane'a; by pocałować chłopaka. Jednak ich moment został przerwany, przez ciche kwilenie za ścianą. Alec, instynktownie odskoczył do Magnusa i pognał w kierunku dźwięku; Magnus tuż za nim.

Jake się na chwilę przebudził, wołając o kolejną dawkę picia.

\- Jak on się czuje? – Magnus zapytał, stając obok Alec'a, który poił dziecko.

\- Lekarka twierdzi, że to grypa, że złapał wirus w przedszkolu. Dlatego tak gorączkuje i ma kaszel. – Jake skończył pić. Kiedy zauważył Magnusa, lekko się uśmiechnął, nim Alec znów ułożył go do snu, w który zapadł niemal natychmiastowo. – Mówiła, żebym się nie martwił tym, że będzie dużo spał, że to czasem się zdarza, w końcu dzieci nie reagują tak samo na leki. Dała syropy i powiedziała, że w ciągu tygodnia, będzie z nim dobrze.

\- Na pewno, wszystko będzie z nim dobrze. – Magnus posłał Alec'owi ciepły uśmiech. Właśnie w tej chwili coś sobie uświadomił. – Jest coś, co mnie nurtuje w całej tej historii.

\- Co? – ponownie wyszli z pokoju Jake'a, by nie zakłócać jego odpoczynku.

\- Jesteś gejem, prawda? – Alec przytaknął. – W takim razie, jakim cudem masz dziecko? Bo to widać gołym okiem, że Jake jest twoim biologicznym synem. A z lekcji biologii wiem, że facet nie może mieć dzieci z drugim facetem; i nieważne, że w jednym filmie pokazali, że facet może być w ciąży. Plus mówiłeś, że z nikim wcześniej nie byłeś w związku. Więc, wyjaśnij, proszę, skąd się wziął Jake.

\- Chcesz poznać całą historię? – tym razem, to Bane przytaknął. – Więc siadaj, bo to długa historia, pełna zawirowań.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Cóż, póki co, Magnus przyjął dobrze fakt, że Jake jest synem Alec'a, ciekawe, czy zostanie tak kiedy usłyszy całą historię?

Mały spoiler:

**(...)- A co możemy? Donosisz tę ciążę, a potem…**

**\- A potem oddamy dziecko do adopcji**. **(...)**

Pewno się zastanawiacie, jakim cudem Jake został z Alec'iem? A co więcej, czemu chcieli dać chłopca do adopcji? I chyba najważniejsze, kto jest matką Jake'a? Powiem wam to: Matka Jake'a nie jest oryginalnym charakterem, pojawiła się na kartach książek pani Clare, by pomóc wam w tej zagadce, powiem, że Jake ma jej oczy. Zgadujcie, zastanawiajcie się.

Do następnego tygodnia...nowy rozdział jest obszerny i wciąż nieskończony.

Komentarze będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	10. Noc, która zmieniła wszystko

A/N: I przyszedł czas, byście się dowiedzieli, jak to wszystko się stało.

Roxx: Tak, Póki co, Magnus dobrze przyjął tę wiadomość. Czy nadal będzie tak, kiedy pozna całą historię?

Asse: Tak, zaakceptował. Jake to taki uroczy dzieciak, że jego nie da się nie kochać.

Szerlotka: Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymałaś do tego momentu. Co do matki Jake'a, to niestety nie Jessie. A co do miłości RAgnora, to tak przyjmij ode mnie wirtualne High Five, bo ja też nie wyobrażam sobie Ragnora z nikim innym jak z Raphem. Dlatego zrobiłam z nich parę w jednym z opowiadań.

Dziękuję za komentarze, śledzenia i polubienia.

_Kursywa - przeszłość_

Zwykłe - czas teraźniejszy.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem boh. oryg.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział X**

„**Noc, która zmieniła wszystko."**

\- A więc wszystko się zaczęło wiosną 2009 roku, a konkretniej 27 marca, kiedy miałem 14 lat…

_Alec, Jace i Izzy niemal się spóźnili do szkoły, dzięki ich ojcu, który po raz pierwszy w życiu zaspał do pracy. Nie tylko niemal się spóźnili, ale Robert niemal zapomniał również odwieźć małego Max'a do szkoły; co jak co, ale pierwszoklasiście to nie wypada spóźniać się na zajęcia. Wpadli jak burza do budynku szkoły Eastern High i pognali, każde w stronę swoich sal. _

_\- Stary, jeszcze chwila, a byś się spóźnił. – Derek, jeden z najlepszych kolegów Alec'a w szkole, rzucił do niego, żegnając swoją dziewczyn Mię. – Smoczyca by ci nie popuściła. Ona się czepia każdego tutaj, w końcu dałbyś jej haka na prymusa klasy. _

_\- Też miło cię widzieć, Derek. – blondyn, o niebieskich oczach poklepał go po ramieniu, posyłając ten swój czarujący uśmieszek. Derek był przystojnym chłopakiem, odrobinę niższym niż Jace, trzynastoletni brat Alec'a, za to o prawie identycznym odcieniu blond włosów – niemal złotym, zależy jak pada słońce, kiedyś to tak określił. Był cholernie wesołym chłopakiem, dwa miesiące starszym od Alec'a. Dla niego istniały praktycznie tylko imprezy, miał to po swoim starszym bracie, Sean'ie, który w zeszłym roku opuścił mury tej szkoły, by wyjechać na studia do Nowego Jorku. Jak on dostał się na NYU, tego to ani Derek ani Alec nie pojmowali, w końcu jakimś orłem w nauce to on nie był. _

_\- Mój brat wrócił na tydzień do domu. Starych nie ma, on wychodzi z kumplami, więc…imprezka, stary. Imprezka, dzisiaj, o 7, u mnie. – szczerzył się jak szalony; to przypomniało Alec'owi zdjęcia szkolne z zeszłego roku, gdzie Derek szczerzył się w ostatnim rzędzie tuż obok niego. – Jace i Izzy też są zaproszeni, w ogóle zaproszę te fajne gąski, wiesz, Aline, Helen…słyszałem, że ty i Helen byliście na randce dwa tygodnie temu, wstydź się, nic mi nie powiedziałeś…myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… - zrobił zbolałą minę, wykrzywiając usta w podkówkę. – Nic dla ciebie nie znaczę? _

_\- Panie Stewart. – Nauczycielka, Imogen Herondale, wkroczyła do sali spoglądając na dwójkę uczniów. Zawsze się zastanawiała, czemu jej prymus zadaje się z największym rozrabiaką w klasie. – Kółko dramatyczne, z tego co wiem, odbywa się po zajęciach w czwartki. Może pan tam przedstawiać swoje emocje. A teraz zaczynajmy. _

_Alec, oczywiście z niechęcią, ale w końcu dał się zaciągnąć Jace'owi i Izzy na imprezę do Dereka, tylko dlatego, że nie cierpiał, gdy jego rodzeństwo siedziało mu nad uchem i marudziło przez kilka godzin. Dla świętego spokoju się zgodził. Oczywiście, rodzice ich przestrzegli, by nie wracali późno, w końcu Alec, najstarszy z całej trójki miał dopiero czternaście lat, choć jak na swój wiek, Alexander był niezwykle odpowiedzialny. Może właśnie dlatego, ich rodzicie nie czuli potrzeby by przestrzec ich przed spożywaniem alkoholu? Bo ufali swojemu najstarszemu synowi, że będzie sprawował opiekę nad rodzeństwem i nie dopuści, by cokolwiek się tam stało? Być może. _

_Alec bardzo chciał mieć wciąż nienaganną opinię u rodziców, dlatego na ów imprezie pilnował nonstop Izzy i Jace'a. _

_\- Stary, musisz wyluzować. – Derek chwycił go pod ramię, mniej więcej po trzech godzinach imprezy. Z jego ust Alec wyczuł alkohol. Tak, Derek raz po raz spożył piwo, lub dwa na imprezie. Nawet próbował do tego przekonać Alec'a, ale ten zawsze grzecznie odmawiał, twierdząc, że jeszcze będzie miał czas na takie rzeczy. – Chodź, tam są miłe dziewczyny, które z chęcią z nami pograją. _

_\- Pograją?_

_\- W butelkę. _

_Alec wiedział, jakie są zasady tej gry, wiedział to doskonale, dlatego na jego twarzy wystąpił grymas niezadowolenia, który starał się ukryć, kiedy to na nim zatrzymała się butelka, kręcona przez Kaelie Whitewillow. _

_Kaelie była jedną z piękniejszych dziewcząt w szkole. Blondynka, o błękitnych oczach, odrobinę jaśniejszych niż u Alec'a, o szczupłym ciele, długich nogach. Była marzeniem wielu chłopaków, zarówno w wieku Alec'a, młodszych i kilku starszych. Kaelie była o wiele piękniejsza niż Helen, dziewczyna, z którą Alec był ostatnio na randce; o niebo piękniejsza, choć wyglądały podobnie, obie blondynki z niebieskimi oczyma. Jednak Alec i do niej nie czuł żadnego pociągu fizycznego, nie w sposób, w który powinien._

_Kaelie zarumieniła się, kiedy butelka zatrzymała się na Alec'u, Alec też spłonął rumieńcem. Dziewczyna, była dziś ubrana w obcisłą sukienkę w kolorze indygo, która podkreślała nie tylko jej oczy, ale także walory, które Derek, stwierdził, że musi kiedyś fizycznie poznać. Uniosła się w górę ze swojego miejsca, a siedziała dosłownie naprzeciw Alec'a, i nachyliła się ku chłopakowi. Alec, wiedząc, co musi zrobić, by nie musieć się rozbierać przed wszystkimi, również się nachylił. W końcu ich usta się złączyły w pocałunku. Kaelie umiała całować, to trzeba jej było przyznać, choć miała dopiero niecałe czternaście lat, była tylko kilka miesięcy młodsza od Alec'a, ale rocznikowo, znajdowała się w klasie niższej. Toteż Alec pozwolił jej na prowadzenie tego pocałunku, jak chciała. Nie był to pocałunek, o jakich Alec czytywał w książkach, w romansidłach Izzy, do których czytania go zmuszała. Ale nie można się dziwić, Kaelie, nieważne jak piękna, nie była chłopakiem, a Alec był już niemal pewien, że woli chłopaków od dziewczyn, że to chłopacy go pociągali seksualnie, czego miał dowód podczas randki z Helen. _

_Później gra toczyła się dalej, co rusz ktoś się z kimś całował; tylko dziewczyny z chłopakami, lub czasem dziewczyny z dziewczynami, dla zabawy, oczywiście. Alec obcałował chyba wszystkie dziesięć dziewczyn, które Derek zaprosił, pomijając Isabelle; ją całował tylko w policzek, kiedy na nią wypadło. _

_Mniej więcej w połowie imprezy, Derek wpadł, na jakże świetny pomysł, by zagrać w 'nigdy, przenigdy'. Alec'owi, kiedyś obiły się o uszy zasady tej gry. Stewart twierdził, że to świetna gra, że starsi w kółko w to grają, szczególnie na studiach – potwierdzone przez jego brata; tak twierdził. Większość przystała na ten pomysł, więc i Alec podążył za głosem ludu. _

_I tak od łyka do łyka alkoholu i Alec zaczął się czuć podchmielony. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie i to cud, że nie zaczął wymiotować w tamtym momencie. Choć dziwnym trafem, im więcej pił drinków, robionych przez gospodarza, tym mniejsze efekty odczuwał. Póki co, wiedział, co się dzieje dookoła, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Wciąż widział, że Isabelle tańczyła z jakimś kolesiem z jej klasy, a Jace podrywał Aline Penhallow. Derek całował się na kanapie z Mią, swoją dziewczyną, choć kilka minut wcześniej, Alec mógł przysiąc, że widział go z jakąś rudowłosą dziewczyną, w tym samym miejscu. _

_\- Jak się bawisz? – dziewczęcy głos zabrzmiał mu nad uchem. Alec spojrzał w górę i ujrzał znajomy błękit oczu. _

_\- Super, a t..ty?- wydukał i wziął kolejnego drinka, zaoferowanego przez blondynkę. Wypił go praktycznie na raz. _

_Potem był jeden, za drugim drinkiem. Jakieś pocałunki z dziewczynami, gdzieś mignęło mu półnagie ciało, schody, wygodne łóżko z pościelą z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Gdzieś był dotyk ciała, próby rozpięcia spodni…_

_A potem…potem wszystko było, jak czarna plama w jego umyśle. _

_Miał wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje mu rozłupać czaszkę, jakby jego czaszka była orzeszkiem dla wiewiórki. Z drugiej strony, to, co teraz odczuwał, mogło przypominać walenie młota o beton; a betonem w tym przypadku miał być jego mózg. Jeszcze chwila i głowa mu eksploduje na miliony kawałków i tyle będzie z jego ponad-przeciętnej inteligencji. _

_Gdzieś, tuż obok niego, rozległo się głośne ziewnięcie. Alec otworzył szeroko oczy, będąc nieprzyzwyczajonym do obecności kogokolwiek w jego łóżku, nie od czasów, gdy on i Isabella byli dziećmi, jeszcze nim, Jace z nimi zamieszkał, nim Max się urodził. Zaalarmowany ów intruzem, rozejrzał się dookoła. Miejsce, w którym obecnie przebywał, nie było jego pokojem. Czarne biurko stojące pod ścianą, wiszące nad nim plakaty z Sherlockiem Holmesem, z większości filmów, jakie kiedykolwiek wyszły; półki pełne gadżetów związanych z książkami i postacią. A po drugiej stronie, całkowite przeciwieństwo; kolorowa ściana pokryta rysunkami ze słuchawkami, przyklejone stare płyty, w kącie pokoju stał stary keyboard, i wieża stereo. Pokój był znajomy, choć nie należał do chłopaka. _

_Póki co, wszystko było w porządku. Zasnął po imprezie w pokoju Dereka, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Właśnie wtedy, usłyszał cichy syk bólu, zza swoich pleców. _

_To w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest mu zimno, choć był przykryty kołdrą; tak niecodziennie zimno, a w dodatku, coś mu się kleiło na nogach, coś nieprzyjemnego i zimnego. Kiedy już miał odkryć kołdrę, by zobaczyć ów rzecz na nogach, zza pleców ponownie usłyszał syk bólu. _

_Przełknąwszy ciężko ślinę, powoli odwrócił głowę. Ale, na boga, w życiu nie spodziewał się, ujrzeć taki widok. Tuż obok niego na łóżku leżała naga dziewczyna. Nie jakaś tam naga dziewczyna, ale naga dziewczyna, którą Alec znał. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, jak poparzeni wyskoczyli z łóżka. To w tym momencie, chłopak dostrzegł, że jest równie nagi jak ona. Jak tknięty, spłonął rumieńcem i sięgnął po poduszkę by się, choć odrobinę, zakryć. Dziewczyna zdawała się myśleć o tym samym, bo chwyciła prześcieradło by się nim owinąć. Alec popatrzył na siebie i dostrzegł, że jego udo i przyrodzenie było pokryte czymś czerwonym i białym…białą substancję umiał wyjaśnić, zdarzyło mu się już ją widzieć dwa razy, ale czerwona…_

_Chyba właśnie to był ten moment, kiedy do Alec'a dotarło, co się stało. _

_\- Czy my… - dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z przerażeniem w oczach, Alec miał wrażenie, że ma równomierne przerażenie w swoich błękitach. To nie mogło się zdarzyć, to musiał być jakiś mało zabawny sen. – To niemożliwe…boże…Alec, my spaliśmy ze sobą!_

_\- Wiem! Bądź cicho! – chwycił z podłogi swoje spodnie i jednym, zwinnym ruchem założył je na siebie. – Posłuchaj mnie…_

_\- Nie możemy o tym nikomu powiedzieć, - przerwała mu. – Jace nie może się dowiedzieć. _

_\- Jace? Co ma do tego mój brat?_

_\- Ja się w nim zakochałam. – Alec był zszokowany tymi wieściami. Oczywiście, wiele dziewcząt kochało się w Jace'ie, w końcu było z niego niezłe ciacho, ale że ona? Tego Alec by się nie spodziewał, zwłaszcza nie po tym, jak wczoraj się całowali; To akurat pamiętał doskonale. – Nie możemy nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Najlepiej będzie, jak ubierzemy się, wyjdziemy stąd i będziemy się zachowywać, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Ok? _

_\- Ok._

_Rzeczywiście następnego dnia, oboje zachowywali się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Udawali, że tamtej nocy po prostu nie było. Obojgu było to na rękę, ona mogła starać się zwrócić uwagę Jace'a na siebie, a Alec mógł spokojnie odseparować się od dziewcząt. Po tamtym epizodzie, postawił kreskę na spotykaniu się z dziewczynami. Przestał udawać przed sobą, zmuszać się do lubienia ich. Już wtedy postanowił zaakceptować, że on po prostu nie lubi dziewcząt, że jest gejem – jak to oznajmiła Isabella, gdy Alec zwierzył się jej z tych obaw. To było dziwne, że Izzy tak szybko to zaakceptowała, szybciej niż on sam. Choć Alec i tak jeszcze bał się powiedzieć o tym komukolwiek innemu, a zwłaszcza rodzicom i braciom. Nie był na to gotowy i nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie gotów. _

_Alec żył w przekonaniu, że już nigdy nic nie będzie go łączyło z żadną z dziewcząt, aż do jednego popołudnia. _

_Siedział w domu sam, Izzy i Jace byli jeszcze na koloniach, z których Alec wrócił kilka dni wcześniej, bo nałapał się jakiegoś wirusa żołądka. Max był u kolegi ze szkoły, a rodzice mieli niedługo wrócić z zakupów. Właśnie oglądał program przyrodniczy w telewizji, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Automatycznie podreptał do drzwi, zastanawiając się, kogóż to niesie w to letnie, sierpniowe popołudnie. Był szczerze zdziwiony widząc na ganku dyrektorkę swojej szkoły, a tuż za jej plecami jej córkę. _

_\- Rodzice w domu, Alexandrze? – chłopak tylko pokręcił głową, wciąż będąc zdziwiony obecnością obu kobiet w swoim domu. – A kiedy wrócą?_

_\- Za chwilę, pojechali tylko do sklepu. _

_\- W takim razie poczekamy w środku, jeśli pozwolisz. _

_Gdyby Alec miał opisać dzień, w którym jego nastoletnie życie dobiegło końca, to był właśnie ten dzień. Ten sierpniowy, letni, ciepły dzień, 2009 roku, kiedy to Kaelie Whitewillow i jej matka, dyrektora szkoły, Irina Whitewhillow przyszły do jego domu. Kiedy to błękitne oczy Alec'a spoczęły na dziewczynie, a dokładniej na tym, co kryło się pod, kiedyś luźną, dziś obcisłą, białą bluzką z kotem. Oczy Alec'a niemal wypadły z oczodołów w szoku; widywał już takie widoki, kilka lat temu, w jego domu, kilka miesięcy przed urodzeniem Max'a. Kiedy jego matka była…_

_\- Dzień dobry. – Pani Lightwood, która właśnie weszła do środka razem z mężem, spojrzała na dyrektorkę szkoły i jej córkę. – W czym mogę pomóc?_

_\- Zdaje się, proszę państwa, że mamy do podyskutowania, o pewnym… - spojrzała na swoją córkę. – problemie. _

_I wtedy się rozpętało piekło, jak to nazwał Alec. Jego rodzice zaczęli wrzeszczeć na niego, w niebogłosy, powtarzając, non stop, jak mógł coś takiego zrobić, ,jak to jest nieodpowiedzialne, jak myśleli, że jest na tyle mądry by nie władować się w takie bagno. Et cetera. _

_\- Na boga. – zaklinała jego matka. – Alexandrze…czy ty w ogóle nie myślisz?! Masz czternaście lat! A zrobiłeś dziecko dziewczynie!_

_\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem by tak się stało! – starał się bronić, cały we łzach. – Nie planowaliśmy tego! Tak wyszło._

_\- Tak wyszło?! – włączył się ojciec. – A wiesz co to prezerwatywy?! Nie wiesz, że trzeba się zabezpieczać?! Do cholery jasnej! Co my teraz zrobimy?! Czy ty wiesz, jak to nadszarpnie moją reputację?! Dziecko w tak młodym wieku…co zrobimy?_

_\- Aborcja? – zastanawiała się matka, spoglądając na dyrektorkę. – Pani też chyba nie chce by ten skandal wyszedł dalej niż ten dom. Co ludzie powiedzą w szkole?_

_\- Zgadzam się, pani Lightwood. Ten skandal nie ma prawa wyjść dalej, niż poza nas. – powiedziała stoicko, jak zwykle. – Ale na aborcję to jest już za późno. Kaelie jest w piątym miesiącu ciąży. _

_\- Czemu zwlekałaś z tym tak długo?! – zapytała rozgniewana Maryse._

_\- Nie byłam pewna. Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że jestem w ciąży? - usiadła bardziej wygodnie na kanapie, spoglądając na swoje zielone trampki. – Dopiero zdałam sobie sprawę, jak mi brzuch urósł. Z początku myślałam, że po prostu przytyłam, przez wakacje u cioci, ale nie chudłam. A w telewizji widziałam reklamę testów ciążowych, więc poprosiłam kuzynkę, by mi kupiła jeden. I okazało się, że jestem w ciąży. _

_\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy nie miałaś miesiączki? – Maryse oddychała ciężko, starając się uspokoić. – Po tym, jak już przespaliście się, skoro jesteś w ciąży, to nie mogłaś mieć miesiączki. _

_\- Ale zanim ze sobą spaliśmy, to miałam miesiączkę dopiero kilka razy i nigdy regularnie, myślałam, że tak po prostu jest. – Alec rumienił się jak burak, słuchając o intymnych sprawach kobiet. _

_Maryse usiadła na kanapie, zrezygnowana, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, wzdychając ciężko. Robert dalej rugał Alec'a, za tak niedojrzałe zachowanie, za taki błąd. Matka Kaelie również dołączyła do rugania Alec'a, twierdząc, że pozbawił niewinności jej jedyne dziecko. Alexander tylko stał, przed nimi, słuchając ich lamentów i kiwając głową, bo co innego miał zrobić. Przecież teraz już nic nie mogli zrobić, nie dało się odwrócić tego, co się stało. Musieli wypić piwo, które nawarzyli…na to się wzdrygnął, przypominając sobie urywki z tamtej nocy i te litry alkoholu. _

_\- To co teraz? Co z tym zrobimy? – zapytała cicho Kaelie. _

_\- A co możemy? Donosisz tę ciążę, a potem…_

_\- A potem oddamy dziecko do adopcji. – wtrąciła stanowczo dyrektorka. – Ani ty, ani Alec nie jesteście gotowi na wychowywanie dziecka. Sami jeszcze jesteście dziećmi. A ja nie będę wychowywać kolejnego dziecka, mam swoje obowiązki w szkole. Znajdziemy agencję adopcyjną i oddamy dziecko do adopcji, jak tylko się urodzi. Póki co, przeniosę Kaelie do innej szkoły, jakiejś prywatnej, dla matek z dziećmi. A kiedy będzie pora, spotkamy się w szpitalu, by podpisać odpowiednie dokumenty. Powiem wam jedno dzieci, rozczarowaliście mnie. _

_\- Tak będzie najlepiej. – dodała Kaelie, spoglądając na Alec'a, który skinął głową w porozumieniu. _

_Odtąd Alec musiał żyć z faktem, że rozczarował rodziców na całej linii. Atmosfera w domu się zmieniła, jego rodzicie, niegdyś dumni z jego postępowań, teraz spoglądali na niego tylko ze zrezygnowaniem i rozczarowaniem. Dlatego Alec starał się z całych sił, by poprawić swój wizerunek w oczach rodziców. Odtąd stał się niemal przykładem do naśladowania, z małą rysą na życiorysie, w postaci dziecka. _

_Kaelie rzeczywiście została przeniesiona do innej szkoły, Alec ją rzadko widywał, choć często rozmawiali przez telefon, głównie dziewczyna się skarżyła, jak to dziecko ją kopie. _

_Wkrótce w szkole rozeszła się wieść, że Alec zrobił dziecko córce dyrektorki, choć Alec nie miał pojęcia jak. Od tego dnia, stał się pośmiewiskiem w szkole. Co rusz, ludzie się śmiali z jego wpadki, że za pierwszym razem zrobił jej dziecko, że teraz będzie tatuśkiem. Gdzie się nie obrócił, tam chłopacy się z niego śmiali, a dziewczyny odchodziły na drugą stronę, bo bały się, że i im zrobi dziecko. Życie Alec'a w szkole nie było łatwe, odkąd dostał łatkę 'nastoletni tatuś', zwłaszcza, że jego najlepszy kumpel – Derek, odwrócił się od niego, bo, jak to ujął 'Alec zaliczył Kaelie pierwszy, wiedząc, że ona się podoba Derekowi'. Alec go przepraszał, tłumaczył, że był wstawiony tamtej nocy, że praktycznie nie pamięta, jak uprawiał z nią seks, ale Derek nie chciał słuchać. I tak Alec skończył sam, gdyby nie jego rodzeństwo, które stało po jego stronie w każdej sprawie, byłby sam jak palec. _

_Alec często się łapał na myśleniu o dziecku, o tym kogo może przypominać, jego czy Kaelie. Jakiej płci może być, czy będzie miało jego oczy, czy Kaelie. Czy by lubiło grać w piłkę, jak Alec lubił. Czy by miał tę nieśmiałość, co Alec. Zastanawiał się nad wieloma rzeczami, choć wiedział, że nie powinien. W końcu, gdy tylko dziecko się urodzi, oddadzą je do adopcji, by mogło mieć dobry, szczęśliwy dom. Tego Alec chciał dla swojego syna. On jeszcze nie był gotów, by być rodzicem, nie kiedy sam jeszcze był dzieckiem, ale pragnął szczęścia i miłości dla swojego dziecka. _

_Po raz pierwszy zaczął inaczej myśleć o tym wszystkim w dniu, w którym poszedł na badanie USG z Kaelie. To było jej drugie badanie, była już w siódmym miesiącu ciąży. Towarzyszyła im matka Kaelie i jego matka, obie kobiety chciały się upewnić, że z dzieckiem jest wszystko dobrze. _

_\- Och! Ilu was jest tutaj, dziś. – doktor Martin, uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich. – Ty musisz być ojcem dziecka. – Alec pokiwał nieśmiało głową. – No dobrze, zobaczmy jak ma się dzidziuś. _

_Po nałożeniu niebieskiego żelu na duży już brzuch Kaelie, zaczęła wodzić po nim, ultrasonografem. Alec spoglądał na czarny monitor, to na Kaelie, to na lekarkę, aż w końcu kobieta szeroko się uśmiechnęła. _

_\- O proszę! Tu jesteś szkrabie, jak ładnie się ustawiłeś do rodziców. – mówiła do nich. – Chcecie poznać płeć?_

_\- Tak. _

_\- To chłopiec. – postukała lekko w monitor, wskazując na widoczne przyrodzenie dziecka. – To, co, może posłuchamy, jak mu bije serduszko? _

_Alec patrzył jak zaczarowany na ekran monitora, słuchając bicia serca dziecka. Było takie mocne, płynne, jak muzyka, najpiękniejsza melodia, jaką Alec kiedykolwiek słyszał. Nie mógł się nadziwić, że to tam jest jego dziecko, mała osóbka, którą stworzył, część jego. Mimowolny uśmiech wkradł mu się na usta, kiedy przyglądał się malcowi. Był piękny, w mniemaniu chłopaka, taki maleńki, taki niesamowity, taki…częściowo jego. _

_Wtedy Alec zrozumiał, że nie może się doczekać, kiedy dziecko się urodzi. _

_Kolejne dni mijały na przeglądaniu internetu w poszukiwaniu imienia dla dziecka. Oczywiście, Alec wiedział, że nie może się przyzwyczajać, że nie powinien, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o dziecku. – O Jake'u, bo takie wybrał dla niego imię, choć nowi rodzice i tak wybiorą mu inne; ale przynajmniej już nie myślał o nim 'per dziecko'. _

_Przechodził właśnie obok sklepu dziecięcego. Na wystawie stała piękna, drewniana kołyska, z niebieskim kocykiem, a w środku niej siedział duży, biały, puszysty miś. Alec'owi się zrobiło ciepło w środku, na usta wstąpił mu szeroki uśmiech i zaczął marzyć. Zaczął marzyć, że właśnie do takiej kołyski mógłby kłaść Jake'a, że Jake mógłby tulić się do tego misia, że Alec mógłby mu śpiewać kołysankę, tę, którą matka zawsze śpiewała mu i jego rodzeństwu, tuż przed spaniem. Bezwiednie zaczął ją pod nosem mruczeć, przymykając oczy i widząc w głowie siebie z dzieckiem w ramionach. Jego dzieckiem. A później jakby serce się mu radowało, gdy chłopczyk by powiedział do niego po raz pierwszy tato. _

_To był ten moment, w którym Alec zrozumiał, że kocha to jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko, że kocha swojego syna. I, że nie chce go nikomu oddać._

_Przekonanie do tego rodziców, było jak najcięższa praca Herkulesa. _

_\- Czy ty wiesz, o co nas prosisz? – odezwał się Robert. Siedzieli w trójkę w gabinecie ojca, dookoła nich panowała poważna atmosfera, przerywana mocnym biciem serca Alec'a. – Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? _

_\- Rzucę szkołę…_

_\- Wybij to sobie z głowy! – ojciec zareagował nerwowo, mrożąc go wzrokiem. – Nie pozwolę ci rzucić szkoły. _

_\- Ale…_

_\- Nie ma żadnego ale, Alexandrze. Skończysz liceum. Dopóki mieszkasz pod moim dachem, będziesz robił to, co ci każę. – kiedy Alec nic nie odpowiedział, a tylko odwrócił wzrok od rodziców, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy, Robert westchnął głośno. – Posłuchaj mnie, synu, ja chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej._

_\- Ale tato, ty nie rozumiesz, kiedy go zobaczyłem i poczułem jak kopie…zrozumiałem. – głos mu się na chwilę zwiesił. – Zrozumiałem, że to mój syn, że to część mnie, że go kocham. Wiem, że może to się wam wydawać dziwne, ale ja wiem, czego chcę. Ja chcę by Jake został ze mną, chcę go wychować. Chcę być dla niego ojcem. Wiem, że to, że spałem z Kaelie było błędem, ale teraz chcę się zachować dojrzale, chcę wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Chcę postąpić prawidłowo. Wiem, że może gdzieś indziej, w innej, pełnej rodzinie Jake miałby lepiej…_

_\- Jake? – wtrąciła Maryse. _

_\- Tak go nazwałem. Jacob Gabriel. – w kąciku ust jego matki malował się niewielki uśmiech. – Chcę stworzyć mu dom, chcę być dla niego ojcem, chcę być częścią jego życia, chcę by on był częścią mojego życia. – na chwilę Alec zrobił przerwę, przypominając sobie to cudowne uczucie, kiedy poczuł, jak Jake kopnął, w zeszłym tygodniu, gdy odwiedził Kaelie i ten wspaniały dźwięk bicia jego serduszka, który Alec teraz słuchał każdego wieczora, puszczając nagranie od lekarki. – Nie macie pojęcia, jak się czułem, kiedy poczułem jak kopie…to było…niesamowite. _

_\- Poczekaj, aż będziesz trzymał go w ramionach po raz pierwszy. – Alec spojrzał na swojego ojca, który teraz uśmiechał się bezwiednie. – Uwierz mi, synu, nie ma nic lepszego niż trzymanie swojego nowonarodzonego dziecka, po raz pierwszy w ramionach. To cudowne uczucie, nie do opisania. _

_\- I ja też chcę to poczuć. – jego głos był cichy, lecz pełen nadziei, że być może rodzice go zrozumieją. – Chcę to poczuć._

_\- To bardzo dojrzale z twojej strony, synku. – Maryse wzięła jego dłoń w swoją i pogłaskała delikatnie po policzku. – Czy aby na pewno jesteś na to gotów? Jesteś tego pewien, że tego chcesz, że chcesz wychować Jacoba?_

_\- Nigdy nie byłem niczego bardziej pewny._

_\- W takim razie masz nasze pełne wsparcie. – Matka pocałowała czubek jego głowy, a Alec mógł tylko wpatrywać się w oboje rodziców z wymalowanym szokiem na twarzy. Nie sądził, że się zgodzą, a co dopiero, że go wesprą w tej decyzji. – Ale pod warunkiem. _

_\- Zgodzę się na wszystko. _

_\- Masz skończyć szkołę, - napomniał Robert, swoim poważnym tonem. – My z matką, pomożemy, jak tylko będziemy mogli, ale nie możesz zawalić przez to szkoły, rozumiemy się? Pomożemy ci w opiece nad Jake'm, kiedy już się urodzi, ale ty musisz dać z siebie wszystko, zarówno w szkole jak i w domu. _

_\- Obiecuję! Dam sobie radę, obiecuję!_

_Zapewniony przez rodziców, że przejmą prawną opiekę nad Jake'iem, dopóki Alec nie ukończy osiemnastu lat, bo tak stanowi prawo, chłopak mógł zacząć rozmyślać nad tym, jak to będzie, kiedy jego dziecko już się urodzi. Wiedział, że całe jego życie wywróci się do góry nogami, ale czuł też, że tak właśnie powinien zrobić. _

_Kiedy powiedział o tym Kaelie, dziewczyna nie była tym faktem pocieszona._

_\- Przecież zgodziłeś się, byśmy oddali dziecko do adopcji. Po co ci to? – powiedziała do niego, tuż przed początkiem dziewiątego miesiąca ciąży. – Zniszczysz sobie życie. Pomyślałeś o przyszłości? Chcesz się bawić w dom? Wybacz, ale ja nie zamierzam być nastoletnią matką. Ja chcę korzystać z życia kiedy mogę, na dziecko przyjdzie jeszcze czas. _

_\- A ja chcę go wychować. Chcę się zająć Jake'm. _

_\- Zobaczysz, jeszcze zmienisz zdanie._

_Alec nie zmienił zdania. _

_Dzień porodu Kaelie, był najdziwniejszym dniem, choć może tak mu się zdawało, bo był w tym czasie na matematyce. Mniej więcej w połowie lekcji do Sali wparowała sekretarka, mówiąc, że jego ojciec zostawił dla niego wiadomość w szkole. Wiadomość, że jego syn się rodzi. Jak burza wypadł z Sali i szkoły, łapiąc po drodze taksówkę do szpitala. Kaelie już przebywała na Sali porodowej od dwóch godzin, kiedy Alec dotarł na miejsce. Chłopak przechadzał się nerwowo po całym korytarzu, słuchając krzyków dziewczyny zza drzwi. Jego ojciec i matka, spoglądali na niego z uśmiechami na twarzy. _

_\- Przypomina mnie, kiedy rodziłaś po raz pierwszy. – Robert szepnął do Maryse, wskazując głową na Alec'a. – Ja też się stresowałem, miałem wrażenie, że rodzisz całe wieki. _

_\- Tylko siedem godzin, nie wieczność. – posłała mężowi ciepły uśmiech. – Ale wciąż pamiętam, doskonale. _

_\- Ja też, jak trzymałem Alexandra po raz pierwszy w ramionach. – Robert złączył swoją dłoń z dłoń Maryse, muskając jej obrączkę. – Chyba wtedy zrozumiałem, jak mocno cię kocham. Dałaś mi trzy najwspanialsze skarby w moim życiu. – w błękitnych oczach Maryse zabłysły łzy. – A teraz mój mały chłopiec, staje się sam ojcem, szkoda tylko, że tak wcześnie. _

_\- Alec sobie poradzi. – stwierdziła kobieta, kiedy nagle zza drzwi doszedł ich głośny płacz noworodka. Alec zatrzymał się i podbiegł do drzwi, nie do końca wiedząc, czy może wejść. Jednak wkrótce doktor Martin wyszła z Sali, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy._

_\- Zapraszam tatusia do środka. _

_Robert miał rację, uczucie, kiedy Alec po raz pierwszy wziął Jake'a w ramiona, było nie do opisania. Serce, które wypełniło się ciepłem, biło mu jak szalone, gdy Jake otworzył po raz pierwszy oczka i spojrzał na niego. Był idealny, cudowny, piękny. Alec nie mógł się nadziwić, że to on stworzył tak cudowną istotkę i, że ta istotka była jego. Ręce mu się trzęsły, z oczu łzy leciały, kiedy do Sali weszli jego rodzice, wpuszczeni przez lekarkę. _

_\- Macie zdrowego, pięknego syna. – lekarka spoglądała na Alec'a, a potem spojrzała na Kaelie. – Jakie imię wpisać w kartę?_

_\- Jacob Gabriel Lightwood. – Alec powiedział pewnie. – Mój syn. _

_Zwrócił się do Kaelie, by podać jej dziecko, sądząc, że może będzie go chciała potrzymać choć przez chwilę, ale dziewczyna odmówiła. Nie chciała żadnego kontaktu z Jake'iem, by się nie przywiązywać. Alec ją rozumiał, nie chciała mieć z dzieckiem nic wspólnego. Alec nie tyle szanował jej wybór, co się z nim pogodził. _

_Minęły dokładnie dwa tygodnie i Alec stwierdził, że nie nadaje się do tego, że nie ma w sobie krztyny rodzicielskiego instynktu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zajmować się Jake'm. Mały wiecznie płakał, mało spał, ciągle robił kupę i nie dawał Alec'owi czasu na nic, bo odmawiał grzecznego leżenia w łóżeczku. Matka go przekonywała, że to normalne, że na początku zawsze jest trudno, ale wierzyła, że Alec da sobie radę. Powtarzała, że wszystkiego go nauczy, od przewijania do karmienia, przez kąpiele, a nawet ubieranie niemowlaka. Alec musiał przyznać, że zakładanie tych wszystkich warstw ciuchów na dziecko było nie lada zadaniem, a już nie wspominając o przewijaniu. Poprawnego przewijania to Alec nauczył się dopiero po miesiącu. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że wychowywanie dziecka samotnie, zwłaszcza kiedy się ma ledwo piętnaście lat, jest cholernie trudnym zadaniem. Alec szybko się przyzwyczaił do krótkich snów, wytężonej nocnej pracy nad zadaniami szkolnymi i nauką. Jakoś, pomału, po kilku miesiącach, Alec'owi udało się wypracować całkiem dobry plan organizacyjny; a może poprawiło się, bo znaleźli opiekunkę dla Jake'a, która była porządną dziewczyną, która umiała się zająć czteromiesięcznym dzieckiem. _

_Od tej pory, wszystko miało być już tylko lepiej. _

\- A co z Kaelie? – Magnus zapytał, układając się wyżej na poduszce, na łóżku Alec'a. Jake, już po zjedzeniu lekkiej kolacji, ponownie zasnął, wziąwszy wieczorną dawkę leku. Teraz było już z nim lepiej, gorączka spadała, a to cieszyło obu chłopaków.

\- Po tym, jak urodziła Jake'a, nie widywałem jej. Matka wysłała ją za granicę do ciotki, do Europy, Francja chyba, o ile dobrze mi świta. – Alec podpierał się na łóżku, na łokciu, spoglądając Magnusowi w oczy. Chłopak rozumiał całą historię i nie osądzał Alec'a. Za to Lightwood był mu wdzięczny. – Ponownie zobaczyłem ją w dniu pierwszych urodzin Jake'a. Wiesz, wysłałem jej zaproszenie, w końcu jest jego matką, ale w ogóle nie spodziewałem się, że się zjawi. Byłem zszokowany…

_By powiedzieć, że Alec był zaskoczony obecnością Kaelie Whitewillow w drzwiach jego domu, było niedopowiedzeniem. Alec nie miał lepszego określenia, ale był tak zszokowany, jakby sam diabeł stał w jego drzwiach, albo bóg. _

_\- Nie wpuścisz mnie? – chłopak przesunął się, by mogła wejść do środka. – Nic się tu nie zmieniło. _

_\- Mamy teraz inne wydatki. – nie skomentowała tego, tylko od razu usadowiła się na kanapie w salonie. – Nie sądziłem, że przyjedziesz. _

_\- Odwiedzam matkę, jest chora, więc postanowiłam wpaść. – rozglądała się po pokoju. – Wróciłam na dwa tygodnie, po jutrze wracam do Paryża. _

_\- Jesteś w Waszyngtonie od dwóch tygodni i dopiero nas odwiedzasz? – przytaknęła od niechcenia. – To po coś teraz przyszła? Czemu dziś?_

_\- Dziś są urodziny Jesse'go._

_\- On ma na imię Jake. – spiorunował ją wzrokiem, a Kaelie tylko wzruszyła ramionami. W tym momencie, Jake wraz z Jace'em, który go mocno trzymał za rączkę weszli do pokoju. Alec natychmiast uśmiechnął się do syna, który puścił rękę wujka i powoli szedł w jego stronę. Jake jeszcze nie był pewny w chodzeniu, często się przewracał, ale Alec i tak był z niego niesamowicie dumny. _

_\- Ata! – mały radośnie rzucił, kiedy wpadł w ramiona ojca. _

_\- Mój misiu. – posadził go sobie na kolanach i pocałował czubek jego głowy, po czym zwrócił się do Kaelie. – Chcesz go potrzymać? _

_\- Nie. Mówiłam ci, nie chcę się mieszać ani nic z tych rzeczy. Przyniosłam tylko prezent. – wyciągnęła z torby białego misia i wręczyła chłopcu. Jake spoglądał na pluszaka z rozdziawioną buźką, ukazując swoje ząbki, po czym uśmiechnął się do ojca, misia i dziewczyny. Kiedy Jace w końcu zostawił ich samych, Kaelie spojrzała prosto w oczy Alec'a. – Nie żal ci?_

_\- Czego? _

_\- Tego, co zostawiłeś za sobą? Tego, że praktycznie spaprałeś sobie życie. – mówiła. – Ugrzęzłeś w tym bagnie, w pieluchach. Nie żal ci tego, co mogłeś mieć? Twoich marzeń, które teraz zostaną niespełnione? Twoich zabaw, życia nastolatka, tych wszystkich romansów z dziewczynami, które mogłeś mieć? Tego prostego życia, bez wyrzeczeń. Nie żal ci tego, że praktycznie musiałeś ze wszystkiego zrezygnować? _

\- I co jej powiedziałeś? – Magnus nadal wpatrywał się w Alec'a, który teraz spoglądał na śpiącego Jake'a.

\- Prawdę.

_Alec spojrzał na Jake'a, który teraz wtulał się w jego pierś, ściskając nowego misia w rączkach. Błękitne oczka chłopczyka były wypełnione radością, a na jego twarzyczce malował się uśmiech, uśmiech skierowany na ojca. _

_\- Nie. Nie żałuję. Jest cholernie trudno, ale za nic nie żałuję swojej decyzji. – Niebieskooki chłopak pocałował czubek głowy dziecka. – Jake jest całym moim światem. Kocham go i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. – przez moment panowała między nimi cisza, przerywana tylko próbami mówienia Jake'a. – Chciałbym, byś była obecna w jego życiu. Jake potrzebuje matki. _

_\- A ja ci powiedziałam, że ja nie chcę i nie jestem gotowa by być matką. – podniosła się z kanapy i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Alec podążył za nią, z synem w ramionach. – Nie chcę rezygnować z życia, jak ty. Chcę się bawić, chcę korzystać z życia pełną parą. Chcę studiować, chcę imprezować, chcę mieć normalne życie, a nie myśleć o dziecku. – popatrzyła na obu Lightwoodów. – Raczej już tu nie wrócę, teraz mam swoje życie w Paryżu, zabieram stąd matkę, by ciotka się nią dobrze zajęła w chorobie. Już tu nie wrócę. Żegnaj Alec._

\- I od tamtej pory, jej nie widziałem. – powiedział Alec, podając Magnusowi kubek gorącej czekolady. – Rok później przeprowadziłem się tutaj, bo ojciec dostał awans w pracy, a Jace'a wyrzucili ze szkoły, za bójki. Właściwie to Jace stawał w mojej obronie często…

\- A ten twój przyjaciel…Derek?

\- W końcu mi wybaczył. – Magnus kiwał głową. – Zrozumiał, że nie spałem z Kaelie, by zrobić mu na złość, tylko dlatego, że się uchlałem tamtej nocy. Nigdy więcej nie tknąłem alkoholu. Poza tym, powiedział, że żadna laska nie powinna stać między kumplami, a ja mu wtedy powiedziałem, że nie ma obaw, bo ja wolę chłopaków. Na początku był zdziwiony, ale jak mu powiedziałem, że on mnie nie pociąga w ten sposób, wszystko wróciło do normy. Wciąż do siebie dzwonimy, czasem odwiedzamy, ok, on mnie odwiedził dwa tygodnie temu, bo byli na wycieczce ze szkoły w Nowym Jorku.

\- Brakuje ci życia w Waszyngtonie? Twoich przyjaciół?

\- Czasami, tęsknię za kumplami stamtąd, ale tu też mam nowych przyjaciół. – na chwilę Alec się zarumienił. – I mam ciebie…o ile nadal mnie chcesz, teraz jak już wszystko wiesz o mnie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę, Magnus się nie odzywał. W głowie rozmyślał nad wszystkim, czego się dziś dowiedział o Alec'u i jego życiu. Tego było tak wiele. Magnus musiał przyznać, że Alec miał trudne życie, to nie mogło być dla niego łatwą decyzją, by wziąć odpowiedzialność za Jake'a, by stać się dla niego rodzicem w tak młodym wieku.

\- Alexandrze… - zaczął, siadając na łóżku i biorąc jego dłonie w swoje, ściskając mocno. – To, co mi powiedziałeś, zaskoczyło mnie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ja bym się zachował w twojej pozycji. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybym ja miał taką sytuację, gdybym ja nagle stał się ojcem, w tak młodym wieku. Pewnie byłbym przerażony do szpiku kości, nie wiedziałbym jak postąpić… - zrobił pauzę i spojrzał mu w oczy, teraz wypełnione czułością i obawą. – Podziwiam cię, Alec, podjąłeś tak dojrzałą decyzję, kiedy miałeś ledwo piętnaście lat. Nie znam osoby, która by była tak dojrzała jak ty. Nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak trudnym zadaniem jest wychowywanie dziecka, a co dopiero gdy się jest tak młodym. A ty się tego podjąłeś i… i za to cię podziwiam, Alexandrze.

\- Nadal mi nie odpowiedziałeś. – Alec spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem. – Czy nadal mnie chcesz, teraz jak już wiesz o mnie wszystko. Chcesz mnie i Jake'a?

\- Chcę. - odpowiedział po paru chwilach, a Alec miał wrażenie, że serce z wrażenia wyskoczy mu z piersi. – Chcę was obu, ale musisz mi coś obiecać. – Alec skinął głową. – Zacznijmy od początku, już bez żadnych kłamstw. Dlatego, jeśli jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, może masz jakieś jeszcze dziecko prócz Jake'a…

\- Nie, tylko Jake. – wtrącił natychmiastowo. – Mam tylko jego.

\- Zacznijmy od początku. – Magnus przybliżył twarz do twarzy Alec'a i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, nim złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. – Tylko bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, kochanie.

Nocą, gdy Magnus spał tuż obok Alec'a, niebieskookiemu oczy zabłysły od łez; łez szczęścia. W końcu, udało mu się. Udało mu się poukładać życie.

Od teraz wszystko już mogło być tylko lepiej.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

**A teraz, nim ktoś na mnie naskoczy, bo może się tak zdarzyć. Miejcie na uwadze to, że tylko zapożyczyłam imię oraz wygląd zewnętrzny Kaelie z książek pani Clare. Jej zachowanie jest całkowicie wymyślone przeze mnie. Nie chciałabym, by ktoś poczuł czy pomyślał, że robię z Kaelie jakąś niewiadomo jaką dziewczynę, która nie ma nic wspólnego z tą Kaelie z książek. Dlatego jeszcze raz powtórzę, że tylko zapożyczyłam wygląd i imię, nic po za tym. **

Następny...no niedługo. Muszę przyznać się, że chciałam zrobić przerwę od pisania SCOM, by skupić się na pisaniu tego cholernego licencjatu, bo tu hop siup a już mamy marzec. Jednak, weekend okazał się być bardzo inspirujący i nadrobiłam braki, toteż nie musze robić przerwy, więc następny rozdział gdzieś w przyszłym tygodniu.

A tu małe spoilery:

**(...)- Magnuś jeśt twoją dziewciną? Ale Magnuś to chłopak. **

** \- Tak…znaczy nie. Magnus nie jest moją dziewczyną, tylko moim chłopakiem. (...)**

**(...)To chyba wtedy Alec po raz pierwszy poczuł się zazdrosny, dlatego miał ochotę podejść i wpić się w usta Bane'a.(...)**

Ha, podobały wam się spoilery? Alec będzie rozmawiał z Jake'm, ciekawe jak mu pójdzie? No i dlaczego Alec poczuje się zazdrosny o Magnusa, co ten Bane zrobi?

Zostawiam was z tymi rozmyślaniami.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	11. Magnus Bane, wysoki czarownik Brooklynu

A/N: Witam,

Roxx: To fajnie, że cię zaskoczyłam ;)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia. Jesteście cudowni.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych bohaterów.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XI**

„**Magnus Bane, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu"**

Wszystko zaczęło się układać pomyślnie w życiu Alec'a. Jego związek z Magnusem na nowo rozkwitał, tym razem już bez żadnych tajemnic. Alec musiał przyznać, że poczuł, jakby pozbył się sporego ciężaru ze swojej duszy, kiedy powiedział mu całą prawdę o sobie i Jake'u. Magnus akceptował jego i Jake'a, a co więcej, nadal chciał z nim być. Wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, wszystkie tajemnice, sekrety. Wiedzieli o sobie praktycznie wszystko, jakby każdy z nich stał się otwartą księgą dla tego drugiego.

Jednak była jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą Alec musiał wyjaśnić. Musiał wyjaśnić swojemu niemal trzyletniemu synowi, podstawy jego związku z Magnusem.

Właśnie siedział w domu z Jake'm, tuż po tym, jak Bane ich opuścił, pocałowawszy Alec'a na pożegnanie prosto w usta, co nie umknęło wzrokowi małego chłopca.

Jake, jak to miał w zwyczaju, zaczął chichotać i podpytywać ojca, czemu Magnus go pocałował.

\- Widzisz, misiu, jak by ci to wytłumaczyć? – Posadził chłopca na kanapie, tuż obok siebie, i wziął jego drobną rączkę w swoją. – Znasz Clary, prawda? Tę rudowłosą dziewczynę co przychodzi do wujka Jace'a?

\- Tiak.

\- I widziałeś, że wujek często ją całuje, prawda?

\- Tiak. – ponownie potwierdził chłopczyk, spoglądając swoimi błękitnymi oczami na ojca. – Duzio się z nią całuje, w uśta. Ciasem Claly odpycha wujka, ale teź lubi go całować.

\- Dokładnie tak, misiu.

\- Wujek mówi, źie Claly to jego dziewcina. – odpowiedział radośnie. – Mówi, źie teź chodzią na landki.

\- Widzisz i ze mną i z Magnusem jest tak samo. – Alec oparł się o oparcie kanapy i uśmiechnął szeroko do Jake'a. Chłopiec przez moment był pogrążony w ciszy. Zdawało się, że nad czymś poważnie myślał.

\- Magnuś jeśt twoją dziewciną? Ale Magnuś to chłopak.

\- Tak…znaczy nie. Magnus nie jest moją dziewczyną, tylko moim chłopakiem. – Jake zdawał się nie rozumieć niczego ze słów ojca. – Bo widzisz, myszko, czasami jest tak, że chłopcy lubią chłopców, a dziewczyny lubią dziewczyny, lub jest też tak, że dziewczyny lubią chłopców i chłopcy lubią dziewczyny, jak wujek Jace lubi Clary. I to jest całkiem normalne.

\- Ja lubię się bawić z chłopakami w przedśkolu. Ź dziewcinami nie, bo one ciągle chcią bawić się lalkami. – mówił chłopczyk. – A ja lubię siamoloty i siamochody i małpki! – na chwilę zrobił przerwę. – Tatusiu, a ty lubiś się bawić ź Magnusiem?

\- Och, Jakey, twój tatuś i Magnus zdecydowanie lubią się bawić razem. – Isabelle zaśmiała się, siadając na fotelu obok nich. Policzki Alec'a jeszcze nigdy nie były tak czerwone i palące, jak w tym momencie. – Tylko ich zabawy są troszkę inne niż twoje.

\- Tatusiu, a w cio się bawiś z Magnusiem? – z sekundy na sekundę policzki Alec'a stawały się jeszcze bardziej czerwone, o ile to było możliwe. A w jego umyśle, nagle zagościła wizja z poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy Jake smacznie spał, a Magnus i Alec przebywali w sypialni niebieskookiego, powoli wkraczając na kolejny poziom ich związku. Oczywiście nie poszli na całego, Alec jeszcze nie był gotów, choć chciał tego. Ale doszli do etapu, gdzie oboje byli półnadzy od pasa w górę. Alec miał na co popatrzeć, Magnus był bardzo, ale to bardzo pięknym chłopakiem. – Tatusiu! – głos Jake'a wyrwał go z zamyślenia, za co Alec dziękował w duchu. Nie chciał mieć ponownie problemu między nogami, jak tego poranka, gdy obudził się z przyjemnego snu o Bane'ie; zwłaszcza nie chciał mieć go w obecności syna i siostry. – Tatusiu, w cio się bawiś z Magnusiem?

\- Um…

\- Jakey, dowiesz się, gdy będziesz starszy. – wyratowała go siostra. Alec posłał nieme podziękowanie, gdy tylko zmieniła temat rozmowy. – A teraz czas zorganizować twoje urodzinki, chłopcze. Za tydzień kończysz trzy latka!

Isabelle poszła na całego, jak to określił Alec, z planowaniem przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Jake'a. Oczywiście wciągnęła w swój mały plan Magnusa, który gdy tylko usłyszał słowo przyjęcie, nagle był bardzo podekscytowany. We dwoje wymyślili wszystko, od jedzenia, po muzykę, przez atrakcję i oczywiście listę gości. Zaproszone były wszystkie dzieciaki z grupy przedszkolnej Jake'a, a także dzieci sąsiadów, z którymi Jake się często bawił.

\- Nie uwierzysz! – Isabelle wparowała do sypialni Alec'a, przerywając obu chłopakom całowanie. Magnus tylko warknął na nią, a jej brat odepchnął go tak szybko, jak umiał. Magnus uszczypnął go za to w bok i opadł na łóżko tuż obok, zakładając na powrót swoją żółtą koszulkę. – Nie mamy magika! Jutro przyjęcie, a ten frajer dzwoni i mówi, że jest chory. Udusiłabym go, gdybym nie słyszała, jak żałośnie brzmiał przez telefon. Co zrobimy?

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nam przerwałaś, Izzy? – Magnus spiorunował ją wzrokiem, nie podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- To ważniejsza sprawa. – uniosła ręce ku górze w geście roztargnienia. – Obściskiwać się będziecie później. Co zrobimy?

\- Nic. – odpowiedział Alec, siadając na łóżku i poprawiając swoją koszulkę, którą Magnus niemal zdjął kilka chwil wcześniej. – Po prostu powiemy, że nie będzie pokazu magicznego. I tyle. Nie mamy i tak już czasu, by poszukać kogoś nowego.

\- Ale dzieciaki tak się cieszyły. I Jake…będzie zawiedziony. – westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem, siadając obok brata na łóżku. – Szkoda.

\- Z niczego nie rezygnujemy. – Magnus odezwał się za ich plecami. Jak na zawołanie, odwrócili się i spojrzeli na niego ze zmieszaniem na twarzy. Magnus posłał im niewielki uśmiech. – Będzie pokaz magiczny na urodzinach Jake'a, tak, jak to zaplanowaliśmy.

\- Niby jak? – zaczęła Izzy, spoglądając na niego tym razem zaintrygowana. – Znasz jakiegoś magika, który ot tak nam pomoże?

\- Nie martwcie się. – uśmiech Magnusa nagle zmienił się w zawadiacki. – Po prostu mi zaufajcie.

Kiedy Magnus prosił ich o zaufanie mu w kwestii pokazu magika na urodzinach Jake'a, Alec nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. W drzwiach jego sypialni stał teraz jego chłopak, choć przez chwilę Lightwood się zastanawiał, czy aby na pewno jest to jego chłopak.

Magnus był…właściwie nie. Magnus miał na sobie teraz, fioletową, pokrytą brokatem kamizelkę, z jakiegoś śliskiego i błyszczącego materiału, coś w podobie jak sukienka Isabelle na ślubie wuja. Do tego, fioletowe jeansy, w których Alec już raz go widział. Żółtą koszulę z długimi rękawami, które były podwinięte do łokcia. Ale to nie było najdziwniejsze w jego stroju. O nie. Poza tym i tak niecodziennym strojem Magnus miał na sobie pelerynę, która była z wierzchu czarna a pod spodem fioletowa z brokatem. Jednak to też nie było najdziwniejsze z całego stroju Magnusa. To, co chłopak miał na głowie, zaskoczyło Alec'a najbardziej.

\- Co to…- nawet nie umiał zbyt dobrze wypowiedzieć tego, co sądził na widok Magnusa. – Co to ma być?

\- Nie podoba ci się mój strój? A tak się starałem dla ciebie. – mrugnął do niego, ściągając z głowy tę rzecz.

\- Magnus, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz na głowie kapelusz? Trochę przypominający cylinder. – Bane tylko przytaknął. – Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Zaraz się przekonasz.

Pół godziny później, gdy dzieciaki już się zebrały w salonie w domu Lightwoodów, Alec patrzył jak otępiały na swojego chłopaka, który teraz stał przed gromadką trzylatków siedzących na podłodze.

\- Witajcie, kochane dzieci. – dzieci również patrzyły na niego z zaskoczeniem na twarzach, jednak odpowiedziały mu chórem. – Jestem Magnus Bane, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu.

Alec, Izzy i Jace, którzy stali w tylnej części salonu, niemal parsknęli głośnym śmiechem, widząc Bane'a, uśmiechającego się do dzieci. Rodzice innych dzieci, którzy siedzieli na kanapie i fotelach, teraz przesuniętych w kąt salonu, zdawali się być oczarowani atrakcją dnia. Alec nawet przyłapał kilka pań, bo wszystkie matki były starsze od niego minimum o kilka lat, przyłapał je na mruganiu i robieniu maślanych oczu do Magnusa. To chyba wtedy Alec po raz pierwszy poczuł się zazdrosny, dlatego miał ochotę podejść i wpić się w usta Bane'a. Ale to urodziny jego syna, nie chciał ich zepsuć.

\- Zdaje się, że dziś są czyjeś urodziny. – Magnus ponownie się odezwał z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Gdzie jest nasz solenizant? – Jake nieśmiało podniósł rączkę w górę, spoglądając zaszokowany na Magnusa. – Ach! Tu jesteś. Podejdź.

Chłopczyk ochoczo podszedł do Bane'a, po drodze poprawiając swoją czapeczkę urodzinową na głowie. Kiedy stanął obok niego, Magnus ściągnął z pełną gracją kapelusz z głowy i tak szeroko się uśmiechnął, że Alec bał się, że szczęka mu pęknie. Nie, nie był to sztuczny uśmiech, Magnus naprawdę się tak uśmiechał do Jake'a, powodując, że Alec, spoglądając na nich czuł niesamowite ciepło na sercu. Bardzo mu zależało, by Jake polubił Magnusa. W końcu chciał być z Bane'm i chciał by jego syn też go akceptował.

\- To powiedz, ile dziś kończysz latek?

\- Tszi!

\- Trzy, to już prawie dorosły z ciebie chłopak, co? – Jake tylko przytakiwał, zaglądając do postawionego na stole kapelusza. – To, co, poczarujemy trochę?

\- TAK! – dzieci odpowiedziały chórem. Magnus wyciągnął zza paska plastikową różdżkę, czarną z białym końcem, jaka jest dodawana do wielu kostiumów czarowników i spojrzał na wszystkie dzieci.

\- Jake, zajrzyj proszę do kapelusza i powiedz, co w nim widzisz. – Magnus kucnął przed chłopcem i wręczył mu kapelusz do rączek. Jake spojrzał do środka, włożył tam rączkę, ale nic z niego nie wyciągnął. – Nie ma nic, prawda? Ktoś chce jeszcze sprawdzić?

Jak na zawołanie wszystkie dzieci podbiegły do niego, okrążyły i przekrzykiwały się, które pierwsze chce sprawdzić zawartość kapelusza. Kiedy każde po kolei brało kapelusz do rąk, Magnus mrugnął do Alec'a, na co niebieskooki się zarumienił.

\- Niezły jest w tym, co nie? – Izzy szepnęła do Alec'a, stojącego tuż obok niej. – Kto by pomyślał, że Magnus Bane zna takie sztuczki?

\- Też tak bym mógł. – wtrącił nonszalancko Jace.

\- Jakoś nie pchałeś się, by zapewnić dzieciakom rozrywkę. – skwitowała go Isabelle, na co Alec się zaśmiał. – Kurczę, naprawdę jest w tym dobry. Patrzcie jak dzieciaki się do niego garną. A spójrzcie na Jake'a. Zobacz Alec, jak twój syn przepada za twoim facetem. A ty się tak martwiłeś, że Jake będzie miał coś przeciwko twojemu związkowi.

Rzeczywiście, Jake zdawał się uwielbiać Magnusa, przynajmniej w tej chwili, kiedy to Bane nagle wyciągnął z kapelusza, pluszową małpkę, podobną do tej, którą już Jake miał. Ten pluszak był zielony z brązowym kubraczkiem i niebieskimi, szklanymi oczkami. Twarz chłopczyka rozjaśniła się od uśmiechu, który wstąpił na jego usta, kiedy Magnus powiedział, że ta małpka jest dla niego, że to prezent urodzinowy. Jake rzucił mu się na szyję, ściskając tak mocno, jak tylko trzylatek może. Bane odwzajemnił uśmiech, całując czubek jego głowy.

\- Ten magik jest świetny. – jedna z matek podeszła do Alec'a i jego rodzeństwa. – Muszę go wynająć na urodziny Chelsea'y. Jak dużo bierze?

\- Cóż, - zaczął Jace. – Jeszcze nie określił swojej ceny, ale myślę, że dogada się z Alec'iem. – kiedy Jace wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami, Alec zrobił się tak czerwony na twarzy, jak sukienka, którą Izzy miała na sobie. – Nie wiem, czy Magnus będzie chętny na inne…występy.

\- Na pewno jakoś go przekonam. – na usta kobiety, a była to młoda i ładna kobieta, wstąpił szatański uśmieszek. Obróciła się w kierunku Magnusa, choć Alec wciąż mógł widzieć kątem oka jej twarz. Teraz kobieta puszczała oczko w kierunku jego chłopaka. Po raz drugi tego dnia, Alec czuł coś dziwnego w środku – zazdrość.

\- Myślę, że jego chłopak miałby coś przeciwko. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, a później przeniosła wzrok na Isabelle i Jace'a, którzy niemal pokładali się ze śmiechu za plecami Alec'a. Ta sama kobieta jeszcze raz spojrzała na Alec'a, teraz posyłając mu wrogie spojrzenia, na co Alec natychmiast zareagował słownie. – Jego chłopak zdecydowanie będzie miał coś przeciwko.

Kiedy chciała mu odpowiedzieć, została przekrzyczana przez dzieci, które teraz z zafascynowaniem wpatrywały się w Magnusa. Bane właśnie wyczarował dwa bukiety sztucznych kwiatów i wręczył je dwóm dziewczynkom siedzącym obok Jake'a.

\- Kwiaty, dla małych dam. – ukłonił się po rycersku, na co dziewczynki zachichotały.

Przyjęcie trwało dalej. Dzieciaki teraz zaczęły się po prostu bawić, raczej biegać po całym salonie. Alec był sobie wdzięczny, że pomyślał o przesunięciu jak najdalej mebli, by nikt na nie, nie wpadł. A później przyszedł czas na tort. Maryse wniosła tort do pokoju i postawiła go na stoliku do kawy. Dzieciaki zgromadziły się dookoła tortu, w kształcie małpki – bo taki sobie zażyczył Jake – i spoglądały, jak Alec podpalał trzy świeczki. Jake wdrapał się na kolana ojcu, by mieć lepszy dostęp do ciasta.

\- Pomyśl życzenie misiu. – wyszeptał mu do ucha. Przez chwilę Jake był pogrążony w ciszy i spoglądał na tort przed sobą, by po chwili na raz zdmuchnąć trzy świeczki. Grom oklasków od rodziców i śmiechy dzieci wypełniły pokój, gdy Jake, wspomagany przez ojca zaczął kroić tort. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, synku.

Po zjedzeniu tortu dzieciaki dalej zatopiły się w przeróżnych zabawach, a Alec wrócił do swojego rodzeństwa.

\- Jak mi poszło? – Alec nagle poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go od tyłu, otaczając rękoma jego pas i przyciska do twardej i gorącej piersi. Alexander obrócił głowę i ujrzał uśmiechającego się do niego Magnusa, którego włosy teraz sterczały we wszystkie możliwe strony – efekt noszenia kapelusza przez kilka godzin.

\- Świetnie, dzieciaki cię pokochały. – uśmiech Magnusa teraz przekształcił się w ten, który zwykle zwiastował pocałunek – jak to określał Alec. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, Lightwood zaczął rozpoznawać uśmiechy i sposoby, w jakie Bane spoglądał na niego czy też na innych. Coraz lepiej odczytywał intencje Magnusa. I rzeczywiście, Magnus zaczął przybliżać swoją twarz do twarzy Alec'a – i po raz pierwszy, Alec się nie przejmował, że w pokoju są obce osoby – chłopak też zaczął przybliżać się do niego. Ale, cóż zawsze jest jakieś ale. Kiedy ich usta dzieliły milimetry, Magnus nagle się od niego odsunął. Zaskoczony tym; bo, bądź co bądź, to Alec zwykł odsuwać się od Magnusa, a nie na odwrót; Alec spojrzał w dół. Tuż obok nich stał Jake, który teraz mocno ciągnął Magnusa za jego pelerynę.

\- Jeście jedną śtućkę! Plosię Magnuś! Jeście jedną. – jego twarzyczka była pokryta teraz pozostałościami po czekoladowo – śmietankowym torcie, który dzieciaki pochłonęły niedawno.

\- No dobrze, jeszcze jedną sztuczkę. – spojrzał na zegar na ścianie, który wybijał szóstą. – Tak na zakończenie, dobrze? – Jake tylko kiwał głową i chwycił go za rękę, prowadząc z powrotem na środek pokoju. – To, co, dzieciaki, gotowi na ostatnią sztuczkę Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu?

Tak! – Jak wcześniej, dzieciaki odpowiedziały mu chórem.

Magnus ponownie wyciągnął zza paska plastikową różdżkę, chwycił kapelusz ze stołu i udawał, że czarował, wypowiadając zaklęcie – abrakadabra. Dzieciaki, wpatrzone w niego jak cielaczki w malowane wrota, były zaskoczone, kiedy z kapelusza wyciągnął garść czekoladowych cukierków, którymi poczęstował wszystkie dzieci.

Kiedy przyjęcie dobiegło końca, a Alec pożegnał każdego rodzica i dziecko, dziękując im w imieniu Jake'a za przyjście, Jake wciąż był podekscytowany. Siedział z Magnusem w salonie, na jego kolanach, przymierzając kapelusz – który de facto był o wiele za duży na niego – i próbując czarować, jak to robił Bane. Magnus zabawiał Jake'a i Max'a, który też obserwował go z zafascynowaniem, siedząc na podłodze przed kanapą, jeszcze przez pół godziny, aż do momentu, kiedy Jake zaczął głośno ziewać. Nim oboje – on i Alec – się zorientowali, Jake już zasypiał z głową na kolanach Magnusa, ściskając jego pelerynę w rączkach.

Po tym, jak Alec ułożył spać Jake'a, wrócił do swojej sypialni i zastał Magnusa, prężącego się na jego łóżku, wciąż w stroju czarownika.

\- Wiesz, zaczarowałeś dziś te dzieciaki. – Alec położył się obok niego na łóżku i odgarnął mu z oczu jego pofarbowane - na wszystkie kolory tęczy – włosy. – Nie wiedziałem, że znasz takie sztuczki. Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich sztuczek, kochanie. – Magnus pocałował czubek nosa Alec'a i z uśmiechem patrzył, jak jego chłopak marszczy nos. – Ale jak będziesz grzeczny, to pokażę ci inne sztuczki, które potrafię.

Ten głos, był głosem, który Magnus zawsze używał w snach Alec'a, - tych niezwykle przyjemnych snach, po których Alec zawsze budził się z mniej przyjemną niespodzianką między nogami. Głos pełen pożądania, pragnienia i czegoś jeszcze, czego Alec nie umiał do końca określić. Ten głos, który zawsze wywoływał w nim to dziwne uczucie, przez które Alec musiał się powstrzymywać przed jęknięciem z przyjemności. Tak, Alec pragnął Magnusa, tego chłopak był pewien.

\- Alexandrze? – do jego rozmyślań wtargnął głos Bane'a, który teraz wodził dłonią, pod niebieską koszulą Alec'a, po mięśniach jego brzucha. To było niezwykle przyjemne uczucie. Delikatny dotyk palców Magnusa, przyprawiał go o dreszcze na całym ciele. – Alec?

\- Tak?

\- Odpłynąłeś mi tu, kochanie. O czym myślałeś?

\- O twoich sztuczkach. – Magnus uniósł brew częściowo w zapytaniu częściowo może nawet sugestywnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy mi je pokażesz.

\- Ja też. – wpił się w usta Alec'a z taką siłą, że chłopak miał wrażenie, że Bane chce go pochłonąć w całości. Czuł jak delikatnie przygryzał mu dolną wargę, a jego język wręcz próbował się wepchnąć do ust Alec'a, na co niebieskooki przystał. Dłonie Bane'a wciąż wodziły po klatce piersiowej chłopaka, wywołując u niego pomruki zadowolenia. Alec nie pozostał mu dłużny, chwycił Magnusa w biodrach i wciągnął go na swoje uda, tak, że teraz Magnus nachylał się i go całował.

Dla Alec'a, Bane był mistrzem całowania. Każdy pocałunek był inny, wnosił coś nowego w ich związek, coś ekscytującego, coś co Alec chciał by trwało jak najdłużej, coś co powodowało, że Alec się zakochiwał w Bane'ie, każdego dnia po trochu, każdego dnia coraz bardziej.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Wstępne rozmowy za Alec'iem i Jake'm, ale bez obaw, niedługo pojawią się nowe rozmowy między nimi, gdy tylko związek Alec'a i Magsa się trochę rozwinie.

I teraz, ważne pytanie: Czy bylibyście zainteresowani przeczytaniem rozdziału, albo sporej sceny z POV Jake'a? Przyznam szczerze, że taki pomysł chodzi mi po głowie od kilku dni.

Spoilery z następnego rozdziału:

**(...)– Masz dziewczynę?**

**\- Nie.**

** \- Chłopaka? (...)**

**(...)Nim Magnus miał choćby sekundę, by zorientować się, co się dzieje, Alec już wpił się zachłannie w jego usta, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego, blokując jego ruchy. Czuł, jak język Alec'a wręcz wpycha się do jego ust.(...)**

To tyle ode mnie,

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic

PS. Dla tych, którzy czytają RP-ki ode mnie, niedługo (być może dziś nawet) pojawi się nowe RP, do którego przeczytania was zapraszam.


	12. Błękitna Ostryga

A/N: Witam,

Roxx: Trochę, to dobre określenie. O tak, świetnie się dogadują.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.

Bohaterzy należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych bohaterów.

Jeśli wyłapiecie odniesienie do pewnego filmu, niezmiernie się ucieszę.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XII**

„**Błękitna Ostryga"**

W przeciągu kilku, ostatnich tygodni, życie Alec'a stało się jakby lepsze, łatwiejsze. Nie tylko miał szczęście w miłości, ale też w szkole jakby lepiej mu się układało. Miał jeszcze jeden powód do radości: za trzy tygodnie miał stać się w końcu pełnoletni. W końcu miał być jedynym, prawnym opiekunem Jake'a. Już nikt nie mógłby mu go odebrać. Alec nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie pełnoletni i kiedy przejmie opiekę nad swoim synem. Czekał na to od długiego czasu.

W pracy też nieźle mu się powodziło. Wprawdzie nie zarabiał jakiś kokosów w kawiarni, pracując tylko kilka godzin po szkole i w weekendy, ale to zawsze było coś. Powoli zbierał pieniądze, by móc zapewnić sobie i Jake'owi życie, by móc w końcu uniezależnić się od rodziców.

Powodziło mu się, aż do tego dnia.

\- Słucham? Jak to spalił kawiarnię? – Alec siedział w szkolnej stołówce obok Isabelle i Magnusa. Jego chłopak spoglądał na niego z uniesioną brwią w zdziwieniu. – Jakim cudem?...Żartujesz? Co to za idiota?! Przecież tłumaczyliśmy mu, że nie ruszamy tostera…A co na to szef?...Nie no, rozumiem, rozumiem. Jasne, poczekam na telefon od niego. Ale nic się nie stało temu idiocie? Aha, niewielkie poparzenie na dłoni, dobrze, że nic gorszego. Jasne, Sarah, nie przejmuj się, coś sobie znajdziemy. Mhm…cześć.

\- Wszystko gra? – Magnus zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od zmieszanej twarzy Alec'a. – Alec?

\- Nowy koleś w kawiarni spalił ją. – na to on i Izzy spojrzeli zdziwieni. – Chciał sobie zrobić kanapkę na ciepło…a mówiliśmy, że ten toster jest zepsuty. W sumie to wina szefa, powtarzaliśmy mu, że trzeba wyrzucić ten sprzęt, ale on zapalony ekolog, twierdził, że wyrzucenie tostera do śmietnika jest szkodliwe dla środowiska. – Alec westchnął ciężko. – Teraz muszę poszukać sobie nowej pracy, może tym razem lepiej płatnej.

…

_**Chcesz zarobić niezłą kasę?**_

_**Poszukujemy barmana do klubu 'Błękitna Ostryga'.**_

_**Nie wymagamy doświadczenia. Wszystkiego cię nauczymy.**_

_**Praca głównie wieczorami i w weekendy. **_

_**Zainteresowanych prosimy o kontakt pod podanym numerem.**_

Alec zadzwonił pod podany numer, choć ów ogłoszenie, na które przypadkowo trafił w jednej ze starych gazet, widniało już w niej trzy tygodnie. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek odbierze, zważając na to, że już dziś wykonał kilkanaście telefonów do kilkunastu ogłoszeń. Nikt nie odbierał tam, a jeśli ktoś raczył odebrać, to oferta była już nieaktualna.

\- Słucham? – odezwał się kobiecy głos w słuchawce.

\- Dzień dobry, trafiłem na państwa ogłoszenie w gazecie…

\- Poproszę szefa. – Alec czekał chwilę, krótką chwilę, nim po drugiej stronie usłyszał głośny, głęboki, męski głos.

\- Słucham?

\- Ja w sprawie ogłoszenia, które znalazłem w gazecie…

\- Zapraszam na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, dziś o 18, adres na ogłoszeniu.

I ot tak, Alec miał dwie godziny, by przygotować się na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w klubie _Błękitna Ostryga._ Z pomocą Izzy, która wcisnęła go w elegancką koszulę i równie dobrze wyglądające jeansy, Alec był gotów, by iść do klubu. Stresował się, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy Jake poszedł do przedszkola; cały dzień go zjadały nerwy, tak samo jak teraz. Obawiał się, że po raz kolejny, rozmowa o pracę okaże się klapą, jak poprzednie, które odbył w tygodniu. Wszystko było świetnie do momentu, gdy Alec mówił, że nie może pracować w ciągu dnia zbyt długo, zważając na szkołę i kiedy wspominał, że ma dziecko, więc mogą się zdarzyć sytuacje, że będzie musiał wyjść wcześniej lub brać wolne. Po tym zwykle padało to słynne '_oddzwonimy do pana'_, - tylko jakoś nikt jeszcze nie oddzwonił. Jace poradził Alec'owi, by nie wspominał teraz, że ma dziecko, przynajmniej nie do czasu, aż podpisze umowę o pracę, ale Alec czuł, że to oszustwo. A skończył z oszukiwaniem ludzi, chciał być uczciwy wobec potencjalnego, nowego pracodawcy, jak był uczciwy wobec poprzedniego szefa, który zatrudnił go mimo, że Alec miał dziecko.

Czekał na właściciela przed wejściem do klubu. Klub Błękitna Ostryga, nie był jak inne, rzucający się w oczy, z nazwą tak rażącą, że niemal wypalała tęczówki. Wręcz przeciwnie, był to ukryty klub, można rzec, że w piwnicy, a przynajmniej tak wyglądał, bo by wejść do niego należało zejść po schodach, aż do starych, drewnianych drzwi. Gdyby Alec nie zauważył starego, nawet popękanego szyldu z nazwą klubu, w ogóle by tu nie trafił.

Właśnie przyglądał się staremu szyldowi, gdy usłyszał za sobą sapanie i głośne kroki.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że przyszedł pan na spotkanie. – Alec obrócił się i ujrzał wysokiego szatyna z niewiarygodnie intensywnymi zielonymi oczyma - Alec'owi przypominały one zieloną, wiosenną trawę. Ów mężczyzna był szalenie szczupły, jak Magnus, choć był też umięśniony, co było widać pod jego zbyt obcisłą, białą koszulką. – Jestem David Lovelace, witam w Błękitnej Ostrydze.

\- Alec Lightwood. – Alec odwzajemnił uścisk jego dłoni. – Dziękuję, że dał mi pan w ogóle szansę. Ostatnio nie mam szczęścia w poszukiwaniu pracy, a bardzo mi zależy, by znaleźć cokolwiek.

\- A mnie zależy, by znaleźć w końcu barmana, który nie zostawi mnie na lodzie po dwóch tygodniach pracy. – David się zaśmiał, po czym przyjrzał się dobrze chłopakowi przed sobą. – Ile masz lat?

\- Za dwa dni skończę osiemnaście. – Alec mógł przysiąc, że uśmiech na twarzy David'a rozpromienił jego twarz, tworząc ją jeszcze jaśniejszą niż była przy jego i tak bladej karnacji. Alec stwierdził, że David musiał pochodzić gdzieś z północy, tamtejsi ludzie byli niewiarygodnie bladzi.

\- Wyśmienicie. – David nie przestawał się uśmiechać do Alec'a, co powodowało, że Lightwood odwzajemnił nieśmiało uśmiech. – Masz dziewczynę?

\- Nie.

\- Chłopaka? – to pytanie zaskoczyło Alec'a. Był pewien, że o takie rzeczy raczej nie pytano na rozmowach kwalifikacyjnych. – Milczysz, więc zakładam, że tak. Czy twój chłopak jest typem zazdrośnika? Wierz mi, wiem, że to bardzo…niewygodne pytania dla ciebie, ale muszę to wiedzieć nim cię zatrudnię. Nie chciałbym mieć nieprzyjemności w przyszłości, stąd chcę wiedzieć.

\- A jak to się ma do roli barmana w tym klubie? – Alec w końcu znalazł w sobie odwagę by zapytać.

\- Nie wiesz…Alec…chyba wiesz, czym jest Błękitna Ostryga? – kiedy Alec pokiwał przecząco głową, David spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu. – Nigdy nie słyszałeś o tym klubie?

\- Niestety. – uśmiech zniknął z twarzy David'a, jego ramiona opadły – zdawał się być zrezygnowany, czego Alec nie wiedział jak odebrać.

\- Błękitna Ostryga, mówiąc najprościej to klub dla gejów, lesbijek…całej społeczności LGBT. – policzki Alec'a spłonęły rumieńcem. Mógł się domyślić czegoś, gdy David zaczął zadawać te pytania o jego chłopaka. – Ale, Alec, nie zrażaj się. Płacę naprawdę sporo, 12,50 za godzinę plus połowa napiwków jest twoja. Praca głównie wieczorami i weekendy, czasem w południe, gdy trzeba przygotować klub na jakąś imprezę, czy coś, ale zawsze będziesz uprzedzany. – Alec przez dłuższą chwilę był pogrążony w ciszy, próbując przemyśleć całą tę sytuację. Z jednej strony oferta była bardzo kusząca, dobrze płatna. A z drugiej strony, Alec nie wiedział, jak będzie się czuł i czy w ogóle będzie w stanie przebywać w klubie, gdzie będą inni geje. – Wiesz co, - jego rozmyślania przerwał David, który chwycił go mocno pod ramię. – Nie odpowiadaj jeszcze, najpierw pokażę ci klub.

Jeśli Alec spodziewał się jakiejś ruiny, która by jakoś współgrała z widokiem z zewnątrz, to właśnie by się pomylił. Rozglądając się dookoła, uświadomił sobie prawdziwość powiedzenia 'nie oceniaj książki po okładce'. Błękitna Ostryga była naprawdę nieźle urządzonym klubem, od środka. Ściany były w kolorze głębokiego burgundu, wpadające w kolor winny. Mahoniowa lada baru, a za nią ogrom przeróżnych butelek alkoholu, które Alec musiał szybko poznać, jeśli chciał tu pracować, choć David obiecał, że nauczy go wszystkiego – o ile się zgodzi. W lewej części klubu/baru bardziej stały stoliki z krzesłami, proste z ciemnego drewna lakierowanego. W kącie stała stara szafa grająca, jak z lat 60'tych, choć w tylnej części baru znajdowała się scena ze stanowiskiem przeznaczonym dla dj'a. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo plakatów przeróżnych artystów, od Geroge'a Micheal'a, po Adam'a Lamberta – tak, Alec go znał a nawet lubił kilka przebojów, dzięki swojemu chłopakowi, który był, Alec śmiał twierdzić, zakochany po uszy w artyście dziwnym trafem przypominającego jego samego. Klub był otoczony przyjemną atmosferą i zapachem papierosów, który unosił się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Odziedziczyłem ten klub po ojcu. – zaczął mówić David. – Wcześniej, był to tylko klub dla gejów. Mój staruszek otworzył go wraz ze swoim bratem. Jego brat był gejem i jak to staruszek wiecznie mówił, kiepsko było u niego ze znalezieniem sobie chłopaka, więc postanowili otworzyć ten bar, by znaleźć kogoś mojemu wujkowi. Nawet mu wyszło, aż do momentu, aż kochany wujcio zginął w wypadku.

\- Przykro mi. – Alec zaoferował starszemu mężczyźnie ciepły uśmiech.

\- W porządku, to było bardzo dawno temu. No, a jak tatulo zmarł w tym roku, ja przejąłem biznes. – rękoma pokazywał na całość swojego dobytku. – Włożyłem w to trochę kasy, by odnowić ten bar, zwiększyłem grupę docelową…nawet mam spore zyski. Także, serio, płacę 12,50 za godzinę plus połowę napiwków. Wszystkiego cię nauczę, plus Terri, druga barmanka z chęcią cię poduczy, zanim odejdzie. Jest w ciąży, ale będzie z nami jeszcze trzy miesiące, nim aż nadto urośnie jej brzuch po prostu. A każdego barmana, którego ostatnio zatrudniałem…cóż, po dwóch tygodniach zostałem z ręką w nocniku, jak to mówią. Wiesz, niektórzy faceci za bardzo podrywali mi tu barmanów, a głównie to byli hetero kolesie, więc nie za bardzo im się to podobało. Ale nie musisz się obawiać, zatrudniam ochroniarza, więc jak jakiś koleś za bardzo będzie się przystawiał, to zaraz ustawimy go do pionu… rany to zabrzmiało dziwnie, ale wiesz, o co im chodzi. Także nie masz się o co martwić, ani twój chłopak…tylko błagam cię, zgódź się. Nie sądzę, bym znalazł takiego ładnego barmana. – policzki Alec'a się zaróżowiły. – Bez obaw, nie podrywam cię, tylko stwierdzam fakt. Sam jestem zaręczony. Mój facet jest współwłaścicielem, więc pewnie niedługo go poznasz. No, to to jest moje królestwo…i co sądzisz?

\- Ładnie tu, nie spodziewałem się tego… - odpowiedział. – Choć właściwie ja rzadko chodzę po klubach, więc nie wiem, jak one powinny wyglądać…

\- To, co? Przyjmujesz ofertę? – David spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaczka. Jego zielone oczy wręcz wwiercały się w duszę i serce Alec'a, coraz bardziej go przekonując do zgodzenia się. – Bardzo bym chciał, byś tu pracował.

\- Jest jedna rzecz, którą muszę powiedzieć, zanim się zgodzę. – David pokiwał głową, a uśmiech powoli wstępował mu na usta. – Mam dziecko. Trzy letniego syna. Więc czasem się może zdarzyć, że będę musiał…że nie będę mógł przyjść do pracy.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu. – Jak twój syn ma na imię?

\- Jake.

\- Adoptowany? – Alec pokiwał przecząco głową. – W takim razie jak?

\- To długa historia. – David wyczuł, że Alec nie chce o tym rozmawiać, więc tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. – Ogólnie praca wieczorami jest dla mnie wybawieniem. Jeszcze zostało mi kilka miesięcy szkoły, więc póki co mieszkam z rodzicami, więc oni będą z moim synem wieczorami…i w weekendy.

\- Więc się zgadzasz? – Alec słyszał ogromną nadzieję w głosie mężczyzny, który teraz ścisnął dłoń Lightwood'a w swojej. – Proszę?

\- Zgadzam się.

Tak, jak David obiecał, tak on i Terri zaczęli szkolić Alec'a na barmana. 2 dni szkolenia i Alec umiał, w teorii, przygotować 70% drinków oferowanych przez bar. Jego pierwszy dzień miał być w sobotę, dwa dni po jego osiemnastych urodzinach. Dzień po tym, jak uzyska pełne prawa rodzicielskie do Jake'a.

Tego dnia Alec nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Oczywiście Alec'a nie było na pierwszych dwóch lekcjach, z racji porannej wizyty w urzędzie stanu cywilnego. Szczęściem wszystko poszło szybko, kilka podpisów i był jedynym prawnym opiekunem Jacoba, do momentu, gdy Kaelie ukończy osiemnaście lat. I choć chłopak będzie musiał się z nią spotkać w sądzie, by podpisać zrzeczenie się praw rodzicielskich ze strony dziewczyny, wiedział, że to też pójdzie jak z płatka, w końcu Kaelie nie chciała być matką. Alec był wdzięczny swojemu ojcu, że już od kilku miesięcy przygotowywali całą procedurę przejęcia prawnej opieki nad Jake'm, by na koniec załatwić to jak najszybciej.

\- Coś taki radosny? – Simon zagaił, siadając przy stoliku w stołówce, podczas lunchu. – Szczerzysz się, jakbyś minimum wygrał jakiś konkurs.

\- To po prostu wspaniały dzień. – kątem oka zauważył Magnusa, wchodzącego do stołówki, z Ragnorem u boku. Fell co rusz się rozglądał po stołówce, jakby szukając kogoś, aż w końcu jego oczy spoczęły na Rapahel'u Santiago, chłopaku z dziesiątej klasy. Alec mógł przysiąc, że gdy oczy Raphael'a napotkały szmaragdy Fell'a, Ragnor spłonął rumieńcem.

Mimowolnie, Alec wrócił wzrokiem do swojego chłopaka, który teraz dyskretnie – jak tylko umiał – uśmiechał się do niebieskookiego. Alexander podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w jego stronę, dyskretnie – a Alec wiedział, jak coś robić dyskretnie – kiwnął głową, by Magnus podążył za nim. Alec wszedł do pierwszej łazienki męskiej, na którą natrafił. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zajrzał pod drzwi kabin, by upewnić się, że nikogo tu nie ma. Nie chciał się kryć, miał tego serdecznie dość, a z drugiej strony, panicznie się bał ujawnić w szkole, pamiętając, jak to było z jednym chłopakiem z jego starej szkoły. Po jego ujawnieniu się, nie dali mu tam żyć, co się zakończyło wieloma próbami samobójczymi dla ów chłopca. Alec nie chciał tego dla siebie i tak już dużo przeszedł w swym krótkim życiu.

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się lekko, niepewnie. Zza nich powoli wynurzyła się kolorowa czupryna Magnusa. Nawet nie zdążył do końca wejść, do łazienki, a Alec już wciągnął go do środka i popchnął wprost na drzwi, zamykając je od środka. Nim Magnus miał choćby sekundę, by zorientować się, co się dzieje, Alec już wpił się zachłannie w jego usta, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego, blokując jego ruchy. Czuł, jak język Alec'a wręcz wpycha się do jego ust. Z jednej strony, dla Bane'a, to było tak niecodzienne zachowanie jego chłopaka, z drugiej, Alec czasem potrafił go tak zaskoczyć, jak nikt inny.

\- Alec…mmm…musimy…przestać, - wydusił z siebie między jednym, a drugim pocałunkiem. – nim za bardzo się podniecę.

Nim chłopak na dobre się od niego oderwał, zdążył jeszcze raz wpić się namiętnie i mocno w usta Bane'a.

\- Nie poznaję cię, kochanie. – wysapał Bane. – Stało się coś?

\- Po prostu dziś jest wspaniały dzień. – Alec przygryzł wargę w ten swój uroczy i jednocześnie pociągający sposób. Niby niewinnie, ale doskonale wiedział, co to wywołuje w Magnusie. Chłopak musiał zwalczyć w sobie chęć rzucenia się na Lightwood'a, by go posiąść tu w łazience – choć nie tak sobie wyborażał ich wspólny, pierwszy raz. Alec teraz się tak szeroko i radośnie uśmiechał do Magnusa, że chłopak automatycznie zaczął myśleć, co wprowadziło Lightwood'a w tak radosny stan. – Byłem dziś rano w urzędzie z rodzicami.

\- Ah, - w końcu do Magnusa dotarł powód radości jego chłopaka. – I co?

\- Póki Kaelie nie skończy osiemnastu lat, jestem jedynym, prawnym opiekunem Jake'a. – radość biła nawet z błękitnych oczu Alec'a. Magnus uśmiechnął się do niego, nim porwał go w swoje ramiona, przyciskając do piersi. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę. W końcu Jake jest mój…znaczy, mogę o wszystkim decydować, no wiesz, jestem pełnoprawnym rodzicem. Już na zawsze Jake zostanie ze mną.

\- Cieszę się razem z tobą, groszku. – Magnus złożył pocałunek na bladym policzku swojego chłopaka. – Może uczcimy to jutro? Dawno nigdzie nie wychodziliśmy? Może kolacja i kino jutro wieczorem?

\- Chciałbym, naprawdę, ale zaczynam pracę w sobotę. – Magnus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Byłeś u babci i nie chciałem ci zaprzątać głowy, bo wiem, że z babcią nie jest najlepiej, - to była prawda, z babcią Magnusa nie było zbyt dobrze, była coraz bardziej chora. Rak się rozwijał. Ciotka Magnusa przewidywała, że babci nie zostało już dużo czasu. – Dostałem pracę, zadzwoniłem cztery dni temu i facet mnie przyjął praktycznie z ulicy. Będę barmanem. Przez ostatnie dwa dni odrobinę mnie podszkolili i jutro zaczynam.

\- A w jakim klubie? Przyjdę i popatrzę, jak pracujesz, kotku.

\- Em… - policzki Alec'a spłonęły rumieńcem, były tak czerwone, jak winne jabłka. – Błękitna ostryga. – wyszeptał, na co Magnus dał mu niemy znak, że nie dosłyszał. – Błękitna Ostryga.

\- Kochanie…am… - Magnus nie bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Błękitna Osryga to klub dla gejów? – Alec przytaknął. – Pracujesz w klubie dla gejów?

\- No, David dobrze płaci. – starał się wytłumaczyć. – A ja potrzebuję wszelkiej kasy, by w końcu zapewnić sobie i Jake'owi życie. Chciałbym się kiedyś wyprowadzić od rodziców, by w końcu żyć na własny rach…

\- Rozumiem. – Magnus chwycił jego dłonie w swoje i złożył na nich pocałunek. – I jestem dumny z ciebie, że tak postępujesz. Teraz tylko muszę cię lepiej pilnować, zwłaszcza tam w klubie. Nie chcę by ktoś mi cię poderwał. Pamiętaj Alec, jesteś mój.

\- Bez obaw, - Alec stanął na palcach, by niemal dorównać wzrostowi swojemu chłopakowi. Zbliżył swoje usta do jego, ale nie pocałował Magnusa. Bane czuł słodki i ciepły oddech na swoich ustach, kiedy Alec znów przemówił. – Nie dam się nikomu poderwać, masz moje słowo.

\- To dobrze, bo nie chciałbym się z nikim bić, w twoim imieniu, kotku.

\- Jestem tylko z tobą, tylko z tobą. – Alec złączył ich usta w namiętnym, długim pocałunku.

_I tylko z tobą chcę być, już do końca. – _Lightwood dodał w myślach.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Co sądzicie o nowej pracy Alec'a? Ja go widzę w roli barmana ;)

Spoilery z następnego:

**(...)Tego Jake nie mógł wybaczyć.(...)**

**(...)To wtedy Magnus zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak, tylko nie wiedział co.(...)**

Ciekawe, co sie stało, prawda? Zostawię was z tymi zagadkami.

Następny, wkrótce.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	13. Jak chłopak z chłopakiem

A/N: Witam.

Roxx: Jakże mi miło, że załapałaś odniesienie do filmu! Być może, być może.

Szerlotka: To się cieszę, że ci się podobało. Tak, David jest świetny, aż mi żal będzie robić mu przykrość niedługo. A i Raph i RAgnor jeszcze się pojawią. Jeśli ich lubisz, mogę cię zaprosić na moje ostatnie RP w Role Plays, właśnie dotyczy RAphaela i Ragnora.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XIII**

„**Jak chłopak z chłopakiem"**

Coś się zmieniło w życiu Jake'a. To coś miało związek z jego tatusiem i nowym kolegą tatusia, który nazywał się Magnus. Jake zdecydował, że lubi tego wysokiego, kolorowego chłopaka, był miły. Przynosił Jake'owi cukierki, rysował dla niego małpki, dał mu piękną małpkę na urodziny, która teraz zajęła honorowe miejsce obok starej, żółtej małpki na jego łóżku. Robił też magiczne sztuczki na jego przyjęciu urodzinowym, a potem sam uczył go sztuczek.

Jake zdecydował, że lubił Magnusa, był fajnym chłopakiem.

Tatuś nazywał Magnusa swoim chłopakiem. Wyjaśnił Jake'owi, że z nimi jest tak, jak z wujkiem Jace'm i Clary, że też lubią się całować i chodzić na randki. Na randki, na które nie zabierali Jake'a. A Jake tak bardzo chciał z nimi chodzić. Ciocia Izzy wyjaśniła, że na randki chodzą osoby, które są w związku, czymkolwiek miał być ten związek, Jake tego nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że tatuś i Magnus się całują w usta i trzymają się za ręce.

Póki co, wszystko było w porządku. Aż do pewnego dnia, kiedy Jake zaczął zauważać inne rzeczy.

Na początku, Jake tego nie zauważał. Dopiero gdzieś po jego urodzinach, coś się zmieniło.

Tatuś zaczął spędzać coraz więcej czasu z Magnusem, wychodząc z nim wieczorem, albo w sobotę w ciągu dnia, zostawiając Jake'a z babcią lub dziadkiem. Jake ich uwielbiał, ale chciał iść razem z tatusiem i Magnusem. Nie chciał być zostawiany w domu, to nie było miłe. Jake był zły na tatusia, że nie chciał go zabierać ze sobą i nawet słodycze od Magnusa przestały go cieszyć.

Niezabieranie Jake'a ze sobą, chłopczyk był im w stanie wybaczyć, zwłaszcza, że tatuś zabrał go w sobotę do parku na sanki tylko Jake i tatuś. Tatuś kupił mu tego dnia pyszną, ciepłą czekoladę w ładnym, dużym budynku, gdzie podeszła do nich miła pani w białym fartuchu. Jake myślał, że była to pani doktor, ale tatuś wyjaśnił, że to kelnerka.

Fajnie było spędzić dzień tylko z tatusiem.

Później zaczęły się dziać niewybaczalne, według Jake'a, rzeczy.

Zaczęło się od tego, że Magnus zostawał coraz częściej na noc w ich domu. A przynajmniej tak sądził Jake, widząc chłopaka tuż przed zaśnięciem i rano przy śniadanku. Tylko się zastanawiał, gdzie Magnus spał? Czy tatuś też urządził dla niego jakiś osobny pokój? Raczej nie. Jake, gdy tylko wrócił z przedszkola, zaraz zwiał z oczu Tii, by przeszukać wszystkie pokoje w domu. Nie było żadnego nowego, w takim razie, gdzie spał Magnus? To pytanie zaprzątało główkę Jake'a przez cały następny dzień.

Kolejną rzeczą, którą zauważył było to, że podczas oglądania filmów, Magnus przytulał się do tatusia. Kładł swoją głowę na ramieniu tatusia, zarzucał ramiona na jego szyję, czasami kładł dłoń na kolanie tatusia. Wszystko to na razie wydawało się normalne. Jake widział kiedyś, jak w podobny sposób ciocia Izzy siedziała z tym chłopakiem w śmiesznych okularach, który przyszedł do nich w zeszłym miesiącu. Później już ten chłopak nie wrócił. Ale najdziwniejsze i wręcz niewybaczalne było to, co Magnus i tatuś zrobili później. Magnus coraz częściej siadywał na kolanach tatusia.

Tego Jake nie mógł wybaczyć. Tylko on mógł siadać na kolana tatusia. Tylko on.

Jednak i to nie była najgorsza z rzeczy. O nie.

Dopiero kiedy Jake zobaczył ich razem w łóżku tatusia, zrozumiał.

Tamtego wieczora, Magnus znów był w ich domu, gdy tatuś kładł Jake'a spać, czytając mu na dobranoc jedną z bajek o czerwonym traktorze. W tym czasie, Magnus stał w drzwiach, obserwując ich z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tatuś skończył czytać, kiedy Jake był już na skraju zaśnięcia, dał mu jednego buziaka na dobranoc i tyle go chłopczyk widział. Choć i tak wkrótce zapadł w sen. Obudził się z dziwnego snu o żółtym psie, jeżdżącym na czerwonym traktorze. Kątem oka zauważył, że za oknem właśnie wstaje słońce, co oznaczało, że zaraz trzeba wstać na śniadanie. Na usta Jake'a wstąpił uśmiech i gdy tylko zszedł, a raczej zsunął się zwinnie z łóżka, pognał do pokoju tatusia. O dziwo, drzwi były zamknięte, ale to go wcale nie powstrzymało. Wspiął się na paluszki i z trudem nacisnął na klamkę od drzwi. Wiedząc, że tatuś pewnie będzie jeszcze spał, postanowił wskoczyć na łóżko i go obudzić. Ale nie skoczył, bo tuż przed próbą skoku zauważył, że ktoś leży w łóżku obok jego tatusia, ktoś z długimi kolorowymi włosami. Jake obszedł łóżko ojca by zobaczyć, tę drugą osobę i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że w łóżku z tatusiem jest Magnus. A co więcej, przytulają się, bez koszulek od piżamy.

Jake jeszcze nigdy nie widział nikogo w łóżku z tatusiem. Tylko on zawsze spał tam. To było jego miejsce w łóżku tatusia. A teraz zajął je Magnus.

To wtedy Jake zrozumiał, że Magnus chce mu zabrać tatusia. A na to Jake nie pozwoli.

\- Jake? – tatuś patrzył teraz na niego, z na wpół otwartymi oczyma. – Misiu, już wstałeś? Idź jeszcze spać, jest wcześnie. – Jake wciąż patrzył na Magnusa, który właśnie się przebudzał. Tatuś zdawał się zrozumieć, na co Jake tak mruży oczy ze złości. Tatuś szturchnął Magnusa, by ten go puścił z uścisku i wymamrotał do niego coś, co brzmiało jak 'podaj mi spodnie'.

\- Co? – powiedział Magnus, otwierając jedno oko. Tatuś wskazał głową na Jake'a, a Magnus podążył za jego wzrokiem. – Oh, Jake…cześć.

Chłopczyk nic nie odpowiedział, tylko cały czas ich obserwował. W pośpiechu Magnus rzucił coś tatusiowi, co on schował pod kołdrą. Jake tylko widział jakieś dziwacznie śmieszne ruchy, które tatuś robił pod kołdrą. A chwilę później, już wręcz wyskoczył z łóżka i pochwycił Jake'a w ramiona.

\- Chodź Jakey, położymy cię jeszcze spać.

\- Nie chcie! Chciem z tobą, tatusiu. – Tatuś popatrzył jakoś dziwnie na Magnusa, który teraz też wykonywał podobne, śmieszne ruchy pod kołdrą. Choć jemu to nie wyszło tak dobrze jak tatusiowi, po chwili zaplątał się w kołdrę i razem z nią spadł z łóżka, wprost na podłogę. Jake zaczął się z niego śmiać.

Ostatecznie udało mu się wybłagać tatusia, by został z nim, w jego małym łóżku. W tym czasie, Magnus przebywał w łóżku tatusia, sam.

Jake zasnął ponownie, z myślami, że nie pozwoli Magnusowi zabrać sobie tatusia, bo tatuś jest tylko jego.

…

Coś się zmieniło i Magnus czuł to, nie tylko w powietrzu. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Bane nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to coś się zmieniło. Owo 'coś', to był stosunek Jake'a do Magnusa, przez kilka ostatnich dni. Magnus mógł przysiąc, że chłopczyk się zmienił. Nie tylko przestał się do niego odzywać, ale zaczął go ignorować. Choć to i tak nie było najdziwniejsze.

Ostatnimi dniami Jake zaczął dziwnie na niego patrzeć, gdyby Magnus nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Jake posyła mu mordercze spojrzenia, za każdym razem, kiedy Alec nie patrzył. To było bardzo dziwne.

Ponadto Jake coraz częściej urządzał, jak Magnus to nazwał, _**pokazy**_ dla Alec'a, bo nagłego płaczu i wrzasku ze strony chłopca, kiedy Bane miał zostawać na noc u Alec'a, inaczej nie dało się nazwać. Gdy tylko Jake widział, że po kolacji Magnus zostaje, a Alec idzie kłaść chłopca spać, natychmiast włączał mu się syndrom płaczu i za nic w świecie nie chciał puścić ojca, zmuszając go, by został z nim w jego pokoju, a najlepiej żeby spał tuż obok niego w jego małym łóżku. Zaciskał wtedy zbyt mocno koszulę Alec'a w swoich pięściach, nie dając ojcu żadnej szansy na zostawienie go samego.

To było dziwne, nawet Alec to stwierdził, choć sam twierdził, że może Jake się czegoś boi i nie chce mu powiedzieć. Magnus rozumiał swojego chłopaka, wiedział, że jego syn jest priorytetem i dlatego nie przejmował się, a raczej nie dawał tego tak mocno po sobie poznać, że jest zły o to, że musi zostawać sam w łóżku swojego chłopaka na prawie całą noc, bo dopiero po kilku godzinach, Jake się zwykle kręcił w łóżku, puszczając koszulę ojca z uścisku. Wtedy to Alec wracał do Magnusa, do łóżka.

Oczywiście, spanie to nie jedyna zmiana, jaka nastała w ciągu ostatnich, kilku dni. Kiedy tylko Magnus przychodził z wizytą, by spędzić trochę czasu z Alec'iem, nim Lightwood pójdzie do pracy, Jake nie odstępował ojca na krok. Z początku, Magnus tłumaczył to sobie, że po całym dniu w przedszkolu, chłopiec tęsknił za ojcem, ale później stało to się bardziej podejrzane. Nie tylko był wręcz przyklejony do boku ojca, ale kiedy tylko Alec zaczynał choćby rozmowę, czy chciał pocałować Magnusa, Jake od razu ciągnął go gdzieś indziej, by w coś się pobawili.

To wtedy Magnus zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak, tylko nie wiedział co.

Musiał z kimś o tym porozmawiać i tym kimś nie mógł być jego chłopak. Magnus wiedział, że Alec tego nie zrozumie, a nawet jeśli to nie będzie umiał pomóc, w końcu jest ojcem Jake'a. To by oznaczało, że w jakiś sposób musiałby wybierać między nimi, a to by była wielka przegrana Magnusa. Dlatego zwrócił się o pomoc do najbliższych mu osób.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobiłem nie tak, ale mam wrażenie, że Jake mnie nienawidzi. – wyjaśnił przy śniadaniu. Cała jego rodzina spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach.

\- Przecież mówiłeś, że on cię lubi, kochanie. – powiedziała Layla, nalewając kolejny kubek kawy Seth'owi, który znów wrócił na weekend do domu, wraz ze swoją nową dziewczyną – Alice.

\- No tak mi się wydawało, - Magnus pochłonął ostatnią porcję jajecznicy z talerza. – ale teraz mam wrażenie, że chce się mnie pozbyć. A przynajmniej, zdaje się, że nie podoba mu się, że przychodzę do ich domu.

\- A mi się zdaje, że ten dzieciak jest po prostu zazdrosny, - wtrącił Seth, dopiwszy swoją drugą kawę. – Mamo, pyszna ta kawa, mogę jeszcze kubek?

\- Chyba już za dużo jej wypiłeś, synu. – rzekł ojciec.

\- Wróć, - Magnus odezwał się w stronę brata. – Jak to zazdrosny?

\- Po prostu, - mówił. – Jakiś obcy chłopak, nagle ni stąd ni zowąd wchodzi w jego życie i kręci się koło jego ojca. Ja bym był zazdrosny.

\- Ale już wcześniej widywał mnie z Alec'iem i wszystko było w porządku. – Magnus westchnął i odstawił swój kubek na stół. – Lubił mnie wtedy.

\- Hmm…- Seth popatrzył w zielono-zółte oczy brata i podrapał się po brodzie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedy głęboko o czymś myślał. – Może jednak coś się zmieniło? Może Jake coś inaczej odebrał?

\- Co? To, że przyłapał mnie w łóżku z Alec'iem? – Arthur niemal zakrztusił się swoją kawą, a wszystkie panie w kuchni spłonęły rumieńcem, jak jeden mąż. Seth uniósł brew w zapytaniu. – Nie przyłapał nas na uprawianiu seksu…

\- Chłopcy, - odezwała się matka, błagalnym tonem. – O takich sprawach nie rozmawiamy przy stole.

\- Przepraszam, - Magnus uśmiechnął się do kobiety. – Przyłapał nas, gdy już spaliśmy. Właściwie… - Bane zatrzymał się wpół słowa, analizując wszystkie, ostatnie wydarzenia. – To właściwie od tamtego dnia to wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Myślisz, że to, o to chodzi? Że to dlatego on jest zazdrosny, bo sypiam z jego ojcem?

\- Myślę, że może on to odebrał jako znak, że może próbujesz mu zabrać ojca? – Magnus pokiwał głową w jego stronę. – Mówiłeś, że Jake nie ma matki.

\- Ma, tylko jego matka się nim nie interesuje.

\- Właśnie, więc praktycznie, to zawsze był Jake i Alec. – Seth kontynuował. – A teraz ty wparowałeś w ich życie i nagle Alec musi dzielić czas i siebie między ciebie a Jake'a. Myślę, że o to jest zazdrosny. Może boi się, że teraz kiedy ty jesteś, Alec go zostawi, czy coś w tym stylu.

\- To, co ja mam zrobić?

\- Musisz z nim porozmawiać, synu, - powiedział Arthur, klepiąc wierzch dłoni Magnusa, swoją. – Po prostu wytłumacz mu, że nie chcesz mu odebrać taty. Po prostu mu wytłumacz.

_Jakby to miało być takie proste_. – Magnus dodał w myślach.

Jak rozmawiać z trzylatkiem, na tak poważne tematy? Magnus zastanawiał się cały następny dzień, aż do momentu, gdy przyszedł do domu Lightwoodów, wieczorem, gdy Alec akurat miał wolne. Wiedział, że musi jak najszybciej rozwiązać ten konflikt, o ile tak to mógł nazwać, między nim a Jake'm, choć było to bardzo trudne.

\- Fajnie, że przyszedłeś, - Alec powitał go od progu długim, namiętnym pocałunkiem. – Jake i Max są na górze, bawią się, więc mamy chwilę dla siebie…

\- Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z Jake'm. – Alec był zbity z tropu tym stwierdzeniem. Popatrzył zdziwniony na swojego chłopaka, oczekując wyjaśnień. – Bez obaw, musimy o czymś ważnym porozmawiać, tylko my, wiesz, jak chłopak z chłopakiem. Zaraz do ciebie wrócę, kochanie.

Na górze, rzeczywiście, zastał Jake'a, bawiącego się z Max'em w pokoju małego. Oboje jeźdźili drewnianą kolejką, wożąc na niej przeróżne pluszaki i figurki, należące do obu chłopców.

\- Hej, Max, - chłopak spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się. – Zostawisz mnie samego z Jake'm, na chwilkę? Proszę. Alec o tym wie.

\- No dobrze. – podniósł się z podłogi i po chwili już go nie było w pokoju.

\- Cześć Jake. – najmłodszy z Lightwoodów nic nie odpowiedział. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

Magnus wyciągnął z plecaka kolorowankę z różnymi zwierzakami i podsunął ją w stronę Jake'a. Chłopczyk spojrzał na nią, ale nie wziął jej do ręki.

\- Musimy o czymś pogadać, - mały nadal nie spojrzał na niego, ale to nie zniechęciło Bane'a. Musiał to wyjaśnić jak najszybciej. – Wiesz, jak chłopak z chłopakiem. Lubię cię Jake i wiem, że ty też mnie lubisz.

\- Nie. – w końcu się odezwał.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, bo jesteś na mnie zły. – usiadł na podłodze, naprzeciwko niego, po turecku. – I chyba wiem, czemu jesteś na mnie zły. Chodzi o to, że przychodzę tu do twojego taty? O to, że jestem z twoim tatą? – Jake tym razem nic nie powiedział. – Boisz się, że zabiorę ci tatę?

Z rączki Jake'a wypadła drewniana kolejka, wprost na podłogę. Chłopczyk natychmiast ją wziął w rączkę z powrotem, ale wciąż nie podniósł wzroku na Bane'a.

\- Rozumiem cię, - kontynuował Bane. – przecież jestem tylko jakimś obcym chłopakiem, który nagle zaczął się kręcić koło twojego taty. Rozumiem, że możesz myśleć, że chcę ci zabrać tatę. Ale to nie prawda. Nie chcę ci zabierać twojego taty.

\- Nie? – zapytał cichutko.

\- Nie, kochanie. – Magnus przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niego, na podłodze i o dziwo, Jake się nie odsunął – Magnus wziął to za dobry znak. – Nigdy bym ci nie odebrał taty. Tata zawsze będzie twoim tatą i zawsze ty będziesz dla niego najważniejszy.

Jake w końcu spojrzał na Magnusa. Na twarz Bane'a wstąpił ciepły uśmiech i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pogłaskaniem chłopczyka po główce.

\- Tatuś cię kocha, najbardziej na świecie. – dodał Bane. – A ja kocham twojego tatę i mam nadzieję, że i twój tatuś mnie kocha.

\- Kocha, - odezwał się za nimi głos Alec'a. Kiedy Magnus się odwrócił, ujrzał, stojącego w drzwiach Alec'a, który choć rumienił się jak winne jabłka, spoglądał na dwóch chłopców przed sobą z uczuciem. Gdy do Magnusa dotarło słowo Alec'a, uśmiechnął się, jakby wygrał główną nagrodę na loterii, lub gdyby nagle stał się królem. Jego ukochany odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Czy było coś piękniejszego na świecie?

\- I kocham też ciebie, Jakey. – Magnus na powrót zwrócił się do chłopczyka, spoglądając w jego błękitne oczka. – I mam nadzieję, że ty też mnie choć odrobinę lubisz i, że pozwolisz, bym mógł być z twoim tatą.

Alec przybliżył się do nich i usiadł na podłodze, tuż obok Jake'a. Po chwili chłopczyk wdrapał się na kolana ojca i chwycił jego dłoń w swoją. Alexander złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy, spoglądając raz po raz na swojego chłopaka, wciąż rumieniąc się niesamowicie.

\- Misiu, naprawdę myślałeś, że tatuś cię zostawi? – odezwał się Alec, a Jake pokiwał głową. – Jakey, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy, rozumiesz. Kocham cię najmocniej na świecie. I nigdy, przenigdy cię nie zostawię. Jesteś moim, małym skarbem, wiesz. – przytulił go mocno. Na ten widok, serce Magnusa się rozpłynęło. – Kocham cię, synku.

\- Ja ciebie teź kocham, tatusiu. Najmoćniej. – Jake odwzajemnił uścisk. – I Magnusia też.

\- To mogę być z twoim tatą? – zapytał ponownie Bane. – Pozwolisz?

\- Tiak.

\- Świetnie. – Magnus chwycił jedną z dłoni chłopca w swoją i delikatnie uścisnął.

\- Ale ja teź mogię śpać z tatusiem, dobzie?

\- Oczywiście, zawsze się możemy dzielić tatą – mrugnął do niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. – i jego łóżkiem.

\- Hej, a ja nie mam tu nic do powiedzenia? – wtrącił Alec, z rozbawieniem w głosie.

\- Moment, kochanie, tu trwa rozmowa między chłopcami. – Jake zaczął chichotać i wyswobodził się z uścisku Alec'a, by podbiec do Magnusa i siąść na jego kolanach. Bane był odrobinę zaskoczony, zwłaszcza, kiedy Jake go przytulił. Po chwili odwzajemnił jego uścisk, całując czubek jego głowy. – Hej, co powiecie na to, byśmy poszli całą trójką na sanki jutro, co?

\- Tiak! Do palku na sanki! – entuzjazm bił nie tylko z jego oczu, ale i z głosu. – I ulepimy bałwiana, takiego duziego. Babcia da nam malchewkę na noś i guziki na oczy.

\- Pewnie, że tak, - Alec się zaśmiał. – to dobry pomysł.

Wieczorem, gdy Jake już zasnął, w swoim łóżku, po tym jak oznajmił ojcu i Magnusowi, by tym razem mieli na sobie koszulki od piżamy, jak pójdą spać, bo w nocy jest zimno, obaj chłopcy – Alec z rumieńcem na twarzy, a Magnus z ogromnym uśmiechem – udali się do sypialni Alec'a.

\- Chyba już teraz powinno być wszystko dobrze, prawda? – zapytał Bane, kładąc swoją głowę na piersi Lightwood'a.

\- Taką mam nadzieję. – Alec mimowolnie wplótł dłoń w długie włosy swojego chłopaka. Magnus uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Co?

\- Kocham cię, wiesz. Naprawdę, kocham cię Alexandrze. Trochę mi to zajęło, nim zrozumiałem, ale kocham cię. I Jake'a też kocham.

\- Ja ciebie też, Magnus. – wyszeptał, spoglądając w kocie oczy Bane'a. – Kocham cię. I nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mi ulżyło, słysząc, że mój syn w końcu nas akceptuje. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił…

\- Shh…Jake po prostu się bał. Bał się, że mu cię odbiorę, ale ja bym nigdy tego nie zrobił. Kocham was oboje. I chcę byśmy byli razem. Wiem, że pewnie to dziwnie brzmi, bo jesteśmy nastolatkami, ale ja wiem, że chcę być z tobą i Jake'm.

Alec'owi oczy zabłysły od łez, łez szczęścia.

\- Kocham cię, Magnus.

\- Kocham cię, Alexandrze. – Bane pocałował Alec'a delikatnie, dodając w myślach – _I już zawsze będę cię kochał. Ciebie i Jake'a._

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

POV Jake'a było czystym eksperymentem i czy mi wyszło zostawiam waszej ocenie.

To teraz czas na spoilery, prawda?

**\- A właśnie, że moja. – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, jednocześnie zła. – Bo podrywasz mojego chłopaka.**

**\- Tobie ufam, to innym facetom nie ufam. **

**\- On cię obmacywał na moich oczach(...)**

Tak, to zostawiam was z tymi urywkami. Zastanawiacie się, co się stanie w następnym?

Nowy w następnym tygodniu.

Dla zainteresowanych, wraz z Olą...właściwie to ujmijmy to tak: Od teraz Druga Szansa będzie kolaboracją między Olką i mną. Mam nadzieję, że nasza wspólna praca się wam spodoba.

Komentarze będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	14. Zazdrość to cień miłości

A/N: Mimo, iż mamy dziś prima aprilis, to ten rodział to nie żart ;)

Guest: Miło mi, że dobrze mi wyszło. Oczywiście, że Alec mógł lepiej to wyjaśnić, ale cóż...potrzebowałam mini dramaciku ;)

Szerlotka: Każdy może mieć swoje zdanie ;) Mnie trudno było pisać to, ale chciałam wam pokazać, co tam się dzieje w głowie Jake'a. Bądź, co bądź Jake jest jednym z 3 głównych postaci w tej historii, jego pov też jest ważne. Teoretycznie to oni mają na nazwisko Stewart, tylko Mags ma Bane. ALe pojawią się jeszcze w tej opowieści.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XIV**

„**Zazdrość to cień miłości"**

Ze wszystkich uczuć, które Alec zaczął odczuwać, odkąd zaczął spotykać się z Magnusem, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie jedno z nich odczuwać tak ogromnie. I o dziwo, nie była to miłość. Oczywiście kochał Magnusa, był tego tak pewien, jak tego, że tydzień ma siedem dni. To była już oczywista oczywistość dla Alec'a i prawdę powiedziawszy, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak to było, gdy nie kochał jeszcze Bane'a. Jakby to było w innym życiu, życiu, które Alec zakończył z dniem, gdy wpadł na Magnusa na szkolnym korytarzu. To było niesamowite, jak od tamtego dnia, pięć miesięcy temu, wszystko się zmieniło. Zmieniło się na lepsze, w mniemaniu Alec'a.

Choć spotykanie się Magnusem łączyło się z jedną niewielką, choć tak naprawdę ogromną rzeczą. Będąc z Bane'm, Alec non stop odczuwał zazdrość. Bo jakby nie mógł? Jego chłopak to chodzący ideał, piękność o wyglądzie boga, za którym oglądały się wszystkie dziewczęta i chłopcy. I właśnie o to Alexander był zazdrosny. Miał przeczucie, że ktoś, w końcu, zabierze mu Magnusa sprzed nosa, a on nic nie będzie mógł zrobić, bo będzie się bał przyznać, że są razem. Alec wierzył, że Magnus go kocha, że chce z nim być, jak wielokrotnie zapewniał go ostatnimi tygodniami. Wierzył, że może im się udać, jeśli tylko się postarają. Jeśli Alec się postara i uda mu się zatrzymać Bane'a przy sobie, choć to było trudne, kiedy otaczało Bane'a tyle pokus.

Jak tego feralnego dnia.

Gdyby Alec miał przewidzieć, jak i kiedy ujawni się w szkole, nie obstawiałby stołówki podczas lunchu, gdzie zgromadzenie uczniów wyniosło niemal sto procent. Co więcej, nie przewidział, że jego ujawnienie będzie tak…nagłe i szokujące.

A wszystko to zasługa Camille Belcourt.

Alec zadecydował, że nienawidził jej, od momentu, gdy jej dłoń dotknęła ramienia jego chłopaka, wodząc palcami po jego bicepsie. Znienawidził ją jeszcze bardziej, gdy jej dłoń powędrowała niżej, w stronę jego prawego uda. Magnus, oczywiście próbował odtrącić jej dłoń, ale dziewczyna zbywała jego próby.

\- Camille, już ci powiedziałem, że masz mnie zostawić w spokoju. – Magnus powiedział do niej, po raz kolejny odpychając jej dłoń.

\- Och, przestań Magnusie, oboje wiemy, że chcesz do mnie wrócić. – tym razem ścisnęła jego kolano, a Magnus mało nie podskoczył na krześle.

W tym momencie, krew zawrzała w Alec'u. Choć to nie to, co popchnęło go do ujawnienia się.

Camille, kiedy Magnus po raz enty próbował ją odtrącić, przystąpiła do dalszej gry – tak Alec to nazwał. Chwyciła go za dłoń i położyła ją na jej klatce piersiowej, szepcąc coś do Magnusa. Bane od razu chciał oderwać dłoń z jej ciała, ale Camille nie dała za wygraną.

\- Camille, nie. – Magnus ponownie się odezwał na coś, co szepnęła do niego dziewczyna. Kątem oka Alec zauważył, że Belcourt ponownie coś szeptała do jego chłopaka. – Mam już kogoś!

\- Tak, a kogo?

\- Nie twoja sprawa. - odparł. – Po prostu nie chcę wrócić do ciebie, nie chcę być z tobą, Camille.

\- Przecież tak świetnie nam razem było, - kontynuowała, teraz zbliżając swoją dłoń do twarzy Bane'a. – Dobrze się razem bawiliśmy. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że ci się nie podobało.

\- To już przeszłość Camille…teraz mam kogoś inne… - nie dała mu dokończyć, bo znienacka wpiła się w jego usta. Magnus był na tyle zaskoczony, że stanął jak wryty. Trwało to może kilka nanosekund, nim do Bane'a dotarło, co się dzieje. Jak porażony piorunem, odepchnął od siebie Camille, może odrobinę zbyt mocno, bo dziewczyna się zachwiała i gdyby nie Ragnor, który stał za nią, poleciałaby jak długa na ziemię. – Powiedziałem ci, Camille, że nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

\- A ja ci powiedziałam, - rzuciła, gdy stanęła ponownie na nogi. – Że bawiliśmy się razem świetnie i, że warto to kontynuować. Gdzie znajdziesz taką dziewczynę, jak ja? Z kim będziesz się tak dobrze bawić, co? Kto da ci tyle ile ja?

Alec, w końcu zorientował się, że zaciska dłonie na krawędzi stolika, obserwując swojego chłopaka i Camille. Czuł, jak złość przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, kiedy dziewczyna pocałowała Magnusa. A kiedy ponownie chciała to zrobić, Alec, bez przemyślenia, poderwał się z krzesła i ruszył w ich stronę, zaciskając pięści.

\- Ale Magnus…

\- Chyba powiedział, że nie. – powiedział Lightwood, stając obok swojego chłopaka. Magnus zdawał się być zdziwiony jego nagłym zjawieniem się, co więcej, jego żywą reakcją. – Nie rozumiesz słowa nie?

\- A co ci do tego, chłopcze? To nie twoja sprawa.

\- A właśnie, że moja. – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, jednocześnie zła. – Bo podrywasz mojego chłopaka.

\- Co?! Magnus, ty i on… - reszty nie dopowiedziała, będąc w zbyt ogromnym szoku, gdy Alec pocałował Magnusa. Nie, to nawet nie był zwykły pocałunek. Alec zachłannie wpił się w jego usta, przyciągając bliżej siebie i otaczając ramionami. Lightwood wyczuł zaskoczenie swojego chłopaka, który teraz zdawał się być wręcz zamrożony w jego ramionach. Kiedy Alec już miał się odsuwać, zrozumiawszy, co się tak naprawdę dzieje, – bo ów pocałunek był wynikiem, nagłego przypływu emocji; złości, miłości, a nawet zaborczości – Magnus odwzajemnił jego pocałunek. Może minęła wieczność, a może tylko chwila, gdy ich usta były złączone; Alec tego nie wiedział. Odsunęli się od siebie, gdy dookoła nich rozbrzmiały pogwizdywania i jakieś szepty, – mniej lub bardziej miłe.

\- Alec… - Magnus szepnął, opierając swoje czoło o czoło chłopaka. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wszyscy na nas patrzą?

\- Mam to teraz gdzieś. – Mimo, że Alec piekielnie się rumienił, a jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, chłopak był szczęśliwy i dumny z siebie. Dumny, bo pokonał własne słabości, bo miał odwagę by przyznać się do związku z Magnusem, nawet jeśli ta odwaga była sprowokowana przez uczucie zazdrości. – Naprawdę, mam dość ukrywania się.

\- Kochanie…

\- Chcę być z tobą, tak na poważnie. – na usta Magnusa wstąpił szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Jeszcze nigdy, żadne słowa od żadnego z jego wcześniejszych partnerów tak go nie ucieszyły. – Chcę być…

\- Patrzcie, patrzcie… - znajomy głos odezwał się za plecami Alec'a. Chłopak nawet nie musiał się obracać, by wiedzieć, kto jest właścicielem tego głosu, - największy homofob w szkole, znany również pod nazwiskiem Sebastian Morgenstern. – Kto by pomyślał, że Alec to pedał.

Alec wzdrygnął się na to określenie, automatycznie odsuwając się od Magnusa, pragnąc jak dawniej schować się w najgłębszą dziurę, jaką mógł znaleźć. Jasne, ujawnił się minutę temu, ale to jeszcze nie do końca dotarło do jego umysłu, jeszcze był pod wpływem emocji. Jeszcze nie umiał, nie potrafił radzić sobie takimi słownymi atakami. Magnus przytrzymał go mocniej w ramionach, nie dając szansy na ucieczkę.

\- Spróbuj go tak nazwać jeszcze raz, - Bane warknął na czarnowłosego chłopaka, który uśmiechał się z pewną dozą dominacji. – a ja też zacznę mówić, Johnny.

\- Niby co, fagasie? – Alec chciał uderzyć Sebastiana, za to, jak nazwał Magnusa; już próbował się wyrwać z uścisku chłopaka, by porządnie przyłożyć temu drugiemu w twarz, ale Bane ponownie go powstrzymał silnym uściskiem.

\- Może powiem twojej siostrzyczce i całej szkole, w kim to się kochasz, Johnny. – oczy chłopaka zmrużyły się w złości, to było tak widoczne, jak śnieg za oknem. – Także miej na uwadze, co mówisz Johnny, bo ja też sporo mogę powiedzieć. – w końcu wypuścił Alec'a z ramion, tylko po to, by chwycić go za dłoń. W drugą dłoń chwycił swoją torbę i gestem dłoni pokazał siostrze Alec'a, by wzięła plecak brata, a sam pociągnął swojego chłopaka w stronę korytarza, z dala od wrogich przezwiski i szeptów. – Wszystko gra, Alec?

\- Nie wiem, - odpowiedział szczerze. Jego ciało się trzęsło z przeróżnych emocji, ekscytacji, strachu, odwagi. Wszystko się w nim kłębiło naraz, nie dając mu ani chwili na uspokojenie. – Teraz się wszystko zmieni, prawda? Nie dadzą mi żyć…teraz się zacznie…będą mi uprzykrzać życie, jak temu chłopakowi w mojej, starej szkole…ja…

\- Uspokój się, - Magnus chwycił go za ramiona i przycisnął do najbliższej ściany, blokując jego ruchy. – Nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Jeśli ktoś, choć pomyśli, by jakoś czy uprzykrzyć życie, wierz mi, kochanie, stanę się ich zmorą. Nie przejmuj się ich gadaniem, pogadają, pogadają i za miesiąc, ha, nawet za tydzień, pojawi się jakaś nowa plotka i ludzie przestaną zwracać na nas uwagę. A nawet jak dłużej będą gadać, niech gadają; po prostu nam zazdroszczą, bo się kochamy. Po prostu są zazdrośni, bo umawiasz się z najgorętszym chłopakiem w szkole, - Alec zdusił w sobie śmiech, choć to było trudne, gdy Magnus wzruszał brwiami. – I zazdroszczą mi, bo spotykam się z najpiękniejszym chłopakiem na ziemi.

\- Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że w ogóle będę w stanie się ujawnić, - Alec usiadł na podłodze, ciągnąc w dół Magnusa, by usiadł obok niego. – Ale Camille cię obmacywała, a ja…aż się we mnie zagotowało, wiesz. Chciałem jej wydrapać oczy.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć. – zażartował Bane, a Alec dał mu kuksańca w bok. – Aż tak jesteś o mnie zazdrosny?

\- I to jak. – odetchnął głęboko. – Przecież ty, to ty, a ja to…

\- Najcudownieszy chłopak na całej kuli ziemskiej i we wszechświecie. – Magnus chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, by chłopak spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.W kociookich oczach Bane'a malowała się czysta miłość, skierowana na jego niebieskookiego anioła. – Kocham cię, Alexandrze. I nie przejmuj się gadaniem ludzi, nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek, - pogłaskał czule jego zaróżowiony policzek. – cię skrzywdził, w żaden sposób. Obiecuję.

Magnus dotrzymał słowa, jeśli się pojawiały niemiłe, a nawet okrutne przezwiska skierowane w stronę Alec'a, Bane natychmiast się tym zajmował. Alec wiedział, że minie jakiś czas, nim oswoi się z myślą, że ludzie w szkole wiedzą o tym, że jest gejem. I choć ciężko było, bo słyszał te wszystkie szepty za plecami, to w głębi serca był z siebie dumny. Był dumny, że w końcu przestał żyć w kłamstwie.

A choć się ujawnił, to nie oznaczało, że przestał być zazdrosny o Magnusa, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale teraz mógł bez większych obaw pokazywać, że Bane jest tylko jego.

…

Magnus się zastanawiał, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się tak zazdrosny o jakiegoś dawnego partnera, jak czuł się o Alexandra. Nie było dnia, kiedy Bane nie czułby tego ukłucia zazdrości w sercu, kiedy jakaś dziewczyna puściła oczko do jego chłopaka – choć Magnus wiedział, że Alec by na żadną nie spojrzał. Albo gdy jakiś chłopak wzruszał sugestywnie brwiami, oblizując usta na widok Alec'a. Jednak tak prawdziwie zaczął to odczuwać, w dużych ilościach, gdy Alec zaczął pracować w klubie dla gejów. Pomijając fakt, że Magnus się zastanawiał, jak Alec wytrzyma w pokoju z tyloma facetami; chłopak był dumny z Alec'a, że robi wszystko, by zacząć życie na własny rachunek – być może pozwoli wkroczyć do tego życia również Magnusowi, który bardzo tego chciał.

Wracając do Magnusa i jego zazdrości.

Chłopak coraz częściej łapał się na skrajnie idiotycznych – a przynajmniej tak je nazwał Ragnor, gdy Magnus mu obwieścił, że Alec pracuje w klubie dla gejów. – myślach o tym, jak Alec jest podrywany przez innych facetów; najprawdopodobnie starszych; w klubie. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że ktoś podrywa, że ktoś może się dobierać do jego słodkiego, niebieskookiego anioła. A co jeśli Alec w końcu ulegnie podrywaniu? Co jeśli ulegnie takiej pokusie? W końcu, jak to mówią: _je dyny sposób, żeby uwol nić się od po kusy to jej ulec. _Może Alec też ulegnie? W końcu, nie jest powiedziane, że nie spotka w klubie kogoś przystojniejszego od Magnusa, kogoś, kto może mu dać coś więcej.

\- Zaraz połamiesz ten długopis. – Ragnor rzucił fioletową poduszką w jego twarz, to wybudziło Bane'a z jego niecodziennych myśli. – Co się dzieje?

\- Nic.

\- Magnus, znam cię lepiej, niż ty sam siebie. – odparł, odkładając na bok zeszyt od biologii i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – O co chodzi? Zachowujesz się jakoś dziwnie ostatnio. Czy to ma związek z Alec'iem i tym, że się ujawniliście w szkole? Boisz się, że ktoś może mu coś zrobić?

\- Niech tylko spróbują, to nie cofnę się przed niczym. – Magnus obrócił się do Fell'a i dał mu jedno z tych poważnych i pewnych spojrzeń. – Nie o to chodzi.

\- To, o co?

\- Myślisz, że Alec mógłby mnie zdradzić? – Przez chwilę Ragnor patrzył na Magnusa, jak na idiotę – tak, tu nie było lepszego określenia. – Znaczy, wiem, że mnie kocha, ale sądzisz, że gdyby ktoś zaoferował mu coś lepszego niż ja, Alec mógłby na to polecieć?

\- Pozwól, drogi przyjacielu, że powtórzę to, co przed chwilą mi powiedziałeś, bo zdaje mi się, że sam nie do końca rozumiesz słów, które wyszły z twoich ust. – Magnus wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając Ragnorowi na kontynuację. – Sądzisz, że Alec mógłby cię kiedykolwiek zdradzić? Po tym, jak wielokrotnie zapewniał cię, że cię kocha. Alec, który jest najbardziej nieśmiałym chłopakiem, którego poznałem, nawet bardziej niż ja. Alec, który świata poza tobą nie widzi, co jest wymalowane na jego cholernie bladej twarzy? Alec, który…

\- Już rozumiem. – przerwał mu, zakrywając jego usta dłonią. – Głupie myślenie, prawda? – Ragnor przytaknął. – To wszystko przez ten cholerny klub. Po prostu w głowie mam ten obraz, jak ci kolesie podrywają Alec'a, a on w końcu się temu poddaje i mnie zostawia.

\- Huh, - Ragnor westchnął, położywszy dłoń na ramieniu Magnusa. – To tak na poważnie, co? – Bane pokiwał głową. – Kochasz go. I to kurczę, tak na poważnie poważnie.

\- Co znaczy, poważnie poważnie?

\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, kiedy wyciągniesz pierścionek. – Magnus uderzył go w ramię pięścią, z całej siły, niemal zwalając go z łóżka. Ragnor śmiał się pomiędzy jednym a drugim jęknięciem z bólu; co jak co, ale w chudym ciele Bane'a kryła się potężna siła. – To bolało. – masował swoje ramie, siadając na powrót na łóżku. – Ale musisz mi przyznać rację, kochasz go. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem cię tak zakochanego, w nikim. Ani w Woolsey'u, ani tym bardziej w Camille.

\- Kocham go i nie chcę go stracić…i gah…znowu myślę o nim w tym klubie…jakby nie mógł znaleźć sobie innej pracy. – mruknął pod nosem. – Wiem, że mnie nie zdradzi. Ufam mu, ale…

\- Ale nie ufasz innym kolesiom. – ponownie przytaknął. – Hmm… - Ragnor uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, sięgając po swój telefon. – Będę wspaniałym przyjacielem i pójdę tam z tobą.

\- Gdzie?

\- Do tego klubu. – Magnus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Przecież widzę, że chcesz tam iść, ale nie masz pretekstu, by Alec nie pomyślał, że go sprawdzasz. Więc…pójdę tam z tobą.

\- Ale to nie będzie randka, wiesz…

\- Nie, raz w życiu to ty się poczujesz jak piąte koło u wozu. – po raz kolejny zdziwienie malowało się w złotych oczach Bane'a. – Zaproszę tam Raphael'a, a ty pójdziesz z nami.

\- Mam być przyzwoitką? To nie osiemnasty wiek. Chłopcy w naszym wieku nie potrzebują przyzwoitek na randkach z innymi chłopcami. Poza tym, - Ragnor patrzył na niego wymownie. – twój chłopak mnie nie lubi, choć nie wiem dlaczego. Mnie wszyscy kochają.

\- Bo się z niego wiecznie nabijasz, za co teraz będziesz obrywał ode mnie jeszcze bardziej. – na poparcie swoich słów, Fell uderzył go w tył głowy. – Masz być dla niego miły, jak ja dla twoich wszystkich partnerów.

\- Dla Woolsey'a nie byłeś miły.

\- Bo wiedziałem, że to frajer. – Ragnor skończył pisać na telefonie, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko do Magnusa. – Szykuj się, mamy randkę za trzy godziny.

To nie była pierwsza wizyta Magnusa w Błękitnej Ostrydze, był tu już wcześniej, dwa lata temu ze swoim ówczesnym chłopakiem – Woolsey'em Scottem, kilka tygodni nim się rozstali, nim Woolsey przespał się z jakimś innym chłopakiem – facetem, starszym od niego. Choć od ostatniej jego wizyty Błękitna Ostryga się zmieniła i to na lepsze. Klub był odświeżony, na scenie grał DJ, a piękny barman serwował drinki ubrany w obcisłą, czarną koszulkę… choć gdy Magnus przyjrzał się bliżej, ów koszulka okazała się być skórzaną kamizelką. Ramiona barmana były nagie, więc Magnus wywnioskował, że pod kamizelką, również nie znajduje się nic prócz bladej skóry i mięśni.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że lubisz skórzane wdzianka, już dawno bym ci coś takiego kupił. – Magnus odezwał się, gdy Alec był do niego odwrócony plecami. Niebieskooki chłopak niemal podskoczył i wypuścił z rąk szklankę, którą wycierał. – Ależ jesteś seksowny w tym, choć muszę przyznać, że… - kiedy Alec się obrócił, Magnus dostrzegł, że oczy Alec'a, a raczej jego rzęsy są nienaturalnie ciemniejsze, jakby… - Pomalowali cię? Mnie nigdy nie dajesz się malować.

\- To moja praca. – odstawił szklankę na półkę i spojrzał wymownie na chłopaka. – Co tu robisz, Magnus?

\- Robię za przyzwoitkę, - Magnus wskazał palcem na siedzących przy stoliku Ragnora i Raphaela, którzy teraz byli pochłonięci rozmową, raz po raz spoglądając na tańczące wokół pary mężczyzn i kobiet. – Jak coś pójdzie nie tak, muszę zabrać zapłakanego Ragnora do domu, plus mam odstawić młodego w całości bez szwanku, zalecenie jego mamy.

\- Hej słodziutki, - jakiś blondyn, na oko trzydziestoletni mrugnął do Alec'a. – Jedną tequilę, proszę.

\- Już się robi. – odpowiedział, rumieniąc się. Magnus posłał groźne spojrzenie w stronę ów blondyna, który teraz oblizywał się na widok tyłka Alec'a. Bane warknął w jego stronę, co oczywiście zostało zagłuszone przez muzykę głośno lecącą z głośników. Alec skończył nalewać drinka i z lekkim uśmiechem podał go klientowi. Ten mężczyzna mrugnął do niego po raz kolejny, a gdy odbierał drinka, dotknął delikatnie swoją dłonią dłoń Alec'a. W Magnusie zaczęło się gotować, ale starał się trzymać swoją zazdrość na wodzy. – Proszę bardzo.

\- Dzięki, piękny. – jeszcze raz do niego mrugnął, a po chwili zanotował coś na białej serwetce. – Jak chcesz się kiedyś zabawić, to zadzwoń. Na pewno cię zadowolę.

Magnus uderzył mocno pięścią w blat, co spowodowało, że wszystkie szklanki się zatrzęsły. Z jego kocich oczu biła złość. W swojej głowie, Bane wyobrażał sobie, że wbija sztylet w ciało tego mężczyzny tylko dlatego, że zaproponował Alec'owi seks. Alexander spłonął rumieńcem, mruknął coś do mężczyzny – coś czego Magnus nie dosłyszał – i odwrócił się do kolejnego klienta.

Bane rozglądał się po całym lokalu, obserwując gości, Ragnor z Raphaelem całowali się w kącie klubu, naprzeciwko innej całującej się pary kobiet. Czas płynął, a Magnus pochłaniał kolejne imbirowe piwo, bo Alec za nic w świecie nie chciał mu dać prawdziwego alkoholu, choć Magnus obiecał mu za jednego drinka wszystko. Póki co, nic się nie działo. Jasne, raz po raz ktoś mrugnął, lub powiedział jakoś czule do Alec'a, ale chłopak w odpowiedzi tylko się nieśmiało uśmiechał i rumienił, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Więc na razie, Magnus rozluźnił się i wsłuchiwał w stare przeboje, co rusz odrzucając zaloty mężczyzn w lokalu.

Wszystko zdawało się przebiegać pomyślnie, aż do tego momentu, gdy do lokalu weszła dwójka mężczyzn – na oko mieli po trzydzieści lat. Bardzo przystojni, dobrze ubrani, przyciągający oko nie jednego faceta w lokalu. Magnus widział, jak niektórym z mężczyzn ślinka pociekła, gdy jeden z nowych przybyszy zdjął marynarkę, prezentując swoje dobrze zbudowane ciało, niezbyt ukryte pod wyjątkowo obcisłą, transparentną koszulką. Bane też na niego spojrzał i choć naprawdę był przystojny, to w mniemaniu chłopaka nie było piękniejszej osoby niż jego Alexander. Ci dwaj mężczyźni zajęli miejsca przy jednym z wolnych stolików i od razu zawołali Alec'a. Chłopak, jak na dobrego barmana natychmiast podszedł do nich.

Wszystko było w porządku, do pewnego momentu. Alec zebrawszy zamówienie, obrócił się na pięcie i właśnie wtedy, ten facet w transparentnej koszulce chwycił go za tyłek, dając mu porządny ścisk. Alec podskoczył z zaskoczenia, upuszczając notes, po czym spojrzał na ów mężczyznę z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Ten facet coś do niego powiedział, coś czego Magnus nie usłyszał, przez krew buzującą w jego ciele. Instynktownie Magnus zeskoczył ze stołka barowego i ruszył w ich stronę. W oka mgnieniu, nawet nie wiedząc jak i kiedy dokładnie, zamachnął się i uderzył tego mężczyznę w twarz. Ten brunet poleciał jak długi na ziemię z krzesłem, spoglądając na Bane'a z wrogością w oczach i zaskoczeniem.

\- Magnus! – Alec wykrzyknął, odciągając go od stolika, starając się powstrzymać cokolwiek miało się zaraz stać. Magnus miał za nic jego słowa i chciał zamachnąć się ponownie na bruneta, który teraz w odwecie też go uderzył w twarz. Pewnie gdyby nie ochroniarz, który ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się między nimi, Bane poleciałby z hukiem na ziemię. Krew leciała mu z rozciętej wargi, a może nawet z ust – mógł mieć wybitego zęba, choć teraz i tak nie był w stanie ocenić, zbyt mocno adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach.

Ochroniarz – bardzo umięśniony mężczyzna – nic nie powiedział, tylko chwycił ich oboje za koszule i wyprowadził z lokalu. Na zewnątrz nie patyczkował się z nimi, tylko puścił, by upadli wprost na śnieg.

\- Odbiło ci dzieciaku?! – brunet, teraz z czerwonym śladem na policzku i krwią spływającą pod nosem, rzucił do niego. – Co to…

\- Trzymaj się z dala od mojego chłopaka! – Magnus warknął na niego, gotów po raz kolejny go uderzyć.

\- Że co? Tego barmana? Sorry, jakbym wiedział, że to twój facet, nie tknąłbym go…wyluzuj… - w tym momencie z lokalu wybiegł zdenerwowany Alec, a tuż za nim równie zirytowany mężczyzna – Magnus założył, że może być on właścicielem baru. Bane podniósł się z ziemi, ocierając rękawem koszuli cieknącą krew i spojrzał na Alec'a. Lightwood tylko kiwał głową cicho rozmawiając z drugim mężczyzną.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, za tę sytuację. – drugi mężczyzna przepraszał bruneta, kiedy Alec też coś mu tłumaczył ściszonym głosem. – Obiecuję, że dopilnuję, aby już nigdy nie doszło do takiego zdarzenia. Drinki na koszt firmy przez całą noc. Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- W porządku, nos nie jest złamany, - dotknął nosa by sprawdzić potencjalne złamania. – Może siniak będzie, ale nie ma tego złego. – zwrócił się do Magnusa. – Masz porządny cios, chłopcze.

\- Pan też. – odparł, językiem sprawdzając, czy żaden z zębów nie został wybity. Na szczęście nie było większych ran, tylko nadłamany ząb, nie było tak źle. Alec patrzył na Magnusa wymownie. W jego wzroku Bane wyczytał, że miał przeprosić tego mężczyznę. – Przepraszam.

\- Ja też, nie powinienem dotykać twojego chłopaka, - obrócił głowę do Alec'a i uśmiechnął się. – Ciebie też przepraszam, trochę się zagalopowałem, ale jesteś naprawdę seksowny. Szkoda, że zajęty. No nic, przyda mi się jakiś zimny drink i może trochę lodu na ten nos.

\- Oczywiście, zapraszam do środka. – Alec został jeszcze na chwilę z Magnusem na zewnątrz.

\- Będziesz miał niezłą śliwę, wiesz. – Lightwood zdjął swoją bluzę i założył na ramiona trzęsącego się z zimna Bane'a. – Zadowolony z siebie?

\- On cię obmacywał na moich oczach, co innego miałem zrobić?!

\- Nie ufasz mi? – zapytał, biorąc do ręki garść zimnego śniegu, sprawdzając czy jest czysty. Następnie przyłożył go do puchnących ust Magnusa. – Magnus, zrozum, że taką mam pracę. Podrywają mnie tu, jestem tego świadom, ale taką mam pracę. Musisz mi zaufać.

\- Tobie ufam, to innym facetom nie ufam. Po prostu gotowało się we mnie, kiedy on cię dotknął.

\- Teraz wiesz, jak się czułem, gdy Camille cię pocałowała na stołówce. – śnieg stopił się w jego dłoni. – pochlebia mi, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosny, jak ja o ciebie. To znaczy, że zależy ci na mnie tak samo, jak mi na tobie. – Magnus przytaknął na tę oczywistość. – Ale nie chcę, by cokolwiek ci się stało z powodu tej zazdrości. Proszę cię, byś mi zaufał. Kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie.

\- Też cię kocham i dlatego jest mi tak cholernie trudno patrzeć, jak inni faceci cię podrywają. – nie zważając na ból na ustach, Magnus nachylił się by pocałować Alec'a, choćby przez chwilę nim zacznie odczuwać ból. Na szczęście Alec odwzajemnił ten czuły, delikatny pocałunek. – Nie chcę, by ktoś mi cię odebrał.

\- Tak się nie stanie, chyba, że już nie będziesz chciał być ze mną, choć ja tego nie chcę za żadne skarby. – Magnus pokręcił przecząco głową. – Będę tylko z tobą.

\- Obiecujesz, że będziesz tylko ze mną. I, że nie pozwolisz się nikomu poderwać? Bo przysięgam, że pozbędę się każdego, kto spróbuje mi cię odebrać.

\- Obiecuję. – Magnus chciał ponownie pocałować Alec'a, ale przerwało im odchrząkanie dochodzące zza pleców.

\- Potrzebuję swojego barmana z powrotem. – Alec odsunął się od Magnusa i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam pana za tę sytuację w barze. Poniosło mnie.

\- Powiem ci tak. Jako facet, rozumiem cię i popieram, miałeś prawo przyłożyć mu za obmacywanie Alec'a. – Magnus zaśmiał się lekko w jego stronę. – Jako właściciel baru muszę powiedzieć, że było to niedopuszczalne i jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek chcesz przyjść do baru, musisz się powstrzymać od takiego zachowania, jeśli nie, mój ochroniarz sukcesywnie będzie cię wyrzucał, a ja wydam ci zakaz wstępu.

\- Bez obaw, postaram się trzymać moją zazdrość o Alexandra na wodzy. Nic nie poradzę na to, że mój chłopak jest nieziemsko piękny i wszystkim się podoba.

\- Magnus! – po raz kolejny Magnusowi udało się zmienić kolor policzków Alec'a, z bladości w piękną czerwień.

\- Taka prawda. – właściciel się zaśmiał i powiedział, że czeka na Alec'a w środku, dając tej dwójce chwilę na pożegnanie. – Chyba powinienem pójść, - zaczął, gdy zobaczył, że z klubu wyszli Ragnor i Rapahel. – Tak.

\- Ufasz mi? – Alec zapytał, łapiąc jego dłoń w swoją, a Magnus przytaknął. – Ja tobie też.

\- Kocham cię Alexandrze i ufam ci całkowicie. I obiecuję powstrzymać swoją zazdrość.

Magnus nadal był piekielnie zazdrosny o Alec'a, tak samo jak Alec o Magnusa, ale ufali sobie i dlatego nie pozwolili tej zazdrości zniszczyć ich wspaniałego związku.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Końcówkę, ostatnie zdanie zawdzięczam pomocy Olki, gdyż ostatnio mam problemy z zakończeniami.

To może tak spoilery?

**"W końcu, w klubie zapadła ciemność, a ostatnie co Alec usłyszał, to brzdęk potłuczonego szkła."**

**"- Nie nadaję się do tego..."**

**"Nie bój się, kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję." **

Tak...uwielbiam wam dawać takie wyrywkowe spoilery, zastanawiacie się, co się stanie w następnym rozdziale?

Następny rozdział za 2 tygodnie, wiecie, święta idą, a po świętach mam wystąpienie, na które muszę się przygotować etc. Więc za 2 tygodnie!

Wesołych świąt, smacznego jajka i kiełbaski ;) Mokrego dyngusa i całej reszty.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	15. Jak być rodzicem?

A/N: I oto nowy rozdział przed nami.

Guest: Musiał mu przyłożyć, nikt nie ma prawa obmacywać Alec'a, oprócz Magsa.

Dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze, śledzenia, polubienia.

Wszelkie sytuacje, zaprezentowane poniżej są jak najbardziej prawdziwe, wzięte z doświadczeń różnych osób.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych postaci.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XV**

„**Jak być rodzicem?"**

Odkąd Magnus związał się z Alec'iem, wiedział, że w pewnym momencie będzie się musiał wykazać zdolnościami do bycia rodzicem. Jeśli chciał na długi okres czasu być częścią życia obu Lightwoodów, w pewnym momencie musiał stać się rodzicem - choć nie w prawnym znaczeniu - dla Jake'a. I choć wielokrotnie sobie to wyobrażał, nie przypuszczał, że będzie to tak nagłe, niespodziewane, a co ważniejsze cholernie trudne.

I tak właśnie Magnus znalazł się tutaj, w domu Lightwoodów, stojąc pośród rozrzuconych zabawek, brudnych naczyń na stole, z jednym dzieckiem śpiącym na kanapie, a drugim płaczącym na jego rękach.

_Ale wróćmy do początku tego niecodziennego dnia._

Dla Alec'a ten dzień zaczął się normalnie, jak przez ostatni tydzień. Wstał wcześnie rano, po dwóch, może dwóch i pół godzinach snu, by zdążyć przygotować śniadanie dla rodzeństwa i Jake'a. Robert wyjechał w delegację służbową, awans w biurze wiązał się z kilkoma wyjazdami w ciągu roku, tak jak teraz. Z kolei Maryse od dwóch tygodni przebywała w Waszyngtonie, u chorej matki; jak na złość nikt nie mógł się zająć ciężko chorą babką. Z początku Alec radził sobie całkiem nieźle z opieką nad wszystkimi, kiedy szedł do pracy, Tia zostawała na noc z dzieciakami, za co oczywiście Alec jej płacił. Jednak nie wszystko było tak cudnie, jak się zdawało.

Gdzieś w połowie tygodnia Tia złapała grypę i nie mogła opiekować się Jake'm, ani Max'em. Tylko dzięki temu, że Magnus zostawał na noc w domu Lightwoodów, Alec mógł ze spokojem iść do pracy, choć czuł, że nie powinien zostawiać Magnusa z dzieciakami, zwłaszcza, że to nie jego zadaniem była opieka nad Lightwoodami, tylko Alec'a. I tak miało być, Alec miał dostać tydzień wolnego w pracy, Terri miała popracować jeszcze tydzień nim definitywnie odejdzie. Z jednej strony to była kompletna głupota, zarówno ze strony David'a – właściciela i Alec'a, którzy przystali na to, by ciężarna – w siódmym miesiącu ciąży – stanęła za barem. To na kilometr pachniało idiotyzmem i problemami. I wcale się nie pomylili. Po dwóch dniach, Alec musiał wrócić do pracy – jeden z klientów, już podchmielony, nieumyślnie popchnął Terri na bar, co było zagrożeniem dla jej dziecka. Facet właściciela natychmiast wezwał karetkę, gdy tylko kobieta zaczęła odczuwać bóle. Szczęście, w tym całym nieszczęściu, że ani dziecku, ani matce nic nie zagrażało, ale David już nie prosił Terri by przyszła do pracy. Teraz na zmianę on i Alec stawali za barem, a Magnus zostawał na noc z dziećmi.

Jakoś, choć Alec nie wiedział jak, udało mu się pogodzić pracę, szkołę i opiekę nad rodzeństwem i synem. A na inne rzeczy, już nie było czasu.

\- Jace, Izzy zbierajcie się! – Alec kończył ubierać Jake'a, by odwieźć go do przedszkola. – Max, spakuj lunch.

\- Ja zabieram Jace'a i Izzy, ty odwozisz dzieciaki? – Magnus kończył kubek kawy, a w tym samym czasie wiązał buty. Alec tylko przytaknął i wziął Jake'a i Max'a za rękę, wyprowadzając ich z domu. – Widzimy się w szkole, kochanie. Pa, chłopcy.

Dni mijały i nagle zbliżali się do weekendu, co oznaczało, że Alec musiał wybłagać David'a by dał mu wolne, w końcu nie miał z kim zostawić dzieciaki przez dwa dni. Maryse miała wrócić dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, a Robert w poniedziałek – za trzy dni, co oznaczało, że Alec musiał stanąć na głowie, by zająć się wszystkim. Oczywiście nie narzekał, taka była rola starszego brata i ojca, musiał się nimi zająć. Jego umysł to wiedział, ale jego organizm zdawał się zbywać tę odpowiedzialność.

W piątkową noc, Alec zmuszony przyjść do pracy choć na cztery godziny, nim David pozałatwia dokumentację, nie czuł się za dobrze. Od kilku dni ledwo sypiał, a już nie mówiąc o jakiejkolwiek, choćby króciutkiej chwili, by coś zjeść. Po prostu nie miał na nic czasu, co chwila coś nowego, niecierpiącego zwłoki się pojawiało. A to odwieźć Max'a na zajęcia z muzyki, a to wyjście z Jake'm na plac zabaw, a to odwieźć Izzy na trening albo imprezę. Szczęściem Jace nie wymagał, by go wozić gdzie dusza zapragnie, bo po prostu zwijał samochód Alec'owi.

Będąc w pracy, Alec miał wrażenie, że czas płynie niewiarygodnie wolno, że każda minuta trwa wieczność, a co gorsza ta wieczność wydawała się nawet dłuższa, choć to nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

W lokalu było zbyt gorąco, zbyt duszno i to nie tylko od dymu papierosowego, który unosił się w lewej części stolików przeznaczonej dla palących. Woń alkoholu również działała na atmosferę. Atmosferę, w której Alec czuł się bardziej ociężały z sekundy na sekundę.

\- Chris, możesz…- wydukał do ochroniarza, stojącego przy drzwiach. – możesz trochę przykręcić ogrzewanie. Zaraz się tu ugotuję.

\- Alec dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś blady i nie blady jak zawsze, tylko blady jak ściana, a nawet bledszy. – odparł mężczyzna, przyglądając się chłopakowi z troską w oczach. – Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, tylko jest tu strasznie gorąco.

Niestety, nawet przykręcenie temperatury przez ochroniarza, na tyle na ile mógł, by klienci nie zaczęli się skarżyć – choć w porywie ich tańców i ocierania się ciał, z pewnością by im nie przeszkadzała zimna temperatura – nie pomogło to Alec'owi. Nadal miał wrażenie, że panuje tu ukrop, a co więcej, że jego ciało robi się coraz cięższe, coraz trudniej było je skoordynować, coraz bardziej czuł, że nie ma nad sobą żadnej kontroli.

W jednej chwili, chwycił tacę z brudnymi i częściowo pustymi szklankami z ostatniego stolika, kiedy poczuł, że nie może oddychać – tak, jakby coś ciężkiego usiadło mu na piersi i nie pozwoliło swobodnie złapać powietrza. Czuł, że jego ciało się pali. Kolorowe punkty od świateł nagle zaczęły przygasać, twarze klientów zaczęły się rozmazywać. W końcu, w klubie zapadła ciemność, a ostatnie co Alec usłyszał, to brzęk potłuczonego szkła.

Tej nocy, samotnie spędzanej w łóżku swojego chłopaka - po raz kolejny - Magnus został obudzony przez bardzo wystraszony męski głos. Z półsłówek zrozumiał tylko Alec, szpital, szkło, zemdlał. Niczym oblany lodowatą wodą wyskoczył z łóżka, pognał do pokoju Jace'a, wrzasnął, że ma pilnować dzieci i jak burza wypadł z domu, po drodze chwyciwszy kluczyki do samochodu i buty.

Do szpitala dojechał zaskakująco szybko, będąc pewnym, że po drodze złamał co najmniej kilka przepisów.

\- Alec Lightwood został tu przywieziony. Gdzie leży? – Magnus sapał, opierając się o blat recepcji. Młoda blondynka spojrzała na niego znudzonym wzrokiem.

\- Jest pan z rodziny?

\- A uwierzy pani, że jestem bratem? – kobieta tylko westchnęła i pokręciła głową. – Jestem jego chłopakiem, gdzie on jest?

\- Takich informacji udzielamy tylko...

\- Magnus! – Głos był mu znajomy. Chłopak się obrócił i dostrzegł Davida, siedzącego przed salą segregacji. Czym prędzej pobiegł do niego. – Jak dobrze, że jesteś. Nie wiedziałem do kogo zadzwonić...

\- Gdzie Alec i co się stało?

\- Z tego co powiedział Chris, Alec zemdlał i upadając, stłukł brudne szklanki, które miał na tacy. Odłamki wbiły mu się w ramię. – Magnus wciągnął głośno powietrze, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę w umyśle. – Zabrali go tam, - wskazał na salę tuż przed nimi. – Robią mu badania i wyciągają odłamki.

\- Idę tam. – Magnus pchnął szklane drzwi i wszedł do środka. Od razu zlokalizował Alec'a na jednym z łóżek, z lekarzem i pielęgniarką u jego boku. Niebieskooki chłopak był podłączony do kroplówki, a z jego prawego ramienia lekarz wyciągał kolejny kawałeczek szkła. Alec zdawał się być półprzytomny, gdy Magnus stanął obok jego łóżka. – Alec.

Alec patrzył na niego, ale jakby nie widział Magnusa, może było to efektem, tego co mu podali?

\- Pan jest z rodziny? – Zapytał lekarz, wyciągając ostatni kawałek szkła z ramienia Alec'a.

\- Tak. Niech mi pan powie, co z nim? – lekarz podał pielęgniarce naczynie z odłamkami, a sam wstrzyknął coś w ramię Alec'a – chłopak nawet nie jęknął, choć grymas bólu mignął na jego twarzy.

\- Pan Lightwood jest odwodniony, niedożywiony, zmęczony, stąd omdlenie. – wyjaśniał, poprawiając igłę w ramieniu Lightwood'a. – A ponadto, musieliśmy mu podać antybiotyki i zaszczepić przeciwko tężcowi. Niektóre z odłamków, dodam brudnych z dużą ilością zarazków, dostało się głęboko w skórę pana Lightwood'a, tym samym musieliśmy szybko zareagować na to potencjalne zarażenie.

\- Mags? – głos Alec'a był niecodziennie cichy i przepełniony zmęczeniem. – Jake…Max?

\- Są w domu, obudziłem Jace'a, by ich popilnował. Kochanie, co się stało? – Magnus zbliżył się do łóżka i chwycił rękę chłopaka w swoją. Była tak lekka, tak chuda…czy Bane mógł przegapić, kiedy jego ukochany potrzebował pomocy?

\- Panie Lightwood, chcę pana tu zatrzymać co najmniej dwa dni. Pan potrzebuje odpoczynku i nawodnienia organizmu.

\- Muszę wra…cać do domu…dzieci…- szarpał się z igłą wbitą w zgięcie łokcia. Widać było gołym okiem, że nie ma siły by ją wyciągnąć, choć bardzo się starał. – Muszę…

\- Panie Lightwood, - lekarz chwycił jego dłoń, by powstrzymać wyrywanie igły od kroplówki. – ja pana nie wypuszczę. Może pan się wypisać na własne żądanie, ale zapewniam, że za kilka minut wróci pan do mnie, albo sam, albo wniesiony przez sanitariuszy. Pański organizm jest niedożywiony, odwodniony i zmęczony i chwilowo jest pan pod wpływem silnych antybiotyków, jestem prawie przekonany, że nie dojdzie pan o własnych siłach do drzwi tej sali, a co dopiero do recepcji lub ze szpitala.

\- Pan nie rozumie, ja mam…

\- Alec, zostajesz w szpitalu, koniec kropka. – Magnus się w końcu odezwał, popychając ostrożnie i delikatnie chłopaka z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Przecież dzieci…rodzice…wracają dopiero w przyszłym…Tia nie może…muszę wracać…- ciężko oddychał, próbując się podnieść na łóżku, choć nie miał na to sił. – Kto się nimi zajmie?

\- Ja. – Bane powiedział stanowczo, siadając na łóżku obok Alec'a. – Nie martw się, ja zajmę się dziećmi przez weekend. Zaufaj mi, wszystko będzie dobrze. Ty tu zostaniesz, a ja będę w domu, z dziećmi. – przez głowę Magnusa przebiegła myśl, że brzmią teraz jak stare małżeństwo. Otrząsnął się z tej myśli, gdy poczuł lekki ścisk na swojej ręce. Spojrzał w dół na Alec'a, któremu teraz niemal się zamykały oczy ze zmęczenia i pewnie leków, które mu podali. – Nie martw się, zajmę się dzieciakami. Poradzę sobie.

\- Nie…nie mogę cię o to prosić… - szepnął. – Nie mog…

\- Nie musisz, sam to zrobię. – Magnus nachylił się, by złożyć pocałunek na chłodnym czole Alec'a. – Tylko wydobrzej mi tu, kochanie. Ja się zajmę wszystkim, tylko tu zostań i pozwól lekarzom się tobą zająć, dobrze? Obiecaj mi, Alexandrze.

\- Ok. –powiedział, w końcu pozwalając swoim powiekom opaść do końca.

\- Pan się nim zajmie, prawda? – Magnus zwrócił się do lekarza, który zapisywał coś w karcie Alec'a. – Gdyby się coś działo, cokolwiek, niech pan zadzwoni do mnie. Jego rodziców nie ma w mieście, więc niech pan dzwoni do mnie. – zanotował na kartce od lekarza swój numer i oddał mu długopis. – Wszystko będzie dobrze z Alexandrem, prawda?

\- Tak, musimy go tylko nawodnić i musi odpocząć. Antybiotyki już zaczynają działać, więc wszystko powinno być dobrze. – Magnus kiwał głową, spoglądając na śpiącego chłopaka. – Może pan jutro wrócić, powiem pielęgniarce, by pana wpuściła, choć nie jest pan rodziną. – Magnus tylko się krzywo uśmiechnął. – Powiem pielęgniarkom, by nie robiły panu żadnych problemów. Godziny odwiedzin są do 18, w recepcji jutro pan się dowie, na jaką salę przenieśliśmy pana Lightwood'a. Życzę miłej nocy, a przynajmniej tej resztki, która została.

I właśnie tak, Magnus został ojcem na cały weekend.

Gdy Magnus w końcu dotarł z powrotem do domu Lightwoodów, Jace czekał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem na łóżku Alec'a, ściskając w dłoniach swój telefon.

\- Czemu nie odbierasz komórki? Wydzwaniam od godziny. Co z Alec'iem?

\- Zostaje w szpitalu na dwa dni. Zemdlał w klubie i upadł na rozbite szklanki. – Magnus zdjął bluzę i padł na łóżko, tuż obok Jace'a.

\- I co teraz? Dzwonimy do rodziców?

\- Zadzwonić możemy, choć i tak to nic nie da. Nie zmaterializują się tu nagle. – Bane spojrzał na zegar, stojący na szafce nocnej, który teraz wskazywał 4:40. Chłopak westchnął głośno, podnosząc się z łóżka. Wiedział, że niedługo i tak musiałby wstać, więc może wcale nie próbować zasypiać.

\- Zostaniemy sami przez weekend?

\- Nie. Obiecałem Alexandrowi, że się wami zajmę. – Magnus w duchu sobie przysiągł, że dotrzyma danego słowa Alec'owi. W końcu jak trudna może być opieka nad dwójką dzieci i dwójką nastolatków, prawda? To bułka z masłem.

Kilka godzin później Magnus już żałował słów wypowiedzianych w myślach. Opieka nad dziećmi to wcale nie bułka z masłem.

I tak właśnie Magnus znalazł się tutaj, w domu Lightwoodów, stojąc pośród rozrzuconych zabawek, brudnych naczyń na stole, z jednym dzieckiem śpiącym na kanapie, a drugim płaczącym na jego rękach.

\- Jakey, proszę cię, przestań płakać. – Starał się uspokoić chłopca, który gdy tylko podsłuchał poranną rozmowę Magnusa i Izzy o Alec'u przebywającym w szpitalu, wpadł w swoistego rodzaju histerię, z której nijak Bane mógł go wydobyć. – Już dobrze, kochanie, już dobrze.

\- Chcie do tatusia. – jego twarzyczka była cała czerwona i mokra od łez. – Chcie do taty!

\- Tatuś jest teraz w szpitalu… - na to słowo Jake jeszcze głośniej zaczął płakać. Z szeptów Izzy, Magnus zrozumiał, że Jake wie, co oznacza słowo 'szpital', najwyraźniej miał złe wspomnienia z tym związane. Bane dalej nie wnikał, tylko starał się ponownie uspokoić chłopczyka. – Nie bój się, kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Lekarze pomogą tatusiowi i szybciutko do nas wróci, obiecuję.

\- Mówiłeś, zie tatuś nie wyglądał dobzie. – Magnus otarł mu łzy, rękawem swetra, prywatnie należącego do jego chłopaka. – Czy tatuś wluci do nnnnaś?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Lekarze pomogą tatusiowi i wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie masz się o co martwić. – Choć wciąż łzy ciurkiem leciały po jego buźce, ciało Jake'a przestało się trząść, co Magnus odczytał jako dobry znak. – Chcesz, zadzwonimy do taty. – Jake pokiwał główką, a Bane wyciągnął swój telefon i wybrał numer. Miał nadzieję, że Alec dostrzegł swój telefon na szafce obok łóżka, który Magnus mu wczoraj zostawił. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszał cichy, zachrypnięty głos Alec'a. – Kochanie, ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Tatuś…- Jake trzymał mocno telefon Izzy przy uchu, słuchając ojca, raz po raz coś mu odpowiadając. – Dobzie. – podał telefon Magnusowi. – Tatuś chcie z tiobą lozmawiać.

Magnus postawił chłopca na ziemi i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- Kotku, jak się czujesz?

\- Lepiej… - głos Alec'a wciąż był słaby. – Jak sprawy w domu?

\- Dajemy sobie radę… - popatrzył po bałaganie dookoła niego i po Lightwoodach. – Tak, radzimy sobie całkiem dobrze. Niczym się nie martw, tylko odpoczywaj. Przyjdę po południu do szpitala, przynieść ci coś?

\- Nie…- przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, na którą serce Bane'a przyspieszyło, gdy w głowie zaczął wyobrażać sobie, że Alec zemdlał. Już miał krzyczeć imię chłopaka do słuchawki, gdy Alexander ponownie się odezwał. – Zadzwoń do taty, może wróci szybciej…albo mama…al…

\- Nie myśl o tym, tylko odpoczywaj i rób co tam ci lekarze każą, a sprawy w domu zostaw mnie. Kocham cię, pa. – wszyscy Lightwoodowie patrzyli na Magnusa z wyczekiwaniem w oczach, gdy rozłączył się i odłożył telefon. – Wszystko w porządku. Alec za dwa dni wróci do domu, a na razie, ja się wami zajmę. Nie ma się czym martwić, lekarze mu pomogą, to nic strasznego. – uśmiechnął się do Jake'a, biorąc go na ręce ponownie. – Tatuś jest tylko troszkę chory, ale lekarze w szpitalu już się nim zajęli. A teraz… - odetchnął głęboko. – Zabierzmy się za porządkowanie salonu, a potem zabieram was do zoo.

Po kilku godzinach, Magnusowi zdawało się, że załapał, o co chodzi w opiece nad dziećmi. I tu cieszył się, że w przeszłości opiekował się raz po raz swoją młodszą siostrą, teraz niektóre umiejętności okazały się bardzo przydatne. Wiedział, że musi mieć oko na najmłodszych Lightwoodów, wiedział na co może im pozwalać, a na co nie. Wszystko szło ku dobremu kierunkowi.

_Do czasu obiadu._

Magnus się zastanawiał, czy niektórzy ludzie rodzą się z zaszczepionym we krwi talentem do gotowania. On miał wrażenie, że jemu bóg poskąpił ów talentu, gdy spalił trzecią porcję naleśników z kurczakiem i szpinakiem dla najmłodszych Lightwoodów. Przy którejś z porcji zaczął się modlić do patelni, by nie spaliła następnego jedzenia. Zazdrościł i przeklinał jednocześnie Izzy, Jace'a i własną głupotę, że nie posłuchał blondyna, gdy zaproponował, by zamówili jedzenie z knajpy. Wtedy to obudziła się zbyt wysoka ambicja w Bane'ie, który postanowił przyrządzić dzieciakom własnoręcznie obiad, ale starsi mogą zamówić coś dla siebie. Jakkolwiek jego intencje były dobre, nie posiadł jeszcze tak trudnej, wbrew pozorom, zdolności jaką było gotowanie.

\- To jakaś masakra… - mruknął sam do siebie, gdy dzieciaki przy stole domagały się jedzenia. – Wiecie co, - wyrzucił kolejną spaleniznę do kosza na śmieci i wstawił patelnię do zlewu. – Ubierajcie się, zabiorę was na dobry obiad.

\- Smacznego dzieci. – godzinę później Jake i Max siedzieli przy stole w domu Magnusa. Jake kurczowo trzymał się Bane'a, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i osobach w jadalni. Max również się rozglądał, ale Magnus wytłumaczył mu szybko, że to jego dom, a kobieta, która ugotowała im obiad, to matka Magnusa. – To, co poszło nie tak, synu?

\- Magnus spalił naleśniki. – odezwał się Max, połykając porcję warzywnej zapiekanki. – Trzy razy.

\- Ha ha, śmiej się, Max. Nie umiem gotować. – wzruszył ramionami i kątem oka zauważył, że Jake zaczął jeść, choć nadal siedział niemalże na kolanach Bane'a. – Jak tam, Jakey, smakuje?

\- Tiak. – Layla się uśmiechnęła do chłopczyka, na co jego policzki się zaróżowiły. Wtedy Magnus pomyślał, że Jake jest dokładnie jak jego ojciec.

Po obiedzie, Magnus odesłał dzieciaki by pograły w gry z jego siostrą, a sam przeniósł się do kuchni, by porozmawiać z Laylą.

\- Jak się czuje Alec?

\- Jest odwodniony i miał szkło wbite w ramię, ale lekarz powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – kobieta podniosła jego podbródek w górę, by spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- To co cię trapi, synku?

\- Nie nadaję się do tego.

\- Do czego?

\- To bycia rodzicem, czy nawet opiekunem. – westchnął ciężko, a jego ramiona opadły. Layla spojrzała na niego z czułością i pociągnęła w stronę krzeseł. Gdy oboje usiedli, chwyciła jego dłonie w swoje, mocno ściskając. – Nie nadaję się do tego. Wiesz, dziś musiałem zadzwonić do Alec'a, bo sam nie mogłem uspokoić Jake'a. Nie wspominając o obiedzie. Ja naprawdę się do tego nie nadaję.

\- Magnus, to, że spaliłeś obiad, to nie czyni cię złym opiekunem, czy rodzicem. Twój ojciec też nie umie gotować, a czy to czyni go złym ojcem? – Magnus pokręcił głową. – Poza tym, kochanie, to dla ciebie nowa sytuacja. Jesteś partnerem Alec'a od niedawna. Odnajdziesz się w roli rodzica dla Jake'a, jeśli tego będziesz chciał.

\- Chcę być częścią ich życia, już na zawsze. Nie wyobrażam sobie swojej przyszłości bez nich.

\- Przypominasz mi swoją matkę, gdy była w twoim wieku i poznała…

\- Jego? – Magnus nienawidził wspominać swojego ojczyma, który zbyt mocno skrzywdził i jego i jego matkę. Choć minęło wiele lat, chłopak nigdy mu nie wybaczył.

\- Gdy poznała twojego biologicznego ojca. Pragnęła życia z nim, choć była już mężatką…eh…ale o czym to ja…- poklepała go po dłoni. – Jeśli chcesz być częścią życia Alec'a i jego syna, jestem pewna, że wkrótce się odnajdziesz w roli rodzica. To nie będzie łatwe, ale wierzę w ciebie, kochanie. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz, jako rodzic.

\- Chciałbym tego, ciociu. Chciałbym, by pewnego dnia, Jake widział we mnie rodzica, bo chcę być dla niego rodzicem. Wiem, że muszę, jeśli chcę być z Alec'iem. A tego chcę ponad wszystko. – na ustach kobiety malował się mały uśmiech. – Co?

\- Jesteś tak młody, synu. Gdy patrzę na ciebie, już nie widzę mojego małego Magnusa. Widzę dorosłego mężczyznę, który wie, czego chce. – z jej oczu popłynęło kilka łez. – Kiedy mi tak dorosłeś? Kiedy mój mały synek, stał się dorosły? Już niedługo pewnie wyprowadzisz się z domu, a potem tylko będę patrzeć jak bierzesz ślub i zostawiasz swoją matkę.

\- Nawet jak się wyprowadzę i wezmę ślub, zawsze będziesz moją mamą, którą kocham. – rzucił się jej w ramiona, jak wtedy gdy był małym chłopcem i trafił do ich domu, po śmierci jego biologicznej matki. Z oczu obojga leciały łzy.

\- Ciemu się psitulacie? – dobiegł ich głos Jake'a. Gdy się odsunęli od siebie, spojrzeli na Jake'a, Max'a i Alli stojących w kuchni i obserwujących ich ze zmieszaniem w oczach.

\- Tak bez powodu. – Magnus wziął Jake'a na kolana i złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. – I jak tam zabawa?

\- Super, Alli ma fajne gry. – Max usiadł obok niego, nieśmiało się uśmiechając, gdy spojrzał na starszą o kilka lat dziewczynę. – Magnus? Przyjdziemy jeszcze kiedyś tutaj?

\- Możecie przychodzić kiedy tylko chcecie. – Layla uśmiechnęła się do chłopca, głaszcząc go po głowie. – Jesteście tu zawsze mile widziani, nie tylko gdy Magnus spali obiad.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni w kuchni wybuchli gromkim śmiechem, na wspomnienie spalonego posiłku.

\- Dobrze, zbierajmy się. Musimy jeszcze po drodze zrobić zakupy, a ja już się obawiam, że Izzy i Jace roznieśli dom w pył. – wszyscy pożegnali się z ciotką Laylą i Alli i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu Lightwoodów.

Później, Magnus już sądził, że wszystko będzie całkiem w porządku, że poradzi sobie z byciem opiekunem, że już nic go nie zaskoczy. Ale jakże się pomylił.

Bane się zastanawiał, czy kiedykolwiek w swoim dotychczasowym życiu obawiał się tak, jak w tej chwili. Miał wrażenie, że serce mu stanęło, w momencie gdy dostrzegł, że Jake nie stoi obok niego, podczas zakupów.

\- Jake?! Jake?! Jake?! – wołał najgłośniej jak tylko umiał. Zlewały go siódme poty, a serce, które jeszcze przed chwilą nie biło, teraz waliło jak oszalałe w strachu. – JAKE?!

\- Poszukam go. – Max obrócił się na pięcie i pognał przed siebie. A Magnus, już niemal we łzach, dalej wołał chłopczyka i rozglądał się po alejkach sklepowych.

\- JAKE?! – ludzie patrzeli na niego dziwnym wzrokiem i Bane wcale im się nie dziwił. W końcu, kto normalny gubi dziecko w sklepie?! Nikt. A już nawet nie chciał myśleć, co Alec mu zrobi za to. Z pewnością go zabije, o ile Magnus nie zejdzie zaraz na zawał w tym sklepie. – JAKE?!

\- To pana dziecko? – tuż za jego plecami rozległ się kobiecy głos. Momentalnie chłopak obrócił się i ujrzał blondynkę, trzymającą za rękę Jake'a. Magnus padł na kolana przed nimi i porwał chłopca w objęcia, mocno przyciskając do swej piersi. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, a jego serce biło szybko z radości i ulgi, że dziecku nic się nie stało. – Znalazłam go przy słodyczach.

\- Jake, dlaczego uciekłeś? Nie masz pojęcia, jak się bałem o ciebie. Nie możesz mi tak uciekać. – mówił Magnus, głaszcząc chłopczyka po głowie, starając się uspokoić siebie.

\- Tam były takie ciukierki…

\- Jak Boga kocham, kupię ci co chcesz, tylko się nie oddalaj ode mnie. – Serce nadal waliło mu, jak oszalałe, gdy Max do nich wrócił i gdy opuszczali sklep.

Magnus wiedział, że Alec albo go rzuci, albo zabije za zgubienie jego dziecka. Na szczęście, Alexander okazał się być bardzo wyrozumiały, choć może to wpływ leków, które dali mu na odchodne ze szpitala.

\- Będę błagał o wybaczenie. Naprawdę nie chciałem go zgubić. W jednej chwili stał obok mnie, ja na sekundę się obróciłem, by wziąć jedną rzecz z półki i momentalnie go nie było. – tłumaczył Alec'owi, który spoglądał na śpiącego Jake'a. Alec wrócił do domu godzinę temu i już był zasypany opowieściami z całego weekendu. – Serce to mi stanęło, gdy go nie było przy mnie. Przepraszam Alexandrze, naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Najważniejsze, że nic mu się nie stało.

\- Teraz pewnie myślisz o mnie same najgorsze rzeczy. I nie dziwię się. – Magnus unikał wzroku Alec'a, który w końcu spojrzał na niego. Nie mógł znieść tego rozczarowania, które malowało się w pięknych, niebieskich oczach jego anioła. – Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał już mieć ze mną do czynienia.

\- No nie bądźmy tacy drastyczni. – Alec wziął twarz Magnusa w dłonie i uniósł ku górze, by spojrzał mu w oczy. – Jake'owi nic nie jest, znalazł się od razu. A myślę, że ty się bardziej wystraszyłeś niż on. Poza tym, Jake to dziecko, one mają w naturze uciekanie z oczu. Wierz mi, też mi raz zwiał w sklepie, więc sobie wyobrażam, jak się bałeś. Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Teraz już wiesz, że trzeba go pilnować.

\- Teraz to wiem, że trzeba mieć oczy dookoła głowy przy dziecku. Jak ty sobie z tym radzisz na co dzień?

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. – Alec złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach Magnusa. – Dla mnie to norma. To ja powinienem cię przepraszać za to, że musiałeś z nimi zostać na weekend.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać, dałem sobie jakoś radę, choć miałem obawy, czy nie zejdę na zawał… bycie opiekunem jest trudne. – w kącikach ust Alec'a zagościł uśmiech, gdy przytakiwał Bane'owi. – Ale obiecuję, że następnym razem się postaram bardziej i dam radę. Bo wierz mi, Alec, ja chcę być częścią twojego życia i życia Jake'a. I może nie będę idealnym opiekunem dla twojego syna, ale będę się starał, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

\- Dla mnie nie ma lepszego opiekuna dla mojego syna niż ty, Magnus, chłopak, którego kocham. – Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko, nim wpił się w usta chłopaka. Między pocałunkami usłyszał jeszcze słowa wypowiadane przez Alec'a. – I chcę byś był częścią życia mojego i Jake'a.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Gdyby was to gubiło, że raz nazywam Laylę matką a raz ciotką Magnusa, to jest to zamierzone. Mags mówi do niej normalnie ciociu, ale ona jest jego adopcyjną matką.

To może tak spoiler?

**\- Rozważam wsadzenie ci czegoś do ust, bylebyś przestał ględzić.**

**\- Chcesz się zabawiać podczas jazdy? – Magnus wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami, oblizując usta. Wiedział, że to działa na Alec'a pobudzająco. – Ja bardzo chętnie, tylko zejdź na pobocze.**

**\- Ja, osobiście, nie planowałem wypuszczać cię z łóżka przez te dwa dni. **

Następny rozdział niedługo, nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, czy w przyszłym tygodniu, czy może dłużej, ponieważ właśnie rozpoczynam dwu tygodniowe dodatkowe - obowiązkowe zajęcia, więc będę ekstra zajęta.

Opinie będę mile widziane.

Intoxic


	16. Wszystkie cienie miłości

A/N: Witam,

Guest: Jeszcze będzie miał się okazję wykazać w roli opiekuna.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

**Rozdział dedykuje Oli, sory, że nie wyszło pełne '50 twarzy Malec'a.'.**

**OSTRZEŻENIE: Rozdział zawiera insynuacje seksualne. Nic bardzo opisowego, ale czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Jeśli sądzicie, że rating powinien zostać zmieniony, proszę o taką informację.**

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XVI**

„**Wszystkie cienie miłości"**

Magnus wyglądał jak Śpiąca Królewna, rozłożony po królewsku na swojej wściekle żółtej pościeli, ubrany w króciutkie fioletowe szorty i czarną koszulkę z Lokim - prywatnie należąca do Alec'a. Jego włosy, które zwykle były perfekcyjnie ułożone, teraz rozchodziły się we wszystkie strony. Gdyby ktokolwiek teraz zobaczył Magnusa, nie uwierzyłby, że to on. Pozbawiony tony makijażu i brokatu, bez wymyślnej fryzury, z otwartymi ustami Magnus wyglądał tak naturalnie i pięknie. Alec czuł to ciepło w sercu, wiedząc, że tylko on ma okazję zobaczyć prawdziwe piękno Magnusa Bane'a.

Alec ostrożnie, by nie zbudzić Magnusa, uniósł się nad Bane'm i delikatnie go pocałował. Minęły dokładnie 3 sekundy nim Magnus, nie otwierając oczu, odwzajemnił pocałunek, z mniejszą subtelnością niż Lightwood. Alec'owi się chciało śmiać, gdy chciał się odsunąć od Magnusa, a ten pojękiwał z niezadowolenia, starając się przyciągnąć Alec'a z powrotem do jego ust.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Bardzo dobry, zwłaszcza po takiej słodkiej pobudce. – Magnus westchnął z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, otwierając jedno oko. – To mi się nie śni, prawda? Jesteś tu, w moim łóżku?

\- To nie sen. A teraz się zbieraj. Masz pół godziny. – Magnus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i zagubiony w natłoku słów wychodzących z ust niebieskookiego. – Nie musisz się malować, dla mnie i tak wyglądasz pięknie. Dalej, dalej nie mamy czasu. Czekam na dole, w kuchni.

\- Ale gdzie mnie zabierasz?

\- Niespodzianka. Masz pół godziny.

Byli już dobrą godzinę w drodze, a Magnus nadal nie wiedział w jakim kierunku zmierzają. A Alec zdawał się zbywać jego prośby o uchylenie choćby rąbka tajemnicy.

\- Rozważam wsadzenie ci czegoś do ust, bylebyś przestał ględzić.

\- Chcesz się zabawiać podczas jazdy? – Magnus wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami, oblizując usta. Wiedział, że to działa na Alec'a pobudzająco. – Ja bardzo chętnie, tylko zejdź na pobocze.

\- Tobie w głowie tylko jedno. – Alec dodał więcej gazu, by szybciej dojechali na miejsce.

Po pół godzinie zatrzymali się przed niewielkim, białym domkiem. Magnus nadal nie wiedział gdzie są, a co ważniejsze, co tu robią.

\- Ok, Alexandrze, trzymałeś język za zębami całą drogę. Teraz mi powiedz, gdzie jesteśmy i gdzie jest Jake?

\- Jake jest w domu, z całą resztą i babcią, która wpadła na tydzień. - Odpowiedział, stając za Magnusem i kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. - A jesteśmy tu, bo ostatnio tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś...

\- Groszku, nie jesteś mi nic winien...

\- Naprawdę, mogłem ci zakleić usta. - Mruknął pod nosem, zatykając jedną dłonią usta chłopaka. - Jak już mówiłem, tyle ostatnio dla mnie zrobiłeś i mieliśmy dla siebie niewiele czasu. Więc, to jest czas dla nas. Całe dwa dni, tylko ja i ty.

\- I co będziemy robić przez te dwa dni? - uśmiechnął się zalotnie do Alec'a, na co policzki niebieskookiego się zaróżowiły.

\- Ja, osobiście, nie planowałem wypuszczać cię z łóżka przez te dwa dni. - Alec przygryzł dolną wargę, co było jedną z tych rzeczy, które Magnus w nim uwielbiał.

\- Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, kochanie.

Domek letni należący do babci chłopaka, jak Alec wyjaśnił, był urządzony staromodnie, ale z klasą. Na ścianie w salonie wisiały zdjęcia rodziny Lightwoodów i Magnus pomyślał, że to może być jedyna okazja, gdy widzi całą rodzinę Alec'a w jednym miejscu. Dalej była kuchnia, z o dziwo dość nowoczesnym sprzętem; a na górze dwie sypialnie.

\- Jak byliśmy młodsi, często tata nas tu zabierał. – Alec odezwał się za plecami Bane'a. – Chodź, jeszcze nie widziałeś najlepszego.

\- A myślałem, że nie będziemy wychodzić z sypialni.

Sypialnia, do której Alec wprowadził Magnusa, była urządzona dość ciekawie. Po jednej stronie ściany były białe, a po drugiej fioletowe, z dziwnymi, czarnymi rysunkami, przypominającymi jakiś antyczny, obrazkowy język. Alec pokrótce wyjaśnił, że to "runy" i, że namalował je z Izzy i Jace'm, gdy byli dziećmi i fascynowali się legendami o potomkach Aniołów zwanych Nephilim. Magnus wyobraził sobie małego Alec'a, który z zaangażowaniem pokrywał ściany zmyślnymi, czarnymi znakami. Lightwood zaczął rozpakowywać ich walizki, układając ostrożnie - jak mu Bane nakazał - ciuchy Magnusa w starej szafie z czarnego drewna, a drugi chłopak podziwiał skórzany bat wiszący na haku.

\- Będziemy tego używać? – Alec wyjrzał zza szafy i podążył za wzrokiem Magnusa. Gdy jego oczy napotkały bat, a później szelmowski uśmieszek Bane'a, jego policzki przybrały barwę pięknego szkarłatu. – Trochę perwersyjne, ale możemy spróbować. Nigdy tego nie robiłem, może być ciekawie. Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takie perwersyjne rzeczy, Alexandrze.

\- Na Boga, nie! – krzyknął, uciekając przed świdrującym wzrokiem swojego chłopaka. - To Izzy. Dostała kiedyś od taty. Gdy byliśmy młodsi, chodziliśmy na zajęcia ze sztuk walki, ojciec nalegał. Isabelle używała tego bata jako broni. Ja trenowałem łucznictwo, a Jace walkę na noże i trochę szermierki. – zrobił chwilę przerwy, biorąc głęboki oddech – Nie zamierzam użyć tego bata na tobie.

\- Szkoda, mogło być fajnie. - wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- I tak myślę, że spodoba ci się to, co na dziś zaplanowałem, Magnus.

\- Doprawdy? - zdało się słyszeć nutkę zaintrygowania w głosie Bane'a - A cóż takiego zaplanowałeś, Alexandrze?

\- Wkrótce się przekonasz, ale najpierw chcę ci coś pokazać. Ubierz kurtkę, może i mamy wiosnę, ale jeszcze jest zimno. – Starszy chłopak przewrócił swoimi, kocimi oczyma i posłusznie założył odzienie wierzchnie.

Alec prowadził go po uliczkach jakiegoś miasta, unikając wszelkiego odpowiedzenia na pytanie dokąd zmierzają, w jakim mieście są i czemu nie wzięli samochodu. Po godzinie drogi, Magnus miał wrażenie, że stopy mu odpadną. Westchnął, myśląc, że mógł wziąć ze sobą wygodniejsze buty, choć z drugiej strony, kto mógł przypuszczać, że Alec'owi nagle się zachce pieszych wycieczek nie wiadomo gdzie.

\- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu, możesz już przestać.

\- Przestać co?

\- wzdychać tak, jakbym cię brał na jakieś tortury. – Alec rzucił mu spojrzenie przez ramię, gdy mijali jakiś las.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie zabierasz mnie na tortury? Prowadzisz mnie nie wiadomo gdzie, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy…

\- Mountain Lakes.

\- Co? – spojrzał na niebieskookiego zdziwiony.

\- Jesteśmy w Mountain Lakes, stan New Jersey. – Alec odparł nie przerywając chodzenia. Kiedy zniknął z pola widzenia Bane'a, skręciwszy w lewo, chłopak natychmiast zmusił się do pobiegnięcia i dogonienia swojego chłopaka. Gdy w końcu stanął obok niego, oniemiał z wrażenia.

Jezioro Birchwood było piękne. Głęboki kolor szafiru, w którym odbijały się okoliczne drzewa tworzyły wspaniały widok, od którego Magnus nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Promienie przedpołudniowego słońca padały na taflę wody, powodując, że mieniła się niczym diamenty.

\- Pięknie tu.

\- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Ilekroć tu jestem, zawsze tu przychodzę. – Alec chwycił dłoń Bane'a w swoją i przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej siebie. Kociooki stanął za nim, opierając podbródek na ramieniu Lightwood'a, oplatając ręce wokół jego talii. – Szkoda, że jeszcze nie jest wystarczająco ciepło, moglibyśmy się kąpać…

\- No, no, Alec, seks na łonie natury? Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem. – Magnus poczuł łokieć Alec'a na swoich żebrach. – Sądziłem, że wolisz trzymać nasze intymne sprawy tylko w sypialni.

\- Może już wracajmy, zanim inne dziwne myśli przyjdą ci do głowy. – chłopak o azjatyckich rysach twarzy wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem i podążył za swoim chłopakiem, który wybiegł na przód. – Wrócimy tu jeszcze wieczorem, tuż przed zachodem słońca. A teraz…wracajmy do domu babci.

\- Ach tak, w końcu obiecałeś mi dwa dni zabawy w łóżku. I skromnie liczę, że dotrzymasz obietnicy i, że mi się spodoba.

\- Obiecuję, Mags. Spodoba ci się.

…

Ciało Magnusa było niczym płynny karmel, zapraszające do spróbowania tego niebiańskiego, słodkiego smaku. Powoli, centymetr po centymetrze, usta Alec'a znaczyły ścieżkę na klatce piersiowej chłopaka, powodując u niego dreszcze ekscytacji, która z sekundy na sekundę w nim narastała. Palce Alexandra badały każdy milimetr ciała Bane'a, co było niedorzecznością, bo chłopak już przecież znał ciało swojego chłopaka na pamięć. Każdą linię, każdy widoczny mięsień miał zakodowany w swoim umyśle. Był pewien, że gdyby ktoś kazał mu namalować portret kociookiego, zrobiłby to ze stuprocentową dokładnością z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Groszku, lubię grę wstępną, ale pospiesz się. – gardłowy jęk wydobył się z ust Magnusa, gdy Alec oderwał się od całowania jego podbrzusza.

\- Taki niecierpliwy, a jeszcze tyle przed nami. – zaśmiał się, a jego ciepły oddech drażnił nagie ciało Bane'a.

Przylegali do siebie idealnie, jakby ktoś tam na górze stworzył ich dla siebie, jakby byli dwoma połówkami jedności. Połówkami, które znów miały się połączyć w jedno. Skóra Magnusa zdawała się tańczyć pod dotykiem Lightwood'a. Gdzie przyłożył palce, tam poczuł dreszcze przyjemności i pożądania, które z nich obu buchało.

\- Ufasz mi?

\- Czuję w tym pytaniu jakiś głębszy podtekst, ale powiem tak.

\- Co powiesz na coś nowego? – Alec usiadł na nim okrakiem i spojrzał w oczy. Policzki chłopaka były czerwone, ale raczej nie z zawstydzenia, ale od pożądania.

\- Co masz na myśli, kochanie?

\- Chciałbym spróbować czegoś nowego, Mags. I myślę, że ci się spodoba.

\- Ach tak?

\- Mhm, - uśmiechnął się w swój uroczy sposób, który rozpływał serce Magnusa. – Zdecydowanie ci się spodoba.

Alec sięgnął do szafki nocnej, stojącej tuż obok łóżka i wyciągnął z niego przedmiot, który natychmiast schował w dłoni. Z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem nachylił się by namiętnie pocałować Magnusa.

A potem było już tylko lepiej.

Magnus opadł na łóżko z wycieńczenia, dysząc ciężko, jak po maratonie. Był już z wieloma partnerami, ale z żadnym z nich nie było tak, jak z Alec'iem. Może to dlatego, że Bane go kochał, może to dlatego odczuwał wszystko intensywniej. Każdy pojedynczy ruch Alec'a, każdą pieszczotę, każdy pocałunek. Wszystko było intensywniejsze, bardziej podniecające, przyprawiające jego ciało o niesamowitą euforię.

\- I? – Alec zapytał, odwiązując nadgarstki Magnusa, ostrożnie, całując ślady na karmelowej skórze pozostawione przez czarny materiał. Chłopak rzucił na podłogę materiał i uniósł się na łokciu, tuż obok Bane'a, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu. Magnus czuł, że dotyk niebieskookiego pali jego ciało, ale choć raz ten ogień był niewiarygodnie przyjemny i przyciągający. Chłopak pragnął go więcej i więcej z każdą sekundą.

\- Miałeś rację, bardzo mi się podobało. – jęknął z bólu, gdy poruszył biodrami, chcąc znaleźć lepszą dla siebie pozycję na łóżku. – Zrobiłem z ciebie demona seksu, kotku.

\- Uprawiałem już wcześniej seks.

\- Seks po pijaku, z dziewczyną się nie liczy. – Alec zachichotał, wodząc smukłymi palcami po klatce piersiowej Magnusa, słuchając jego cichych pomruków zadowolenia. Bane wyglądał tak pięknie teraz, z włosami przylepionymi od potu do czoła, z szyją pokrytą malinkami, z obojczykiem noszącym znamię zębów Alec'a, gdy delikatnie się tam wgryzł w momencie ekstazy. Wyglądał zbyt pięknie i jednocześnie zbyt pociągająco. Nawet leżąc, tak po prostu na łóżku, będąc nagim i wycieńczonym, wywoływał w Alec'u pożądanie, którego Lightwood nie chciał powstrzymywać. – Lubię wierzyć, że to ja obudziłem w tobie takiego zwierzaka seksu.

\- To może pokażę ci, co jeszcze we mnie obudziłeś, co? – nim Magnus miał choćby okazję do wypowiedzenia słowa, Alec uniósł się nad nim, przyciągając jego ciało do swojego, czując każdą wypukłość, każdy mięsień teraz drżący z podniecenia. Bane poczuł gorące usta Alec'a na swojej szyi, które powoli zapełniały drugą stronę malinkami. Jedna z rąk chłopaka powędrowała między ciała obojga, powoli, może odrobinę nieśmiale sprawiając przyjemność Magnusowi.

A potem świat zawirował z przyjemności dla kociookiego.

\- Jak możesz być ciągle napalony? Po czterech rundach? Masz jakąś pieprzoną anielską wytrzymałość? – Magnus rzucił odrywając się od Alec'a i siadając na nim okrakiem, opierając dłonie o jego klatkę piersiową. Ciało Lightwood'a było pokryte potem i ekstazą, jak u Magnusa, choć młodszy chłopak nie okazywał aż takiego wycieńczenia, nie jak Bane. Jego twarz co prawda była czerwona, krople potu spływały po czole i policzkach, ale zdawało się, że nadal miał siłę na uprawianie miłości. W przeciwieństwie do Magnusa, który lada moment opadnie z sił na łóżko. – Jakim cudem…

\- Ty to we mnie wyzwalasz. – szepnął, przyciągając chłopaka do siebie. Jedną z dłoni wplótł w długie kosmyki Magnusa, delikatnie je przeczesując. – Wiesz, że w domu nie możemy za bardzo…Jake już raz nas prawie nakrył. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie, a ty tak na mnie działasz…za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, gdy twoje ciało leży obok mojego…chcę je dotykać. Gdy czuję twój zapach, ten cholerny zapach drzewa sandałowego, wymieszany z lakierem do włosów i czymś takim tylko twoim, mam ochotę rzucić cię na łóżko i być z tobą. Gdy mnie całujesz, mam wrażenie, że moja dusza łączy się z twoją. A gdy w końcu zbliżamy się, przed oczami widzę milion gwiazd, moje serce kołacze jak oszalałe, a ja…

Więcej nie wypowiedział, bo Magnus zamknął mu usta namiętnym pocałunkiem.

\- Na Boga, Alexandrze, jesteś zbyt idealny dla mnie. Nie dość, że anielsko przystojny, seksowny, kochany, to jeszcze romantyczny. Kocham cię, tak bardzo, że… – Policzki niebieskookiego się zaróżowiły, bynajmniej nie z pożądania tym razem. Już Magnus miał wypowiedzieć swoją wiązankę uczuć, gdy nagle głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Chyba to był pierwszy raz, od dłuższego czasu, gdy się zawstydził, zwłaszcza, że Alec wpadł w niekontrolowany atak śmiechu. – To nie jest śmieszne, Alec.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – nadal chichotał, zrzucając z siebie kociookiego. – Chodź, weźmiemy prysznic i coś zjemy. – po pół godzinie obaj chłopcy już się ubierali w dość eleganckie ciuchy: Alec włożył czarne jeansy i jasnobłękitną koszulę, na co Magnus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Cóż, dawno nie byliśmy na żadnej randce, więc zabieram cię do restauracji. I to nie tylko dlatego, że żaden z nas nie umie gotować.

Restauracja, do której Alec zabrał Magnusa, nie była jakaś nadzwyczajna. Przyjazna, ładnie urządzona, może trochę zatłoczona, choć i tak udało im się znaleźć stolik dla dwojga.

\- Witam panów, co podać? – kelner uśmiechał się do nich obojga.

\- Zakładam, że kiedyś tu jadłeś, więc zdam się na ciebie, Alexandrze. – Magnus odłożył menu i upił łyk wody z cytryną. Alec złożył za nich zamówienie, a kelner zostawił ich samych. – Wiesz, dawno nie byliśmy na takiej normalnej, romantycznej randce.

\- Teraz obiecuję ci, że będę miał więcej czasu dla ciebie. – Bane uniósł jedną brew w zapytaniu. – David zatrudnia drugiego barmana, znaczy jego facet będzie stał za barem, więc będziemy się zmieniać, nie będę już pracował po 7 godzin w nocy. A za dwa miesiące kończymy szkołę, więc trzeba będzie i tak czegoś innego poszukać.

\- Nie będziesz już później pracował w Ostrydze?

\- Chciałbym, lubię tam pracować, - kelner przyniósł im dania i życzył smacznego. – Ale chcę się wyprowadzić od rodziców po szkole, wynająć jakieś małe mieszkanie, a do tego potrzeba kasy. Więc znajdę pracę w ciągu dnia, gdy Jake będzie w przedszkolu, a potem najwyżej kilka godzin w Ostrydze.

\- Rozglądałeś się już za mieszkaniem? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Jeszcze nie. Liczę, że mi w tym pomożesz. – Magnus przełknął kolejny kęs fileta mignon. – Chcę by to mieszkanie pasowało nam wszystkim. Jake'owi, mnie i tobie.

\- Mi?

\- Mags, ja nie chcę się wyprowadzić od rodziców tylko dlatego, żeby żyć na własny rachunek z Jake'm. – uśmiech powoli wkradał się na usta kociookiego. – Chcę też zamieszkać z tobą. Mówiłem ci, że chcę być z tobą tak na poważanie, bo cię kocham. Chciałbym zobaczyć, czy nam wyjdzie mieszkanie razem…poza tym, wiem, że ty też chcesz mieszkać ze mną i Jake'm.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- W moim domu nie powinno się mówić pewnych rzeczy. – Magnus był zmieszany tymi słowami. – Jake słyszał, jak rozmawiałeś z Izzy, że chcesz byśmy z tobą zamieszkali po szkole. A Jake odziedziczył po Izzy paplanie na prawo i lewo, więc mnie zapytał, kiedy zamieszkamy z tobą, bo ty już o tym mówiłeś Isabelle.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że twój syn słyszy o wiele za dużo. – Alec się zaśmiał, biorąc dłoń Magnusa w swoją i splatając je. – Więc, co do mieszkania razem, jest takie jedno, które wpadło mi ostatnio w oko…

Słońce właśnie zachodziło nad jeziorem Birchwood, okładając taflę wody pięknym, pomarańczo-złotym kolorem, w które teraz wpatrywali się oboje chłopców. Siedzieli nad brzegiem, Alec między nogami Magnusa; Magnus z rękoma dookoła kolan i ramion swojego chłopaka. Razem podziwiali ten widok z uśmiechami na twarzy.

\- Pięknie tu. Cieszę się, że tu mnie przywiozłeś. Tego nam było trzeba, po tych ostatnich ciężkich dniach. Odrobiny relaksu. - głos Magnusa był wyjątkowo lekki i niezwykle kojący. – I nie mówię tego tylko przez te godziny seksu, które były fantastyczne. Aż szkoda wracać, ale cóż…rzeczywistość na nas czeka.

\- Mamy jeszcze przed sobą połowę jutrzejszego dnia. – na usta Magnusa wstąpił jeden z tych uśmiechów, które zwiastowały albo coś złego, albo coś wyjątkowo wspaniałego.

\- Więc musimy jak najlepiej wykorzystać ten czas.

Rzeczywiście tamten uśmieszek zwiastował najwspanialsze rzeczy. Alec obudził się następnego poranka czując coś gorącego i mokrego na swoim ciele, coś co zwykle budziło go ze snów, tych najbardziej przyjemnych, po których musiał się wspomagać dłonią. Nim otworzył swoje oczy, z jego ust wydobył się niekontrolowany, długi, głęboki jęk zadowolenia. Dojrzał Magnusa między swoimi nogami, który teraz drażnił Alec'a powolnymi, zbyt powolnymi ruchami jego ust. W pewnym momencie Lightwood miał ochotę wyrwać Magnusowi włosy z głowy przez powolność chłopaka. W podbrzuszu już czuł ten znajomy ogień, który miał za kilka sekund wybuchnąć, ten ogień ekstazy. Już miał wznosić się ku niebu przyjemności, gdy Magnus się od niego oderwał.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie.

\- Jaja sobie robisz?! – warknął gardłowo. – Skończ, co zacząłeś!

\- Och, ale myślę, że czas na prysznic i śniadanie. – I w oka mgnieniu Magnus wydostał się z pomiędzy nóg Alec'a, zeskoczył z łóżka i pognał do łazienki. Między jednym a drugim mrugnięciem do Lightwood'a dotarło, co się stało. Zdał sobie sprawę, że był nadal w pełnym wzwodzie, wręcz błagającym by ktoś się nim zajął i, że Magnus zrobił to specjalnie, a teraz śmiał się na całego w łazience. Instynktownie wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki.

Magnus stał pod prysznicem, śmiejąc się nadal, gdy Alec ze złością zerwał niebieską zasłonę z kaczkami, której Jace tak nienawidził.

\- Twoja babcia się zdenerwuje. – rzucił lekko, nie przestając masować swojej głowy szamponem o zapachu truskawek. Alec sapał ze złości, pragnienia, furii którą odczuwał na całym ciele. – Napraw zasłonę.

\- Skończ, co zacząłeś! – warknął przez zęby.

\- No proszę, aleś ty agresywny, gdy jesteś napalony. Od tej strony cię nie znałem, kotku. – Magnus nadal bawił się w najlepsze, choć był w niemal identycznym stanie jak Alec. Niebieskooki stanął za Magnusem, przyciskając go do zimnej ściany prysznica. Przylgnął ciałem do jego ciała, wpasowując się w każdą linię i zagłębienie. Z ust Magnusa wydobył się przeciągany jęk, gdy Alec poruszał swoimi biodrami. – A może ja już nie chcę?

\- Więc tak się chcesz bawić? Proszę bardzo, Mags. – wyszeptał mu do ucha, gorącym oddechem drażniąc jego wilgotną skórę, przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę, gdy opuszkami palców przejechał po jego boku, aż do biodra. – Sam sobie ulżę.

Nim Alec zdążył choćby zrobić krok, by wyjść spod prysznica, Magnus chwycił go mocno za dłoń i obrócił ich tak, że teraz to on przypierał Alec'a do ściany, z kolanem wciśniętym między uda niebieskookiego. Lightwood zdusił w sobie jęk, gdy Bane poruszył kolanem dając mu namiastkę ulgi.

\- Zrobię to dla ciebie. Ulżę ci, ale ty musisz zrobić dla mnie to samo. – sapnął przy jego uchu.

\- Jasne, skończ mnie, a potem ja ci…- Magnus pokręcił głową, prowadząc dłoń w dół po klatce piersiowej chłopaka.

\- Zrobimy to jednocześnie. – na to Alec spojrzał na niego ogłupiały. Jakim cudem mieli robić to jednocześnie? Przecież to nie było możliwe. – Z pewnością wiesz, jak wygląda szóstka i dziewiątka przy sobie, prawda? Myślę, że czas byśmy znów spróbowali czegoś nowego.

Nim Alec wyobraził sobie, jak to ma wyglądać, Magnus już wyciągał go spod prysznica i z łazienki i poprowadził do sypialni, tylko po to, by popchnąć na łóżko. Patrzył na Alec'a z dzikością i pożądaniem w oczach, uśmiechając się prowokacyjnie.

\- Będziemy się świetnie bawić. – rzucił, oblizując usta i zajmując pozycję na łóżku. – Zdecydowanie będziemy się świetnie bawić.

W natłoku ciężkiego dyszenia, głośnych jęków, smaku ciał, gorących dłoni i ust na ciele, Alec słyszał swój głos, powtarzający imię Magnusa, jak najpiękniejszą mantrę.

…

\- Właściwie to nie powiedziałeś mi, jakim cudem udało ci się przekonać Jake'a, by nie jechał z nami. – Magnus zapytał, gdy byli w drodze powrotnej do domu. Słońce świeciło, ciepłe powietrze wpadało przez uchylone okno samochodu, muskając twarz Bane'a – dziś wolną od makijażu. Jechali już pół godziny, relaksując się pięknym dniem, wspominając te przyjemne chwile, które spędzili w Mountain Lakes. Tego właśnie im było trzeba, odrobiny czasu dla siebie.

\- Przekupiłem go wycieczką do ZOO. Odkąd go zabrałeś tam po raz pierwszy, pokochał te małpy, lemury i pingwiny. – Alec nie odrywał oczu od jezdni. – I obiecałem, że przyprowadzisz Prezesa, by Jake mógł się z nim pobawić. Najwyraźniej polubił twojego kota.

\- Oh, - Magnus się zaśmiał. – Nie wiem, jak Prezes przeżyje kolejne przytulanie przez Jake'a. Alli mówiła, że wyściskał Miau za wszystkie czasy, niemal go dusząc. Ale przyprowadzę go i poinstruuję, jak głaskać Prezesa. W końcu, jeśli zamieszkamy razem, to zabieram kota ze sobą.

\- Nie wyobrażałem sobie, że nie weźmiesz Miau. – Alec posłał mu jeden z tych uroczych śmiechów, od których Magnusowi robiło się ciepło w okolicy serca. – Te dwa dni były wspaniałe.

\- Fantastyczne, Alexandrze, fantastyczne. Dziękuję ci za nie. – Magnus chwycił jedną z dłoni Alec'a w swoją by złożyć wewnątrz jej krótki pocałunek. – Bardzo cię kocham, groszku.

\- Ja ciebie też, Mags. Ja ciebie też.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

To może spoilery?

**\- Przyznaj, to ty jesteś matką w tym związku, Magnus.**

**\- Czy Magnuś będzie moją mamusią telaz? **

Ha! I co sądzicie?

Następny niedługo.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	17. Matka jest tylko jedna

A/N: Witam!

Guest: Cieszę się, że te opisy dały ci niezły obraz w umyśle. A tak, będą, a przynajmniej chcą mieszkać razem, pytanie tylko, czy im to wyjdzie?

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem moich oryginalnych bohaterów.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XVII**

„**Matka jest tylko jedna"**

\- Panie Bane, czy przyjdzie pan kiedyś o czasie na moje zajęcia? – Chłopak usłyszał, gdy wbiegł dziewięć minut spóźniony na pierwszą lekcję tego dnia. Od wejścia został zszokowany przez widok dwóch kobiet przy biurku – nauczycielki, Amatis Herondale, i drugiej, młodej blondynki, której imienia Bane nie znał. Nauczycielki obecność rozumiał, ale tej drugiej kobiety?

\- Pani Herondale, przecież pani wie, że takie piękno, - wskazał na siebie. - wymaga czasu.

\- Zajmij swoje miejsce Magnus i wróćmy do zajęć. - Magnus posłusznie podreptał do ławki, w której siedział Alec, wymownie patrzący na niego. Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, siadając obok niebieskookiego. - Jak już wspomniałam, gościmy dziś pannę Elizabeth Cathbury, psychologa rodzinnego zajmującego się planowaniem rodzin. Panna Cathbury będzie przeprowadzała w naszej szkole, w klasach maturalnych i w klasie niższej blok zajęć z planowania i opieki rodzicielskiej.

\- Co to znaczy? - odezwał się ktoś z przodu.

\- To znaczy, że połączę was w pary, byście na dwa tygodnie stali się rodzicami. - w całej klasie rozbrzmiały głosy pełne pojękiwania, niezadowolenia i może nawet niezrozumienia. - Każda para dostanie dziecko, lalkę z wbudowanym modułem zachowań jak noworodek. Będzie płakało, domagało się jedzenia, będziecie musieli je przewijać, opiekować się nim. Każda para na koniec zostanie sprawdzona przeze mnie i panią Herondale. Chipy w lalkach automatycznie będą zapisywać każdą czynność, którą będziecie wykonywać. Na koniec dostaniecie ocenę, która…

\- Będzie połową zaliczenia z moich zajęć. A teraz dobierzmy was w pary. - Pani Herondale zaczęła wymieniać nazwiska uczniów, aż w końcu doszła do Alec'a. - Alec Lightwood i Cami…

\- Nie może mnie pani pozbawić ojca mego dziecka! - Magnus chwycił dłoń Alec'a w swoją, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, blokując jakiekolwiek ruchy. - My jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni.

Alec zwiesił głowę ze wstydu, czując wzrok wszystkich kolegów na sobie. Jego policzki wręcz płonęły, gdy wyrywał dłoń z uścisku Magnusa. W sali rozległ się gromki śmiech i szepty, jak wtedy, gdy się ujawnili dwa miesiące temu.

\- Magnus…- zaczęła nauczycielka.

\- Przecież pani wie, że jesteśmy razem, więc niech nas pani nie rozdziela. - wykrzywił usta w podkówkę i spojrzał wielkimi oczyma na kobietę. A takiej minie nikt w całym wszechświecie nie umiał odmówić.

\- No dobrze, ale tylko jeśli Alec się zgadza. - westchnęła, spoglądając na niebieskookiego z wyczekiwaniem. Alec tylko przytaknął, nie unosząc głowy. I tak nie miał innego wyboru, jak być z Bane'm, a i nie chciał być w parze z Camille. - No dobrze, więc Alec i Magnus. Camille Belcourt i Jonathan Smith, Sebastian Morgenstern i Selina Faeirqueen. Zapraszam po wasze dzieci.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Alec jak strzała wybiegł z sali, zostawiając Magnusa z ich 'dzieckiem' w rękach. Bane patrzył na otwarte drzwi ogłupiały, słysząc za plecami komentarze Sebastiana.

\- Och, czyżby kłopociki w gejowskim raju miłości?

\- Zamknij się, John. Po prostu się zamknij. - Bane posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, nim opuścił klasę.

Nie widział Alec'a, aż do lunchu. I to nie tylko dlatego, że dwie lekcje mieli osobno. Lightwood permanentnie go unikał; nie zjawił się w ich standardowym miejscu spotkań po wf'ie Alec'a - pod biblioteką, ani nie przychodził do swojej szafki. To wtedy Magnus zrozumiał, że Alexander musi być na niego zły, tylko nie wiedział za co.

Ta niewiedza gryzła go do czasu lunchu. Magnus wszedł do stołówki, wzrokiem lokalizując swojego chłopaka. Alec siedział przy stoliku ze swoim rodzeństwem, Clary i Simonem, jego mina wyraźnie mówiła, że nie słucha paplaniny Isabelle. Kiedy jego oczy napotkały Magnusa, natychmiast zapłonął w nich gniew. Właśnie się potwierdziło, Alec był na niego zły, choć kociooki nadal nie wiedział za co. Bane chwycił tacę z lunchem i ruszył w stronę stolika. Alec nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy siadł obok niego, tylko strząsł jego dłoń, gdy Magnus położył ją na jego dłoni.

\- To dla ciebie, groszku. - postawił na jego tacy muffinkę czekoladową, a Alec nawet na niego nie spojrzał. - Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Nie wiem, o co się złościsz.

\- To użyj swojego mózgu, chyba go masz.

\- Hej! - Magnus złapał go mocno za podbródek i zmusił by spojrzał na niego. - Ja cię nie obrażam. O co ci chodzi, Alec?

\- A zapomniałeś, co się stało rano na zajęciach? - z jego głosu wydobywała się złość skierowana wprost na kociookiego. Ich przyjaciele natychmiast zamilkli, jak jeden mąż, przyglądając się kłótni kochanków.

\- Niby co takiego? Panna Cathbury i Pani Herondale dała nam nasze dziecko, które swoją drogą zostawiłeś. Tak nie postępuje rodzic, powinieneś to wiedzieć. - mówił. - Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi, Alexandrze, więc z łaski swojej…

\- Nabijali się z nas! - wybuchnął, uderzając pięścią w stół. - I to twoja wina!

Magnus nie mógł przestać mrugać, po tym, jak doszły do niego słowa chłopaka. Powtarzał je sobie w myślach, by lepiej zrozumieć sytuację, jaka się rozgrywała w tej minucie. Alec oddychał szybko, jego oczy pociemniały, gdy patrzył ze wściekłością na Bane'a.

\- I oto się złościsz? Przecież ludzie i tak wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem. - Zaczął. - Przypomnę ci, że to ty mnie pocałowałeś na środku stołówki.

\- To, że ludzie o nas wiedzą, nie znaczy że chcę by się z nas nabijali!

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział łagodnie, chwytając dłoń Alec'a w swoją, tym razem niebieskooki nie próbował jej wyrwać. - Przepraszam, wiem, że to jest jeszcze trudne dla ciebie...po prostu palnąłem to bez przemyślenia. Nie chciałem, by pani Herondale przypisała cię do Camille...nie chciałem, by się z nas śmiali. Jak chcesz to spuszczę łomot Johnowi za to, że się śmiał.

\- Jego imię to Sebastian i nie, nie chcę byś mu spuszczał łomot, bo się okaże, że to on cię pobije, a ja będę musiał cię odwiedzać w szpitalu.

\- Nie wierzysz w moją siłę, kochanie? Moje serce krwawi. - przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej, imitując ból. - Naprawdę cię przepraszam. - podsunął jeszcze raz muffinkę pod nos Alec'a i szeroko się uśmiechnął. - To na przeprosiny.

\- I jak czekoladowa muffinka ma mi pomóc?

\- Kotku, czekoladowe ciacha pomagają na wszystko. - pocałował go w policzek. - No już, nie gniewaj się na mnie, zrobiłem to nieumyślnie.

Alec przewrócił oczami i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Wiedział, że i tak długo nie będzie w stanie być zły na swojego chłopaka, więc nie było sensu dalej udawać. Chwycił muffinkę od Magnusa i delektował się nią przy Bane'ie.

\- Moje grzechy wybaczone? - Lightwood przytaknął. - Świetnie, bo musimy się podzielić opieką nad naszym synkiem, Magnusem Juniorem.

\- Za żadne skarby ta lalka nie będzie się nazywać Magnus Junior.

\- Dziecko, to nasze dziecko, a teraz rozplanujmy opiekę.

Będąc w domu Lightwoodów, Alec tłumaczył Magnusowi podstawy opieki rodzicielskiej. Bądź co bądź, Alec miał kilka lat doświadczenia w tej branży, a Magnus był tym zielonym tutaj. Właśnie byli na etapie nauki przewijania, gdy Jake wbiegł do sypialni Alec'a, a tuż za nim Tia.

\- Tatusiu! Magnuś! - chłopczyk zatrzymał się przed łóżkiem i spojrzał na dziecko leżące na środku, z siedzącym Magnusem obok niego. - Cio to?

\- To dziecko. - Bane się uśmiechnął. - Moje i tatusia.

\- Tio mój blaciszek, czy siostsyćka? - wdrapał się na łóżko obok Magnusa i spojrzał bliżej na dziecko. To dziecko patrzyło na niego niebieskimi oczyma, ale nie takimi jak on miał, czy jego tata. W ogóle nie przypominało ani jego, ani taty, ani tym bardziej Magnusa. - Tatusiu?

\- Misiu, to nie jest ani twój braciszek, ani siostrzyczka. To w ogóle nie jest żywe dziecko.

\- Alexandrze, ranisz uczucia naszego syna. - Magnus spojrzał na niego tym swoim poważnym wzrokiem. - Przeproś Juniora.

\- To mój blaciszek? - Jake dopytywał się.

\- Nie.

\- Tak. - Magnus przekrzykiwał Alec'a.

\- Magnus, przestań mu mieszać w głowie! - Alexander wziął na ręce Jake'a i siadł z nim na łóżku. - Myszko, to jest lalka, taka jakimi bawią się dziewczynki w przedszkolu. Widzisz, w mojej szkole nauczycielka zadała takie zadanie, byśmy przez dwa tygodnie opiekowali się tą lalką, jakby była dzieckiem. To tylko takie zadanie, to nie jest prawdziwe dziecko.

\- Aha. A kiedi ty i Magnuś, dacie mi blaciszka lub siostrzyckę? – to pytanie zaskoczyło oboje chłopaków, zmuszając ich do otworzenia ust w szoku. – Chciałbim mieć małiego blaciszka.

\- Kochanie, dwaj chłopcy nie mogą mieć dzieci.

\- Aje dlaciego? Pani w przedśkolu mówiła, zie jak ktoś się kocha, to potem biolą ślub i mają dzieci. To kiedi weźmieś ślub z Magnusiem? I kiedi biędę miał blaciszka?

\- Jakey…um…- Alec spojrzał błagalnie w stronę swojego chłopaka, nie wiedząc, jak ma to dobrze wytłumaczyć swojemu synowi. Magnus posłał mu łagodny uśmiech i przejął pałeczkę w pierwszej trudnej rozmowie z Jake'm.

\- Bo widzisz, Jake, to jest tak. – Zaczął Bane. – Tylko dziewczyny mogą mieć dzieci, bo mają takie części ciała, które im na to pozwalają. Chłopcy ich nie mają. – Chłopczyk kiwał główką, jakby rozumiał słowa Magnusa, choć Bane miał pewność, że niewiele zrozumiał. – Tylko chłopcy z dziewczynami mogą mieć dzieci.

\- Jak tatuś z mamusią? – zapytał, a Magnus smutno się uśmiechnął.

\- Tak, jak tatuś z mamusią. – Chłopczyk spojrzał na lalkę jeszcze raz i zeskoczył z kolan ojca.

\- Jeśtem głodni.

\- Chodź, odgrzejemy obiad.

Po obiedzie, Alec nadal wprowadzał Magnusa w tajniki bycia rodzicem, pokazując wszystko co trzeba robić przy kilkumiesięcznym dziecku. Bane radził sobie jako tako, ale Alec wciąż mu powtarzał, że idzie mu całkiem nieźle, jak na świeżaka.

\- Jak mam to założyć? - wziął do rąk zielone śpioszki i oglądał je z każdej strony, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na najważniejsze pytania. Alec, z siedzącym na jego kolanach Jake'iem, wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, przypatrując się próbom założenia śpioszków lalce przez jego chłopaka. - Nie śmiej się, tylko mi pomóż! To też twoje dziecko.

\- Hej, ja już się zakładałem dosyć śpiochów i pieluch w swoim życiu, teraz kolej na ciebie, kotku. - powiedział z przekąsem, nieprzestawając się śmiać. Jake wtulił się w pierś Alec'a, bawiąc się zamkiem od jego bluzy. - Świetnie ci idzie, kochanie.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ja mam to robić?

\- Proste, bo jesteś tu matką. - Magnus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, bardziej niż w dniu, gdy Alec pocałował go na środku stołówki. Można rzec, że był wręcz zdębiały ze zdziwienia na dźwięk słów swojego chłopaka. - Och, przyznaj, to ty jesteś matką w tym związku.

\- Że co?

\- To jasne, że w naszym związku to ty jesteś matką. - Magnus już otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale Alec nie dał mu szansy. - Nosisz makijaż, kolorowe ciuchy, brokat...to oczywiste, że z nas dwojga to ty jesteś matką, a ja ojcem w tym związku, dla tej lalki.

\- To, że noszę makijaż i kolorowe ciuchy, to znaczy, że jestem matką? - Alec pokiwał głową, przeczesując delikatnie włosy Jake'a, który przypatrywał się rozmowie chłopaków. - Wiesz, że to tak nie działa, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ty jesteś matką w tym związku.

\- Czi Magnuś będzie moją mamusią telaz? - odezwał się najmłodszy z nich, ściągając na siebie uwagę. Oboje, Alec'a i Magnusa to pytanie wprawiło w zakłopotanie. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć, przynajmniej nie Magnus. Jeszcze nie wiedział, w jakiej roli dla swojego syna widzi go Alec. Czy w roli 'wujka', czy w roli 'rodzica'. Skromnie, w duchu liczył na to drugie. Oczka Jake'a wędrowały od Magnusa do Alec'a, wyczekując na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

\- Nie, Jakey, Magnus nie będzie twoją mamusią, ty już masz mamusię. – Alec w końcu powiedział, unikając wzroku Bane'a, który teraz pochmurniał. Nie to, że chciał być matką dla Jake'a, ale chciał być drugim rodzicem, drugim ojcem być może.

\- Aje mama jeśt w Palyziu, w śkole. – powiedział mały.

\- Tak, ale dzwoniła do ciebie w zeszłym miesiącu. Rozmawiałeś z mamą. – na to Magnus spojrzał na Alec'a zmieszany. Był przekonany, że Kaelie nie kontaktuje się z Alec'iem i Jake'm. A nawet jeśli, czemu Alexander o tym nie wspomniał? Czyżby znów mieli przed sobą tajemnice.

Drzwi do sypialni Lightwooda się otworzyły, ukazując postać Maryse. Jake zeskoczył z kolan ojca, jakby od razu zapominając o poważnej rozmowie, która odbywała się w pokoju dosłownie sekundę temu i wpadł w ramiona babci. Pani Lightwood zabrała dziecko, spoglądając na starszych chłopaków i lalkę na łóżku, ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Gdy tylko zostali sami, Magnus zwrócił się do swojego partnera.

\- Kaelie dzwoniła? Nie mówiłeś mi, że się z nią kontaktujesz.

\- Bo nie utrzymujemy kontaktu, od ponad dwóch lat. – rzucił, stukając palcami o oparcie krzesła.

\- To nie rozumiem…

\- A co miałem mu powiedzieć? – rzucił ze smutkiem w głosie. – Miałem powiedzieć mojemu synowi, że jego matka nas zostawiła i się nim nie interesuje? Wolałem skłamać.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że Jake rozmawiał z Kaelie.

\- Bo to jest tak. - westchnął i przeniósł się na łóżko, by usiąść obok Magnusa. – Odkąd Jake skończył rok i zaczął dopytywać o matkę, rozumiejąc w końcu, że moja mama to nie jego mama, bo na początku zaczął mamę nazywać mamą, musiałem coś wymyślić. Więc wymyśliłem zgrabną bajeczkę o tym, że mamusia jest w Europie w szkole – co nie jest kłamstwem – ale, że nie może przyjechać do nas, bo bardzo ciężko się tam uczy i takie tam rzeczy. Wolałem mu to powiedzieć, niż prawdę. Jak mógłbym złamać serduszko mojemu synowi, mówiąc, że jego mama nas nie chce? Ja to ja, ale on? Złamałbym mu serduszko, więc co jakiś czas proszę moją kuzynkę, by porozmawiała przez telefon z Jake'm i poudawała Kaelie. Jak będzie starszy, to zrozumie i może nie będzie miał mi za złe tego całego teatrzyku.

\- Rozumiem. – Magnus popatrzył na lalkę na łóżku, a potem na splecione dłonie Alec'a, leżące na kolanach chłopaka.– Pewnie też bym tak zrobił. Nie chciałbym, żeby moje dziecko cierpiało przez taką matkę. – Alec się tylko uśmiechnął smutno, splatając swoją dłoń z dłonią Magnusa. – To może wróćmy do lekcji opieki nad noworodkiem? Nadal nie mam pojęcia, jak założyć to coś na nasze dziecko.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci, jak to się robi, mamusiu. – zaśmiał się, sycząc z bólu, gdy Magnus uderzył go w ramię.

Przez dwa tygodnie Alec nauczył wszystkiego, co było ważne w opiece nad dziećmi. Koniec końców ich wspólna opieka nad lalką – Magnusem Juniorem, bo Magnus zna wiele sposobów na przekonanie Alec'a do wielu rzeczy, nawet do imienia dla tej lalki. – wyszła im na dobre, dostali najwyższe oceny w całej klasie. I nawet jak pojawiło się kilka śmiechów tu i tam, Alec przestał się nimi przejmować.

Bane'owi ta nauka opieki nad lalką bardzo się przydała, coraz lepiej mu szło w opiece nad Jake'm, więc Alec już bez obaw zostawiał z nim syna na kilka godzin, gdy szedł do pracy, a jego rodzice byli zajęci, lub gdy Magnus sam się zaoferował z pomocą w opiece nad dzieckiem.

Tak jak tego dnia, gdy zarówno Alec, jak i Magnus zostali zaskoczeni, niczym niespodziewanym, paskudnym prezentem świątecznym, którego nie można zwrócić.

\- Ona musi być zieliona. – Jake próbował wcisnąć kredkę do dłoni Magnusa. – Ta małpka musi być zieliona, Magnuś. Nie cierwona.

\- Dobrze, jak chcesz. – wziął kredkę i zaczął kolorować w kolorowance. Z nikim Jake nie lubił kolorować i rysować, jak z Magnusem. Być może dlatego, że Bane miał talent do rysunków. – Jesteś głodny?

\- Nie. Kiedy tatuś wlóci?

\- Za chwilę, poszedł tylko do sklepu. – nagle usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Magnus podniósł się z podłogi, każąc chłopczykowi zostać w salonie, ale ten go nie słuchał. Jak strzała pobiegł do drzwi i stanął na paluszkach, by sięgnąć do klamki. Szczęściem, Alec uprzedził Magnusa, żeby zamykał drzwi na górny zamek, a nie dolny, bo Jake już sięga klamki i może wybiec z domu. Nim otworzył drzwi, wziął chłopca na ręce.

Na ganku stała młoda, szczupła kobieta, której Magnus nie znał. Ubrana w czarne rurki, białą koszulę i czarną marynarkę. Jej wysokie buty, czyniły ją niemal tak wysoką, jak Magnus. Z jej uszu zwisały długie kolczyki, zakończone perłami, identycznymi jak na jej naszyjniku. Jej oczy, piękny błękit, lecz nie taki jak u Alec'a, były okolone gęstymi, długimi, czarnymi rzęsami. Na nosie widniały białe, hipsterskie okulary, na które opadała czarna grzywka. Jej długie włosy falowały na lekkim wietrze.

\- Tak?

\- Czy to dom państwa Lightwoodów? Powiedziano mi, że tu się przeprowadzili.

\- Owszem. – Magnus powiedział z dystansem, próbując wymyślić, kim jest ta kobieta i co tu robi.

\- To wspaniale, szukam Alec'a Lightwooda, zastałam go?

\- Tatusia nie ma. – odezwał się Jake, zaciskając rączki na szyi Magnusa. – Kim pani jeśt?

\- Jake…- szepnęła, uśmiechając się ciepło do chłopczyka. Magnus mimowolnie przycisnął mocniej małego do siebie, jakby chcąc ochronić go przed tą nieznajomą kobietą. Coś w niej było niepokojącego, coś czego Bane nie mógł rozgryźć.

Z nad jej ramienia dostrzegł znajomą czarną czuprynę, wyłaniającą się zza wysokiej jabłoni. Im bliżej Alec podchodził, tym coraz bardziej zmieszanym wzrokiem spoglądał to na kobietę na ganku, to na Magnusa i Jake'a. Gdy stanął obok niej na ganku i spojrzał na nią, zdawał się nie rozumieć jej obecności w jego domu. Już miał się odezwać, gdy przebiła go kobieta.

\- Witaj, Alec. – momentalnie oczy Lightwooda powiększyły się w szoku, ręce mu się zatrzęsły – omal nie opuścił zakupów na ziemię. – Wróciłam.

* * *

A/N: Dum, dum, dum... podobało się?

Tym razem bez spoilerów z następnego, bo zostawiam was z takim urwanym zakończeniem. Rozmyślajcie, groszki, co też się stanie w następnym i jak Alec zareaguje na ów gościa.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Następny niedługo.

Dla tych, którzy czytają **DRUGĄ SZANSĘ **autorstwa Oli1494 , to właśnie się pojawił pierwszy (piąty) rozdział kolaboracyjny! Zapraszam do czytania mnie jako napalonego Jack'a ;) Oczywiście zachęcam do czytania całej opowieści, powiem wam, że będzie się działo!

Intoxic


	18. By być matką

A/N: Witam,

Roxx: Chyba nikt nie lubi, że Kaelie wróciła.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XVIII**

„**By być matką"**

Ciężka atmosfera, którą niemal można było ciąć nożem, zapadła przed drzwiami domu Lightwoodów. Alec wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy młodej kobiety z nieokreślonym do końca wyrazem twarzy - było to coś pomiędzy szokiem, a niedowierzaniem, z przebłyskiem złości w kącie oka.

\- Będziemy tu tak stać, czy zaprosisz mnie do środka? - odezwała się kobieta, z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wzrok Alec'a zmienił się na podejrzliwy, jego szczęka się zacisnęła, co dało Magnusowi pewność, że jego partner zna tę kobietę, a co więcej, że nie darzy jej zbytnią sympatią.

\- Co tu robisz, Kaelie? - Gdy do uszu Bane'a dotarło imię kobiety, głośno wciągnął powietrze, ściągając na siebie uwagę swojego chłopaka i Kaelie. – Um... Mags, zabierz Jake'a na górę, ok? Zaraz do was przyjdę.

Magnus nie kwestionował prośby Alec'a, tylko wbrew protestom Jake'a zabrał go na górę do pokoju, na odchodne rzucając Kaelie chłodne spojrzenie.

Alec wpuścił dziewczynę do domu, nie przestając się jej przyglądać. Kaelie się zmieniła od ostatniego czasu, gdy ją widział, w dniu pierwszych urodzin ich syna. Wydoroślała, jej rysy twarzy stały się ostrzejsze, kobiece. Nie przypominała Kaelie z przeszłości, ani w jednym calu.

\- Zmieniłaś się.

\- Ty też. Trochę mięśni ci przybyło i podrosłeś. - Usiadła na kanapie w salonie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. To przypomniało chłopakowi sytuację sprzed dwóch lat, w domu w Waszyngtonie. – Miałam szczęście, że spotkałam Dereka, inaczej nie miałabym pojęcia, że się przeprowadziliście. Nic mi nie napisałeś, Alec.

\- Przypomnę ci, że nie chciałaś mieć z nami nic wspólnego. Już nie pamiętasz, co mi powiedziałaś? - Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył scenę sprzed dwóch lat, gdy poprzednim razem rozmawiali. Jego umysł wypełniły słowa Kaelie, które go wtedy zabolały.

\- Wiem, co wtedy powiedziałam...

\- Co tu robisz, Kaelie? - Wszedł jej w słowo, chcąc uzyskać odpowiedź na nurtujące go pytanie.

\- Chciałam zobaczyć Jake'a i ciebie. – Alec uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu, wciąż miał wrażenie, że obecność dziewczyny w jego domu jest jakimś nieśmiesznym żartem. To było nie do przyjęcia, że Kaelie była tu, siedząc przed nim na jego kanapie, mówiąc o tym, że chciała zobaczyć jego i ich syna. To było jakieś szaleństwo.

\- Nie wierzę, - powiedział, siadając na fotelu, naprzeciwko dziewczyny. – Powiedz prawdę, Kaelie, co tu robisz? Poprzednim razem wyraźnie powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego ani ze mną, ani z Jake'm, więc co tu teraz robisz?

\- Dorosłam, zrozumiałam wiele. – mówiła półsłówkami. – Miałeś rację, jestem matką Jake'a, nie powinnam go zostawiać wtedy. Powinnam zostać z wami.

Alec spojrzał na nią z takim szokiem, jakby była nie wiadomo jakim nadnaturalnym zjawiskiem, albo samym bogiem. Choć szybko ten wyraz twarzy przerodził się w czysty, głęboki, głośny śmiech. Kaelie spoglądała na niego ze zdziwieniem, niezrozumieniem nawet. Nigdy by nie podejrzewała Alec'a Lightwooda o wyśmiewanie jej uczuć, choć z drugiej strony tak naprawdę zbyt dobrze go nie znała, co innego jego brata Jace'a, w którym niegdyś była szaleńczo zakochana.

\- To dobre, no dawno się tak nie śmiałem, - rzucił, gdy przestał się śmiać. Mina Kaelie przybrała teraz wrogi wyraz. – Powiedz prawdę, Kaelie.

\- To jest prawda. – broniła się. – Zrozumiałam, jak głupia byłam, zostawiając was, ale teraz wróciłam i…

\- I co, myślisz, że teraz wróciłaś i od razu wskoczysz w nasze życie?! – głos Alec'a stawał się coraz głośniejszy, z każdą sekundą. Gniew narastał w jego ciele, czekając na wielki wybuch, niczym wulkan. – Ja już poukładałem sobie życie! Dałem stabilne życie mojemu synowi!

\- Ale jestem jego matką…- chciała mu przerwać, ale Alec nie dał jej szansy, wyrzucał z siebie to, co tyle lat siedziało na dnie jego serca.

\- Matką?! Jaka matka zostawia swoje dziecko? Przez te lata ja byłem matką i ojcem dla Jake'a i świetnie sobie radziłem. – nagle usłyszeli tupot małych stóp, a tuż po tym głośne wołanie Jacoba.

\- Mama! Mama! – zbiegał ze schodów, tuż za nim Magnus próbował go złapać, by chłopczyk nie spadł z nich. Gdy w końcu znalazł się na dole, minął Alec'a, nawet nie spoglądając na niego przez chwilę i podbiegł do dziewczyny. Wdrapał się na kanapę i rzucił w ramiona Kaelie, która była zbyt wyraźnie zaskoczona takim obrotem spraw. – Wlóciłaś!

\- Wróciłam, Jake. – uśmiech na twarzy chłopca był tak szeroki, że dziewczyna nie mogła go nie odwzajemnić. – Wróciłam synku.

Alec prychnął, obracając się do swojego chłopaka, którego kocie oczy unikały spoglądania na Kaelie i Jake'a pogrążonych w uściskach.

\- Przepraszam, - szepnął Bane, podchodząc bliżej swojego partnera. – Jake usłyszał, jak się kłócisz z Kaelie i wyrwał mi się. – Alec uśmiechnął się ciepło w zrozumieniu. – Chyba będzie lepiej, jak sobie pójdę.

\- Mieliśmy ten wieczór spędzić razem, - Lightwood chwycił dłoń chłopaka w swoją. – ty i ja, wieczór z filmami. Mieliśmy obejrzeć to romansidło, które chciałeś.

\- Masz teraz inne rzeczy na głowie. – wskazał ruchem głowy na dwójkę na kanapie. Alec westchnął ciężko, ruszając palcami – był to jego nawyk, czysto bezwiedny, gdy się czymś przejmował; jak teraz niespodziewaną wizytą matki swojego syna. Magnus chwycił swoją zieloną kurtkę z haka w przedpokoju i wrócił do salonu, by się pożegnać z Lightwoodami. – Cześć, Jake.

Chłopiec nic mu nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej żywo rozmawiał ze swoją matką. Co więcej, nawet na niego nie spojrzał. To zabolało Bane'a. Myślał, że coś znaczy dla małego chłopca, a ten nawet nie przejął się tym, że Magnus wychodzi, choć jeszcze godzinę temu świata nie widział poza rysowaniem z nim.

Oczy Alec'a spoczęły na Jake'u i Kaelie, gdy tylko usłyszał słowa pożegnania od Magnusa. Jego syn nawet nie spojrzał na chłopaka, tylko nie odrywał się od matki. To było nie do przyjęcia.

\- Jacob, pożegnaj się, Magnus wychodzi. – dziecko zdawało się nie słyszeć próśb ojca, nadal wtulając się i rozmawiając z matką. Alec zwrócił się do Magnusa, kątem oka widząc jego smutny wyraz twarzy. Lightwood podszedł bliżej, chwycił dłoń Magnusa w swoją, delikatnie głaszcząc wierzch dłoni chłopaka. – Przepraszam cię za niego, nie mam pojęcia…

\- Jest podekscytowany tym, że jego mama wróciła. Rozumiem. – powiedział, unikając patrzenia na dwójkę na kanapie. – Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek w szkole, kochanie.

\- Nie przyjdziesz w niedzielę? Mama zaprosiła cię na kolację. – Bane pokręcił głową, ruszając w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Będziesz miał zajęty weekend. – Magnus nachylił się i złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach chłopaka. A potem już go nie było, a Alec z niezadowoleniem wrócił do salonu.

\- Zachowałeś się nieładnie, Jake. – chłopczyk w końcu oderwał się od matki i spojrzał na niego spod wachlarza ciemnych rzęs; wzrok jego niby niewinny. Alec patrzył na niego wymownie, po ojcowsku, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie spodobało mu się zachowanie Jake'a. – Magnus wychodził, pożegnał się z tobą, a ty nawet mu nie odpowiedziałeś. Przykro mu się zrobiło, wiesz.

\- Daj spokój, Alec… - zaczęła Kaelie, ale Alec ją spiorunował wzrokiem.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, Kaelie. – dziewczyna, wyraźnie oburzona takimi słowami, wypuściła głośno powietrze, nim posadziła Jake'a na kanapie.

\- Nie mówi mi, co mam robić. A poza tym, co mnie obchodzi jakiś tam opiekun dla naszego syna…

\- Magnus nie jest opiekunką Jake'a.

\- Magnuś to chłopiak tatusia. – zachichotał najmłodszy Lightwood. Gdy Kaelie usłyszała te słowa, jej brwi zmarszczyły się w niedowierzaniu. – Tatuś śpi z Magnusiem i ciałują się.

\- Jake… - Alec wyglądał na niezadowolonego, że jego syn zdradził jego sekret…właściwie nie był to już sekret, ale Alec wolał sam o tym powiedzieć matce swego dziecka. Kaelie spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem; jej oczy szeroko otwarte w szoku, usta powoli się otwierały w zdumieniu. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Jak mogła? Przecież Alec nigdy wcześniej nie zdradził się ani szczególikiem, że jest homoseksualny. A teraz Jake mówił o tym tak lekko, a policzki Alexandra się zaróżowiły.

Alec już miał ponownie się odezwać, gdy nagle drzwi domu się otworzyły. Kilka sekund później usłyszał stukot szpilek – z pewnością należących do Isabelle; jego matka nie lubiła nosić wysokich butów. Stukot był wymieszany z odgłosami dość szybkich kroków, wielu kroków, jakby kilku osób. Do salonu weszła większość rodziny Lightwoodów, a gdy ujrzeli Alec'a i Kaelie, stanęli jak zamurowani.

\- Co ona tutaj robi? – pierwszy odezwał się Jace, ze słyszalną złością, poznając dziewczynę automatycznie mimo nowego koloru włosów i dojrzałości. Jego bursztynowe oczy teraz pałały ogniem wrogości, gdy Kaelie posłała mu niewielki uśmiech. Z całej ich rodziny to Jace najbardziej nie trawił tego, że Kaelie zostawiła Alec'a i Jake'a, nie mógł zrozumieć, nie, nie chciał dopuścić do myśli, że matka może porzucić własne dziecko, zwłaszcza tak urocze, jak Jake. To miało związek z czymś, co kiedyś powiedział mu jego ojciec, właściwie nie był on jego ojcem, tylko mężczyzną, który go wychowywał do momentu, kiedy trafił do Lightwoodów. – Ona nie ma prawa tu być…

\- Jace… - zaczął powoli Robert, próbując powstrzymać syna, nim powie coś, czego może żałować.

\- Ona nie ma prawa tu być, nie po tym, jak zostawiła Jake'a!

\- Jace! – tym razem to Alec się głośniej odezwał, podchodząc do brata. Jace spoglądał chłodno na Kaelie, niemal mrożąc ją wzrokiem. Niebieskooki położył dłonie na jego ramionach, szeptając do niego. – Nie wtrącaj się Jace, ja się tym zajmę. – młodszy z braci już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Alec nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Sam to załatwię, ok? Zostawcie mnie i ją, samych. – gdy Jace przytaknął, choć niechętnie, Alec zwrócił się do matki. – Mamo, zabierzesz Jake'a na górę i położysz spać? Magnus już dał mu kolację.

\- Oczywiście, synku. – Maryse wzięła Jake'a na ręce, wbrew jego protestom, jakby chciał zostać tu, w salonie z matką i ruszyła z nim na górę. Po chwili reszta rodziny również opuściła salon, ponownie zostawiając Alec'a, sam na sam, z Kaelie.

\- Musisz wybaczyć Jace'owi, on…

\- Rozumiem, - powiedziała. – twoja rodzina nie pała radością z mego powrotu. – na chwilę między nimi zapadła głęboka cisza, przerywana tylko głośnym ruchem wskazówek starego, drewnianego zegara, należącego do jednego z ich przodków – Gideona Lightwooda. – Nie mówiłeś, że jesteś…gejem.

\- Moja orientacja, to moja sprawa. Nic ci do tego, z kim sypiam. – rzucił oschle, siadając na kanapie obok niej. – A teraz powiedz prawdę, czego chcesz i po co wróciłaś, Kaelie?

Wzięła głęboki wdech i rozpoczęła opowiadać.

\- Mama zmarła pół roku temu, przegrała z rakiem. – jej błękitne oczy zabłysły od nieuronionych łez. Alec uśmiechnął się smutno, na tę wieść; nigdy nie lubił matki Kaelie, ale wiadomość o jej śmierci, w pewien, choć nikły, sposób go dotknęła, bądź co bądź, była babką jego dziecka. – Gdy w końcu pozamykałam całe swoje życie w Paryżu, wróciłam, by sprzedać dom po rodzicach. Ojciec go nie chciał, w ogóle nie chciał mieć ze mną ani matką nic wspólnego, od czasu rozwodu. Za kilka dni, dostanę kasę ze sprzedaży domu, akurat w dniu moich osiemnastych urodzin podpiszę umowę sprzedaży, będę wtedy pełnoletnia, nikt nie będzie musiał sprawować pieczy nad moim budżetem. I mówiłam prawdę, że wróciłam by was zobaczyć, bo się stęskniłam za tobą i Jake'm. Chcę wrócić do was…

\- Ja już mam ułożone życie, z Magnusem.

\- Rozumiem, - kontynuowała, zaczesując swoje długie włosy do tyłu. – Nie chodzi mi o to, by budować z tobą związek. Bądźmy szczerzy, nigdy byśmy się nie pokochali, by nam nie wyszło. Ty jesteś gejem, masz Magnusa, a i ja mam kogoś. – Alec pokiwał głową. – Ale chcę być blisko was. Być matką, jaką nigdy nie byłam. Byłam tak młoda, sama byłam dzieckiem, gdy zaszłam w ciążę. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, jak mam sobie z tym poradzić, a już jak się zająć Jake'm…Wiesz, nigdy ci tego nie mówiłam, ale cieszyłam się z twoich słów. – Brwi Alec'a uniosły się w zapytaniu. – Wtedy, gdy przyszedłeś do mnie i oznajmiłeś, że chcesz się zająć dzieckiem po narodzinach, że nie chcesz by trafił do adopcji. Jeszcze wtedy do końca tego nie rozumiałam, ale może to było coś wewnątrz mnie, jakieś matczyne odczucia, które pozwoliły mi myśleć, że może kiedyś, gdy będę gotowa…że może…- po jej policzkach pociekły łzy. – że może będę mogła…że dostanę jeszcze jakąś szansę, by być matką, dla naszego syna. Powinnam się wtedy sprzeciwić matce, gdy chciała bym wyjechała do Paryża…bym zajęła się swoim życiem, a nie Jake'm i tobą…może gdybym jej nie posłuchała, wszystko by wyglądało teraz inaczej…może mogłabym być już teraz matką dla naszego synka, matką, której mu brakowało przez tyle lat…- po raz kolejny zrobiła krótką pauzę. – Wiem, możesz mi nie wierzyć i nie winię cię, ale chcę być matką dla naszego dziecka. Chcę być przy nim, obserwować, jak dorasta, jak się zmienia. Chcę po prostu być przy was.

\- Na jak długo? – to pytanie wyraźnie ją zaskoczyło, co było wyraźne w jej błękitnych oczach, teraz wpatrujących się w błękity Alec'a z niezrozumieniem. – Na jak długo? Jak długo chcesz się bawić w matkę, nim znów nas zostawisz, co? Wybacz, ale ja nie chcę by mój syn cierpiał, bo ty nagle chcesz być matką, a za tydzień może ci się odwidzieć. Nie dam go skrzywdzić w taki sposób, więc…

\- Nie, Alec. Ja chcę zostać z wami, już na zawsze. – przerwała mu. – Gdy tylko dostanę pieniądze za sprzedaż domu, kupię mieszkanie tu, w Nowym Jorku, znajdę pracę, by być blisko was. Nie zamierzam was już zostawiać. Chcę być częścią waszego życia, a przynajmniej życia naszego syna. Tylko tego chcę. Chcę, byś dał mi szansę na bycie matką dla Jake'a. Tylko o to proszę. Co ty na to, Alec?

…

Magnus był zdziwiony widokiem swojego chłopaka, w swojej sypiali, o tak później porze. Zwłaszcza, że ten chłopak teraz ociekał deszczem, który spływał nieustannie po szybach domowych okien. Alec zdjął swoją kurtkę i ostrożnie powiesił ją na krześle, podsuwając pod mebel purpurowy, owalny dywanik, który miał wsiąknąć deszcz.

\- Co tu robisz? – Magnus odłożył słuchawki i mp3 na stolik nocy i przypatrywał się swojemu chłopakowi, który, wciąż w mokrych ciuchach, siadł na krzesło.

\- Ty nie zostałeś na noc u mnie, więc ja wpadłem do ciebie. – uśmiech zawitał w kącikach jego ust. – Przepraszam za dzisiejszy wieczór, ja…

\- Nie masz za co, nikt się nie spodziewał, że Kaelie cię odwiedzi…- Magnus podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę swojej szafy. Wyciągnął jedne ze spodni Alec'a, które chłopak tu zostawił, gdy spędzał ostatnio noc i jedną z jego koszulek. Chwycił jeszcze ręcznik z łazienki, którą dzielił z siostrą i rzucił wszystko w ręce chłopaka. – Wysusz się, nim się przeziębisz.

\- Dzięki. – Alec powiedział, oddając Magnusowi mokry ręcznik i ciuchy po kilku minutach. Gdy Bane wrócił ponownie z łazienki, już bez mokrych rzeczy chłopaka, oboje usiedli na łóżku, naprzeciwko siebie. – Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam za Jake'a, zachował się niegrze…

\- Nie musisz, - Magnus chwycił jego dłoń w swoją, splatając je. – Był zafascynowany mamą, nie obraziłem się.

\- I tak nie powinien tak robić. – stwierdził Lightwood, opierając się o ramę łóżka, przesuwając różowe, futrzane kajdanki, które wisiały tu od ich ostatniej wspólnej nocy, spędzonej w domu Bane'a.

\- To…co się stało po moim wyjściu?

\- Kaelie chce wrócić do nas. – Oczy Magnusa były pełne szoku i zmieszania jednocześnie. – Nie w ten sposób, znaczy chce być w życiu Jake'a i poniekąd moim. Powiedziała, że chce być matką dla Jake'a. Poprosiła mnie, bym dał jej szansę, na bycie matką dla naszego syna.

\- I co ty na to? – Magnus odezwał się po chwili, skupiając wzrok na splecionych dłoniach, jego i Alec'a, teraz spoczywających między nimi na łóżku.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że potrzebuję jednego dnia, by to wszystko poukładać i przygotować Jake'a. – Bane kiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Alec wypuścił głośno powietrze, ściszając swój głos. – Rozmawiałem z mamą i tatą, jak wyszła. Powiedzieli mi, że choć nie są szczęśliwi, że Kaelie wróciła, nie mam prawa jej zabraniać kontaktów z Jake'm. To też jej dziecko, ale…ale mam pewne obawy. Chcę jej wierzyć, że zmądrzała, że dorosła do roli matki. Niczego więcej nie pragnę, niż dać mojemu synowi to, czego chce, czego potrzebuje. A on potrzebuje matki…ale coś mi podpowiada…znaczy, boję się, że gdy Jake się przyzwyczai do matki, Kaelie może znów nas zostawić…a nie chcę, by mój syn cierpiał…Co mam zrobić?

To pytanie zaskoczyło Magnusa, nie spodziewał się, że Alec będzie pytał go o tak ważne kwestie życiowe, zwłaszcza, że nadal nie wyjaśnił, w jakiej roli widzi Magnusa w życiu jego syna i jego.

\- Mags?

\- Nie bardzo wiem, co mam ci poradzić, Alexandrze. – zaczął spokojnym tonem, pełnym ostrożności. – Twoi rodzice mają rację, Kaelie jest matką Jake'a, nie możesz jej zabronić kontaktu z nim, tak samo jak nie możesz zakazać Jake'owi kontaktu z matką. Jak sam powiedziałeś, on potrzebuje matki, a teraz skoro wróciła, to Jakey tak szybko nie pozwoli jej odejść.

Magnus zamilkł, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, to był jego znak, gdy pozostawał w głębokiej zadumie.

\- Co jest, Mags?

\- Jest coś, co mnie w tym wszystkim nurtuje, kochanie. – Alec pozostawał cicho, by Bane mógł dalej kontynuować. Dla niego też to wszystko wydawało się, gdzieś głęboko, nurtujące. – Dlaczego wróciła teraz? Dlaczego nie wcześniej?

\- Mówiła, że pozamykała życie w Paryżu, gdy jej matka zmarła.

\- No tak, ale dlaczego konkretnie teraz wróciła? Dlaczego nawet nie dała wcześniej znać? Dlaczego tak nagle, niespodziewanie? – Alec zaczął się zastanawiać nad tymi pytaniami, coś w nich było, coś, czego chłopak sam nie był w stanie rozgryźć. – Myślisz, że tak ni stąd ni zowąd, z dnia na dzień, zachciało się jej być matką, skoro wcześniej ci powiedziała, że nie chce mieć z wami nic wspólnego. Powiedziała przecież, że nie chce być matką, to dlaczego tak nagle wróciła i chce teraz być matką dla Jake'a?

Magnus zasiał w nim ziarno wątpliwości.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Nie wydaje ci się to trochę podejrzane? – Magnus spojrzał mu w oczy, tym swoim przenikliwie wymownym spojrzeniem. – Mam przeczucie, że za jej powrotem kryje się coś więcej, tylko jeszcze nie wiem co.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Myślicie, że Magnus ma prawo być podejrzliwy, co do powrotu Kaelie?

Spoilery?

**"I jest jeszcze ta plotka, że to były twojego kochasia, więc lepiej miej oko na swojego chłopaka."**

**"Witaj, Magnus, kopę lat."**

Nowy niedługo.

**Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, to tu możecie przeczytać moją oryginalną opowieść www. inkitt . com stories/ 14356 narazie jest tylko prolog, ale wracam do pisania MUZY. **

**A także, rozdział VI Drugiej Szansy został dodany. Zapraszam do czytania kolabu, w którym mam swój duży udział.**

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	19. O nieproszonych byłych, którzy mogą

**Witam tych, którzy wciąż są ze mną w tym opowiadaniu i tych nowych. Witam po dłuugiej przerwie. Egzaminy zaliczone, teraz tylko się obronić, więc jest znów czas na pisanie SCOM. Ale bez zbędnego ględzenia.**

**Roxx: Niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni. Jesteśmy coraz bliżej końca tego opowiadania, więc wkrótce wszystko będzie jasne.**

**Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.**

**Ten rozdział powstał przy pomocy Oli, bo ja po miesiącu od rozpoczęcia pisania tego, nie mogłam ukończyć jakoś sensownie rozdziału. Oryginalnie miała się tu znaleźć jeszcze jedna, długa scena, ale wspólną decyzją postanowiłyśmy, że lepiej będzie przesunąć ów scenę na później. Także: WIELKIE DZIĘKI OLA!**

**Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, poza oryginalnymi.**

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział XIX**

"**O nieproszonych byłych, którzy mogą ci zrujnować życie"**

Egzaminy końcowe zbliżały się coraz szybciej, były tuż za rogiem. Dlatego Alec nie tracił ani chwili na naukę - dzieląc ją oczywiście pomiędzy czas bycia niezawodnym ojcem dla Jake'a i najlepszym chłopakiem dla Magnusa i oczywiście swoją pracą. Choć z tym ostatnim, bywało raz lepiej i gorzej. I jeśli miałby być szczery, ostatnimi czasy zdecydowanie szło gorzej, niż lepiej. Alec czuł, , że powrót Kaelie jakoś odbije się na ich związku. Wiedział, już od pierwszego ich spotkania, wiedział, że się nie polubią. A kiedy Magnus powiedział mu, o jego złych przeczucia co do niej, tylko się w tym utwierdził. I nawet nie wiedział, jak szybko będzie musiał przyznać mu rację. Jednak miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna naprawdę się zmieniła. I choć pozostawał czujny, to widząc uśmiech swojego dziecka, kiedy spotyka się z matką, nie umiał mu tego tak po prostu odmówić.

Ale wracając do egzaminów...

Testy były już tuż tuż, więc należało zacząć się uczyć. Dlatego, podczas przerwy na lunch, Alec ani na chwilę nie odrywał się od podręcznika od historii. Był w połowie rozdziału o wojnie secesyjnej, kiedy niż stąd ni zowąd, u jego boku zjawiła się Isabelle.

\- Widzieliście go? - zaczęła podnieconym tonem. Alec spojrzał na siostrę od niechcenia, znad podręcznika. Izzy patrzyła na brata, a jej oczy świeciły od ekscytacji. – Ciacho.

Chłopak Isabelle – Simon – odchrząknął niezręcznie, jednak Izzy za nic to miała, tylko dalej wzdychała. Lewis wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Alec'iem, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, posyłając mu współczujące spojrzenie. Wiedział, że jego siostra lubi plotki, a tym bardziej lubi przystojnych, a ujmując jej słownikiem 'gorących, ociekających seksem ciach'. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak Simon to wytrzymuje.

-Mówię ci – westchnęła ponownie – takiego ciacha nie widziałeś już dawno. Nie licząc oczywiście Magnusa – zreflektowała się szybko, posyłając Alec'owi nikły uśmieszek, na co ten wywrócił tylko błękitnymi oczyma. I niezachęcony dalszymi opowieściami, spuścił wzrok znowu do książki. Widząc to, Isabelle wyrzuciła tylko ręce w powietrze i raptownie wyrwała bratu podręcznik z rąk, rzucając go Simonowi prosto na twarz.

-Isabelle! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony tym Lewis, chwytając w ostatnim momencie książkę, z wyrzutem patrząc na swoją dziewczynę.

-Simon, cicho. Tu chodzi o nieziemskiego przystojniaka. - Simon nie wydawał się tym faktem zadowolony. Alec był niemal pewien, że w oczach chłopaka przez chwilę zabłysły iskry, jakby zazdrości, a po chwili zastąpiło je tylko rozczarowanie. Niebieskookiemu zrobiło się go trochę żal. Chciał już zwrócić uwagę siostrze, kiedy ta nagle podeszła do swojego chłopaka i siadając mu na kolanach pocałowała go w policzek, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Oh Simon, nie patrz tak na mnie. Daj mi jeszcze powzdychać do niego, skarbie. - Jeszcze raz pocałowała jego policzek. – Ale pamiętaj, to ty jesteś moim chłopakiem.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się na jej słowa i przytrzymał ją w pasie, aby nie spadła, kiedy znowu przechyliła się w stronę Alec'a, ponownie zaczynając relacjonować.

\- Alec, spodoba ci się. Dawno w naszej szkole nie było takiego przystojniaka.

\- Ja już mam chłopaka, Isabelle. Nie interesują mnie inni faceci.

-Tak, tak wiem. Kochasz go, ale na ładne widoczki, zawsze można popatrzeć, prawda? – Wzruszyła sugestywnie brwiami, jak to miał w zwyczaju Magnus, kiedy chciał wywołać rumieńce u swojego chłopaka. - No, ale gdzie to ja...Tak. Cud gość, starszy od nas...znaczy od Alec'a, o niecałe cztery lata. Wysoki blondyn… - jej głos był rozmarzony, a oczy na wpół zamknięte. – Oczy zielone, jak szmaragdy…

-Nie przesadzasz czasami? – zapytał Lightwood z nutką rozbawienia.

-Nie, może. No słuchaj po prostu. To nowy zastępca profesora Garroway'a.- mówiła. – Jest cudowny, taki umięśniony, taki…

\- Izzy… - Simon szepnął.

\- Isabelle, - odezwał się Alec, spoglądając niezręcznie na Simona. – pragnę ci przypomnieć, że twój chłopak siedzi tuż obok ciebie, a ty pleciesz o innym facecie. A ja nie jestem naprawdę tym „niezłym ciachem" - przy ostatnich słowach Alec nakreślił w powietrzu cudzysłów – zainteresowany. Nie potrzebny mi nowy chłopak. Daj już spokój, skupiłabyś się na swoim chłopaku, a nie obgadujesz innego.

\- Och, bez obaw, Simon się nie obrazi, prawda? - gdy spojrzała na niego czekoladowymi oczyma, chłopak tylko niechętnie przytaknął, choć Alec i tak wiedział, że nie jest zadowolony ze słów dziewczyny. – I ja nikogo nie obgaduję, okay? Ja tylko próbuję ci go jakoś fajnie nakreślić, zanim go zobaczysz. Przygotować cię na niezłe widoczki.

-Jednak spasuję – oznajmił niebieskooki, wywracając oczyma na swoją siostrę. Wstał z krzesła i chciał odejść, ale poczuł silny uścisk dłoni Isabelle na swoim ramieniu.

-Ale ja jeszcze nie powiedziałam ci najważniejszego! – krzyknęła, na co Lightwood spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Niezbyt go to interesowało, ale z Izzy lepiej nie zaczynać, już wolał usłyszeć to, co chciała jeszcze powiedzieć, niż później wysłuchiwać jej niekończących się pretensji, że w ogóle się nią nie przejmuje i nie słucha. - Jest jeszcze taka plotka.

\- Jaka plotka? - tym razem to Lewis zapytał.

\- Podobno, to były twojego chłopaka. – Alec czuł, że było to skierowane do niego, więc spojrzał zmieszanym wzrokiem na siostrę. Usiadł z powrotem przy niej, wlepiając w nią swoje niebieskie tęczówki pełne niedowierzania.– Tak, profesor Scott to podobno były chłopak Magnusa.

\- CO?! - Alec wybuchnął, z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Mhm, - mruknęła. – lepiej pilnuj swojego faceta, bo pan profesor może ci go sprzątnąć sprzed nosa, braciszku.

Gdy Alec chciał coś powiedzieć, jakoś skomentować ostanie słowa siostry, ta nagle wskazała mu coś palcem za jego plecami. Kiedy Alec się odwrócił, zrozumiał, że Izyy wskazała mu nie coś, a kogoś. Lightwood zaniemógł, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na wysokim, wyższym od niego, blondynie, który z rozglądał się właśnie po stołówce. Alec go nie znał, nie mógł być uczniem szkoły, zresztą wyglądał na odrobinę starszego od nich. Na sobie miał czerwoną kurtkę, czarne dresy - Nike - i białe adidasy. Sportowy look od razu podpowiedział Alec'owi, że ów blondyn może być sławetnym już profesorem Scottem. A potwierdziły to wzdychania i szepty dziewcząt i jego siostry, która w tym momencie szepnęła, że to Scott, w stołówce, które wypełniły pomieszczenie, gdy mężczyzna tylko przekroczył próg.

Alec musiał przyznać, że rzeczywiście pan Scott był przystojny. Lekka opalenizna dobrze współgrała z jego zielonymi oczyma - Magnus pewnie by dokładnie sprecyzował ten kolor, niemniej jednak był to odcień zieleni. Był umięśniony i dokładnie wiedział, jak to wyeksponować pod obcisłą białą koszulką.

Jedym słowem, Izzy miała rację, pan Scott był niezłym ciachem.

\- I czyż on nie jest cudny? - westchnęła ponownie panna Lightwood, nie odrywając wzroku od przybysza. Woolsey zajął miejsce tuż obok pani Herondale, uśmiechając się zalotnie do niej. Kobieta się zarumieniła w odpowiedzi na coś, co szepnął jej do ucha. – Hej, Alec? - chłopak spojrzał na nią kątem oka. – No, to skoro zobaczyłeś już pana Scotta i nie muszę udowadniać ci, jakiż on jest przystojny, powiedz gdzie ta twoja druga połówka? Nie widziałam go od rana.

\- Ja też nie.

\- Hm, ciekawe czy już słyszał, że jego były zawitał w nasze progi...nie mogę się doczekać jego reakcji. - zaśmiała się, na co Alec spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Choć prawdę powiedziawszy, Alec też był ciekaw reakcji swojego chłopaka. W końcu nie codziennie Magnus miał styczność ze swoimi byłymi. Ze swoimi byłymi, o których Lightwood nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, a zwłaszcza byłych, którzy nagle pojawiają się w ich szkole i to w roli nikogo innego jak nauczyciela. Jedno moglo być pewne, nie będzie łatwo.

Jednak chłopak nie mógł się przekonać o reakcji Magnusa, aż do zajęć wf'u. Myślał, że być może wczesniej uda mu się znaleźć swojego chłopaka i wyrwac go na chwilę, aby porozmawiać. Jednak nie widział go aż do lekcji z panem Scott'em, co było bardzo podejrzane zwłaszcza, że Magnus ani razu nie zadzwonił do niego od poprzedniego wieczora, a co ważniejsze, nie odpowiedział na żadną z jego wiadomości. Coś tu było nie tak, tylko Alec nie miał pojęcia co. Czy Magnus był zły, że Kaelie została w Nowym Jorku?

Tak, panna Whitewillow zdecydowała się zostać w mieście, by być bliżej ich syna, choć Alec postawił kreskę, gdy Jake prosił, by mama zamieszkała z nimi. Widząc nawet jego niebieskie oczka, jak pięcio złotówki, patrzące na niego błagalnie, pozostał nieugięty. Nie ufał jeszcze matce Jake'a do końca, po prostu jej nie znał za dobrze, a w głowie miał nadal słowa Magnusa o tym, że coś jest podejrzanego w jej powrocie. Szczęściem jednak, Kaelie oznajmiła, że zatrzyma się u dalekiej kuzynki, która mieszka w Nowym Jorku. Alec nie mógł jej tego zabronić zwłaszcza, że dziś kończy osiemnaście lat i jest legalnym opiekunem Jake'a. Alexander nie cieszył się z tego, wolałby, by Kaelie podpisała zrzeczenie się praw rodzicielskich i by Alec był jedynym, prawowitym opiekunem Jake'a. A w przyszłości – jeśli Magnus będzie tego chciał – mógłby zaadoptować Jake'a i być jego drugim prawowitym rodzicem, o ile by tego chciał i o ile nadal będą razem. Ostatnio coraz częściej się psuło między nimi, a Lightwood miał wrażenie, że mieszkanie Kaelie tak blisko nich jeszcze bardziej wpłynie na jego związek z Magnusem.

\- No dobrze, panienki, - w Sali rozległ się głęboki męski głos. A po chwili zobaczyli właściciela ów głosu, profesora Scotta. – Nazywam się Woolsey Scott, dla was profesor Scott lub trener Scott. Jestem zastępcą za profesora Garrowaya. Zostanę z wami, aż do końca tego roku. Na rozgrzewkę biegniecie dziesięć kółek, a potem sobie porozmawiamy. Dalej, biegać panienki, nie mamy całego dnia.

Gdzieś w okolicach szóstego kółka przebiegniętego przez Alec'a, na salę gimnastyczną wpadł spóźniony i zasapany Magnus. Zdawało się, że nie dostrzegł nowego nauczyciela i ukradkiem dołączył do swojego chłopaka.

\- Gdzieś ty był? – sapnął Lightwood, próbując zwalczyć zmęczenie, które powoli opanowywało jego ciało.

\- Później ci powiem. – Alec'owi zdawało się, że ton głosu Magnusa był zbyt oschły, niepodobny do niego.

\- Dobrze, panienki, w szeregu zbiórka. – profesor Scott odezwał się po raz kolejny, ściągając na siebie uwagę chłopaków. – Dobrze, spójrzmy na listę. – zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska, zatrzymując się przy Magnusie. – Magnus Bane.

Chłopak, który stał za Alec'iem, nie zwracając uwagi na nauczyciela, w końcu po raz pierwszy spojrzał na mężczyznę. Szok był widoczny na ich obu twarzach.

\- No, no…Magnus Bane, witam… - Scott przechylił głowę, by lepiej spojrzeć na chłopaka. W jego zielonych oczach malowało się coś, czego Alec nie mógł sprecyzować. Cokolwiek to było, nie spodobało się Lightwoodowi. Automatycznie sięgnął dłonią do tyłu, by chwycić dłoń Magnusa, jednak nie natrafił na nią. Alexander mimowolnie odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka, tylko po to, by ujrzeć go tępo wpatrującego się w Woolsey'a. – Kopę lat, - Scott mruknął do siebie pod nosem i wrócił do wyczytywania kolejnych nazwisk z listy. Magnus nadal był zszokowany, nawet gdy Alec lekko szturchnął go w bok, by wybudzić go z tego stanu. – Dobra, panienki, gramy w siatkówkę. Podzielcie się na dwa zespoły. Lightwood i Morgenstern jesteście kapitanami.

Zgromadzeni na sali chłopcy zaczęli się rozchodzić i wybierać drużyny między sobą. Magnus też chciał odejść, ale został zatrzymany przez profesora Scotta. Alec nie mógł przestać ich obserwować, nawet, gdy gra już się rozpoczęła. Szczęściem Jordan był na tyle skupiony na grze, że grał za siebie i Alec'a jednocześnie, raz po raz przypominając Lightwoodowi, że ma grać, a nie wpatrywać się w swojego chłopaka.

Alec nie mógł przestać się wpatrywać. Coś było nie tak w sposobie, w jaki Woolsey spoglądał na Magnusa, jak się nachylał, gdy rozmawiali. Ten uśmieszek na jego twarzy…Alec chciał go natychmiast zetrzeć. Nie lubił być zazdrosny o Magnusa, zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś obcy widział tę zazdrość i podpuszczał go jeszcze bardziej. To się mogło źle skończyć, jak w tamtej chwili.

\- Co jest, Alec? Słabo grasz. – usłyszał głos Sebastiana. – Czyżbyś się przejmował, że profesor Scott podrywa ci chłopaka? – zaśmiał się. – Chwila moment i zaczną się tam obściskiwać. Wiesz, słyszałem, że Scott to były chłopak Magnusa…jestem pewien, że mają dużo do nadrobi…

W mgnieniu oka, nie wiedząc do końca jak, Alec podbiegł do Sebastiana i uderzył z całej siły w twarz. Wszyscy dookoła stanęli, jak wryci, gdy Morgenstern poleciał z hukiem na podłogę, a Alec stał nad nim, z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

\- Hej! Co się tu dzieje, panienki! – profesor Scott podbiegł do nich, przeciskając się między uczniami. – Ktoś mi powie, co tu się stało?

\- Lightwood uderzył Sebastiana, bez powodu. – ktoś z tłumu powiedział.

\- Alec! – tym razem to głos Magnusa przebił się przez tłum. – Co ty robisz?

Wszystkie oczy skierowane były na Lightwooda, który czując na sobie ich wzrok, obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z Sali, wprost do szatni.

Moment później do szatni wszedł Magnus. Oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i patrzył na swojego chłopaka.

\- Powiesz mi, czemu uderzyłeś Jonathana? Co ci powiedział? Coś o mnie i Woolsey'u? – na to ciało Alec'a zesztywniało, ale nie podniósł głowy, by spojrzeć na Magnusa. – Czułem twój wzrok na sobie, poza tym, Woolsey mówił, że wbijasz mu wzrokiem sztylety.

Alec poczuł, jak ławka się ugięła pod ciężarem Magnusa, gdy zajął miejsce obok niego. Bane położył dłoń na kolanie chłopaka i uśmiechnął się nim zaczął ponownie mówić.

\- Ja i Woolsey to skończona historia. Przyznaję, zaskoczyła mnie jego obecność tutaj, zwłaszcza jako nauczyciela, ale między nami nie ma nic od wielu lat…ok, od trzech. – mówił, pocierając kolano Alec'a. – Woolsey był moim pierwszym chłopakiem, zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić, gdy miałem trochę ponad czternaście lat. I skończyło się, kiedy Woolsey opuścił szkołę, pod koniec mojej dziewiątej klasy. Przyznaję, zdawało mi się, że go kocham wtedy, ale teraz wiem, że to nie była taka prawdziwa miłość, bo…

\- Powiedział, że zaraz zaczniecie się obściskiwać… - Alec szepnął.

\- Proszę cię, Woolsey nie podoba mi się, już nie. Poza tym, wciąż uważam, że mam najpiękniejszego chłopaka na świecie. – Niebieskooki podniósł wzrok na swojego chłopaka, uśmiechając się lekko. – I tak pewno będą gadać w szkole o mnie i Woolsey'u, przynajmniej najstarsze klasy, które pamiętają go jako ucznia. Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówią. Mnie i Woolsey'a już nic nie łączy i nie będzie nigdy łączyło, ok?

\- Przepraszam. – Alec nagle powiedział, poczym położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Magnusa i ścisnął mocno. – Przepraszam.

\- Za co? Za to, że uderzyłeś Jonathana? Nie mnie musisz przepraszać, kochanie. – Alec pokręcił głową i odezwał się, nim Magnus mógł kontynuować.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły. Chodzi o to, że Kaelie została w Nowym Jorku? Wiesz, że nie mogę jej zmusić by opuściła miasto, nie…

\- Moment. – kociooki mu przerwał. – Zły na ciebie, bo Kaelie została? O czym ty mówisz, Alexandrze?

\- Nie odbierałeś ode mnie telefonów, nie odpisywałeś na wiadomości…musisz być na mnie zły…

\- Kotku, - wziął obie dłonie Alec'a i złożył na nich pocałunki. – Jestem zły, to prawda, ale nie na ciebie. To nie twoja wina, nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Ona ma prawo mieszkać gdzie chce. Jestem zły, bo weszła z butami w nasze życie. Ale nie jestem na ciebie zły, kochanie.

\- To czemu ignorowałeś moje telefony wczoraj i dziś?

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć dopiero, gdy będę pewien, że ją mam. – Alec patrzył na niego zmieszanym wzrokiem, nie rozumiejąc jego słów. – Dwa dni temu dostałem pracę, w sklepie z ciuchami, w Galerii. Wczoraj spędziłem tam całe popołudnie, dziś rano też byłem, zapoznać się z asortymentem do końca, choć z góry wiedziałem co gdzie leży.

\- Praca?

\- No tak, potrzebujemy kasy na mieszkanie. – szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Za miesiąc kończymy szkołę, a potem nie będziemy mieszkać u twoich ani u moich rodziców. Poza tym, musimy się zacząć rozglądać za mieszkaniem, już niedługo. Ta starsza pani mówiła, że możemy przyjść zobaczyć mieszkanie za trzy tygodnie, jak już pozbędzie się obecnych lokatorów i będzie po remoncie. Chociaż mówiłem jej, że sami możemy wy…

\- Za dużo gadasz, ktoś ci już to mówił?

\- Tak, taki jeden seksowny niebieskooki chłopak. – Alec przewrócił oczami, śmiejąc się.

Po kilku minutach do szatni weszła reszta chłopaków, z Sebastianem na czele. Zdawało się, że ma tylko rozciętą wargę, więc Alec nie zrobił mu wielkiej szkody. Nie żeby się jakoś przejmował, Morgenstern zasłużył na to, za swoje słowa.

\- Masz szczęście, że nie złamałeś mi nosa, bo byłoby z tobą źle, Lightwood. – mruknął do niego i obrócił się w stronę swojej szafki. Magnus chciał jakoś to skomentować, ale Alec go powstrzymał, biorąc jego dłoń w swoją i wyprowadzając z szatni.

\- To, już między nami ok? – Bane rzucił, gdy wyszli zza korytarza. Alec pokiwał głową, łącząc swoją dłoń z dłonią Magnusa. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że jestem na ciebie zły z powodu Kaelie?

\- Nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy… - wzruszył ramionami. – A ty nie odbierałeś telefonów i…wiem, że…znaczy…postaram się, by nie rujnowała nam życia, ok? – Alec uniósł swoją wolną dłoń, by pogłaskać policzek Magnusa. – Nikt nam nie zr…

Za plecami Alec'a rozległo się głośne odchrząkiwanie. Magnus spojrzał ponad Alec'iem – plusy bycia odrobinę wyższym od niebieskookiego – i dostrzegł spoglądającego na nich Woolsey'a z poważną miną. Alec wziął głęboki wdech i obrócił się, omijając wzrok nauczyciela.

\- Panie Lightwood zapraszam do kantorka, musimy porozmawiać. – Mężczyzna ruszył przed siebie, a Alec poszedł niechętnie za nim. W pokoju Woolsey wskazał Alec'owi krzesło by mógł usiąść. Nim zdążył się odezwać, drzwi do pokoju zostały otwarte i Magnus wparował do środka. Zajął miejsce obok Alec'a, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. – Chciałem rozmawiać sam z Lightwoodem, Magnus.

\- Nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic. – odparł chłodno Bane, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca. – Cokolwiek mu powiesz, możesz powiedzieć przy mnie.

\- Nie tym tonem, Magnus. Teraz jestem twoim nauczycielem. – Magnus przewrócił oczyma, a Woolsey zwrócił się do Alec'a. – Nie życzę sobie takich zachowań na moich zajęciach. Nie obchodzi mnie, co jest między tobą a tym drugim chłopakiem, ale za każdą bójkę dam wam kozę, a nie wydaje mi się, że chce wam się siedzieć po lekcjach.

\- To było jednorazowe. – Alec szybko wyjaśnił. – Nie powtórzy się, proszę pana.

\- Dobrze, możecie już iść. – Woolsey odprowadzał ich wzrokiem, spoglądając znów w ten dziwny, nieokreślony sposób na Magnusa. Tak jakby rozbierał go wzrokiem, pożądał go nawet. Alec był przyzwyczajony, że ludzie tak spoglądają na jego chłopaka, ale to nie znaczyło, że musiał to lubić. Nim zniknęli z pola widzenia Woolsey'a, Alec złączył swoją dłoń z dłonią Magnusa i przyciągnął go do siebie, by pocałować go tuż przed wejściem do pokoju Scotta. – Nie obściskiwać się przed moim kantorkiem! – wrzasnął blondyn, podnosząc się z krzesła, by trzasnąć drzwiami. Na dźwięk trzasku drzwi, Alec odsunął się od Magnusa, z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Jeszcze przez zamknięte drzwi usłyszeli komentarz Scotta. – Szczeniaki.

\- Kochanie, uwielbiam, gdy jesteś zazdrosny o mnie. – policzki Alec'a zaróżowiły się. – Nie sądzę, by na Woolsey'u zrobiło to jakieś wrażenie, ale mnie się podobało.

\- Zrobiło czy nie, teraz będzie wiedział. – odeszli spod drzwi pokoju w stronę korytarza do szatni, by się przebrać.

\- Ah, - zaczął, gdy weszli już do pustej szatni. – Więc chodziło o zaznaczenie terytorium? Lepsze to niż sik…

\- Jeśli skończysz, uderzę cię. – Alec zapiął swoje jeansy i chwycił koszulkę, którą miał wcześniej na sobie. Magnus jak zwykle przebierał się powoli, jakby robił show specjalnie dla swojego chłopaka. – Pospiesz się, zaraz jest trzecia, a ja dziś muszę odebrać Jake'a.

Wychodząc ze szkoły, Alec dostrzegł Woolsey'a opartego o maskę jakiegoś samochodu – założył, że musiał należeć do mężczyzny. Scott spojrzał w ich kierunku, jakby czując ich obecność. Po raz kolejny tego dnia spojrzał w ten swój sposób na Magnusa, jakby wyzywał Alec'a na pojedynek, o względy Bane'a. Lightwood strząsł z siebie te myśli, wsiadając do samochodu.

Miał nadzieję, że nic dziwnego i niechcianego nie zdarzy się już w nadchodzącym czasie.

Jednak się pomylił.

To był dopiero początek.

* * *

**A/N: Podobało się?**

**Chciałabym dać wam spoilery z kolejnego rozdziału, ale chwilowo jeszcze nie wiem, co dokładnie się tam będzie działo. Obecnie wskoczyłam mocno w pisanie oryginalnych opowieści, które możecie znaleźć na wattpadzie, inkitt lub na moim blogu museofmyown . wordpress . com (ofkors usunąć spacje).**

**EDIT: NOWE OPOWIADANIE 'KADER' ZOSTAŁO DODANE NA INKITT I BIERZE UDZIAŁ W KONKURSIE 'FATED PARADOX' JEŚLI LUBICIE THRILLERY Z KRWIĄ W TLE ;) ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA I GŁOSOWANIA! ****inkitt . com (slash) stories/ 15313**

**Kolejny wkrótce, na pewno nie będziecie musieli czekać miesiąca, postaram się napisać kolejny jeszcze przed obroną dyplomu, którą mam na koniec czerwca.**

**Opinie będą mile widziane.**

**Intoxic**


	20. Rodzina przede wszystkim

A/N: Witam,

Roxx: Haha, tak powrót Woolsey'a może zwiastować problemy. Ah, gdyby Alec uderzył mocniej Sebastiana mogłoby być naprawdę źle.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, poza oryginalnymi postaciami.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XX **

"**Rodzina przede wszystkim"**

_Wszystko było nie tak. Nie tak miało być - Magnus myślał, gdy we łzach opuszczał dom Lightwoodów tamtego wieczora, po kłótni z Alexandrem. _

_Nie tak miało być. _

_Nie taki miał być ich koniec. _

_To nie miało w ogóle się zakończyć, nigdy! _

Wszystko zaczęło się trochę ponad dwa tygodnie temu, a dokładniej 17 dni, 21 godzin i 32 minuty temu, nie żeby Magnus dokładnie liczył. Dokładnie w dniu, w którym Kaelie postanowiła wejść w życie jego i Alec'a. Wejść, to mało powiedziane. Ona wparowała w nie, niszcząc z impetem każdą maleńką część tego.

Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że będzie musiał walczyć o swoją pozycję w związku, walczyć z jakąś dziewczyną, która i tak nie była zainteresowana jego facetem, wyśmiałby tę osobę. Przecież to było nielogiczne, by on, Magnus Bane musiał walczyć z dziewczyną o pozycję w związku z chłopakiem - w dodatku gejem. To było tak irracjonalne, a jednak okazało się prawdziwe. Tak prawdziwe, że z każdą sekundą Magnus miał tego dosyć.

Oczywiście Kaelie nie robiła tego jakoś przebiegle, z wielkim diabolicznym planem. Nie musiała. Wystarczyło, że się zjawiła, a już Magnus przestał być ważny w życiu Alec'a. I nie ważne, że Alec go zapewniał, że jest inaczej. Fakty mówiły same za siebie.

Po raz pierwszy stało się 'to', dokładnie piątego dnia po przyjeździe Kaelie do Nowego Jorku. Alec i Magnus mieli zaplanowaną - od bardzo dawna - randkę; stolik w restauracji już czekał na nich, koszula i marynarka była wyprasowana, makijaż nałożony. Nic, tylko wyjść na randkę i dobrze się bawić, a tego im było trzeba, po ciężkich tygodniach. I wszystko z pewnością byłoby piękne i cudowne, miło by się zakończyło w łóżku, ale...ale los zdawał się być przeciwko Bane'owi tej nocy. A los ten nosił imię Kaelie Whitewillow.

Magnus właśnie zapinał ostatni guzik koszuli, gdy nagle usłyszał znajome mu dźwięki dzwonka w telefonie - co więcej, ta piosenka była przypisana jego ukochanemu.

\- Witaj, kochanie, - powiedział lekko, siłując się z ostatnim guzikiem, przy kołnierzu. - Jestem już niemal gotów, jeszcze tylko znajdę kluczyki od samochodu i jadę po ciebie.

\- Muszę odwołać naszą randkę. - słowa Alec'a były niczym kubeł zimnej wody, który został wylany na jego głowę. Wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze jakby miało ono wyjaśnić całą sytuację. - Magnus?

\- Co?! - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przepraszam, - Alec kontynuował. - Kaelie przyszła, by spędzić trochę czasu z Jake'm.

\- I co ona mnie obchodzi? - Magnus warknął, zaciskając pięść. - Alec, planowaliśmy to wyjście od tygodnia!

\- Wiem i przepraszam. - głos Lightwooda był przepełniony takim żalem, że Magnus mógł oczami wyobraźni ujrzeć chłopaka, który wpatruje się przybitym wzrokiem w niego. - Wiesz, że nie mogę ich zostawić samych. Nie ufam jej jeszcze, a co jeśli coś się stanie...muszę być tutaj. Proszę, zrozum, Mags.

Magnus wziął trzy głębokie wdechy i uszczypnął się w czubek nosa, by powstrzymać wybuch złości, która kotłowała się w jego ciele.

\- Przecież twoi rodzice są w domu, mieli zostać z Jake'm. - próbował mówić, jak najbardziej spokojnie był w stanie. - Nie mogą oni zostać z nim i Kaelie?

\- Wiesz, że będę się zamartwiał cały wieczór, czy nic się nie dzieje z Jake'm, - wyjaśniał niebieskooki. - Proszę, Mags, zrozum. Boję się go zostawiać samego z nią. Jeszcze nie teraz. Proszę...obiecuję, że odbijemy sobie tą randkę. Zabiorę cię gdzieś, może weekend u babci? Jest już ciepło, będziemy…

\- W weekend pracuję, dobrze o tym wiesz, Alexandrze. - wciął się ostro. Usłyszał, jak Alec głośno wypuszcza powietrze.

\- Magnus, - westchnął. - Ja naprawdę cię przepraszam, ale zrozum…

\- Rozumiem. - Bane przyznał. Rozumiał obawy Alec'a, pewnie w takiej sytuacji też by nie zostawił Kaelie samej z Jake'm. W końcu ta dziewczyna nie miała bladego pojęcia o opiece nad dziećmi. Przynajmniej z opowieści Alec'a, dotyczących ich rozmów, wynikało, że Kaelie nie opiekowała się wcześniej dziećmi, ale chce się nauczyć.

\- Naprawdę? - Lightwood zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Tak, też bym nie mógł jej samej zostawić z moim dzieckiem. Rozumiem cię, kochanie.

\- I nie jesteś zły? - zapytał ponownie chłopak.

\- Jak po mnie rano przyjedziesz z waniliowym latte, to jestem skłonny wybaczyć. - usłyszał śmiech Alec'a w słuchawce i sam zaśmiał się do siebie.

\- Z samego rana. - gdzieś, cicho było słychać dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. - Przyszła. Kocham cię, Mags. Pa.

\- Ja ciebie…- nawet nie zdążył dokończyć, a Alec już się rozłączył. - też kocham.

Chłopak z frustracją wrzasnął, rzucając telefon na łóżko. W roztargnieniu, pośpiechu i złości rozpinął koszulę, gdy do pokoju wpadł Seth. Starszy brat spoglądał na niego zdziwiony, kilkakrotnie otwierając i zamykając usta, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Wszystko gra, bracie? - powoli wszedł do pokoju, jego oczy nie opuściły twarzy Magnusa, jakby zgadywał kolejny krok, który mógłby zrobić młodszy chłopak. - Nie miałeś wychodzić z Alec'iem na randkę?

\- Nawet mi nie wspominaj. - warknął Magnus, piorunując brata wzrokiem. - Najlepiej wyjdź i zostaw mnie samego, Seth.

\- Hej, co się stało? - Seth podszedł bliżej i siadł na łóżko. - Mam mu spuścić łomot? Co ci zrobił?

\- On, w sumie nic. Ale cieszyłbym się, jakbyś spuścił łomot Kaelie. - brwi blondyna uniosły się ku górze w niezrozumieniu. - To matka Jake'a. Nagle po trzech latach wróciła.

\- Mhm, - wymowne spojrzenie Seth'a mówiło Magnusowi, że doskonale rozumie jego frustrację. - I co teraz z wami? Rozstajecie się?

\- Co? - Magnus rzucił głośno. - Nie! Dlaczego?

\- Poważnie, Mags? - rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku kociookiego i westchnął głośno, nim kontynuował. - Jestem postronnym obserwatorem, więc wyjaśnię ci to, jak ja to widzę. Wróciła ta Katy…

\- Kaelie.

\- Może i być królową Anglii, nieważne. Wróciła. Jake jest pewnie w siódmym niebie, - Magnus pokiwał głową. - Jak by nie mógł być? Mama i tata są tak blisko niego. Dodam, że mama, której nie miał wcześniej. Alec jest pewnie szczęśliwy, że jego syn jest szczęśliwy. - Bane z niechęcią przytaknął. - Oczywiście, że jest. Każdy rodzic jest szczęśliwy, gdy jego dziecko jest szczęśliwe. Teraz...tylko się nie obraź, braciszku. - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Wierz mi, Alec będzie chciał zrobić wszystko, nawet jeśli to się równa z byciem z Kaelie, o ile jego syn będzie szczęśliwy.

\- Sugerujesz, że Alec mnie rzuci dla niej?! - wywód Seth'a był tak niedorzeczny, a jednocześnie zasiał w Magnusie ziarno niepewności, które Bane próbował w sobie zdusić. - Nie, nigdy. Alec jest gejem, nie…

\- Nie twierdzę, że ma zaraz wskakiwać z nią do łóżka. Boże nawet nie muszą się całować, czy trzymać za rękę. - mówił. - Ale mogą mieszkać razem, w teorii żyć razem dla dobra ich wspólnego dziecka. - Seth zrobił pauzę i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł bliżej brata i chwycił jego obie dłonie w swoją; drugą ręką podniósł jego podbródek, by patrzył mu prosto w oczy. - A gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce dla ciebie, braciszku?

\- Alec by tego nie zrobił…

\- Wiem, że ty jesteś optymistą, Magnus, ale ja jestem realistą i studiuję psychologię. Wiem, jak to jest. - dodał Seth, głaszcząc brata po włosach. - Nie mówię, że tak się na pewno stanie, ale mówię, że tak może się stać. Ja po prostu nie chcę, byś potem cierpiał, bracie. Chcę byś był szczęśliwy.

\- Jestem, Alec mnie nie zostawi. - Magnus stwierdził stanowczo, oferując słaby uśmiech starszemu bratu. - Nie zostawi mnie dla Kaelie. Alec mnie kocha.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było. - oświadczył Seth. - Inaczej będzie z nim kiepsko.

Magnus był pewien, że Alec go nie rzuci dla Kaelie. Jego brat się mylił. Alec kochał Magnusa, zapewniał go o tym wielokrotnie. Na pewno by go nie rzucił dla matki swojego dziecka.

Następnego dnia Alec z samego rana zjawił się w domu Magnusa i po kilkunastu minutach intensywnego całowania i przytulania się na łóżku kociookiego, Bane przebaczył mu wczorajsze odwołanie randki. Jak by nie mógł, kiedy Alec był taki uroczy i kochany dla niego w ciągu kolejnych kilku dni.

Jednak tamten odwołany wieczór nie był jedynym złym posunięciem Alec'a Lightwooda w ostatnich dniach. Można powiedzieć, że był to początek. Niebieskooki wielokrotnie odwoływał spotkania, nie tylko randki, ale jakiekolwiek możliwe spotkanie między chłopakami, zawsze wyjaśniając się przyjściem Kaelie. Magnus go rozumiał, nie był jakimś dupkiem. Rozumiał, że boi się o własnego syna. Ale tego było za wiele. Magnus powoli zaczynał się czuć niepotrzebny we własnym związku.

\- Pójdziemy do ZOO, jutro? - Bane zagaił podczas lekcji matematyki. - Ty, ja i Jake. Są nowe zwierzaki, małemu się spodoba.

\- Już je widział. - Alec odparł, nie odrywając oczu od książki, próbując rozwiązać problem matematyczny. - Wczoraj tam byliśmy z Kaelie.

\- Aha. - chłopak wysilił się na chłodny komentarz, choć wewnątrz gotowało się w nim ze złości.

W końcu doszło do tego, że Magnus widywał Alec'a - swojego chłopaka - tylko i wyłącznie w szkole. Oczywiście Lightwood raz po raz dzwonił do niego wieczorami, ale tak szybko kończył rozmowę, że Bane nawet nie miał czasu się wyżalić, czy choćby opowiedzieć o natłoku klientów w sklepie. Można powiedzieć, że Magnus był bardzo sfrustrowany takim postępowaniem swojego chłopaka.

Dlatego, w pewnym momencie, Magnus zaczął unikać Alec'a w szkole. Siadał z nim na lekcjach, ale przerwy spędzali osobno. Tak jak wtedy, gdy Magnus siedział na tyłach szkoły i gdzie znalazł go Woolsey.

\- Wszystko gra, młody? - Scott usiadł na ławce obok niego, wyciągając papierosa z paczki. Zaoferował mu jednego, ale Magnus gestem dłoni odmówił. - Co się dzieje?

\- Nic. - mruknął pod nosem, kopiąc leżące pod ławką kamyki.

\- Może nie jesteśmy już razem od tylu lat, ale wciąż umiem czytać z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi. - Woolsey położył mu dłoń na kolanie, ale Magnus natychmiast ją strącił. - Racja, jestem nauczycielem twoim. No mów, co ci leży na sercu.

Kociooki zastanawiał się, czy warto rozmawiać ze Scottem o jego prywatnym życiu. Z jednej strony Woolsey jest jego byłym, zna go. Z drugiej jest jego nauczycielem i osobą postronną, która może go zrozumieć. Po drugie, ostatnimi czasy Magnus nie miał żadnej osoby, której może się wygadać. Ragnor i Catarina byli zbyt zajęci sobą i nadchodzącymi egzaminami końcowymi. Seth znów wyjechał na uczelnię, a rodzice...cóż oni zawsze stoją po jego stronie, choć tłumaczą, że to taki okres przejściowy w związku, że gdy Alec w końcu zaufa Kaelie, wszystko wróci do normy.

Tylko, czy Alec kiedyś jej zaufa i czy wszystko wróci do normy, nim będzie za późno?

\- Niech zgadnę, chodzi o Alec'a, tak? - odezwał się ponownie Woolsey, ściągając na siebie uwagę Bane'a. - Wiesz, podczas przerw, kiedy dyżuruję na korytarzach, widzę, że nie spędzacie czasu razem. Unikasz go. Rozstaliście się?

\- Nie. - natychmiast odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie. - Jeszcze... nie.

\- Jeszcze? - Scott wychwycił chwiejność w głosie Bane'a. - Więc coś się stało. Mów, co zrobił. Zakładam, że to on nawalił, inaczej byś nie był taki skwaszony.

\- Zdaje się, że stałem się trzecim kołem u wozu w moim własnym związku. - Magnus wydukał, wzdychając ciężko. - Czy ja mam pecha do miłości? Zawsze jak się zaczyna układać, ktoś albo coś rujnuje to. Z nami też tak było. Dobrze nam się układało, ale potem ty wyjechałeś na studia.

Woolsey podciągnął podbródek Magnusa w górę i spojrzał w załzawione kocie oczy.

\- Nam nie było wtedy pisane...ale teraz… - wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami. - Za dwa tygodnie kończysz szkołę, możemy znów spróbować…

\- Ja kocham Alec'a i to z nim chcę być. - chłopak oświadczył stanowczo, odsuwając się od nauczyciela. - Ty mnie nigdy nie kochałeś.

\- A ty mnie? - Magnus pokręcił głową. - To była tylko świetna zabawa, dobrze nam razem było. Nie musieliśmy się angażować.

\- I żadna twoja była nagle się nie zjawiła. - na to Woolsey się zdziwił. Posłał niemą prośbę Magnusowi, by ten kontynuował. - Wróciła była...właściwie to Alec tylko raz z nią spał i to jeszcze po pijaku. To było trzy lata temu, na imprezie...A teraz ona wróciła i nagle nasze życie, nasz związek się psuje. I jest jeszcze Jake.

\- Jake? - dopytywał Woolsey, gubiąc się w natłoku słów Magnusa.

\- Syn Alec'a i jej…- oczy Scotta zrobiły się tak wielkie, jak pięciozłotówki, ze zdziwienia. Gdy Magnus zorientował się, co powiedział przed sekundą, jego oczy wypełniły się przerażeniem. - Jeśli komuś piśniesz o tym słówko, Woolsey…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie prywatne życie moich uczniów. - na to Magnus zmierzył go wymownie. - No, ale wróćmy do opowieści. Więc ta dziewczyna, ta była ale nie była Alec'a wróciła i co? Odbija ci chłopaka?

\- Alec jest gejem, nie interesują go dziewczyny. - westchnął, przeczesując swoje długie włosy, dziś nieułożone z powodu zaspania na pierwszą lekcję. - Wiesz, może nawet gdyby próbowała go odbić, byłoby mi łatwiej walczyć o pozycję w związku. - gestem dłoni, Woolsey zachęcał do kontynuowania. - Ale ona jest matką Jake'a, nie mam szans wygrania z nią. I to mnie boli najbardziej. Ja chcę by Jake miał matkę. Kocham tego dzieciaka, chcę dla niego jak najlepiej, chcę by był szczęśliwy. Ale nie chcę by przez jej powrót rozpadło się to, co jest między mną i Alec'iem.

\- Hm…

\- Nawet Seth mi mówi, że Alec może mnie zostawić. - Magnus dodał cierpkim głosem. - Nie chcę w to wierzyć. Chcę wierzyć, że nasz związek jest silny, mocny, że nic nas nie rozdzieli...Wierzę w bajki? - zapytał z nienacka kociooki, spoglądając w zielone oczy Woosley'a. - Czy ja wierzę w coś, co nie ma przyszłości?

\- Magnus…

\- Nie. - przerwał stanowczo. - Muszę w to wierzyć. Muszę wierzyć, że nam się uda, mimo wszystko. Muszę w to wierzyć.

\- Tylko żeby ta wiara nie skończyła się dla ciebie źle. - rzucił, klepiąc go po ramieniu, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech.

Magnus chciał wierzyć, że jego życzenie by, jego związek się nie rozpadł, spełniło się. Chciał tego tak bardzo, że postanowił walczyć o niego. I choć była to walka z wiatrakami, Magnus się nie poddał. Starał się, naciskał na jakikolwiek kontakt z Alec'iem i Jake'm, ale…

Ale, jak to mówią, samotnie nie wygra się wojny.

Alec zdawał się nie wkładać żadnego wysiłku w utrzymanie ich relacji. I to trwało, aż do dnia, w którym frustracja ogarnęła Magnusa ze wszystkich stron. Po kolejnym odwołanym spotkaniu nie wytrzymał.

Tego wieczora Magnus udał się do Alec'a, spodziewając się zastać jego, Kaelie i Jake'a pogrążonych w zabawie. I jakie zdziwienie go ogarnęło, gdy w salonie zastał Jake'a bawiącego się z Max'em.

\- Magnuś! - Jake krzyknął i podbiegł do niego, by się przytulić. - W ońciu psisiedłeś.

\- Cześć, małpko. - Magnus pocałował czubek głowy chłopczyka, nim się odsunął i przeczesał jego czarne włosy. - Gdzie tatuś?

\- Na gózie. - Jake odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Mamusia juś dawnio pośła.

\- Ach tak? - chłopczyk pokiwał główką, łapiąc Magnusa za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę salonu.

\- Polysiujemy?

\- Jakey, wrócę zaraz do ciebie, ale najpierw muszę porozmawiać z tatą, dobrze?

\- Dobzie. - odparł odrobinę posmutniałym głosem, nim wrócił do zabawy z Max'em. A Magnus ruszył na górę, prosto do sypialni swojego chłopaka.

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, biorąc kilka głębokich, długich wdechów, próbując uspokoić swoje emocje. W końcu, nacisnął klamkę i wparował do środka.

\- Mags? - Alec był wyraźnie zdziwiony obecnością chłopaka w swojej sypialni. Podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł bliżej niego. - Co tu robisz?

\- Nie widziałem swojego chłopaka od pewnego czasu, może teraz znajdzie dla mnie chwilę? - złość i ból sączył się z głosu Bane'a, gdy mówił. - Co się z nami dzieje, Alec?

\- Ty mi powiedz. - chłodny ton Lightwooda zbił go z pantałyku. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, w tym samym momencie Alec kontynuował. - Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że z nami koniec, co?

\- O czym ty mówisz, Alexandrze?! - rzucił ostro. - To ja powinienem o to pytać.

\- Ty? Niby czemu, to nie ja zabawiam się ze swoim byłym na terenie szkoły! - Magnus był kompletnie zdziwiony. Zrobił krok do tyłu i otworzył usta w szoku. - Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem o tobie i Woolsey'u? Mogłeś chociaż mieć na tyle szacunku do mnie i rozstać się ze mną wpierw, nim wróciłeś do niego.

\- Co ty mówisz?! - wykrzyknął ponownie, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. - Ja i Woolsey to skończona historia.

\- W szkole mówią co innego. - Alec wtrącił, krzyżując ręce na piersi. W jego błękitnych oczach płonęła wściekłość.

\- Wierzysz plotkom?

\- Widziano cię wczoraj z nim za szkołą…

\- Tylko rozmawialiśmy! - przerwał mu, podchodząc bliżej. - Rozmawiałem z nim, bo mój własny chłopak nie ma dla mnie czasu!

\- Nie zwalaj tego na mn…

\- Ale to twoja wina! - wykrzykiwał ponownie. - To ty mnie odstawiłeś na bok, gdy Kaelie wróciła! Wiesz, czuję się jak piąte koło u wozu w naszym związku! O ile to co jest między nami, wciąż mogę nazwać związkiem. Odstawiłeś mnie, wręcz porzuciłeś mnie jak psa, gdy tylko ona wróciła!

\- Przecież jest matką mojego dziecka! - Alec odszczekał się. - Ma prawo spotykać się z moim synem!

\- Ale nie z tobą! Ty jesteś moim chłopakiem, Alec! Nie jej! - wściekłość kipiła z Magnusa, gdy mroził wzrokiem swojego chłopaka. - Zastanawiam się ostatnio, czy wszyscy nie mają racji, mówiąc mi, że lada dzień mnie zostawisz dla niej, żebyście mogli być szczęśliwą rodzinką. Ale ja im powtarzam, że jesteśmy silni, że nasza miłość jest ponad to, ale...może się mylę? Może ty już dawno pogrzebałeś naszą miłość i nie masz odwagi mi tego powiedzieć?

Alec zdawał się walczyć sam z sobą, czy odezwać się czy nie, przynajmniej tak wnioskował Magnus po zmieniających się jak pogoda, grymasach na twarzy niebieskookiego. W Magnusie złość wciąż narastała, wymieszana z bólem, gdy Alec nie odpowiadał. Jednak, nawet gdy łzy próbowały wypłynąć z jego oczu, nie pozwolił emocjom całkowicie go opanować, choć czuł, że długo nie będzie mógł ich powstrzymywać.

\- Mam dość, Alec. - ściszył głos. Jego ramiona opadły, a na twarz wstąpił smutny grymas. Oczy załzawione spoglądały teraz na równie smutnego Lightwooda. - Mam dość tej walki. Kocham cię, jak nigdy nikogo wcześniej, ale nie mogę tak dłużej.

\- Zrywasz...ze mną? - Alec zapytał niepewnie, chwiejnym głosem.

\- Nie chcę tego. - tym razem Magnus już nie powstrzymywał łez, które teraz ciurkiem płynęły po jego policzkach, rozmazując misternie nałożony o poranku makijaż. - Ale nie chcę też być traktowany jak zabawka. - Bane zamrugał kilka razy, by nie rozpłakać się jak dziecko. - Nie chcę się rozstawać, bo cię kocham. Wiem, że ty też mnie kochasz...a przynajmniej kochałeś.

\- Kocham cię. - Alec szepnął pod nosem, jednak Magnus usłyszał. - Ale nie mogę zabronić Kaelie przychodzić tutaj. Nie możesz żądać tego ode mnie. Mam z nią dziecko, już zawsze Jake będzie nas łączył, czy tego chcę, czy nie. Myślałem, że to rozumiesz, Magnus.

\- Rozumiem. - oświadczył, łamliwym głosem. - Ale zrozum też mnie, że nie chcę być odstawiony na bok, jak pies, jak jakaś zabawka. A ty mnie tak traktujesz.

\- Wcale nie…- Alec bronił się, najlepiej jak umiał.

\- Czy ty w ogóle zauważyłeś, że ostatnio zawsze mnie zbywasz?! Tylko Kaelie, Kaelie, Kaelie!

\- Powtarzam ci, że ona jest matką mojego dziecka i ma…

\- A ja to kto?! - wrzasnął na cały głos. - Kim dla ciebie jestem, Alexandrze?! Kim?!

\- Moim chłopakiem… - Lightwood starał się być opanowany w tej wymianie zdań.

\- Kim jeszcze?! - Magnus utrzymywał podniesiony ton głosu. - KIM?!

Jego oddech był przyspieszone, złoto-zielone oczy pociemniały, a ciało zaczęło się trząść ze złości. Serce waliło Magnusowi jak oszalałe. Od dawna nie czuł takiej wściekłości i bólu jednocześnie.

Gdy Alec ponownie nic nie powiedział, Magnus zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym cofnął się o kilka kroków w tył do drzwi. Otworzył je szeroko i obrócił się na pięcie. Nim przekroczył próg, obrócił głowę by spojrzeć po raz ostatni na swojego chłopaka. O ile mógł go tak jeszcze nazywać.

\- Jak zrozumiesz w końcu, kim dla ciebie jestem, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. - z impetem trzasnął drzwiami od sypialni chłopaka i ruszył w dół po schodach.

Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach, w głowie miał obraz stojącego Alec'a, który się nie odzywał, tylko spoglądał ze zmieszaniem na podłogę. To go najbardziej rozczarowało, to, że Alec wcale nie zareagował, że nie próbował go powstrzymać. że nie zapewniał go o swojej miłości, o tym, że to Magnus jest ważniejszy niż Kaelie. O tym, że wybiera jego, że Magnus jest jego ukochanym i po mimo tego, że Kaelie jest matką Jake'a, to Alec chce być tylko z Magnusem i Jake'm.

To go najbardziej bolało. To, że Alec nie zrobił nic, by go zatrzymać.

_Wszystko było nie tak. Nie tak miało być - Magnus myślał, gdy we łzach opuszczał dom Lightwoodów tamtego wieczora, po kłótni z Alexandrem. _

_Nie tak miało być. _

_Nie taki miał być ich koniec. _

_To nie miało w ogóle się zakończyć, nigdy! _

_A zdawało się, że właśnie dobiega końca._

* * *

**A/N: Podobało się? **

**Pewnie nie. **

**Spoiler z kolejnego?**

**"...Ty idioto! Dziewczyny…i Magnus oczekują wyznań miłosnych w takich chwilach! Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, że jest dla ciebie najważniejszy, o ile tak jest…"**

**"- Mam nadzieję, że on mi wybaczy..."**

**Następny w przyszłym tygodniu, kiedy już będę po obronie. Napisany już jest, ale nie mam czasu na przetłumaczenie, bo muszę się uczyć.**

**Tak ostatnio mnie naszło, nie wiem czy wy też tak macie, ale zaczynam myśleć, że stopniowo polska sekcja TMI na FF zanika. To smutne. **

**Tak, czy inaczej,**

**Zapraszam was do głosowania na moje oryginalne opowiadanie na inkitt w konkursie 'Fated Paradox' opowiadanie 'KADER' - link w moim bio.**

**Zapraszam też do czytania Drugiej Szansy, w której mam swój niemały, diaboliczny udział. **

**A także zajrzyjcie na blog mojej bety picesofmyown . wordpress . com**

**Dodatkowo, wszelkie nowe info dotyczące scom lub innych opowiadań, w tym spoilery, będziecie mogli znaleźć na moim twitterze PaulinaK_PL **

**Opinie będą mile widziane.**

**Intoxic **


	21. Ty i Ja to Jedno

**A/N: Witam, **

**Roxx: Nie byłabym sobą, gdybym nie namieszała ;)**

**Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.**

**Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.**

**Tytuł, dla tych co czytają inne moje wypocinki, wiedzą, skąd pochodzi taki tytuł.**

**By wpasować się w nastrój, posłuchajcie 'I'm sorry' Alex'a Band'a**

**Miłego czytania.**

* * *

**Rozdział XXI**

„**Ty i Ja to Jedno"**

Alec stał na środku swojego pokoju, wpatrując się tępo w podłogę przez długi czas po tym, jak usłyszał drugi trzask drzwi frontowych, z pewnością po wyjściu Magnusa z ich domu. Wszystko to, co się działo wcześniej w sypialni, działo się zbyt szybko dla niego, zbyt intensywnie. Prawdę powiedziawszy do Alec'a jeszcze nie do końca docierało, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. Jego umysł, co rusz pokazywał mu sceny sprzed kilku chwil, gdy Magnus wykrzykiwał na niego, ze łzami w oczach.

W momencie, gdy chłopak zrozumiał, co się stało, coś wstrząsnęło jego ciałem. Kolana się pod nim ugięły niemal zmuszając go do padnięcia na podłogę; szczęśliwie znajdował się blisko krańca łóżka, toteż złapał się materaca, by utrzymać, jaką-taką równowagę. W mgnieniu oka, ignorując łzy, które przebijały się, by wypłynąć z jego błękitnych oczu, Alec podniósł się i wybiegł ze swojego pokoju. Gnał niczym błyskawica po schodach, nie zwracając uwagi na nawoływania jego syna i matki i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Lecz Magnusa nie było już nigdzie widać, za to miał wrażenie, że widzi swoją siostrę w oddali.

Wszedł z powrotem do domu i trzasnął drzwiami, krzycząc.

\- Kurwa!

\- Alexandrze! – Krzyknęła matka, piorunując go wzrokiem za przekleństwo. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na matkę.

\- Przepraszam mamo, - wydukał, idąc w stronę salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, chowając głowę w dłoniach. Czuł, że łzy leciały mu po policzkach, ale nie miał siły ich powstrzymywać.

\- Tatusiu? – Usłyszał cichy głosik Jake'a gdzieś blisko niego. Oddychając ciężko, odsunął dłonie od twarzy, wycierając łzy z policzków. Spojrzał na chłopczyka, który stał teraz blisko Max'a, ściskając mocno jego dłoń. Alec uśmiechnął się do niego smutno i otworzył szeroko ramiona, by Jake do niego przyszedł. Chłopczyk z niepewnością podszedł do niego. Gdy już znalazł się ostatecznie blisko, Alec pochwycił go w ramiona, mocno przytulając do swojej piersi. – Ciemu płacieś?

\- Bo jestem największym idiotą na świecie, misiu. – Jake nie rozumiał jego słów, co było widoczne w jego zdziwionych błękitnych oczkach. – Tatuś jest po prostu idiotą.

Alec poczuł ugięcie się kanapy tuż obok niego. Spojrzał w bok i ujrzał swoją matkę ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Maryse położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając w otusze, a drugą wolno przeczesywała rozwichrzone włosy syna.

\- Synku, powiedz, co się stało? – zaczęła smutno, widząc zaschnięte łzy na policzkach Alec'a. Nie lubiła, gdy jej dzieci cierpiały, sama wtedy cierpiała patrząc na nich. – Słychać was było aż na dole.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się, - spojrzała na niego wzrokiem mówiącym, że tyle to już wie. – I Magnus chyba ze mną zerwał.

\- Cio zniaci zielwał? – zapytał Jake, ale Alec nie wysilił się na odpowiedź. Zresztą, nie mógłby, bo od razu Maryse odezwała się ponownie.

\- Chyba zerwał? Dlaczego? – Alec nie chciał o tym mówić przy swoim synu, więc zwrócił się do swojego brata.

\- Max, weź proszę Jake'a na górę, dobrze? – młodszy Lightwood potaknął i zabrał małego z kolan Alec'a. Gdy tylko zniknęli z pola widzenia Alec'a i Maryse, niebieskooki zaczął mówić. – Chodzi o Kaelie.

\- Nie rozumiem… - Gdy Alec miał jej wyjaśniać całą sytuację, drzwi frontowe się nagle otworzyły, a do środka weszła bardzo skonfundowana Isabelle.

\- Wpadłam na zapłakanego Magnusa za rogiem. – rzuciła, idąc w stronę salonu. – Jedyne co mi powiedział to, to, że to koniec. Co się stało, Alec?

Dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze naprzeciw brata i matki i wymownym wzrokiem kazała bratu opowiadać.

\- Magnus… - łzy po raz kolejny wypełniły jego błękity, gdy mówił o tym, co zaszło na górze. – Powiedział mi, że ma dość. Ma dość tego, że Kaelie tu przychodzi, że…że odwołuję randki, bo muszę zostawać z Kaelie i Jake'm, gdy ona tu przychodzi. Że ma dość tego, że traktuję go jak jakąś zabawkę…Ale tak nie jest, ja go kocham.

\- A powiedziałeś mu to? – zapytała matka, biorąc jego dłonie w swoje i ściskając mocno, w geście pocieszenia.

\- Próbowałem…ale…on…on wtedy zapytał kim dla mnie jest. A ja mu odpowiedziałem, że jest moim chłopakiem.

\- I co jeszcze? – dopytała Isabelle, a gdy Alec nic nie odpowiedział, podniosła się z podłogi i uderzyła w tył głowy. Chłopakowi wymskął się jęk bólu z ust, nim spojrzał zdziwiony na siostrę. – Ty idioto! Dziewczyny…i Magnus oczekują wyznań miłosnych w takich chwilach! Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, że jest dla ciebie najważniejszy, o ile tak jest…

\- Oczywiście, że tak jest. – Alec natychmiast oświadczył z pewnością w głosie. To było oczywiste, że Magnus był dla niego najważniejszy, zaraz po Jake'u. Wtedy też coś do niego dotarło, że przecież mógł to powiedzieć Bane'owi i wszystko byłoby między nimi dobrze. Naprawdę, Alec był największym idiotą na świecie, właśnie to zrozumiał.

\- Idź i błagaj go o wybaczenie. – Isabelle mówiła dalej. – Jeśli go kochasz, to rusz tyłek i idź tam. Bo chcę mieć choć jednego, fajnego szwagra, który ma styl. – gdy Alec spoglądał na siostrę całkiem zdziwiony, ta posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie. – No co tak siedzisz? Rusz się i idź odzyskać swojego chłopaka. Rany, czy ja muszę myśleć za was o wszystkim?

Alec pozwolił słowom Isabelle osiąść się w jego umyśle. Miała rację, musiał odzyskać Magnusa, nim będzie za późno. W szybkim tempie podniósł się z kanapy i biegiem ruszył do drzwi, nawet nie zabierając ze sobą żadnej kurtki, mimo tego, że na dworze padał deszcz.

Miał szczęście, że na podjeździe dostrzegł ojca, parkującego samochód. Doskoczył do drzwi i otworzył je, szybko oddychając.

\- Potrzebuję twojego samochodu teraz. – nim Robert miał choćby szansę dowiedzenia się, o co chodzi, Alec już wyrywał mu kluczyki z ręki i gestem dłoni nakazał szybciej wysiadać. Gdy Lightwood senior w końcu opuścił auto, Alec natychmiast odpalił silnik i ruszył w drogę.

Na szczęście dla niego drogi były niemal puste. Chłopak gnał z prędkością zdecydowanie zbyt dużą, jak na taką pogodę pod psem, gdzie drogi były śliskie, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał jak najszybciej dojechać do domu swojego ukochanego. Musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, przeprosić, błagać o kolejną szansę. Musiał mu wyjaśnić, że Kaelie się nie liczyła, że była tylko matką jego dziecka. To Magnus się liczył, tylko on i Jake.

Gdy tylko zatrzymał się na podjeździe państwa Stewart, nawet nie gasząc silnika, wyskoczył z samochodu i pognał do drzwi. Nawet nie myśląc o wcześniejszym zapukaniu, czy choćby upewnienu się czy drzwi są otwarte, chłopak, z nadzieją, po prostu wparował do środka. Od progu usłyszał głośne rozmowy domowników, dochodzące z kuchni. Jak burza wpadł do pomieszczenia, wywołując grymasy zdziwiena na twarzy rodziny Stewartów.

\- Gdzie…Magnus? – sapnął, próbując złapać oddech.

\- Magnusa nie ma w domu. – odezwał się Arthur poważnym tonem. – I nie będzie do jutra.

\- Wie pan, gdzie go znajdę?

\- Pewnie u któregoś z przyjaciół, - głos Stewarta był nadal chłodny w stosunku do młodego chłopaka. – ale wolałbym, byś zostawił mego syna w spokoju dzisiaj, Alec.

\- Pan nie rozumie, ja muszę…

\- Magnus był tu i powiedział nam, co się stało. – przerwał mu natychmiast. – Mój syn chce dziś zostać sam, rozumiesz?

Alec tylko pokiwał głową, opuszczając ramiona i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nim wyszedł, obrócił się jeszcze w stronę Arthura, posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech.

W drodze do domu, Alec rozmyślał ponownie nad tym, co się stało. Musiał obmyśleć jakiś dobry plan, by przeprosić swojego chłopaka. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie za późno.

\- Tatusiu, - Jake zapytał, gdy Alec kładł go spać tego wieczora, po przeczytanej bajce. – A ci Magnuś jeście dio naś psijdzie?

\- Mam nadzieję, misiu. – pocałował czubek głowy synka, nakrywając go kołdrą w kolorowe małpki. – Mam nadzieję.

\- Ja nie kcie, zieby psieśtał psichodzić. Kocham Magnusia. – jego błękitne oczka wypełniły się nieuronionymi łzami.

\- Ja też, kochanie. – posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, głaszcząc go po policzku, nim zgasił lampkę w kształcie gwiazdki, która wisiała obok łóżka chłopca. – A teraz śpij, Jakey. A tatuś idzie pomyśleć, jak przeprosić Magnusa.

Pomysł na przeprosiny przyszedł mu do głowy o trzeciej nad ranem, po kilkugodzinnym, intensywnym rozmyślaniem. Już wtedy chciał zadzwonić do wszystkich przyjaciół Magnusa, których znał i którzy mieszkali w Nowym Jorku, ale zdecydował, że poczeka do rana. Gdy tylko jego zegar wybił siódmą, Alec natychmiast zaczął wykonywać telefony. Po trzecim razie, po rozmowie z Catariną, upewnił się, że Magnus wrócił na noc do domu, że tam Alec powinien go szukać.

Z uśmiechem na ustach, pełen nadziei, wybiegł z samego rana z domu, krzycząc do matki, że nie wie kiedy wróci, by zajęła się jego synem. Po drodze miał tylko dwa miejsca postoju, nim mógł ruszyć do domu Magnusa, by go przeprosić.

\- Trzydzieści, tak? – Alec tylko przytaknął miłej kobiecie i czekał na swoje zamówienie. – Szykuje się coś wielkiego, czy to na przeprosiny?

\- Przeprosiny. – kobieta kończyła przyozdabianie, uśmiechając się do Alec'a.

\- Z pewnością ukochana ci przebaczy, z takim bukietem, - powiedziała radośnie. – Każda by wybaczyła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że on mi wybaczy. – zdziwiła się na jego słowa, ale nie wypowiedziała żadnego niemiłego słowa, tylko wręczyła kwiaty Alec'owi, a ten zapłacił i już wybiegał z kwiaciarni. Miał jeszcze tylko jeden przystanek przed domem Bane'a.

Gdy w końcu znalazł się na ganku, czekając, by ktoś mu otworzył, w głowie rozmyślał, jak ma to wszystko rozegrać. Wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, ale co, jeśli Magnus nie będzie chciał go słuchać? Co jeśli Magnus już kompletnie się poddał? Co jeśli nie będzie chciał go widzieć? Alec strząsł z siebie te myśli, gdy drzwi otworzyła mu siostra Magnusa – Alli. Po krótkim wyjaśnieniu jego obecności i po szybkiej konsultacji z matką, wpuściła Lightwooda do domu, przestrzegając – jak każda siostra – że jeśli Magnus uroni przez niego jeszcze jedną łzę, z Alec'iem będzie bardzo źle.

Nim zapukał do drzwi sypialni swojego chłopaka, wziął głęboki oddech. Trzy krótkie, ciche stuknięcia i Alec powoli, jak najciszej uchylił drzwi. Kucnąwszy, ręką wsunął pakunek do pokoju i zamknął z powrotem drzwi, mocniej w nie stukając. Przykładając ucho do drzwi, nasłuchiwał odgłosów z sypialni. Słyszał, że Magnus poruszył się i zszedł z łóżka, że podszedł bliżej. A potem przez dłuższą chwilę nic.

Wtedy, nagle z sypialni Magnusa dobiegł cichy śmiech. Z ulgą na sercu, Alec odważył się nacisnąć klamkę i wejść do środka, ukrywając twarz za bukietem trzydziestu, czerwonych róż. Z nad kwiatów, dostrzegł chłopaka ze słabym uśmiechem na twarzy i łzami w oczach, trzymającego pakunek w ręku.

\- Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że czekoladowe ciacha pomagają na wszystko. – Alec odezwał się, wciąż chowając twarz za kwiatami. – Ale jeśli to nie pomoże, mam jeszcze kwiaty. Mogę też paść na kolana, jeśli chcesz.

Magnus nic nie powiedział na te słowa, więc Alec wziął to za znak do kontynuacji.

\- Jestem kompletnym idiotą, przepraszam. – Niebieskooki podał swojemu chłopakowi bukiet róż, które Magnus wziął do rąk i uniósł w górę, by powąchać ich piękny zapach.

\- Przepraszasz mnie, bo jesteś idiotą? – zdziwienie malowało się w jego głosie, gdy odpowiedział.

\- Nie. Znaczy też. – Lightwood zaoferował mu delikatny uśmiech, który Magnus bardzo lubił oglądać na jego twarzy. – Przepraszam, że byłem głupcem i cię nie zatrzymałem wczoraj, że nie odważyłem się powiedzieć tego, co czuję. – Bane otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale gestem dłoni Alec poprosił, by się nie odzywał. – Wczoraj ty powiedziałeś, co ci leży na sercu. Dziś moja kolej, ok?

Kociooki tylko pokiwał głową i siadł na krańcu swojego łóżka, wskazując Alec'owi miejsce obok siebie. Lightwood z niepewnością położył dłoń na dłoni Magnusa, która spoczywała na kolanie chłopaka. Jego cała poza była spięta, ramiona tak sztywne jak cegła. Jedyne o czym Alexander teraz myślał to, to, że pragnie, by Magnus się rozluźnił. Instynktownie jego dłoń ścisnęła dłoń Magnusa, co rozluźniło odrobinę kociookiego.

\- Zapytałeś mnie, kim dla mnie jesteś. – Bane skinął głową, a jego twarz przybrała smutny wyraz, z pewnością chłopak przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora. – A ja byłem głupi, że ci od razu nie powiedziałem. Magnus, - Alec wziął obie dłonie chłopaka w swoje i uniósł je do swoich ust, by złożyć na nich pocałunek. – Jesteś nie tylko moim chłopakiem. Jesteś chłopakiem, którego kocham…nawet nie jestem w stanie określić jak bardzo cię kocham, ale wiedz, że to ty jesteś panem mojego serca…naprawdę muszę przestać słuchać Izzy, jak biadoli o tych swoich romansidłach. – Magnus patrzył na niego uśmiechając się, a jego oczy wypełnione były zmieszaniem. – Kocham cię, Mags. Zaraz po moim synu jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy.

\- Naprawdę, Alexandrze? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Tak. – chłopak przysunął się bliżej Magnusa, dłonią muskał jego policzek. – To ty się dla mnie liczysz, nie Kaelie. Kaelie jest tylko matką mojego syna i już zawsze będzie częścią mojego życia, łączy nas Jake.

\- Po prostu nie chcę być traktowany jak zabawka. – Piękne, złoto-zielone, kocie oczy Magnusa wypełniły się smutkiem, którego Alec chciał się jak najszybciej pozbyć.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli się tak poczułeś. – mówił. – Nie jesteś dla mnie zabawką i nigdy nie będziesz. Wiem, że ostatnio zachowywałem się jak kompletny dupek wobec ciebie, nie miałem prawa tak cię traktować. I za to cię błagam o przebaczenie. – nawet błękitne oczy Alec'a były wypełnione skruchą, która wzruszyłaby każdego i przełamała każde lody. – Przysięgam, że już nigdy się tak nie poczujesz.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś przysięgał, Alexandrze. – Magnus odezwał się stanowczo. – Po prostu nie chcę byś tak postępował. Nie chcę znów czuć się porzucony jak pies, ani jak piąte koło u wozu. Jeśli chcesz z nią być, tworzyć z nią rodzinę dla Jake'a, to lepiej powiedz mi teraz, nim…

\- Nie! – Alec przerwał bez wahania, ściskając dłonie Magnusa jeszcze mocniej. – To nie z nią chcę tworzyć rodzinę, tylko z tobą. Kaelie jest tylko matką Jake'a, nikim więcej dla mnie. Zawsze będzie matką Jake'a i tylko jego matką. Nikim więcej. Nie będzie częścią mojej rodziny, nie tak jak ty. To ty jesteś częścią mojego życia i mojej rodziny. Ty, nie ona. Ty i Ja, razem, jak jedno.

Twarz Magnusa rozjaśniała na te słowa, radosny uśmiech zagościł na niej, oczy – te piękne oczy – teraz błyszczały od łez radości. Chłopak położył dłoń na karku Alec'a, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

\- Kocham cię, Alexandrze.

\- Kocham cię, Mags. – Lightwood nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i wpił się w słodkie usta swojego chłopaka.

Magnus, jak zwykle smakował jak karmel – może był to efekt codziennego nakładania karmelowego balsamu na usta, a może to był taki jego specyficzny smak, który Alec ubóstwiał ponad wszystko. Dłonie Magnusa przeniosły się na łopatki chłopaka i posuwały się coraz niżej, aż do skraju jego koszulki, tylko po to, by zaraz wpełznąć pod nią i dotknąć nagiej, chłodnej, bladej skóry Alec'a. Sam Bane usadowił się na kolanach swojego chłopaka, by być jeszcze bliżej niego. Delikatnym ruchem dłoni, Magnus popchnął Alec'a i siebie by padli na łóżko, nie przerywając pocałunku. Ciche pojękiwania Alexandra, mieszały się z równie podniecającymi jękami ze strony Magnusa.

\- Powinniśmy…to…robić? – Alec wydukał między jednym, a drugim pocałunkiem.

\- Rodziców nie ma w domu. – odparł Magnus, ściągając koszulkę z siebie, a następnie sięgając po krawędź koszulki Alec'a, próbował ją podciągnąć do góry, by się jej pozbyć. – Spokojnie.

\- Ale Alli jest na dole. – Bane wypuścił głośno powietrze, przewracając oczyma, nim zeskoczył z kolan Alec'a i pognał do drzwi. Otrworzył je szeroko i krzyknął na cały głos.

\- Alli! Włącz sobie głośno muzykę!

\- Zamierzasz uprawiać seks z Alec'iem? – głos Alli dobiegł z dołu. Policzki Lightwooda przybrały kolor szkarłatu w momencie, gdy Magnus odezwał się ponownie.

\- Tak!

\- Magnus! – syknął Alec, chwytając jedną z poduszek z łóżka i rzucił nią w swojego chłopaka. Ów chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, posyłając mu swój prowokacyjny uśmieszek. Gdy tylko głośna, popowa muzyka wypełniła cały dom, Magnus zamknął drzwi, przekręcając w nich klucz. Oblizując usta, wzruszając sugestywnie brwiami, wrócił do łóżka. Ruchem dłoni nakazał Alec'owi położyć się dalej na łóżku tak, by mieli odpowiednio dużo miejsca. Gdy tylko Lightwood leżał już na środku wściekle żółtej pościeli, Magnus wdrapał się na jego uda. Już miał mu skraść kolejny pocałunek, gdy telefon niebieskookiego zaczął dzwonić. Z przepraszającym uśmiechem, Alec sięgnął do kieszeni swoich jeansów po telefon. Gdy oboje dostrzegli, kto dzwonił, Magnus odetchnął ciężko przez nos. – Cześć Kaelie.

\- Cześć Alec, - usłyszał jej głos, wymieszany z dźwiękami gwaru na ulicy; dziewczyna musiała być w drodze. – Słuchaj, jest taka piękna pogoda, może pójdziemy we trójkę do parku, co? Jakiś piknik, a potem na plac zabaw, Jake się pobawi. Co ty na to? Już jestem niedaleko waszego domu, będę tam dosłownie za dwie minuty. Aż żal siedzieć przy takiej pogodzie w domu. A potem…

\- Kaelie, - przerwał jej natłok słów. – To dobry pomysł z tym placem zabaw. – Gdy Magnus to usłyszał, na jego twarz wstąpił grymas niezadowolenia. – Ale ja dzisiaj nie mogę, spędzam dzień z Magnusem. Ale możesz iść do mnie, w domu są rodzice, Izzy, Max. Z pewnością Jake ucieszy się z twojej wizyty.

\- A mogę go zabrać na spacer? Na plac zabaw? – Alec przygryzł wargę, czując jak stres opanowuje jego ciało. Magnus złapał jego dłoń w swoją i ścisnął, dodając odrobinę otuchy. To był moment, w którym Alec musiał zadecydować o tym, jak mają wyglądać stosunki… jak ma wyglądać przyszłość ich wszystkich; jego, Magnusa, Kaelie, a przede wszystkim Jake'a, bo to on był tu najważniejszy. – Alec?

\- Wybacz, am…- wziął głęboki wdech i skrzyżował wzrok z wzrokiem Magnusa. – Tak, możesz go zabrać.

Gdy tylko się rozłączyła, Magnus się odezwał.

\- Ufasz jej? Jeśli chcesz, możemy…

\- Nie. – pokręcił głową. – Muszę jej w końcu kiedyś zaufać. Poza tym, nie mogę pozwolić, by każda jej wizyta rozwalała nasz związek. Pewnie będę się stresował, za każdym razem, gdy będzie sama z Jake'm, ale muszę dać jej i nam szansę.

\- Hmm, - Bane nachylił się do Alec'a, zatrzymując się, gdy jego nos dotknął czubka nosa niebieskookiego. Ich usta znajdowały się milimetry od siebie, wystarczyło jeszcze odrobinę się pochylić i już by się złączyli w namiętnym pocałunku. – W takim razie muszę się bardzo postarać, by cię trochę teraz rozproszyć. – dłonią wodził po nagiej klatce piersiowej Alec'a. – Nie możesz się tak stresować, kochanie.

\- Czyli mi wybaczyłeś? – Magnus pokiwał głową, śmiejąc się bezgłośnie. – To dobrze…to teraz…rozpraszaj mnie, Mags.

\- Taki mam zamiar, kotku. – ręka Bane'a powędrowała w dół, po klatce piersiowej Alec'a, wprost do jego jeansów, po drodze odpinając zamek od spodni, nim wpełzła do środka.

Ich usta połączyły się w mocnym pocałunku. Wkrótce cała sypialnia wypełniła się jękami przyjemności, wzdychaniami i raz po raz wypowiadanym imieniem ukochanego, który był dla niego jedynym.

* * *

**A/N: Podobało się?**

**Widzicie, nawet na długo się nie rozstali. **

**Spoilery z kolejnego? **

**"-Wiesz, Alexandrze, podoba mi się ten widok...Ty, rozkładający nogi przede mną."**

**"Rozkładam je tylko przed tobą."**

**"...we troje...jeszcze mój syn."**

**To tyle ze spoilerów. Kolejny postaram się, by był przed 14.07, później, na jakiś czas - prawdopodobnie 2 tyg, nie będzie rozdziału, z racji urlopu i braku dostępu do neta. **

**Opinie będą mile widziane,**

**Intoxic**

**PS. Zapraszam do czytania bloga mojej bety - piecesofmyown na wordpressie i jej opowiadań "RedCoral na ff." mojego bloga 'museofmyown' również na worpressie, Drugiej Szansy na fanfiction, a także opowiadań autorskich na profilu na tablo lub inkitt - linki w bio. wystarczy usunąć spacje. **


	22. Cisza przed burzą

**A/N: Witam,**

**Roxx: Być może, napewno jest to moje najdłuższe opowiadanie, więc jest co czytać. **

**Aga: Bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podoba. **

**Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.**

**Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.**

**Miłego czytania.**

* * *

**Rozdział XXII**

"**Cisza przed burzą"**

Wszystko zdawało się być idealnie. Alec częściowo zaufał Kaelie, pozwalał jej na spotykanie się sam na sam z Jake'm. Poprawiły się ich stosunki, mimo zeszło-tygodniowego fiasko, gdy cała szkoła dowiedziała się o istnieniu Jake'a. Choć Alec i tak powinien być wdzięczny, że udało mu się utrzymać swój sekret niemal cały rok.

Dziwnym trafem, nawet pechem, powrót Kaelie złączył się z odkryciem szkoły o istnieniu Jake'a. Gdy Alec teraz o tym rozmyśla, to nawet dobrze, że prawda wyszła na jaw. Może sposób, w jaki to się stało, nie był zbyt przyjemny. W końcu ponownie zaczęto się z niego wyśmiewać, po korytarzach krążyły przezwiska, a do jego szafki Camille przykleiła kilka smoczków i pieluch. Z początku Alec bardzo był tym zdenerwowany, zwłaszcza gdy Camille i Sebastian non-stop za nim chodzili wyśmiewając się, ale przeszła mu złość, gdy Magnus porządnie uderzył Morgensterna, rozwalając mu nos. Gdyby Camille nie była dziewczyną, Magnus też by, z pewnością, ją uderzył, za to wszystko. W przeciwieństwie do tej dwójki większość dziewczyn w szkole zakochała się w zdjęciu małego Jake'a, powtarzając, jaki Alec musi być dojrzały i dzielny, że sam wychowuje swoje dziecko.

Koniec końców, Alec był tak bardzo zły, że prawda wyszła na jaw. Poza tym to i tak był już niemal koniec roku szkolnego, więc Alec mógł przeżyć dwa tygodnie śmiechów na szkolnym korytarzu.

W dniu zakończenia roku szkolnego Alec nie mógł się opędzić od dziewcząt, które chciały wyściskać małego Jake'a. Maryse i Robert zabrali wnuka ze sobą na ceremonię wręczenia świadectw. Kiedy w końcu udało im się pozbyć koleżanek ze szkoły, Alec mógł w końcu odetchnąć.

\- No i skończyliśmy szkołę, - Magnus oparł głowę na ramieniu chłopaka, siadłszy na ławce.- Jak to szybko zleciało, prawda? Jeszcze pamiętam pierwszy dzień, gdy wpadłeś na mnie na korytarzu. To chyba wtedy się zakochałem w tobie od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Może to efekt uderzenia głową o podłogę? - zaśmiał się Lightwood.

\- Nie, wciąż uważam, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. - Magnus uniósł głowę i zbliżył swoje usta do ust chłopaka, by złożyć na nich delikatny pocałunek.

\- Czy wy zawsze musicie się obściskiwać? - usłyszeli głos Jace'a, dochodzący zza ich pleców. Z głośnym mruknięciem, Magnus odsunął się od Alec'a i posłał blondynowi mordercze spojrzenie. Jace spoglądał na nich wymownie, trzymając Jake'a w ramionach. Chłopczyk już wyciągał ramiona, by być wziętym przez ojca lub Magnusa. Bane sięgnął po niego i usadowił go na swoich kolanach. - W ogóle nie będę tęsknił za takimi widokami, jak już się wyprowadzicie.

\- Jeszcze zatęsknisz za moim wspaniałym, boskim obliczem. - dodał Magnus, uśmiechając się szelmowsko w stronę obu Lightwoodów. - Ale jeśli chcesz, możemy z Alec'iem nagrać ci filmik.

Jego sugestywne wzruszenie brwiami spowodowało, że policzki Alec'a przybrały kolor dojrzałej wiśni.

\- Magnus! - syknął niebieskooki i uderzył go w ramię, piorunując wzrokiem. Bane tylko wzruszył ramionami, posyłając mu nieme pytanie. - Nie przy dziecku i moim bracie!

\- Ale o co ci chodzi, Alec? Ja nic…- nagle jego kocie tęczówki się rozszerzyły, a na usta wstąpił zawadiacki uśmieszek. - No, no, Alec, zbereźne myśli o tej porze? Poczekałbyś do wieczora…

\- Cio to źbereźnie myśli?

\- Nic kochanie, - odezwał się Alec, biorąc Jake'a z kolan swojego chłopaka. - Magnus lubi czasem tak pożartować, prawda? - Bane tylko przytaknął, próbując się powstrzymać przed wybuchem śmiechu. - Wracając do wyprowadzki, kiedy idziemy oglądać mieszkanie?

\- Jutro, o 12. - Magnus odpowiedział, sięgając po swój telefon, w którym miał zapisane szczegóły spotkania. - Pani Stevenson prosiła, byśmy podjechali wcześniej po nią. Mieszka niedaleko ciebie, więc i tak przyjadę zgarnąć cię i podjedziemy po nią.

\- Ok. - Alec uśmiechnął się ciepło, biorąc dłoń Magnusa w swoją i złączając je. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już niedługo będziemy razem mieszkać. Ty, ja i Jake.

\- Ja też nie mogę się tego doczekać, kochanie. W końcu będziemy już cały czas razem. Będziemy mieć nasz własny dom, razem.

Mieszkanie było...wspaniałe. Choć to tylko dwa małe pokoje, niewielka kuchnia połączona z niewielkim salonem i jedna łazienka, to dla Magnusa i Alec'a było idealne.

\- Tak, jak mówiłam przez telefon, - zaczęła pani Stevenson, starsza kobieta o siwych włosach i miłym usposobieniu, z ciepłem malującym się w jej zielonych oczach. - Mieszkanie jest dopiero co po remoncie. Poprzedni lokatorzy bardzo je zniszczyli. Studenci, tylko imprezy im w głowie. - Spojrzała na obu chłopaków, marszcząc nos. - Nie chciałabym powtórki z rozrywki. Żadnych imprez, przynajmniej nie takich głośnych, które kończą się przyjazdem policji…

\- Bez obaw, jesteśmy odpowiedzialni. - Alec przerwał jej, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu.

Mimo iż pokoje były niewielkie, były bardzo dobrze urządzone. Ściany jednej z sypialni były w kolorze ciemnej wiśni i ecru, druga była jasnożółta z pomarańczowymi akcentami, w postaci kwadratów. W obu pokojach stały tylko rozsuwane szafy i po jednej komodzie. Właścicielka wyjaśniła, że nie zdążyła zakupić nowych łóżek, na co Alec jej odpowiedział, że nie ma problemu i tak dostarczą tu swoje. Kuchnia bardzo przypominała Alec'owi kuchnię w domu Magnusa, z pewnością dlatego, że była wyłożona biało-czarnymi płytkami na ścianie. Meble w kolorze ciemnego mahoniu kontrastowały z podłogą z jasnego drewna.

\- Będziecie tu mieszkać we dwoje? - zapytała starsza kobieta.

\- We troje, - odparł Alec, podziwiając widok miasta za oknem. Mieszkanie na dwunastym piętrze miało swoje zalety, widok miasta był niesamowity. - Jeszcze mój syn.

\- Masz dziecko? - chłopak tylko pokiwał głową, nie odrywając oczu od ruchu ulicznego. - A gdzie jego matka?

\- Nie jesteśmy razem. Mój syn mieszka ze mną i Magnusem. - obaj spojrzeli na nią kątem oka. Kobieta była wyraźnie zmieszana tymi słowami, jednak nie skomentowała tego, co Alec wziął za dobry znak. Choć jedna osoba nie chciała go oceniać. - Ale nie musi się pani martwić, mój syn nie sprawia problemów.

\- Dokładnie, - wtrącił Magnus, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko. - Jakey to złote dziecko.

Ponownie kobieta nie skomentowała słów, tylko przytaknęła, lekko się uśmiechając. Po kilkunastu minutach chłopcy podpisali umowę najmu i zaczęli się cieszyć ich pierwszym, wspólnym mieszkaniem.

Wprowadzili się tam nazajutrz, przywożąc najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy z obu ich rodzinnych domów. Oczywiście, Magnus bedąc sobą, pozmieniał natychmiast – częściowo – wystrój mieszkania, według własnego upodobania. Ich sypialnia, która była w kolorze ciemnej wiśni teraz na ścianach miała wiele zdjęć, rodzinnych, ich wspólnych, z Jake'm, z zakończenia szkoły. Wiele obrazów – oczywiście kopii – które Magnus kolekcjonował przez lata, teraz również zdobiły ściany ich sypialni i salonu. Pokój Jake'a był wypełniony zabawkami, a ściany były obklejone rysunkami z małpkami, pociągami autorstwa chłopca i Bane'a. Całe ich mieszkanie w końcu odzwierciedlało osobowości domowników.

\- To nasza pierwsza noc tutaj, - Magnus powiedział przy kolacji, pierwszej kolacji w ich nowym domu. - Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Ja też, - Alec dokończył posiłek i odstawił naczynia do zlewu, po czym zwrócił się do Jake'a. - Misiu, ty kończ, a tatuś idzie przygotować ci kąpiel, dobrze?

\- Dobzie! - Jakiś czas później, gdy Jake już skończył chlapanie się w wannie, a Alec go ubrał w piżamkę z małpkami, chłopczyk znów odezwał się do ojca. - Nie kcie jeście śpać.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie, - zaczął Alec, wycierając mokre włosy chłopca. - Jeszcze przecież bajka na dobranoc…

\- Dziś tatuś mi ją psieciyta, nie ty. - Alec był zdziwiony tymi słowami, głównie dlatego, że nie miały one najmniejszego sensu. - Tatuś Magnuś.

Lightwood był zaskoczony tym. Nie sądził, że Jake tak szybko...w zasadzie byli w związku z Magnusem niecały rok, ale i tak nie sądził, że Jake tak szybko i sam z siebie zacznie nazywać Magnusa tatą. W głębi duszy był zadowolony, że jego syn postrzegał Bane'a jako kolejnego rodzica. Pragnął tego od dłuższego czasu, ale nie był pewien, jak ma o tym rozmawiać ze swoim trzy i pół letnim synem. Zdawało się, że Jake był na tyle mądry, by zrozumieć, jaka relacja łączy jego ojca z Magnusem i kim Magnus się stał dla niego.

Jake wybiegł z łazienki jak strzała, gnając wprost do swojego pokoju. Z szafki stojącej blisko jego łóżka, chwycił swoją ulubioną książkę o przygodach kubusia puchatka i już wołał Magnusa. Gdy tylko kociooki wszedł do pokoju, Jake już leżał na łóżku, szeroko uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Pocitaś mi? - Bane tylko przytaknął i ruszył, by usiąść na skraju łóżka, ale Jake natychmiast pokręcił główką. - Tu na łóźku leź, zie mną.

\- Rozdział pierwszy, - Zaczął Bane, układając się wygodniej na niewielkim łóżku obok chłopca. Jake natychmiast przekręcił się na bok, wtulając się w pierś Bane'a. - w którym poznajemy się z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i z pszczołami, i tu zaczyna się opowiadanie. Przedstawiam wam Misia Puchatka, który właśnie w tej chwili schodzi po schodach…

Magnus opowiadał i opowiadał, a Jake słuchał go z zafascynowaniem w błękitnych oczkach, raz po raz ziewając. Gdy Magnus dobrnął do połowy drugiego rozdziału, Jake już miał na wpół przymknięte oczka. Bane zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na półkę. Wstał ostrożnie, nie chcąc poruszyć i zbudzić chłopca, nakrył go kordłą, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Dobranoc, Jakey.

\- Doblanoc tatusiu, - chłopiec otworzył jeszcze na sekundę oczka i śpiąco się uśmiechnął, nim na dobre pogrążył się w śnie.

Magnus spoglądął jeszcze na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, będąc w stanie osłupienia po słowach, które usłyszał od chłopca. Jake nazwał go tatą...z jednej strony było to jak spełnienie marzeń, w końcu Jake widział go jako rodzica. A z drugiej, tej racjonalnej strony, może był tak zaspany i wziął Magnusa za Alec'a? Z pewnością tak musiało być. Gdy Bane się obrócił, zauważył swojego chłopaka stojącego w drzwiach i opierającego się o futrynę. Alec stał z uśmiechem na twarzy, spoglądając na ich oboje.

\- Jake kazał ci przekazać dobranoc…

\- Słyszałem, ale to nie było do mnie, - odpowiedział, ponaglając go ruchem głowy, by opuścili pokój chłopca, który już pochrapywał cichutko. - To było do ciebie.

\- Ale…

\- Już w łazience nazwał cię tatusiem, - Alec kontynuował, wchodząc ich sypialni. - Ale jeśli nie chcesz, by tak cię nazywał, to ja mu powiem…

\- Nie! - Magnus przerwał, siadając na łóżku w sypialni. Alec zajął miejsce obok niego, spoglądając na jego twarz. - Chcę, tylko… co ty na to, w końcu to ty jesteś ojcem Jake'a. Nie chciałbym, by przez to coś się popsuło…

\- Mags, kocham cię i dla mnie jesteś drugim ojcem dla mojego dziecka, ale tylko jeśli tego chcesz. - Bane tylko pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Pewnie się nie spodziewałeś, że będziesz mieć dziecko przed ślubem?

\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy wziąć ślub. - Alec spojrzał na niego, z uniesioną brwią. - Nawet jutro.

\- Fatalne te oświadczyny, czekam na coś lepszego. - zażartował Lightwood, na co Magnus wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Mhm, rozumiem, czekasz na pierścionek z brylantem ode mnie? - gdy Alec przewrócił oczyma, Magnus kontynuował. - To jeszcze trochę, muszę zarobić na ten pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Cóż...w takim razie poczekam. - Alec oblizał usta, a jego policzki się zaróżowiły. - A w międzyczasie...Jake śpi, możemy…

\- Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, ale wpierw potrzebuję kąpieli.

\- To dalej, ściągaj ciuchy. - Alec rzucił, jednocześnie ściągając z siebie koszulkę i rozpinając jeansy. Kilka sekund później wszedł do łazienki, gdy Magnus wciąż skołatany siedział na skraju łóżka. Po chwili usłyszał tylko dźwięk puszczanej wody.

Gdy Magnus wszedł do łazienki, Alec już siedział w wodzie z pianą i spoglądał na niego z jednym zamkniętym okiem. Na ten widok, Magnus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed głośnym wzdychnięciem. Alec wyglądał zbyt cudownie.

\- Wiesz, Alexandrze, podoba mi się ten widok, - Bane powoli ściągnął z siebie limonkową koszulkę, a po chwili jednym ruchem pozbył się swoich spodni i bielizny. - Ty, rozkładający nogi przede mną.

\- Rozkładam je tylko przed tobą, - odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie, rumieniąc się na policzkach. Bane zastanawiał się, czy rumieńce są efektem gorąca panującego w łazience, czy delikatnego zawstydzenia Alec'a. - Zamierzasz stać tam całą noc, czy wchodzisz?

W następnej chwili Magnus usiadł między udami Alec'a, plecami opierając się o klatkę piersiową chłopaka. Położył oba ramiona na bocznych krawędziach wanny, a po chwili Alec zaczął wodzić po nimi swoimi mokrymi palcami.

\- Jak przyjemnie, - Magnus odezwał się rozluźnionym głosem. - Tylko ja i ty i nikt nam nie wparuje w połowie, żadne z naszego rodzeństwa.

\- Ewentualnie Jake, - zaśmiał się chłopak, łącząc swoje palce z palcami Magnusa. - Ale to wątpliwa sytuacja, Jake przesypia całe noce, a nawet jakby się obudził, wołałby któregoś z nas. Więc możemy się zrelaksować we dwoje i przez chwilę niczym się nie przejmować.

\- Tak, - westchnął Magnus, obniżając się w wodzie, jedną ręką muskając środek uda Alec'a, przyprawiając niebieskookiego o pomruki przyjemności.

Alec wyswobodził swoją dłoń z dłoni Magnusa i przesunął ją na klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka. Powolnymi ruchami zaczął wodzić po niej, od zagłębienia w szyi, przez pierś aż do podbrzusza. Swoje usta przeniósł na karmelową szyję, składając na niej głodne pocałunki, wydobywając z Magnusa długie jęki zadowolenia. Bane chwycił jego dłoń i poprowadził jeszcze niżej, aż Alec chwycił jego męskość w dłoń.

Po tylu miesiącach w związku Alexander zdecydowanie wiedział, jak zadowolić Magnusa. Każda pieszczota, każdy pocałunek złożony przez niego na ciele Bane'a, przyprawiały kociookiego o spazmy i niemal zawrót głowy. Magnus czuł rozkosz, za każdym razem, gdy Alec go dotykał. Chłopak nigdy nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

Gdy opuścili łazienkę, wciąż pozostając złączeni w pocałunkach, ich sypialnię wypełniły pomruki, spazmy i wzdychania, okazjonalnie mieszane z długimi, przeciągniętymi jękami rozkoszy.

…

W ten wyjątkowy dzień Alec wstał o świcie, uważając, by nie zbudzić Magnusa, pogrążonego w śnie. Musiał się zachowywać bardzo cicho, jeśli chciał, by to się udało, a bardzo tego chciał. Śmiejąc się sam do siebie, zarzucił pierwsze lepsze jeansy – które okazały się być zbyt obcisłymi i jaskrawymi spodniami Magnusa – chwycił koszulkę z krzesła i wybiegł z sypialni, wprost do pokoju Jake'a. Mały jeszcze spał i Alec, modlił się, by nic się nie stało, przez piętnaście minut jego nieobecności w domu.

\- Pańskie zamówienie gotowe, - powiedziała starsza kobieta, podając mu pakunek. - życzymy smacznego.

Gdy znalazł się na powrót w domu, usłyszał ciche kroki. Wchodząc do salonu, który prowadził do kuchni zobaczył Jake'a, z maskotką pod ramieniem, przecierającego oczka.

\- Tatusiu, dzie byłeś?

\- Wracaj spać, misiu, jest wcześnie. - odstawił pakunek na stół w kuchni i wrócił po swojego syna. Wziął go na ręce i poszedł w kierunku pokoju chłopca. - Pośpij jeszcze, kochanie.

\- Dzie byłeś?

\- Poszedłem po tort dla Magnusa, dziś są jego urodziny, pamiętasz? - chłopczyk pokiwał główką pół śpiąco i pozwolił ojcu położyć go w łóżku. - Jak się obudzi, zaśpiewamy mu sto lat, damy prezent i zjemy tort, ale teraz jeszcze pośpij, jest dopiero szósta. Śpij, misiu.

Kilka godzin później, Alec podziwiał zaskoczoną twarz Magnusa, gdy razem z Jake'm obudzili go śpiewaniem sto lat i tortem z zapalonymi, dziewiętnastoma świeczkami.

\- Wsiśtkiego najlepśiego tatusiu! - Jake wskoczył na łóżko obok Bane'a i ścisnął go mocno za szyję.

\- Dziękuję, Jakey. - Magnus pocałował czubek głowy chłopca, nim mały puścił jego szyję i sięgnął ręką w stronę ojca. Alec podał mu jakąś kartkę, a po chwili Jake znów patrzył na Magnusa z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Tio dla ciebie, tatusiu. - Jake wręczył mu obrazek przedstawiający 3 postacie, dwie z nich miały czarne plamy na górze głów, co chyba miało być włosami. Trzecia była najwyższa, z kolorowymi paskami na głowie i kolorowymi ciuchami. - Tio ja, - wskazał na najmniejszą postać na obrazku, znajdującą się między dwojgiem pozostałych. - Tio tatuś, - tu pokazywał na drugą postać z czarnymi włosami. - I ty, tatusiu Magnusie.

\- Piękne, małpko. - łza radości zakręciła się w jego kocim oku, gdy po raz kolejny Jake nazwał go tatą. Już coraz częściej tak do niego mówił, nie tylko będąc w ich domu, ale także w obecności reszty rodziny. A nawet na zeszłotygodniowym przedstawieniu w przedszkolu, gdy Jake śpiewał piosenkę. Powiedział wtedy, że tatuś Magnus go nauczył tej piosenki. Duma rozpierała wtedy Bane'a jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie sądził, że będzie miał dziecko, ale teraz cieszył się z tego przeogromnie. - Dziękuję.

\- Czas na tort, - oznajmił Alec, stawiając tacę z ciastem na łóżku. Magnus zaśmiał się, widząc czekoladowe ciasto, przypominając sobie ostatni raz, gdy je jedli. Matka Magnusa nie była pocieszona faktem, że pół ciasta zostało wmieszane w pościel na łóżku i ciuchy chłopaków. - Pomyśl życzenie i zdmuchnij, Mags.

\- Pomożesz mi dmuchać, Jakey?- zwrócił się do chłopca, który natychmiast przytaknął. - To na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy…

Zdmuchnęli świeczki, a Magnus w tym samym czasie pomyślał życzenie.

_Oby to się nigdy nie skończyło. Byśmy zawsze byli razem w trójkę. By nic nie zepsuło naszego szczęścia._

Tylko wtedy nie widział, że ich szczęście wkrótce zostanie naruszone. To była tylko cisza przed burzą.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Dum, dum, dum...jaką burzą, prawda?

To może spoilery?

"(...) Mój syn nie potrzebuje takiej matki jak ty! (...) Ma mnie i Magnusa!"

"Obiecuję, Alexandrze, że nie pozwolę jej na to. Nie pozwolę, by jej się udało(...)"

A teraz, ważne info! Jak zapowiadałam, teraz będzie około 2 tygodnii przerwy z racji urlopu. SCOM nie będzie aktualizowane. W międzyczasie zapraszam was na Drugą Szansę, już niedługo (czyt. 2-3 dni) pojawi się nowy rozdział. Ponadto, jak ktoś lubi Avengerów, Thora, to zaczęłam nowe opowiadanie. Gwarantuję dużą dawkę śmiechu, trochę romansu i jak zwykle kilka dramatów. Dalej, zapraszam do czytania bloga i opowiadań mojej bety Red Coral, jej blog to 'piecesofmyown . worpress . com'. Ewentualnie mój blog z oryginalnymi opowiadaniami 'museofmyown . wordpress . com' lub na moich profilach na tablo, inkitt lub fictionpress - linki w BIO.

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	23. Dzień, w którym zawala się twoje życie

A/N: Witam po przerwie!

Roxx: Znasz mnie, lubię dramaty.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XXIII**

"**Dzień, w którym zawala się twoje życie"**

Alec przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem po ich salonie od pół godziny, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że jego kłykcie były teraz białe. Jego ciężki i przyspieszony oddech było słychać w całym pomieszczeniu. Magnus obserwował go przez cały ten czas z ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię. Dla niego to też nie było łatwe, ale nawet nie był w stanie pojąć, jak trudne jest to dla Alec'a.

Dzisiejszego wieczora Kaelie wzięła po raz pierwszy Jake'a do swojego wynajętego mieszkania, na noc. Dokładnie zabrała go pół godziny temu z z ich domu, od tamtej pory Alec był jedną, wielką, zestresowaną formą.

\- Zaraz wychodzisz dziurę w podłodze - Magnus rzucił na rozluźnienie atmosfery, ale nie pomogło. Alec zmroził go wzrokiem, nie przerywając swojego małego maratonu. - Alec...Alexandrze, spójrz na mnie. - Chłopak na chwilę się zatrzymał, wzdychając ciężko. - Kochanie, wiem, że się martwisz. Ja też, ale to nam nie pomoże.

\- Po prostu jej jeszcze na tyle nie ufam. - Alec podszedł do kanapy, na której siedział Magnus i opadł ciężko obok chłopaka. - Po co się na to zgodziłem?

\- Nie mieliśmy wyjścia. - Bane oplótł go ramionami, przyciągając bliżej siebie. - Jest matką Jake'a, ma do tego prawo. Poza tym, żaden z nas nie umie odmówić Jake'owi, gdy robi te swoje słodkie oczęta.

Alec zaśmiał się, nim uniósł głowę w górę, by spojrzeć na Magnusa.

\- Martwię się. - Alec wsunął swoją dłoń pod zgięte ramię Bane'a, a drugą ręką otoczył jego tors. - Boję się, że coś się stanie.

\- Kochanie, nie możesz tak myśleć. - Magnus pocałował czubek jego głowy. - Kaelie jest matką Jake'a. - Niebieskooki wymownie uniósł brwi. - Wiem, że może nie ma wielkiego doświadczenia w opiece nad dziećmi, ale starała się przez ostatnie tygodnie. Musimy jej choć trochę zaufać. Jak sam mi powiedziałeś, ona już zawsze będzie częścią naszego życia, więc chyba lepiej, jak będziemy jej ufać. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Tak. - Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana tylko wzdychaniami Alec'a. Magnus przewrócił oczyma i odsunął od siebie chłopaka i ogarnął jego zmartwioną twarz wzrokiem. - Idź już do pracy, Alexandrze. - Chłopak posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. - Martwisz się, a w pracy przynajmniej choć na chwilę zapomnisz. Będziesz miał zajęcie i nie zwariujesz.

Gdy Alec chciał zaprotestować - w końcu wolał siedzieć w domu, pod telefonem, gdyby coś się miało stać - Magnus wstał z kanapy i pociągnął go w górę. Zmieszany takim zachowaniem, Alec przekrzywił swoją głowę w niemym zapytaniu. Jednak nie tylko to go zdziwiło, kolejne posunięcia Magnusa były jeszcze dziwniejsze. Bane popchnął go w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, chwytając po drodze kurtkę, kluczyki do samochodu i buty Alec'a. Wcisnął mu wszystkie przedmioty w ręce i wypchnął za drzwi mieszkania, szybko zamykając je mu przed nosem.

\- Idź do pracy! - Krzyknął przez drzwi, przekluczając je. - I przestać się zamartwiać.

Wiedząc, że Magnus na pewno mu już nie otworzy, Alec usiadł na schodach klatki i założył buty i kurtkę. Jego chłopak miał rację, nie mógł się tak zamartwiać. Musiał choć trochę zaufać Kaelie i wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Z takim nastawieniem pojechał do pracy, w duchu modląc się, by wszystko było dobrze.

…

Kaelie spoglądała z uśmiechem na bawiącego się Jake'a w salonie. Chłopczyk właśnie bawił się z kotem jej kuzynki, z którą dziewczyna mieszkała od jakiegoś czasu; jednocześnie mały tłumaczył jej, jak to się bawi każdego dnia z jego kotkiem w domu - Prezesem Miau.

\- Tatuś Magnuś teź lubi koti, mamusiu - powiedział, ściskając mocno brązowego kocura. - Powiedział, źe moźie kupimy jeście jedniego.

\- To dobrze, kochanie.

Patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nadal niedowierzając w obecność chłopca w jej mieszkaniu. Nie spodziewała się, że Alec zgodzi się na to, by zabrała Jake'a na noc, zwłaszcza, że Alec miał problem z zaufaniem Kaelie. Dziewczyna czuła, że Magnus musiał go namówić na to. Kaelie musi mu podziękować za to przy najbliższej okazji.

Gdy tak spoglądała na Jake'a, czuła kłucie w sercu. Jej syn miał już trzy lata i 8 miesięcy, a ona go prawie nie znała. Tyle ją ominęło, przez własną głupotę. Mogła być jego matką już od kilku lat, mogła patrzeć jak się rozwija, jak stawia pierwszy krok, jak wypowiada swoje pierwsze słowo - może wtedy jego pierwszym słowem byłoby mama, a nie dada, jak powiedział jej Alec. Mogłaby go uczyć piosenek, wierszyków, słów. Mogłaby opowiadać mu bajki na dobranoc i podziwiać ten błysk zafascynowania, który miał za każdym razem, gdy Magnus mu coś opowiadał. Mogłaby się z nim bawić każdego dnia, kiedy tylko by chciała, a nie tak jak teraz, że musi się umawiać z Alec'iem na przyjście do jej syna, - teraz gdy chłopcy mieszkali osobno, Kaelie mogła przychodzić tylko, gdy któryś z nich - Alec lub Magnus - byli w domu.

Mogłaby być po prostu matką.

Mogłaby, ale lata temu była głupia i posłuchała swojej matki, która zmusiła ją do wyjazdu za granicę.

Podobało jej się w Paryżu i starała się żyć pełną parą, ale zawsze coś było nie tak. Choć wtedy tego nie rozumiała. Dziś już wie, że po prostu tęskniła za swoim synem. Dziś wie, że opuszczenie go po narodzinach było jednym z największych błędów jej życia.

\- Mamusiu? - Głos Jake'a wybudził ją z jej zamyślenia. Chłopczyk stał przed nią z kartką w ręce. - Poliśujemy?

\- Oczywiście, synku. - Usiadła na ziemi obok niego i po chwili zaczęli rysować ulubione zwierzęta chłopca, samochody, domki, członków rodziny. I tak przez kilkanaście minut, nim Kaelie znów się odezwała. - Kochanie, jesteś głodny?

\- Nie. - Nie przerwał kolorowania postaci Magnusa. - Ale chcie ciaśtećko.

\- Zaraz ci przyniosę, bądź grzeczny. - Kaelie wstała z ziemi i udała się wprost do kuchni. Wiedziała, że w jednej z szafek jej kuzynka - która jest łasuchem - trzyma przeróżne ciastka. Odnalazła szafkę, otworzyła ją i chwyciła jedną paczkę ciastek. Otworzyła ją i wysypała orzechowe ciastka na talerzyk, z lodówki wyciągnęła mleko i wlała do garnka, by podgrzać. Pamiętała, że Alec mówił, by nie podawać Jake'owi zimnego mleka, bo dostaje bólu brzucha. Gdy mleko było gotowe, Kaelie wróciła do Jake'a. Postawiła przed nim talerz z ciastkami i szklankę mleka. - Proszę, kochanie.

Jake pochłonął dwa ciastka w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, popijając je ciepłym mlekiem. Kaelie zaśmiała się cicho, myśląc, że chłopczyk musiał być głodny, tylko nie chciał się przyznać.

\- Może zrobię ci kanap… - nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Jake nagle zaczął kaszleć i wymiotować wprost na podłogę. Wypuścił szklankę z rąk, która rozbiła się o podłogę. Kaelie natychmiast wzięła go w ramiona, klepiąc po pleckach, by mu pomóc. Jednak to nie podziałało. W ciągu kilku sekund, usta Jake'a spuchły, jego oczy zaczęły łzawić. Dusił się

Przerażona tym Kaelie, wstała, trzymając go w ramionach i wybiegła z domu, modląc się, by złapała jakąś taksówkę na ulicy. Szczęściem dla niej sąsiad właśnie wchodził do klatki, gdy ona wybiegła. W płaczu wybłagała go, by szybko zawiózł ją do najbliższego szpitala, bo nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje z jej dzieckiem. Na jej szczęście, droga do szpitala zajęła osiem minut.

\- Pomocy! Mój synek się dusi! - Krzyknęła, gdy tylko wbiegła do szpitala. - Proszę!

Jedna z pielęgniarek podbiegła do niej i wzięła Jake'a w ramiona. Kazała Kaelie iść za nią na oddział ratunkowy i w tym samym momencie już wzywała lekarza.

Kaelie siedziała jak sparaliżowana, obserwując lekarza badającego Jake'a.

\- Czy pani syn jest na coś uczulony? - Zapytał lekarz.

\- Nie wiem! Nie mam pojęcia! - Wrzasnęła, na co lekarz tylko pokręcił głową i wrócił do badania. - Ja na prawdę nie wiem. Nie mieszkam z nim na co dzień…Boże on się dusił i wymiotował, a teraz jest blady i ledwo przytomny. Niech pan mu pomoże!

\- Wydaje mi się, że to reakcja alergiczna, więc podam mu adrenalinę dożylnie...jest pani pewna, że nie wie, czy syn jest uczulony?

\- Nie wiem, ale zaraz zadzwonię, tylko potrzebuję telefonu. - Lekarz dał jej komórkę, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni kitla. Na prętce wybrała numer Magnusa, tylko dlatego, że był o wiele prostszy niż Alec'a. Po kilku sekundach usłyszała jego zaspany głos. - Magnus, czy Jake jest na coś uczulony?!

\- Tak, na orzechy…

\- Orzechy - powiedziała w stronę lekarza. - Jake zjadł dwa ciastka orzechowe i popił je mlekiem.

Lekarz przytaknął i natychmiast wstrzyknął mu dożylnie adrenalinę. Kaelie mogła tylko go obserwować i modlić się, by jej syn poczuł się lepiej.

\- Kaelie?! Kaelie?! - Usłyszała głos dochodzący z telefonu. - Kaelie?! Co się tam dzieje?!

\- Jake zjadł dwa ciastka i dostał reakcję…

\- Gdzie jesteś?! Który szpital?! - W telefonie było słychać szemranie i szelest. - Kaelie, który szpital?!

\- Beth Israel… - Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Magnus się z nią rozłączył.

Dla Kaelie to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Lekarz nachylał się, wstrzykiwał, badał Jake'a, podawał mu coś, podłączał go do czegoś. Wszystko było zbyt szybkie i niemal zamazane dla Kaelie. Oddychała ciężko, serce biło jej jak oszalałe w obawie o życie i zdrowie jej maleńkiego synka. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy, zaczęła się modlić po cichu, by wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

Jakiś czas później do sali wpadł, jak burza, Magnus. Od razu ją zlokalizował.

\- Jakey! - Podbiegł do łóżka, na którym leżał chłopiec. Jake był blady, ale oddychał miarowo. Opuchlizna schodziła z jego ust. Magnus chwycił jego drobną dłoń w swoją i pogłaskał ją, nim zwrócił się do lekarza, wypełniającego kartę choroby. - Panie doktorze, co z nim?

\- Pan jest ojcem, rozumiem.

\- Drugim ojcem. - Lekarz spojrzał na niego zmieszany, nie rozumiejąc jego słów. - Nie jestem biologicznym ojcem, tylko partnerem jego ojca…

\- Czyli nie jest pan rodzicem ani opiekunem prawnym? - Magnus pokręcił głową. - W takim razie, muszę pana poprosić, by pan opuścił salę. Tu mogą przebywać tylko rodzice, rodzina lub opiekunowie prawni. Chyba, że rodzice wyrażą zgodę na pańską obecność.

\- Powiedz mu, że mogę tu przebywać! - Magnus rzucił groźnie do Kaelie, mrożąc ją wzrokiem. - Powiedz, że mam prawo tu być!

\- Tak, może tu przebywać… - W tym momencie drzwi do sali otworzyły się z impetem, ukazując przerażonego, wściekłego i dyszącego Alec'a. - Alec, ja…

\- Zamknij się! - Krzyknął groźnie, kierując się do łóżka dziecka. - Niech mi pan powie - zwrócił się do lekarza - co z moim synem?

\- Pan jest ojcem? - Alec potwierdził ruchem głowy. - Wstrząs anafilaktyczny. Zjadł ciastka orzechowe. Szczęściem je szybko zwrócił i mieliśmy odpowiednią ilość, by przedziwdziałać reakcji. Podaliśmy mu dawkę adrenaliny, która zastopowała reakcję. Będzie dobrze, pani zareagowała odpowiednio szybko i przywiozła małego.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Alec, siadając na łóżku obok syna. Złożył pocałunek na jego chłodnym czole, dłonią musnął blady policzek, starając się uspokoić swoje skołatane serce. Gdy tylko Magnus do niego zadzwonił i w pół słówkach wyjaśnił, co się stało, serce niemal mu stanęło ze strachu.

Cała trójka została na noc w szpitalu z Jake'm. W międzyczasie dołączyła do nich Maryse, która wystraszona telefonem Magnusa, który dzwonił po numer ubezpieczenia Jake'a, natychmiast wyruszyła do szpitala. Alec nie odstępował łóżka syna - już w sali na oddziale dziecięcym, a nie na oddziale ratunkowym - na krok, trzymając małego za rękę, raz po raz poprawiając jego kocyk. Kaelie siedziała po drugiej stronie łóżka, obserwując każdą reakcję dziecka. Magnus siedział tuż przy boku Alec'a, pocierając jego plecy, by choć trochę go uspokoić, a Maryse tuż obok niego.

\- Jak mogłaś do tego dopuścić! - Alec syknął na nią, gdy tylko Jake zasnął. - Jesteś nieodpowiedzialna!

\- Nie chciałam tego! To wypadek!

\- Jesteś tak nieodpowiedzialna! - dalej lamentował Alexander. - Jak mogłem ci powierzyć dziecko?! Jak mogłem ci zaufać...

\- Przepraszam, Alec. Ja nie wiedziałam, że Jake jest uczulo…

\- Mówiłem ci! Powtarzałem tyle razy! - przerwał jej natychmiast, posyłając jej mordercze spojrzenie. - Jaka matka nie wie, na co jest uczulone jej dziecko?!

\- Alec - zaczęła, próbując być opanowaną, ale jej nie wychodziło. Jej całe ciało się trzęsło, ze strachu, a może ze złości. - Staram się być dobrą matką, nie chciałam te...

\- Boże...Mój syn nie potrzebuje takiej matki jak ty! - warknął. Gdyby nie to, że między nimi stało łóżko szpitalne, na którym leżał teraz Jake, pewnie by skoczył jej do gardła. - Ma mnie i Magnusa!

\- Ale to ja jestem jego matką! - syknęła, niemal równie zła, jak Alec - Jestem ma...

\- Przestańcie oboje! - Tym razem to Magnus syknął na nich oboje. Alec zmierzył go wzrokiem, niemal atakując. Magnus nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko dalej kontynuował. - Jak chcecie się na siebie wydzierać, to wyjdźcie stąd! Jake was słyszy!

\- Ona przeci…- Alec chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Magnus mu przerwał po raz kolejny.

\- Boże, przecież nie dała mu tych ciastek celowo! - mówił głośniej. - Przecież widzisz, że żałuje tego, co się stało. Nie musisz jej tak atakować. Najważniejszy jest teraz Jake.

\- Po czyjej stronie jesteś, co? - zapytał Alec.

\- Teraz, po stronie Jake'a. - Magnus odsunął się od Alec'a, wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je na ościerz i spojrzał na ich wymownie. - Nie chcę, by słyszał jak jego mama i tata się kłócą. Jak chcecie się na siebie powydzierać, to wyjdźcie na zewnątrz. Bo zachowujesz się, Alec, jak gówniarz teraz. Atakujesz ją bez powodu. Nie zrobiła tego celowo, to wypadek! Mogło się to zdarzyć każdemu z nas. Tak, więc albo się zamkniecie, bo tu chodzi o zdrowie Jake'a, albo wrzeszczcie na siebie na zewnątrz.

Gdy żadne z nich już nic nie powiedziało, Magnus zamknął drzwi i wrócił na miejsce koło Maryse i Alec'a. Chłopak siedział wzburzony niczym morze i nie spoglądał na kociookiego. Magnus tylko westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i oparł się na krześle. Maryse przybliżyła się do niego i szepnęła na tyle głośno, by reszta w pokoju też usłyszła.

\- To właśnie dlatego ty jesteś moim ulubionym prawie-zięciem, Magnusie.

…

Od wypadku Jake'a minął miesiąc, a Alec nadal nie ufał Kaelie. Co więcej, panna Whitewillow już nie mogła zabierać chłopca na noc do swojego mieszkania i mogła go odwiedzać tylko o określonych godzinach, najlepiej, gdy Alec przebywał w mieszkaniu. Broń boże, gdyby pojawiła się, gdy go nie było a Magnus by ją wpuścił. Wtedy to między Alec'iem i Magnusem nastawały tzw., ciche dni, podczas których Lightwood sypiał na niewygodnej kanapie w salonie. Magnus starał się zachować trochę racjonalności w ich sytuacji. Próbował nakłaniać Alec'a, że nie mogą separować Kaelie od Jake'a, bo przecież dziewczyna jest matką chłopca. Wtedy za każdym razem słyszał tę, starą już śpiewkę.

\- Przecież narzekałeś, że wciska się między nas! Teraz kiedy jej zabraniam przychodzić i mieszać się, ty nagle chcesz jej tu? Nie chcę, by mojemu dziecku cokolwiek się stało przez nią! Ona nie nadaje się do bycia matką mojego syna. Mój syn nie potrzebuje takiej matki, ma mnie i ciebie!

Jedyną niezgodnością w tym było to, że Jake potrzebował matki, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zjawiła się w jego życiu. Magnus i Alec mogli stawać na głowie, by być wszystkim czego Jake potrzebował, ale żaden z nich nie był w stanie zastąpić mu matki. A Jake tęsknił za nią. Często prosił Magnusa i Alec'a by mogli pójść do Kaelie, albo by zadzwonić po nią, gdy wychodzili na plac zabaw. Raz po raz Alec się zgadzał na wizyty Kaelie, ale obserwował ją wtedy niczym lwica gotowa do obrony swoich młodych. Kontrolował każdy jej ruch, każdą zabawkę, słodycz, które przynosiła chłopcu. Magnus przyglądał się temu, wzdychając i zastanawiając się, czy ich życie już zawsze będzie tak wyglądało. Czy kiedykolwiek uda im się ustabilizować życie, nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla Jake'a też.

Zdawało się, że w końcu, po dwóch miesiącach od wypadku ich życie - całej czwórki - powoli się stabilizowało. Alec już uspokoił się, przynajmniej już nie atakował wzrokowo Kaelie, za każdym razem, gdy ich odwiedzała. Pozwalał jej zabrać Jake'a na plac zabaw, oczywiście z Magnusem póki co. To był wielki krok dla Lightwooda, w stronę ewentualnego, ponownego zaufania matce swojego dziecka.

I pewnie za kolejne dwa miesiące Alec byłby w stanie jej zaufać tak, by mogła samodzielnie zabrać gdzieś Jake'a, gdyby nie to, co się stało w tamtym czasie.

Był to środek września, Alec wrócił nad ranem do domu, po kolejnej imprezie branżowej w Błękitnej Ostrydze - ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej odbywały się w klubie imprezy zarezerwowane, niż standardowe noce w klubie. Na takich imprezach, Alec musiał obowiązkowo nosić białą koszulę, muszkę i ciemne jeansy. Była godzina 4:20, gdy po cichu wszedł do domu. Zrzuciwszy kurtkę w przedpokoju, odstawiwszy buty pod krzesło, Alec ruszył do sypialni, po drodze ściągając koszulę i spodnie. W pokoju zauważył Magnusa, rozłożonego niemal na całym łóżku, z Prezesem na jego klatce piersiowej. Alec przesunął ramię Magnusa, które spoczywało na jego poduszce i położył się na tej resztce wolnej przestrzeni, którą Bane mu zostawił.

\- Alec? - Bane odezwał się pół śpiąco. Magnus nawet nie otworzył oczu, tylko automatycznie przesunął swoje ciało do ciała Alec'a, by się w niego wtulić. - Kurier przyniósł ci list.

\- Co?

\- Nie otwierałem - mówił, otaczając ramionami ciało chłopaka. - Kurier mówił coś o prawniku. Komu się naraziłeś w pracy?

\- Nikomu. - Alec wyplątał się z ramion Magnusa i zapalił lampkę nocną. - Gdzie ten list?

\- W kuchni - Magnus odpowiedział, zakrywając oczy ramieniem. - Zgaś światło.

Alexander podniósł się z łózka, zgasił lampkę i ruszył po ciemku w stronę kuchni, raz po raz nadziewając się na rozrzucone samochody Jake'a. Przeklnął pod nosem, gdy natrafił na krzesło w kuchni. Dłonią wyszukał włącznika światła i wcisnał go. Cała kuchnia rozjaśniała pomarańczowym światłem. Alec szybko zlokalizował ów list, znajdujący się w dużej, białej kopercie. Wziął go do ręki i przeczytał nadawcę. Rzeczywiście, list przyszedł z kancelarii prawnej, ale Alec nie miał pojęcia, czego może dotyczyć. Otworzył kopertę, wyciągnął kilka kartek i wciąż zdziwiony, zaczął czytać.

Czytał tekst wniosku trzy razy, nim do niego doszło, czego on dotyczy. Serce mu niemal stanęło, żołądek podszedł do gardła, a krew wręcz gotowała mu się w żyłach.

\- Co za suka! - wybuchnął, rzucając papiery na podłogę. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu w szybkim tempie. Alec nawet nie próbował ich powstrzymać, gdy w głowie przewijały mu się słowa z wniosku sądowego.

Magnus wpadł do kuchni, obudzony krzykami chłopaka. Gdy tylko na niego spojrzał, wiedział, że coś złego się stało.

\- Kotku…

\- Dlaczego tego wcześniej nie otworzyłeś?! - Alec buzował ze złości, zaciskając dłonie na siedzisku krzesła. - Co za suka! Zabiję ją.

\- Alec! Do cholery, powiedz mi, co się stało? - Magnus podszedł bliżej i zauważył rozrzucone papiery na ziemi. Chłopak podniósł je z ziemi i zaczął czytać. - Co to ma znaczyć…

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - Alec wybuchnął po raz kolejny. - Ta suka chce mi dziecko odebrać! Wniosła do sądu o przyznanie jej całkowitej opieki nad Jake'm. Rozumiesz?! Ona chce odebrać mi dziecko! Chce nam odebrać dziecko, Magnus!

Z oczu Alec'a popłynęły łzy, jego ciało zaczęło się trząść, przez co niemal spadł z krzesła. Tylko dzięki szybkiej reakcji Magnusa, nie wylądował na podłodze. Magnus wziął go w swoje ramiona, przycisnął do piersi, czując drżenie Lightwooda, każdą jego łzę. Magnus nie pragnął niczego więcej w tym momencie, jak zabić Kaelie za te papiery. Jak mogła im coś takiego robić?

\- Dlaczego ona mi to robi? - Alec kwilił w ramionach swojego chłopaka. - Ona nie może odebrać mi dziecka, nie przeżyję tego.

\- Obiecuję, Alexandrze, że nie pozwolę jej na to - oświadczył Magnus z pewnością w głosie, całując czubek głowy Lightwooda. - Nie pozwolę, by się jej udało. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by nie odebrała nam dziecka.

Alec tylko kiwał głową, nie przestając płakać i wtulać się w silne ramiona Magnusa. Kociooki trzymał go w objęciach przez resztkę tego poranka, w głowie rozmyślając, co mogą zrobić, by Kaelie nie zabrała im Jake'a.

I była tylko jedna osoba na świecie, która mogła im w tym pomóc.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Zostały tylko 2+epilog i kończymy ze scom.

Mini spoilery?

(...)- Jeśli myślisz, że uda ci się zabrać mi dziecko, to się mylisz! (...) - Zniszczę cię!

(...)- Ona chce nam odebrać dziecko... Musisz mi pomóc...

Następny na dniach. Wszystko mam już napisane i praktycznie przetłumaczone. Więc spodziewajcie się nowego szybko.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	24. Ojcowskie działania

A/N: Witam!

Roxx: Taka, która się uczy? Zobaczymy, czy się jej uda.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Rozdział XXIV**

"**Ojcowskie działania" **

Minęły dwie godziny, gdy Alec nagle wyrwał się z ramion Magnusa. Otarł resztki zaschniętych łez z policzków, podnosząc się z ziemi. Jak tknięty, pobiegł do sypialni, naprędce ubrał spodnie i koszulkę, po chwili chwycił z przedpokoju swoje buty i kluczyki do samochodu. W następnej chwili wypadł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami i ignorując błagania Magnusa, by, choć się uspokoił i nie robił nic, czego potem będzie żałował.

Alec wiedział, że jeśli tam nie pójdzie, to będzie żałował. Wsiadł w samochód, wściekły jak osa i ruszył w znanym kierunku do domu Kaelie.

Magnus patrzył przez kilka sekund na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi zniknął jego chłopak. Bane doskonale wiedział, gdzie Alec poszedł i miał przeczucie, że źle to się skończy. Jego instynkt natychmiast kazał mu biec za nim i go powstrzymać, ale nim miał okazję cokolwiek zrobić, usłyszał ciche łkanie. Jego kocie oczy natychmiast odnalazły źródło ów łkania. Zauważył Jake'a, stojącego w drzwiach do swojego pokoju, ściskającego białego misia w rękach. Jego niebieskie oczka błyszczały od łez. Magnus posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, podchodząc do niego, by wziąć go w ramiona.

\- Ciemu tatuś ksiciał? - Jake wymamrotał, wtulając się w pierś Magnusa i tył misia. - Tatusiu?

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, misiu. Tatuś tylko się troszkę zdenerwował. - Magnus sięgnął po telefon na komodę w salonie. Szybko wybrał numer Jace'a, modląc się, by blondyn od razu odebrał. Szczęśliwie dla niego usłyszał irytujący głos Lightwooda po dwóch sygnałach.

\- Jest ledwo szósta, obyś miał dobry powód do dzwonienia, błyskotko.

\- Jace, musisz mi pomóc. - Ton Magnusa nadal był przerażony, choć starał się nie okazywać tego przy Jake'u. - Musisz natychmiast jechać do mieszkania Kaelie. Obawiam się, że Alec może zrobić coś głupiego.

\- Co masz na myśli? - dopytywał już bardziej wybudzony Jace.

\- Kaelie przysłała papiery do przejęcia całkowitej opieki…

\- Gdzie Alec? - blondyn mu przerwał. W tle zdawało się słyszeć lekki, dziewczęcy głos, dopytujący o coś.

\- Pojechał do domu Kaelie. Jace, proszę, pojedź tam i powstrzymaj go, nim stanie się najgorsze. Błagam cię.

…

Magnus miał rację, błagając Jace'a, by zjawił się w bloku Kaelie. Alec od dziesięciu minut dobijał się do jej czekoladowych, drewnianych drzwi, wykrzykując najgorsze obelgi, jakie tylko zdołał wymyślić. Jego całe ciało trzęsło się ze wściekłości, co więcej, miał wrażenie, że pali się, by coś jej zrobić. Nie mógł pojąć, jak mogła coś takiego zrobić. Jak może choćby myśleć, że uda jej się odebrać mu syna. Jake jest tylko jego.

\- Otwieraj suko! - krzyczał, waląc w drzwi.

\- Odejdź stąd, bo wezwę policję! - Usłyszał jej głos zza drzwi. Kaelie przesunęła coś ciężkiego po podłodze w stronę drzwi. Gdy owo coś stuknęło o drzwi, rozległ się huk. - Idź stąd, Alec!

\- Jeśli myślisz, że uda ci się zabrać mi dziecko, to się mylisz! - wrzasnął ponownie, próbując dostać się do mieszkania. Kaelie czymś je zablokowała, Alec czuł większy opór, gdy próbował otworzyć je swoim barkiem. - Zniszczę cię!

Tuż za jego plecami, usłyszał trzy dźwięki. Jednym z nich było otwieranie drzwi, a pozostałe dwa to głosy - jeden należący do jego brata, Jace'a; a drugi do starszej kobiety.

\- Jeśli pan nie odejdzie, to ja wezwę policję - powiedziała kobieta, trzymając telefon komórkowy w ręce. - Ma pan dziesięć sekund, nim nacisnę guzik.

\- Niech się pani nie wtrąca, to nie… - jego piękne niebieskie oczy przypominały teraz dwa kawałki lodu.

\- Już stąd idziemy - Jace powiedział do kobiety, mocno otaczając ramionami Alec'a od tyłu. - Alec, co ty wyrabiasz?!

\- Ta suka chce mi odebrać dziecko! - Starszy wycedził przez zęby, zwracając się ponownie do drzwi. - Nie uda ci się!

\- Dzwonię na policję - mruknęła starsza kobieta, zamykając drzwi. Jace natychmiast zareagował, wsuwając stopę między drzwi a futrynę. Kobieta była zdziwiona takim zachowaniem i już miała na niego krzyczeć, gdy Jace zaczął ją prosić.

\- Niech pani nie dzwoni po policję. Zabiorę stąd brata. - Jace popatrzył na nią swoimi bursztynowymi oczyma, uśmiechając się, najpiękniej jak umiał. Nie było to niczym nowym, że kobieta została oczarowana tym uśmiechem. Każda kobieta, bez względu na wiek, była zafascynowana urokiem Jace'a Lightwooda. Blondyn ucałował jej dłoń po dżentelmeńsku i wrócił do brata. Chwycił go mocno za ramiona i niemal zepchnął ze schodów, by tylko odsunął się od drzwi mieszkania Kaelie. - Wracamy do domu, Alec! - Niebieskooki chciał protestować, ale Jace nie dał mu takiej sposobności. - Magnus miał rację, każąc mi tu przyjeżdżać. Idziemy!

Pchał go przed sobą, choć Alec stawiał opór. Szczęśliwie dla Jace'a, był on silniejszy niż jego starszy brat, toteż mógł go łatwo zatrzymać, przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego, czego, potem gdy emocje by go opuściły, żałowałby. Gdy wypchnął go na podwórko, Alec zauważył Clary w samochodzie brata. Dziewczyna chciała do nich podejść, ale Jace pokręcił głową, dając jej niemy znak, by została na swoim miejscu.

Jace złapał mocno Alec'a za ramiona i zmusił do siadu na zimnym murku. Niebieskooki starał mu się wyrwać z mocnego uścisku, ale Jace zablokował jego ruchy, przez mocny ścisk bicepsów Alec'a.

\- Puszczaj, Jace - Alec wycedził przez zęby. - Muszę wybić jej z głowy ten idiotyczny pomysł.

\- I co? - rzucił blondyn, mocniej przytrzymując Alec'a. - Zamierzasz ją pobić? Odbiło ci?

\- Wiesz, co ona…

\- Wiem - wszedł mu w słowo, przysuwając się bliżej niego, Jace usiadł na murku obok Alec'a, nie wypuszczając go ze swojego zacisku. - ale pięściami niczego nie załatwisz, tylko pogorszysz. - Alec łypnął na niego, unosząc brwi wymownie. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu Jace był pierwszy do bijatyki, a teraz zdawał się być dojrzalszy. Może to wpływ Clary? A może po prostu dorósł. - Krzykami i oszczerstwami nic nie zdziałamy, Alec.

\- To, co mam robić? - Alec westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, opuszczając ramiona. Nie miał już na nic sił. Najchętniej by wrócił do domu, położył się przy synu i wypłakał do końca, o ile jeszcze jakieś łzy mu zostały. - Nie mogę jej pozwolić na odebranie mi dziecka. Ja tego nie przeżyję, Jace.

Młodszy z braci tylko kiwał głową, zarzuciwszy swoje ramiona wokół brata, pozwalając mu się w niego wtulić. Jedną ze swoich dłoni Jace wsunął we włosy Alec'a, delikatnie je przeczesując, jednocześnie szeptał mu do ucha, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że sobie z tym poradzą, że coś wymyślą.

Alec bardzo chciał w to wierzyć.

Magnus siedział na kanapie w salonie, przy świetle lampki, obgryzając paznokcie z nerwów - potem oczywiście będzie się beształ przez tygodnie za to, że je tak zniszczył, ale teraz się tym nie przejmował, - kiedy Jace, Alec i Clary weszli do mieszkania. Alec wszedł do salonu z głową spuszczoną w dół, pięściami zaciśniętymi. Oddychał szybko, przez nos, raz po raz coś mrucząc do siebie. Magnus poderwał się z kanapy i chciał do niego podejść, wziąć w ramiona, przytulić, ale Alec zatrzymał go gestem dłoni.

\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, Mags - powiedział, opadając ciężko na kanapę - a mam ochotę teraz komuś ostro przywalić.

Magnus tylko wzruszył ramionami i siadł obok Alec'a. Przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno zacisnął swoje ramiona wokół niego. Jace i Clary usiedli na fotelu, naprzeciwko nich. Blondyn odłożył na komodę kluczyki od samochodu Alec'a. Przez dłuższą chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana głośnymi i ciężkimi wzdychaniami Alec'a. Po kilkunastu sekundach niebieskooki chłopak zdawał się rozluźnić odrobinę. Jego ciało przestało być napięte, niemal rozpłynął się w uścisku Magnusa. Wtedy to z jego oczu na nowo zaczęły wypływać łzy.

Magnus głaskał jego plecy, w pocieszającym geście, próbując go uspokoić. Alec przesunął swoje ramiona na ciele Magnusa, przyciskając siebie jeszcze bliżej chłopaka. Lightwood schował swoją twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a barkiem Magnusa, by ukryć swoje niebieskie oczy pełne łez.

\- Co mam zrobić? - Alec jęknął, zaciskając dłoń na koszulce, w której Magnus poszedł do łóżka kilka godzin wcześniej. - Nie mogę stracić dziecka. Nie mogę.

\- I nie stracimy. - Magnus odsunął od siebie Alec'a, na tyle, by mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy. Kciukiem otarł strużkę łez, płynącą po bladym policzku Alec'a. - Nie pozwolę na to. Wymyślę coś.

\- Musimy wynająć prawnika - odezwał się Jace. Mangus i Alec spojrzeli na niego. - Znajdziemy najlepszego prawnika w mieście.

\- Jace, ja nie mam kasy na prawnika - odparł Alexander, łącząc swoją dłoń z dłonią Magnusa. - Ledwo starcza nam na rachunki i przedszkole. Nie stać mnie na to. Rodzice też nie mają za dużo kasy.

\- Jakoś zbierzemy kasę - dodał Jace, uśmiechając się do nich pocieszająco. - Damy radę.

\- Zapytam Luke'a, czy będziemy w stanie wam coś pożyczyć. Teraz kiedy mama już się obudziła ze śpiączki, nie musimy płacić za szpital - dorzuciła Clary, dając im choć krztynę nadziei.

\- Dzięki.

Gdy Magnus i Alec zostali sami, ruszyli do sypialni Jake'a. Mały chłopiec był pogrążony w swoim słodkim śnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co się działo pomiędzy jego rodzicami. Alexander położył się tuż obok niego, tuląc go do swojej piersi. Magnus usiadł na skraju łóżka, trzymając jedną dłoń na plecach Alec'a, a drugą na nogach Jake'a.

\- Nie mogę go stracić - Alexander wyszeptał we włosy Jake'a na tyle głośno, by Magnus go usłyszał, ale jednocześnie na tyle cicho, by nie zbudzić chłopca. - Jeśli będzie trzeba, wywiozę go stąd, jak najdalej od niej. Nie pozwolę go sobie odebrać.

Dreszcz przeszedł przez ciało Magnusa na te słowa. Wiedział, że to prawda. Wiedział, że Alec będzie zdolny do wszystkiego, byleby nikt mu nie odebrał dziecka. I choć w głębi duszy popierał ten scenariusz, to byłaby głupia decyzja.

\- Nie możesz, kochanie. - Bane przeniósł dłoń na policzek Alec'a, by pogłaskać go delikatnie. - To tylko pogorszy naszą sytuację.

\- Muszę coś zrobić. Nie pozwolę jej go sobie odebrać. - Alec przeczesał włosy Jake'a, który przekręcił się w jego ramionach, wciąż pogrążony we śnie.

Magnus westchnął ciężko, opierając plecy o zimną ścianę, pokrytą rysunkami małpek, nim odezwał się ponownie.

\- Mogę zostawić cię na kilka dni i zaufać, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego? - Alec posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi. - Mogę?

\- Co ty kombinujesz, Mags?

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz jakiejś głupoty, gdy mnie tu nie będzie. - Magnus posłał mu to swoje wymowne spojrzenie, którego coraz częściej używał w stosunku do Alec'a, zwłaszcza gdy Lightwood miał jakieś głupie pomysły jak ten.

\- Dokąd się zamierzasz wybrać? - Alec zapytał niepewnie. Nie chciał, by Magnus go teraz zostawił, nie w takim momencie. Nie, gdy potrzebował wsparcia.

\- Po pomoc dla nas. Jest jedna osoba, która może nam teraz pomóc.

…

Magnus stał przez dłuższą chwilę przed wejściem do budynku. Ten budynek to jeden z najwyższych wieżowców w Los Angeles, przeznaczony głównie na biura, choć wyższe piętra przeznaczone były na lokale mieszkalne. Był bardzo nowoczesny, z wielkimi oknami, szklaną windą widoczną od zewnętrznej strony budynku. Magnus ruszył do wejścia, kiwając głową portierowi.

\- Pan do kogo? - zapytał starszy, siwowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Kancelaria prawna. - portier pokiwał głową, prowadząc go do windy, po drodze instruując go, jak trafić do kancelarii.

Magnus był już w tym budynku kilka lat temu, gdy dopiero co skończył trzynaście lat. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy sam przyjechał do Los Angeles, po kłótni ze swoimi adopcyjnymi rodzicami. Musiał wtedy poznać prawdę, całą prawdę, a tylko ten człowiek był mu w stanie ją przybliżyć.

Gdy znalazł się na dwunastym piętrze, przed drzwiami do kancelarii, wziął trzy głębokie, długie wdechy, próbując uspokoić swoje serce - w końcu od lat go nie widział, trochę się stresował, a w dodatku nie był pewien, czy będzie skory mu pomóc; koniec końców Magnus był dla niego odrobinę oschły ostatnimi czasy. Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął mahoniowe drzwi. Przestąpił próg pomieszczenia. Nic się tu nie zmieniło od tych kilku lat. Ściany nadal były pokryte kolorem ecru, w kącie stały dwie czarne, skórzane kanapy i mały, szklany stolik, na którym leżały ułożone magazyny. Po drugiej stronie stało czarne biurko z komputerem i telefonem, a za nim siedziała młoda blondynka, czytająca obecnie jakiś magazyn plotkarski.

\- Dzień dobry - odezwał się Bane, podchodząc bliżej biurka.

\- Dzień dobry! - żywo odpowiedziała kobieta, rzucając gazetę na podłogę. Jej policzki przybrały różowy odcień, zapewne ze wstydu, że klient przyłapał ją na czytaniu gazety, a nie na pracy. - W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć się z mecenasem. - Magnus oparł się o biurko, stawiając torbę na podłodze.

\- Ma pan umówione spotkanie? - Bane zaprzeczył jej pytaniu. - W takim razie, przykro mi. Musi być pan umówiony wcześniej, ale mogę zaraz pana zapisać. - Otworzyła czarny kalendarz, leżący przy komputerze. - Piątek, w przyszłym tygodniu, godzina 16:30. To najwcześniejszy wolny termin. Zapisać pana?

Magnus uśmiechnął się do niej sztucznie, biorąc słuchawkę telefonu do ręki i podał jej go. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Niech pani go zawiadomi, że Magnus Bane chce się z nim widzieć.

Widząc, że Magnus się nie podda, kobieta wybrała numer szefa i powtórzyła słowa, zasłyszane od młodego chłopaka. Po chwili odłożyła telefon, mówiąc, że się rozłączył i, że to znaczy, że Magnus powinien sobie iść. Jednak w następnym momencie, drzwi od gabinetu się otworzyły i wystąpił z niego on.

Był wysokim mężczyzną, o dwa cale wyższy niż Magnus, a to było coś, zważywszy na to, że Bane był bardzo wysoki. Jego twarz była pociągła i szczupła, kości policzkowe wysoko osadzone. Czarne włosy, krótko przystrzyżone, były misternie ułożone; Magnus zgadywał, że to zasługa jego żony. Ubrany w biały, dopasowany garnitur. Na nadgarstkach lśniły srebrne spinki do koszuli w kształcie much (cóż to jego dziwna fascynacja owadami). Jego twarz była nienaturalnie blada, ale to zawsze była jego cecha rozpoznawcza. To i jego zielono-złote oczy, przypominające kocie, jak u Magnusa. Gdyby nie te oczy, nikt by nie powiedział, że istnieją między nimi jakiekolwiek więzy krwi.

\- Witaj, Magnusie - odezwał sie swoim głębokim głosem, obrzucając Bane'a grzecznościowym uśmiechem. - Minęło tyle lat od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Obawiałem się, że już mnie nie odwiedzisz.

\- Witaj, ojcze. - Mężczyzna gestem dłoni wskazał, by Bane wszedł do gabinetu, jednocześnie mówiąc sekretarce, by odwołała jego kolejne spotkania.

\- Cóż cię sprowadza w me skromne progi? - Usiadł na swoim fotelu, pokazując Magnusowi, by zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy. - Mężczyzna uniósł lewą brew w zapytaniu, a Magnus kontynuował. - Mam problem, z którym tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. - Magnus przełknął ciężko ślinę, hamując łzy, napływające do jego oczu. - Ona chce nam odebrać dziecko, ojcze. Musisz mi pomóc ją powstrzymać. Proszę, tato…

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko, synu…

Magnus zaczął opowiadać całą historię, począwszy od tego, jak rozpoczął się jego związek z Alec'iem, o tym, jak ukrywał on przed nim prawdę o Jake'u. O tym, jak Kaelie wróciła, jak namieszała między nimi. O tym, jak Jake zaczął nazywać go tatą i, jak stał się dla niego synem. A w końcu o tym, co się stało dwa dni temu, o tym, jak Kaelie przysłała papiery sądowe. Opowiedział o tym o swoich obawach, dotyczących Alec'a i jego głupich pomysłów.

\- I? - zapytał niepewnie, gdy skończył opowiadać. - Pomożesz mi, ojcze? To jedyna rzecz, o którą cię kiedykolwiek poproszę. Nie możemy stracić naszego Jake'a, jest dla nas najważniejszy. Proszę...tato, pomóż nam.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza. Kocie oczy wpatrywały się w drugie, starsze kocie oczy. W Magnusa malowało się błaganie i nadzieja. W oczach jego ojca pustka. Długo myślał nad słowami Magnusa, przez co serce Bane'a kołatało jak oszalałe. W końcu przemówił.

\- Pomogę wam, synu.

…

Dwa dni później, gdy Magnus i jego ojciec wrócili do Nowego Jorku (poprzednie dwa dni Magnus spędził w rezydencji ojca w Los Angeles, którą jego nowa żona - Lilith - tuż przed chorobą nazwała Edom; dlaczego? Magnus nie miał pojęcia, podobno gdzieś usłyszała i jej się spodobało) Magnus od razu zaprosił ojca do swojego mieszkania. Szczęśliwie Alec nadal był w nim, razem z Jake'm i Jace'm, który na prośbę Bane'a został w mieszkaniu pod nieobecność kociookiego, by pilnować Alec'a i nie dopuścić, by popełnił jakieś głupstwo.

\- Alexandrze, Jace, Jake, poznajcie proszę - zaczął, gdy tylko weszli do salonu w mieszkaniu Alec'a i Magnusa. - To Asmodeus Hellsking, mój ojciec.

Dwóch starszych Lightwoodów mrugało, otwarwszy usta w zdumieniu. Jake, z kolei, szeroko się uśmiechnął do Asmodeusa, machając ręką.

\- Ti jeśteś tatą tatusia Magnusia? - Hellsking potwierdził ruchem głowy. - Jak dziadek Altul? Teź jeśteś moim dziadkiem?

\- Jakey, to nie do końca… - wtrącił Alec, otrząsłszy się z chwilowego zdumienia.

\- Tak, Jake, jestem kolejnym twoim dziadkiem. - Uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze, wyciągając rękę, by pogłaskać policzek chłopca. - Miło mi cię poznać. I was też.

Alec posłał Magnusowi zdziwione spojrzenie, żądając wyjaśnień.

\- Mój ojciec jest prawnikiem, pomoże nam.

\- Alexandrze - Asmodeus zwrócił się do niebieskookiego, podchodząc bliżej - chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą. Od Magnusa wiem, jak wygląda mniej więcej ta sprawa, ale chciałbym zamienić z tobą kilka słów.

\- Ocz...Oczywiście - Alec się zająknął, stawiając Jake'a na ziemi. Chłopczyk natychmiast podbiegł do drugiego ojca, domagając się, by ten wziął go w ramiona. Alec poprowadził Asmodeusa wprost do sypialni jego i Magnusa, zamykając za starszym mężczyzną drzwi. - Wszystko się zaczęło dokładnie cztery i pół roku temu…

Alec ponownie opowiedział całą historię relacji między nim a Kaelie, z większymi szczegółami niż Magnus dwa dni temu. Skupił się na tym, jaki stosunek miała Kaelie wobec Jake'a na przestrzeni lat, nie pomijając najważniejszego, czyli słów dziewczyny sprzed niemal trzech lat, gdy powiedziała, że nie chce być matką. Przedstawił zarys ostatnich wydarzeń, pokazując mu wniosek, który dostał z kancelarii prawniczej.

\- Wiesz, Alexandrze…

\- Alec - chłopak przerwał, na co Asmodeus tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Alec, to nie będzie łatwa sprawa. Zwykle to matki wygrywają takie procesy. - Alec westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem na słowa starszego mężczyzny. Wiedział o tym, że matki mają większe prawa niż ojcowie, jeśli chodzi o opiekę nad dziećmi. Wielokrotnie wczorajszej nocy czytał o przegranych procesach ojców o opiekę nad ich dziećmi. Jednak Alec nie mógł się poddawać, musiał wygrać z Kaelie. Nie może jej oddać syna. - Ale nie bez powodu jestem postrachem sal sądowych. Niektórzy nazywają mnie wręcz największym demonem sali sądowych. Ktoś nawet powiedział o mnie, że jestem diabłem w skórze człowieka.

\- Jest mi pan w stanie pomóc? - zapytał pełen nadzei Alec. W tym momencie do sypialni wszedł Magnus i usiadł obok Alec'a, splatając swoją dłoń z jego. - Obiecuję, że zapłacę tyle, ile będzie trzeba.

\- Zapłacimy ci - Magnus potwierdził jego słowa. - Znajdziemy dodatkową prace i damy radę ci zapłacić. Nawet jeśli to byłyby jakieś miliony, zapłacimy, ile będzie trzeba. Dam ci wszystko, czego cnhcesz, tylko nam pomóż.

\- Pomogę wam. - na usta obu chłopaków wstąpiły szerokie uśmiechy. Alec odetchnął z ulgą, mrugając, by powstrzymać łzy szczęścia. Nie chciał płakać przed ojcem Magnusa.

\- Podaj swoją cenę - rzekł Bane, spoglądając Asmodeusowi w oczy.

\- Nie chcę od was pieniędzy i tak by was nie było stać. Moje usługi są bardzo drogie - rzucił Hellsking, uśmiechając się żartobliwie. - Chcę tylko, byś mnie czasem odwiedzał, Magnusie. Jesteś moim jedynym synem. Chcę cię co jakiś czas widywać, albo dzwonić, mieć jakiś kontakt z tobą. Może nie byłem wspaniałym ojcem, ale wiesz, że nie miałem pojęcia o tobie, do momentu, gdy skończyłeś dziesięć lat, a ja nie wsadziłem tego skurwiela za kratki. Chcę cię tylko czasem widywać, ciebie i twoją rodzinę. To jest moja cena.

\- Zgoda. - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów Magnus wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ojca, który natychmiast ją potrząsnął. Potem Alec powtórzył ten sam gest. - Dziękuję, ojcze.

Asmodeus posłał im niewielki uśmiech, chowając papiery do swojej aktówki.

\- Czas opracować dobry plan działania, chłopcy. Najpierw spotkamy się ze stroną przeciwną. - Obaj spojrzeli na mężczyznę z nadzieją w oczach. - Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by Jake został z wami.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Co sądzicie o ojcu Magnusa? Ja go uwielbiam i żałuję, że nie wprowadziłam go wcześniej.

W następnym batalia w sądzie. Nie daję wam spoilera, ale mogę powiedzieć: PRZYGOTUJCIE SIĘ NA ŁZY!

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Zapraszam również na 'Tak jest, Panie' i 'Drugą Szansę'. W obu się dzieje!

Intoxic


	25. To wojna

A/N: witam,

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, sledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiego oryginalnych.

Miłego czytnia,

Ostrzeżenie: Rozdział zawiera bardzo ciężki temat.

* * *

**Rozdział XXV**

"**To wojna"**

Alec wiercił się na krześle w kancelarii prawnej 'Clarkson i wspólnicy'. Nie mógł przestać strzelać palcami i wdychać ciężko - to jego nawyk, gdy był zdenerwowany. Tuż obok niego ze stoickim spokojem siedział Asmodeus, który od trzech dni przebywał w Nowym Jorku. Prawnik opracował dobry plan działania, by nie dopuścić, by Kaelie odebrała dziecko Alec'owi i jego synowi. Chciał im pomóc, zależało mu na szczęściu syna, nawet jeśli jego syn nie chciał go zaakceptować jako ojca.

\- Serce wali ci jak młot - Asmodeus szepnął do Alec'a, wytrącając chłopaka z zamyślenia. - Będzie dobrze, ten pseudo prawniczek nie jest mocny. Zrobiłem research. Wygrał kilkanaście małych spraw, kilka rozwodów, ale wiem, że go pokonam.

\- Tak pan myśli? - Alec spojrzał na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczyma, w których malowało się pragnienie uwierzenia w słowa prawnika.

\- Oczywiście, chłopcze. Nie bez powodu nazywają mnie demonem.

Drzwi od pokoju się otworzyły i do środka weszła Kaelie z wysokim mężczyzną, o blond włosach, ubranym w brązowy garnitur. Gdy tylko Alec spojrzał na dziewczynę, jego pięści się zacisnęły, krew zawrzała w żyłach. Podniósł się z krzesła, czując niesamowitą rządzę rzucenia się na Kaelie i wydarcia jej serca z piersi. Powstrzymał go tylko mocny ścisk chłodnej dłoni Asmodeusa na jego bicepsie. Mężczyzna pociągnął go w dół, by z powrotem usiadł, spoglądając na niego ostrzegawczo. Alexander wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos, zakładając ręce na piersi, posyłając mrożące spojrzenie matce jego dziecka.

\- Dzień dobry - zaczął prawnik panny Whitewillow - cieszę się, że mogliśmy się spotkać. Harry Clarkson Jr. - wystawił rękę w stronę Alec'a i Asmodeusa. Obaj mężczyźni potrząsnęli jego dłonią i wymienili grzecznościowe uśmiechy. - Moja klienta, Kaelie Whitewillow.

\- Asmodeus Hellsking i mój klient, Alexander Lightwood.

\- W takim razie przejdźmy do meritum spotkania. - Clarkson wyciągnął plik papierów ze swojej aktówki i położył je przed sobą na stole. - Może ja zacznę…

Alec skupił swój wzrok na Kaelie, która patrzyła w każdą inną stronę, byleby nie spoglądać na Alec'a. Chłopak wiedział, że się go boi, cóż, każdy by się bał, jakby zobaczył, do czego Alec był zdolny kilka dni temu. Gdy chłopak o tym myśli, nadal nim trzęsie ze złości. Uspokoił się już odrobinę, Magnus go do tego zmusił, mówiąc, że nie wolno im tracić kontroli przy Jake'u. Mały nadal nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje między trójką jego rodziców. Tak było lepiej, to jeszcze dziecko, nic by nie zrozumiał.

\- Hm - odezwał się Asmodeus, zmuszając Alec'a, by spojrzał na niego. - Pan chyba nie sądzi, że mój klient zgodzi się na państwa wniosek? Przypomnę, iż jest to idiotyczny wniosek.

\- Rozumiem, że nie zgadzają się panowie na drogę pozasądową? - Obaj pokręcili głowami. - Dobrze, w takim razie, wyznaczymy datę rozprawy sądowej. Jeszcze dziś postaram się skontaktować w tej sprawie. Dziękuję za spotkanie.

\- Nie oddam ci dziecka - Alec rzucił na odchodne. - Wygram tą wojnę w sądzie. Nie masz ze mną szans.

\- Zobaczymy się w sądzie.

Rozprawa odbyła się dokładnie trzynaście dni później. Jak się okazało, Clarkson pociągnął za sznurki i termin ich rozprawy wyznaczono na wcześniejszy, niż zwykle. Alec przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu przed salą rozpraw, próbując się uspokoić. Magnus rozmawiał na boku ze swoim ojcem, rodzicami Alec'a i swoimi rodzicami. Jace, Izzy, Max, Allie i Seth siedzieli na przeciwko, przyglądając się reszcie rodziny. Po drugiej stronie korytarza znajdowała się Kaelie, wraz z kuzynką i prawnikiem, żywo o czymś rozmawiali.

Magnus odszedł od rodziców i stanął za Alec'iem, otaczając go ramionami od tyłu. Lightwood natychmiast rozluźnił się odrobinę w ramionach ukochanego, który teraz muskał jego szyję, by choć trochę go rozproszyć. W każdym innym czasie by to podziałało, ale teraz nic nie było w stanie go uspokoić, a tym bardziej rozproszyć. Jego umysł rozgrywał wszelkie scenariusze, które mogą się zdarzyć na sali rozpraw. Chciał wierzyć, że ojciec Magnusa urządzi tam takie piekło, jakie mu obiecywał.

\- Będzie dobrze, kochanie. - Magnus przesunął się do przodu, by stanąć przed chłopakiem. Przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, przyciskając do piersi. - Ojciec zrobi wszystko, by Jake został z nami.

\- Wiem, ale…

\- Stresujesz się, wiem. Znam cię na wylot, koteczku. - Magnus pocałował czubek nosa Alec'a, na co niebieskooki zmarszczył nos w swój uroczy sposób. - Chciałbym jakoś ci pomóc teraz, zdjąć choćby odrobinę tego ciężaru z ciebie, ale wiem, że nie jestem w stanie. Jedyne co mogę zrobić, to zapewnić cię, że nie odpuścimy jej. Nie pozwolimy jej zabrać nam dziecka. Będziemy walczyć o naszego syna, do końca, Alexandrze. Ja i ty, razem.

\- Kocham Cię, Magnus. - Alec wspiął się na palce stóp i przycisnął swe usta do ust Magnusa, w krótkim pocałunku. Nie był on jakiś namiętny, szybki czy z języczkiem. Był raczej spokojny, zapewniający go o jego miłości, o wsparciu.

\- Ja ciebie też, groszku. - Nim Alec miał okazję powiedzieć, że nie cierpi tego określenia, drzwi od sali rozpraw otworzyły się szeroko. Alexander odsunął się od Magnusa, obracając głowę w stronę sali. Z wewnątrz wystąpiła elegancka kobieta w szarym kostiumie, jej blond włosy związane w kucyk. Na jej nosie spoczywały okulary w zielonej oprawce. W ręku trzymała kilka papierów.

\- Sprawa Kaelie Whitewillow i Alexander Lightwood. - Alec, Kaelie i ich prawnicy podeszli bliżej. Kobieta poprowadziła ich do sali, każąc zostać reszcie rodziny na zewnątrz, dopóki, któreś z nich nie zostanie wezwane na świadków.

Asmodeus poprowadził Alec'a w stronę jednej ławy. Kaelie i jej prawnik zajęli ławę na przeciwko. W tym momencie niebieskookiego oblał strach. Już za kilka chwil miała rozpocząć się wojna między nim a Kaelie o ich syna. Serce mu przyspieszyło, oddech stał się płytki, miał wrażenie, że krew powoli się zamraża.

\- Proszę wstać, Sąd idzie - powiedziała kobieta. Asmodeus poderwał się z krzesła, ciągnąc Alec'a w górę ze sobą. Do sali wszedł mężczyzna, na oko wyglądał na czterdzieści kilka lat. Był wysoki, ciemnoskóry, z ciemnymi jak heban włosami i oczami. Spojrzał na zgromadzonych ludzi na sali i ruszył, by zasiąść na krześle, za stołem sędziowskim.

\- Otwieram rozprawę o przyznanie całkowitej opieki rodzicielskiej nad małoletnim Jacobem Gabrielem Lightwoodem. Czy oboje wnioskodawców jest obecnych na sali? - Zarówno Kaelie jak i Alec potwierdzili, wstając ze swoich miejsc. - Pani Kaelie Whitewillow, pani wniosek wpłynął do sądu dwadzieścia dwa dni temu. Pański, panie Lightwood dziesięć dni temu, złożony przez państwa prawników w osobach, Harry Clarkson Jr. i Asmodeus Hellsking. Z rozmów przeprowadzonych z prawnikami wiem, że nie udało się dojść państwu do porozumienia na polu pozasądowym. W takim razie teraz wysłucham oświadczeń obojga stron, a później orzeknę, kto będzie sprawował opiekę nad małoletnim Jacobem. Z państwa oświadczeń wiem, że w państwa imieniu wypowiadać się będą państwa pełnomocnicy. Pani Whitewillow, państwo zaczynają.

\- Wysoki sądzie - rozpoczął prawnik, podnosząc się z ławy. - Złożyliśmy wniosek o przyznanie całkowitej opieki nad Jacobem dla mojej klientki, w związku z niedawnymi zdarzeniami, których dopuścił się pan Lightwood. Otóż, moja klientka, która niedawno wróciła do kraju, chcąc w końcu zająć się swoim dzieckiem, ponieważ oficjalnie stała się prawnym opiekunem małoletniego, została pozbawiona takiej sposobności…

\- Sprzeciw - odezwał się Asmodeus. - Mój klient nie zabraniał kontaktów pannie Whitewillow z Jacobem. Nie robił tego przez ponad trzy i pół roku, odkąd narodził się chłopiec. Pragnę przypomnieć wszystkim, bo zdaje się, że strona przeciwna zapomniała, że to panna Whitewillow porzuciła Jacoba tuż po narodzeniu, oświadczając, że nie chce być matką, że chce normalnie żyć, korzystać z życia. Nadmienię również, że mój klient, pomimo młodego wieku, w końcu został ojcem mając ledwo piętnaście lat, w przeciwieństwie do pańskiej klientki, podjął się opieki nad dzieckiem. Został dla niego ojcem, poświęcając się dla niego całkowicie.

\- Być może - dodał Clarkson. - Jednak nie należy zapominać o ostatnich wydarzeniach, nie zgodzi się pan ze mną? Pański klient wyraźnie zabraniał kontaktów mojej klientki z jej synem. Bez żadnych podstaw. Ponadto napadł na nią i niemal pobił.

\- Nie zgodzę się z panem. - Asmodeus poprawił swój czerwony krawat. - Mój klient nie napadł na nią, a tym bardziej nie zrobił jej fizycznej krzywdy. Prawdą jest, że agresywnie zareagował na wniosek pańskiej klientki, ale było to poparte obawą przed utrarą ukochanego syna. Ponadto, pan myli pojęcia, kolego. Mój klient nie zabronił kontaktów pańskiej klientce. Jedynie nakazał jej przychodzić w określonych porach, a było to wywołane jedynie dobrem małoletniego Jacoba. Przypomnę, że to pod opieką pańskiej klientki Jacob dostał wstrząsu anafilaktycznego i trafił do szpitala. Pod jej okiem zjadł ciastka z orzechami, na które jest silnie uczulony.

\- Moja klientka nie wiedziała, że chłopiec jest uczulony…

\- Aha! - żywo krzyknął Hellsking. - I tu leży pies pogrzebany. Jaka matka nie wie, na co jej dziecko jest uczulone? Nawet ja wiem, jakie alergie ma mój syn, a widziałem go trzy razy w ciągu jego dziewiętnastu lat życia. Musi pan mi przyznać rację, iż pańska klientka nie sprawdza się w roli matki.

\- Być może popełnia błędy, jest młodą matką, dopiero się uczy, ale z pewnością daje lepszy przykład swojemu synowi. - Na to obaj, Asmodeus i Alec, wznieśli brew ku górze. - Niech pan mi powie, jaki przykład daje małoletniemu Jacobowi pan Lightwood? Zacznijmy od tego, że pracuje w barze dla gejów i sam jest gejem. Gdzie moja klientka może dać mu pełną rodzinę, w której będzie matka i ojciec, a nie dwóch ojców.

\- To stek bzdur! - zaśmiał się Hellsking. - Orientacja seksualna mojego klienta nie ma nic wspólnego z dawaniem przykładu małoletniemu Jacobowi. Raczej może go to nauczyć bycia tolerancyjnym w przyszłości, a nie homofobicznym dupkiem, jakim zdaje się pan być.

\- Panie Hellsking - rzekł ostrzegawczo sędzia - jeszcze jedno takie określenie i nałożę na pana karę.

\- Przepraszam, ale to nie moja wina, że kolega po fachu jest nietolerancyjny - westchnął, zwracając się ponownie do Clarksona. - A praca mojego klienta udowadnia tylko, że jest w stanie pracować gdziekolwiek, byleby tylko zapewnić życie swojemu synowi. Dzięki tej pracy mój klient opłaca mieszkanie, w którym mieszkają, przedszkole, do którego Jake uczęszcza, a także opiekunkę, która zajmuje się nim, podczas nieobecności pana Lightwooda. Myślę, że to raczej zaleta pana Lightwooda, coś co można podziwiać w nim. Jest w stanie poświęcać noce, a jeszcze niedawno uczęszczał do szkoły, by zapewnić stabilne życie dla swojego dziecka.

Prawnik Kaelie sapnął z irytacji, gdy Asmodeus posłał mu prowokacyjny uśmieszek. Jego cała postawa mówiła 'dawaj, co tam masz jeszcze, chłopczyku i tak cię pokonam'. Alec był wdzięczny, że ojciec Magnusa im pomaga. Był pełen nadziei, że Asmodeus wygra tę sprawę.

\- Dodam także - ponownie przemówił Hellsking - że mój klient również zapewnił pełną rodzinę Jacobowi. Razem z jego partnerem dbają o dobro i zdrowie chłopca, zapewniając mu jak najlepszą opiekę.

\- Proszę - wszedł mu w słowo Clarkson - mówi pan tak, bo pański klient spotyka się z pańskim synem. Nie sądzę, by był pan tak tolerancyjny i pochlebny dla tego typu związków, gdyby nie chodziło o pańskiego syna.

Ah. - Asmodeus wziął łyk wody, stojącej przed nim na stole. - Teraz pan się łapie czegokolwiek. To, że mój klient spotyka się z moim synem nawet nie ma związku z tą sprawą. Przypomnę panu, że spotkaliśmy się, by ustalić kto ma sprawować całkowitą opiekę nad małoletnim Jacobem Lightwoodem. Co jest oczywistością, że powinien być to mój klient tak, jak to było do tej pory. Wysoki Sądzie - zwrócił się do mężczyzny za stołem sędziowskim - mój klient zapewnia stabilne życie małoletniemu Jacobowi od samego urodzenia. To on opiekował się nim, zarywał noce, by go uspokoić, opiekował się nim, gdy ciężko zachorował na żółtaczkę, gdy miał sześć miesięcy. A gdzie wtedy była matka chłopca? Och, tak, bawiła się w najlepsze w Paryżu, korzystając z życia. To mój klient siedział przy łóżku Jake'a, gdy ten nie mógł spać, przestraszony przez koszmary. To pan Lightwood karmił go, uczył mówić, chodzić, ocierał każdą łzę. To Alec stawał na głowie, by skończyć szkołę i jednocześnie pracować, by zebrać pieniądze na przedszkole chłopca. To on kupował mu zabawki, ubrania. A co robiła wtedy panna Whitewillow? Balowała w klubach w Europie. I nagle ni stąd ni zowąd zachciało się jej być matką? Bądźmy szczerzy, pani nie potrafi być matką. A co jeśli się pani znów odwidzi? Przecież tu chodzi o dobro dziecka, a jak pani myśli, jak mały Jake przeżyje to, że pani się znów odwidzi bycie matką? Może mnie pani tu i teraz zapewnić, że już na zawsze będzie pani chciała być matką Jake'a? Zapewni mnie pani, że porzuci wszystko, co dotychczas robiła, by zajmować się nim dzień i noc? że przedłoży pani jego dobro nad swoje?

\- Tak - cicho powiedziała, unikając jego wzroku. - Jake to mój syn, chcę się nim zająć.

\- Dlaczego? – dopytywał głośniej Asmodeus. - Dlaczego tak nagle pani teraz wróciła i domaga się bycia matką dla Jake'a? Dlaczego teraz a nie kiedyś? Dlaczego chce być pani jego matką teraz?!

\- Bo nie mogę mieć już więcej dzieci! - Cała sala nagle zamarła w ciszy. Z błękitnych oczu Kaelie popłynęły łzy, kiedy podniosła się z ławy i wybiegła z sali.

Alec patrzył tępo w miejsce, gdzie chwilę wcześniej znajdowała się Kaelie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. To było zbyt surrealistyczne. To nie mogło być możliwe, Kaelie przecież była dziewczyną, dziewczyny mogą mieć dzieci. To Alec już nie może mieć dzieci.

\- Zarządzam dwadzieścia minut przerwy - powiedział sędzia, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła. Po kilku sekundach opuścił salę.

\- Cóż, takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewałem - głos Asmodeusa przebił się do myśli Alec'a. - Obawiam się, że to może wpłynąć na końcową decyzję sędziego. Ale uderzę teraz w inny punkt, zmuszę ją…

Alec nie słuchał go, w jego głowie wciąż wybrzmiewały słowa Kaelie 'nie mogę mieć już więcej dzieci'. Dlaczego tego nie powiedziała wcześniej? Coś wtedy go tknęło, choć nie do końca wiedział co. Jego ciało samoistnie podniosło się z ławy i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Na zewnątrz zauważył swoją rodzinę ze zdziwionymi wyrazami twarzy.

\- Wygraliśmy? - Zapytał Jace. - Jake zostaje z tobą?

\- Nie… Gdzie poszła Kaelie? - Magnus wskazał mu kierunek łazienki, posyłając mu nieme pytanie. - Później pogadamy, muszę ją znaleźć.

Gdy wszedł do damskiej toalety, Kaelie siedziała na podłodze, z plecami opartymi o ścianę. Jej kuzynka siedziała obok niej, zaciskając ramiona wokół jej drżącego ciała. Płakała.

\- Zostaw nas samych - Alec zwrócił się chłodno, do jej kuzynki. Dziewczyna łypnęła na niego wrogo i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie pozwolę ci jej pobić.

\- Nic jej nie zrobię, chcę tylko pogadać. - Kaelie pokiwała głową, szepcąc kuzynce, by zostawiła ich samych. Zrobiła to z niechęcią, mówiąc, że czeka za drzwiami i jeśli Alec czegoś spróbuje, nie zawaha się go pobić. Kiedy Alec i Kaelie zostali sami, chłopak usiadł na ziemi, na przeciwko niej, zakładając ramiona na zgięte kolana. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?

\- A co by to zmieniło?

\- Powiedz, co się stało? Dlaczego nie możesz mieć dzieci? - dopytał Alec, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła głośno, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami dłoni. Głośne bicie jej serca odbijało się od kafelek łazienkowych. Jej łzy spadały na zimną podłogę.

\- Niecały rok temu wpadłam z takim kolesiem na imprezie. Ale mój ówczesny facet powiedział, że nie może mieć dzieci, więc nawet mu o tym nie wspominałam. Poza tym, jak miałabym mu wytłumaczyć to, że zaszłam w ciążę skoro on jest bezpłodny. Wiedziałby, że go zdradziłam. A, że byłam wtedy niepełnoletnia i nie miałam za dużo kasy, koleżanka poleciła mi takiego lekarza, który zrobił mi aborcję. - Uniosła głowę, obrzucając Alec'a smutnym spojrzeniem. - Ten pseudo lekarz usunął ciążę, ale zrobił to tak paskudnie, że kilka dni później trafiłam do szpitala z silnym krwotokiem. Lekarze zabrali mnie na salę operacyjną i próbowali zrobić wszystko, ale najwyraźniej podczas aborcji uszkodził moją macicę tak bardzo, że musieli ją usunąć i nie mogę mieć więcej dzieci. - Na chwilę zrobiła przerwę. - Jake jest moim jedynym dzieckiem, Alec…

\- Nie mogę ci go oddać - oświadczył trzęsącym się głosem. - Jake to mój syn, ja nie będę miał już nigdy dzieci. Jestem gejem, to jest niemożliwe bym kiedykolwiek miał jeszcze dzieci. Jakey jest dla mnie najważniejszy, Kaelie. Ja nie mogę bez niego żyć. Jest mi przykro, że nie możesz mieć dzieci. To musi być straszne dla kobiety, że nie może mieć więcej dzieci, ale nie mogę ci oddać Jake'a. Nie mogę.

\- Możesz zaadoptować dzieci z Magnusem, a ja…

\- Ty nie rozumiesz! - wrzasnął. - Jake jest moim życiem, bez niego nie ma mnie. Jest dla mnie wszystkim. I nie oddam go.

\- Ja też go kocham, to mój synek. Chcę być dla niego matką, Alec. Proszę…

Wpatrywała się w niego oczami pełnymi łez i błagania. Na ten widok serce się krajało chłopakowi, ale nie mógł jej oddać Jake'a, był dla niego najważniejszy. Nikt się nie liczył bardziej niż jego syn.

\- Proszę cię, Alec...proszę…- Przerwało jej silne pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili do środka zajrzał Asmodeus i obrzucił ich zmieszanym spojrzeniem.

\- Koniec przerwy, musimy wracać na salę rozpraw.

W sali rozpraw zapadła ciężka atmosfera, którą można było kroić nożem. Głucha cisza była przerywana tylko szybkimi oddechami Alec'a i pociąganiem nosa przez Kaelie, która nadal płakała, choć już nie tak mocno, jak w toalecie kilka minut wcześniej. Lightwood znów czuł jak żołądek ściska mu się ze stresu i strachu. Oddałby wszystko, by Magnus był teraz z nim i trzymał go za rękę, dodając otuchy.

\- Proszę wstać, Sąd idzie. - Cała czwórka zgromadzona w sali wstała ponownie, obserwując sędziego, zajmującego miejsce za swoją ławą. Gdy on usiadł, oni również usiedli w swoich ławach i czekali na werdykt.

\- Szanowni państwo. Ta sprawa nie jest łatwa, zważywszy że oboje rodziców są młodzi. Zostaliście państwo rodzicami w wieku lat piętnastu, wciąż sami będąc dziećmi. Pan, panie Lightwood - zwrócił się do Alec'a - pan stanął na wysokości zadania i zajął się swoim synem. Niewielu ojców w tak młodym wieku by się na to zdecydowało. Z kolei pani, panno Whitewillow - przekręcił głowę w jej stronę - jest pani młodą kobietą, matką, która dopiero się uczy bycia rodzicem. I choć zostawiła pani swoje dziecko po porodzie, teraz pani chce być jego matką, chce pani być częścią życia Jacoba. Zrozumiała pani, swój błąd. - Westchnął głośno, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. - Po analizie wszystkich oświadczeń i rozmowach z bliskimi obojga stron, jak również, po przeanalizowaniu raportu biegłej pani psycholog i kuratorki, ustalam, że opiekę nad małoletnim Jacobem Lightwoodem, będzie sprawować...

* * *

A/N: Dum, dum, dum...

Musicie mnie nienawidzić teraz za ten urywek, prawda? Ja bym tak zrobiła. *złowieszczy śmiech* A teraz dodatkowo potrzymam was trochę w niepewności.

Kolejny to już epilog.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	26. Epilog

**A/N: Trzymałam was w niepewności wystarczająco.**

**Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienie, śledzenia. **

**Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare, z wyjątkiem oryginalnych.**

**Miłego czytania.**

* * *

**Epilog**

**Rok później**

\- Alec pospiesz się, bo się spóźnimy! - Magnus krzyknął, waląc pięścią w drzwi łazienki. Lightwood siedział tam już od pół godziny, robiąc nie wiadomo co. - Alec!

\- No daj mi pięć minut!

\- Odliczam! - W odpowiedzi Magnus uzyskał tylko jakieś pomruki. Przewrócił oczyma i ruszył do sypialni, by dokończyć swoje ubieranie. Sięgnął po swoją czerwoną marynarkę, która leżała na ich łóżku. Dziś szli do restauracji na kolację, by świętować ich drugą rocznicę. W końcu mogli sobie pozwolić na wolny wieczór, tylko dla nich, ponieważ ten weekend należał do Kaelie.

Po roku od sprawy sądowej, Alec i Kaelie mieli już idealnie opracowany plan opieki nad Jake'm. Według ustaleń sądu, Jake pozostał z Alec'iem i Magnusem, ale Alec nie uzyskał pełni opieki nad nim. Sąd orzekł, że mają wspólnie sprawować opiekę nad nim, z zastrzeżeniem, że miejscem zamieszkania Jake'a ma być miejsce zamieszkania Alec'a. Oczywiście Kaelie początkowo była przeciwna takiemu rozwiązaniu, ale po wielu długich rozmowach, często zakończonych płaczem zarówno Alec'a jak i Kaelie, doszli do porozumienia.

Kaelie zamieszkała bliżej nich, we własnym już mieszkaniu, w którym Jake również miał swój pokój. Znalazła dobrze płatną pracę, chłopaka, którego Jake od razu polubił, choć na razie wciąż mówi do niego wujku. Młoda kobieta zabiera Jake'a na wszystkie weekendy do siebie, dodatkowo może go zabierać na wakacje, wyjazdy.

A Jake? Jake jest uradowany, że ma mamę i dwóch tatusiów blisko siebie.

\- Jestem gotowy. - Alec wszedł do ich sypialni, ubrany jak model z magazynu mody. Dopasowany, czarny garnitur, granatowy krawat, podkreślający jego piękne niebieskie oczy. Biała koszula, wybrana niedawno przez Magnusa na ślub Setha i jego dziewczyny. Jednym słowem Alec wyglądał cudownie, aż chciało się go schrupać. - Mags?

\- Tak? - Kociooki chłopak wybudził się ze stanu podziwiania i podszedł bliżej swojego chłopaka, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. - Wyglądasz tak cudownie, że aż nie mam ochoty nigdzie iść, tylko pozbyć się tych ciuchów z ciebie.

\- Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. - Mimo, że byli ze sobą już tak długo, Alec wciąż potrafił się zarumienić na choćby niewielką insynuację seksualną. Cóż, ale to właśnie Magnus w nim kochał, ten uroczy rumieniec. - Musimy iść. Taksówka chyba na nas czeka.

Alec chwycił portfel z komody w przedpokoju i złączył swoją dłoń z dłonią Magnusa, wyprowadzając ich obu z ich małego mieszkanka.

Restauracja, w której Alec zamówił dla nich stolik, była wspaniała. Ich stół stał w oddali, blisko kominka, więc byli z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń. Na stole znajdowały się świece, dwa nakrycia, dwa kieliszki do wina. Alec odsunął jedno z krzeseł dla Magnusa, jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Moment, to znaczyło, że Magnus jest w tym związku damą? W zasadzie mógłby nią być, jeśli Alec dalej by oczarowywał go swoimi manierami i tym uroczym uśmiechem. Lightwood usiadł naprzeciwko niego, a po chwili podszedł do nich kelner z butelką białego wina. Gdy ich zostawił, po nalaniu wina, Magnus zwrócił się do Alec'a.

\- Jakim cudem go przekonałeś, by dał nam alkohol? Ja mam dwadzieścia lat, ty prawie…

\- Powiedzmy, że moja siostra i twój brat są bardzo przekonujący. - Magnus zaśmiał się na te słowa.

Alec wpatrywał się w Magnusa jak zaczarowany. Śmiech Bane'a brzmiał dla niego jak najpiękniejsza muzyka. Mógłby słuchać go nieustannie.

Kelner przyniósł im przystawki, krewetki w sosie curry z pomidorkami koktajlowymi i bazylią. Danie pachniało tak wspaniale, że od samego patrzenia aż ślinka ciekła. Magnus obserwował Alec'a, jak chłopak pochłonął przystawkę w trzech szybkich gryzach, gdy on delektował się każdym kęsem, raz po raz popijając wino. Potem kelner przyniósł główne danie, penne z owocami morza.

\- Alexandrze, czyżbyś próbował uwieść mnie jedzeniem? - Magnus zapytał, przełknąwszy kawałek mula.

\- A działa? - Alec specjalnie oblizał usta, by bardziej przekonać do siebie Magnusa, co było niemożliwością, Magnus już teraz był w stanie wszystko dla niego zrobić. Gdy Lightwood skończył danie, sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej marynarki i wyciągnął z niej białe, pluszowe pudełko.

W tym momencie serce Magnusa zabiło szybciej. Czyżby to oznaczało…

\- Otwórz, Mags - odezwał się niebieskooki. Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi chłopak posłusznie otworzył pudełko. I doznał szoku, ale nie takiego, jakiego się spodziewał.

\- Klucze?

\- A co? Spodziewałeś się pierścionka zaręczynowego? - Magnus starał się ukryć zawiedziony wyraz twarzy przed swoim chłopakiem. Rzeczywiście spodziewał się pierścionka zaręczynowego, zwłaszcza w takim pięknym pudełku. A i okazja była idealna, wspaniała kolacja romantyczna.

\- Co to za klucze? - Starał się zachować neutralny ton.

\- Do naszego nowego domu. - Na to brew Magnusa uniosła się ku górze w niemym pytaniu. - Mam nową pracę, oboje zarabiamy lepiej, a nadal gnieździmy się w tym małym, dwupokojowym mieszkanku. Jake rośnie, potrzebuje większej przestrzeni. Ty też, na swoje ciuchy, więc...rozejrzałem się i kupiłem dla nas mały dom, na przedmieściach Manhattanu. Ma cztery pokoje, dużą łazienkę i takie pomieszczenie, które może być twoją garderobą. - Magnus spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. - Magnus? Kochanie?

\- Nowy dom dla nas? - Alec pokiwał głową. - Alexandrze…

\- Chcę byśmy mieli taki prawdziwy dom, ja, ty i Jake. - Magnus nachylił się przez stół i przyciągnął twarz Alec'a do swojej, by złożyć na nich pocałunek. Jednak Alec szybko go odepchnął, przez co Magnus obrzucił go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - Chcesz się poparzyć?

Wtedy Magnus uświadomił sobie, że są wciąż palą się świece na stole. Nagle obok nich zmaterializował się kelner, który odchrząkał nerwowo.

\- Przyniosłem panom deser. - Postawił przed nimi dwa pucharki musu czekoladowego z nutką chili.

Magnus ponownie rozkoszował się smakiem dania, zamykając oczy, przez co nawet nie zauważył, że Alec wstał ze swojego krzesła. Po chwili Bane otworzył oczy, oblizując usta z resztek musu i spojrzał przed siebie. Alec'a nie było na krześle naprzeciwko. Gorączkowo zaczął się rozglądać po lokalu, aż poczuł delikatne stuknięcie w udo. Spojrzał w dół po swojej prawej stronie i dostrzegł klęczącego na jednym kolanie Alec'a, z małym, czerwonym, pluszowym pudełeczkiem w dłoni.

Usta otworzyły mu się w szoku, oczy zwiększyły.

\- Magnusie Bane, miłości mego życia, wiem, że mamy po dwadzieścia lat, ale, czy zos…

\- Tak! Tak! Tak! - Magnus wszedł mu w słowo, kładąc dłonie na policzkach Alec'a, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i wpijając się w jego usta. Pocałunek trwał dopóty, dopóki do uszu obu chłopców nie doszły gromkie oklaski i kilka pogwizdów. Gdy się odsunęli od siebie - obaj z rumieńcem na twarzy, Alec oczywiście z większym - Alexander uśmiechnął się słodko do Magnusa.

\- Nie dałeś mi dokończyć - zaczął - a co jeśli to nie były oświadczyny?

\- Lepiej, żeby w tym cudnym pudełeczku znajdował się pierścionek zaręczynowy, bo przysięgam Alexandrze, od dziś śpisz na kanapie. - Alec roześmiał się na te słowa, otwierając owo pudełeczko. Znajdował się w nim złoty sygnet, z niebieskim lazurem, przypominającym kolor oczu Alec'a. Był piękny i równie pięknie prezentował się na karmelowym palcu lewej dłoni Magnusa, gdy Alec go tam wsunął. - Ciotka nie uwierzy.

\- Właściwie… - Alec przygryzł dolną wargę, spoglądając znacząco na Magnusa.

\- Oni wszyscy już wiedzą o tym, prawda? - Alec przytaknął, podnosząc się z ziemi. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i sięgnął po lewą dłoń Magnusa przez stół. Przysunął ją bliżej swoich ust i złożył pocałunek na sygnecie. - Tylko ja nic nie wiedziałem. A Jake?

\- Jake pomógł mi wybierać sygnet i tu cytuję 'Tatuś Magnus lubi nasz kolor oczu, wybierz ten tatusiu'. - Bane otarł łzę szczęścia, która popłynęła po jego policzku. - On się bardzo cieszy na nasz ślub. Razem z Izzy i Alli wczoraj już zaczęli planować. Oczywiście wtrąciłem się, gdy Jake powiedział, byśmy mieli tort w kształcie małpy. I chciał byśmy mieli ślub w zoo.

\- To nasz mały chłopiec, zawsze uwielbiający małpy. - Alec musiał się zgodzić z tym stwierdzeniem. - Dlatego was uwielbiam, Lightwoodowie, nigdy mnie nie zawodzicie.

\- Niedługo i ty będziesz panem Lightwoodem.

…

**Dziesięć lat później**

\- Jake, pospiesz się! - Magnus walnął w drzwi od pokoju nastolatka z taką siłą, że mógłby spokojnie zrobić w nich dziurę, jednak drzwi od pokoju chłopaka były podwójne - życzenie chłopca na dwunaste urodziny, by miał, choć trochę prywatności od rodziców i młodszej siostry Tatiany - Masz dziesięć minut, albo wchodzę do środka!

\- Zaraz wyjdę tato! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Magnus westchnął, jaki ojciec taki syn. Obaj Lightwoodowie nie znali słowa 'czas'. Wiecznie się gdzieś spóźniali i chyba tylko dzięki czujności Magnusa i jego poczuciu czasu, zdarzało się, że byli na odpowiednią porę w przeróżnych miejscach. - Rany, co się tak złościsz - mruknął Jake, otwierając drzwi. - Już jestem gotowy.

Magnus pokiwał z aprobatą na ubiór Jake'a: czarny garnitur, czerwony krawat i biała koszula. Jego czarne, półdługie włosy - które Alec, co rusz każe mu ścinać, ale chłopak zawsze mu mówi, że miłość do długich włosów odziedziczył po Magnusie - teraz były zaczesane na żel do tyłu.

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie.

\- Mówisz tak, bo jesteś moim ojcem, to twój obowiązek. - Nastolatek wsunął czarne buty na nogi i poklepał ojca po ramieniu. - A gdzie tata i Tee?

\- Od dwudziestu minut czekają na nas w samochodzie. - Magnus poprawił swój złoty krawat, chwytając syna za rękę i prowadząc do drzwi wyjściowych ich domu. - To tobie najdłużej zeszły przygotowania.

\- I kto to mówi. Sam się malujesz godzinę, tato.

\- Czasami się zastanawiam, po kim jesteś taki wyszczekany. - Młody chłopak tylko się zaśmiał, otwierając drzwi do czarnego Astona Martina, w którym znajdowała się jego siostra i ojciec. Zajął miejsce z tyłu obok Tatiany, tuż za Alec'iem, który siedział na miejscu pasażera. Magnus wdrapał się na miejsce kierowcy, zatrzaskując drzwi.

\- Po tacie Alec'u.

\- Co po mnie? - Odezwał się Alec.

\- Ojciec się zastanawiał, po kim jestem taki wyszczekany - odpowiedział Jake, szczerząc się do Alec'a, spoglądającego na niego w lusterku. - Po tobie, tato.

\- To prawda! - Do rozmowy włączyła się Tatiana, dziesięcioletnia czarnowłosa dziewczyna, którą Magnus i Alec zaadoptowali osiem lat temu, gdy Jake miał pięć lat i domagał się rodzeństwa, zarówno od matki jak i obu ojców. A Tatiana, gdy tylko ją poznali w domu dziecka, od razu ją pokochali, od pierwszego wejrzenia. Po pół roku już ją adoptowali, a Jake miał w końcu drugą siostrę. Kaeile i jej przyszły mąż również mają dwoje dzieci - Timmy i Katie to dzieci Louisa z pierwszego, nieudanego małżeństwa.

Po godzinie drogi znaleźli się na miejscu, w urzędzie stanu cywilnego. Jake ruszył do przodu do swojej matki i jej narzeczonego, a Alec wraz z Magnusem i ich córką zostali z tyłu sali. Dziś odbywał się ślub Kaelie i Louisa, w końcu po sześciu latach ich związku.

W trakcie wesela w jednej z nowojorskich restauracji, Alec i Magnus obserwowali Jake'a i Tatiana, tańczących z ich rówieśnikami z rodziny pana młodego. Magnus położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Alec'a i westchnął.

\- Rosną tak szybko. Nim się obejrzymy będą dorośli i zostawią nas samych. - Alec wplątał swoją dłoń w krótkie włosy Magnusa, przeczesując je.

\- Masz rację. Czasami aż nie chcę, by dorastali. - Magnus złączył ich dłonie, splatając palce. - Wolałbym, by zostali mali.

\- Co jest? - Nagle przed nimi wyrósł Jake, z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Macie takie ponure miny. To wesele mamy, powinniśmy się cieszyć razem z nią. Przy okazji, jadę z mamą w góry na dwa tygodnie w ferie.

\- I cieszymy - rzucił Magnus. - Tylko wzdychamy, że ty i twoja siostra tak szybko rośniecie.

\- Rany, tato - jęknął Jake, siadając obok Alec'a. - Nie będziemy wiecznie dziećmi.

\- A szkoda, bo były z was takie słodkie dzieciaki. - Alec pocałował czubek głowy Jake'a, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Nastolatek, jak to on, starał się wyrwać z ojcowskiego uścisku. To nie przystoi młodemu chłopakowi być całowanemu przez ojca, jakby był małym dzieckiem. Gdy Alec odsunął się od niego, potargał jego włosy.

\- Tato! - Alec tylko dał mu prztyczka w nos. Jake zwrócił się do Magnusa. - Powiedz mu coś! Zepsuje mi fryzurę.

Magnus tylko wybuchł gromkim śmiechem. Gdy dołączyła do nich Tatiana, przywołana śmiechem ojca, Bane spojrzał na swoją rodzinę. Alec ściskał ich oboje dzieci, uśmiechając się szeroko. Tuż obok Kaelie posyłała im ciepły uśmiech, przytulając męża i dwójkę dzieci.

Magnus nie mógł powstrzymać radosnego uśmiechu, wstępującego na jego usta, kiedy w jego umyśle zagościła jedna myśl.

\- Hej, o czym myślisz? - Alec stuknął go delikatnie w ramię, wybijając z zamyślenia.

\- O tym, że mam najfajniejszą rodzinkę na świecie. - Magnus oplótł ramiona wokół całej trójki, ściskając ich mocno, na co jego dzieci jęknęły z dezaprobatą. Alec zgodził się z tym stwierdzeniem.

To była prawda, Magnus i Alec mieli cudowną rodzinę, którą czekało wspaniałe życie.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Wiem, że może niektórzy mogą myśleć, że Kaelie nie zasługiwała na szczęśliwe zakończenie, ale ja chciałam jej dać trochę szczęścia.

Po raz ostatni: Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


End file.
